


All These Kisses

by BreanaTheDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Dance, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Hispanic Character, I'm Not Ashamed, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Multi, New York City, Out of Character, Slang, Songfic, Spanish Translation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 102,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreanaTheDoll/pseuds/BreanaTheDoll
Summary: Keith cheated and that was how things changed. They say the person you love the most will hurt you the most. Lance doesn't know how to feel but he knows he loves Keith. Love is the red strings of fate bringing two people together through the ups and downs.  Abandoned as a child, Keith doesn't know how to feel, doesn't know how to love properly. He was never taught how to, but everyday he's making an effort to learn how to love Lance, to show it. How can Lance cope?OrNew York!Au where Lance and Keith go through the ups and downs of love, parenting and drama with a little violence, dancing and soca along the way.♡This story was Inspired by the song La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B♡A/N: This is my first Klance story, so please bare with me. It's a challenge I'm willing to take as long as you as my readers enjoy it. I love y'all, THANK YOU FOR MAKING ATK SO BIG! -BreanaTheDoll





	1. Chapter One

" _Breakfast in bed darling_ ," Lance's pretty melanated lips moved as his beautiful voice fell out. " _I got your bed falling,_ " The sunlight illuminated his smooth tan skin and lit up his blue eyes. 

" _I make you beg for it, I make you beg for it,_ " Lance's voice rises a little before doing down again. " _Breakfast in bed darling, I got your bed falling,_ " A smile graced his lips as his favourite pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. " _I made mistakes, you done me wrong, but now you leave me calling~,"_  

"is this the part where you go _'Mmm, Ah Ah Ah_ ' In that stupidly dreamy tone?" Keith teases as he places soft butterfly kisses Lance's warm slender neck. 

Lance rolls his eyes playfully. "No, It's the part where I go-" 

"Oh, no." Keith groans playfully. 

" _I don't know why you stallin', Can you give me signs, can you please call me?_ " Lance sings in a high, syrupy tone as he rolls his waist in time with his tummy and arms, making little gun gestures with his fingers. " _Baby, you rewinding it all on me, baby, give me time, beg you, love, love me~!"_

"Mmm," Keith closes his eyes. "Well you don't have to beg, I love you, Buttercup." He gives Lance's neck one last kiss and releases his middle before walking over to the fridge. 

Lance smiled at his cut nickname before biting his bottom lip, catching a glimpse of Keith's sculpted abdomen.  He puts his hands between his legs flat on the counter and begins to rock back and forth. 

"Did I wake you up with my lovely voice?" He teases, his blue eyes locked on Keith. 

Keith pulled orange juice out of the fridge, glancing back at Lance. 

"No, your hideous cat did." He said with a loud snort. 

Lance wrinkled his face. "Ah, you don't see me calling that big thing in your pants hideous!" After saying that Lance immediately let out a little squeal as Keith grabbed his thighs and lifted them up, pulling Lance to the edge of the kitchen island. He clapped his hands down on the surface on either side of Lance and lowered his face to Lance's, his dark forelock hanging down. 

"But isn't that part of the reason you," Keith lowered his voice to a seductive husky whisper. "Love it?" 

Lance's cheeks lit up bright red, his eyes widening. 

" _Keith..._ " He breathed. " _You're no fair._ " 

That was how Lance's morning got off to a good start. 

~

Something New By Zendaya shook their hearts and lungs, brightening up the large empty space. Sunlight shone through the large studio windows, reflecting off the mirror wall.

 _I wanna try something, all night_  
_I wanna try something, all night_

Lance's high blue heels clicked on the wooden floor as he sashayed his way over the chair his partner sat in. He leaned down, placing his hands on Keith's thighs looking up to meet his blue-grey eyes. Lance lowered himself between Keith's legs with a seductive swaying of his body. 

 _Don't know your name, but I guess I really don't care_  
_I probably should wait, but I wanna letcha go there_

Swiftly, Keith stood and grabbed Lance's chin, forcing him to look up. Lance grabbed the length of Keith's arm, rising and wrapping his leg around Keith's waste in a violent but seductive motion. Keith held his waist and Lance threw himself back in an utmost dramatic gesture.

 _The way you looking tonight (tonight)_  
_Only one thing comes to my mind_  
_When the lights come on at 2_

They made it up as they went, improvising. Lance took his leg from around Keith and spun away and striking a seductive pose; his hip jutted out, one hand on his hip and an arm thrown over his head. Keith hurriedly slid on his knees between Lance's legs and trailed his hand up Lance's soft, supple thigh as he rolled his hips in a very sexual manner. 

 _I'll still be moving witchu_  
_You ain't looking at nobody_  
_Just my body_

Lance bit his lip and longingly cupped Keith's face as he lowered himself onto Keith's crotch, rolling his hips in time with Keith's. Throwing back his head at the crescendo, Lance leaned back onto the floor, wrapping both of his long legs around Keith's waist and Keith was pulled on top of his. Keith slowly moved his hips, grinding between Lance's leg as Lance spread himself out on the ground, purposely pushing his chest out with every beat drop.

 _Don't know your name, but I guess I really don't care_  
_I probably should wait, but I wanna letcha go there_

Lance caressed Keith's long hair before rapidly flipping over and throwing his ass back into Keith's crotch, letting out a mischievous giggle. Keith grabbed Lance's waist with one hand and buried his fingers in Lance's brown hair and pulled as he (dry) raw dogged Lance. 

The music abruptly stopped, replaced with the demanding ringing of Lance's phone. Lance started to laugh, followed by Keith as he let his lover go. 

"And right in the middle of our dance session," Lance said with a fake pout. 

"Amongst other things," Keith chuckled as he sat back on his calves. 

Dance was something they liked to do for recreational fun, Lance and Keith. With Lance's varied music tastes, sexuality and Keith's creativity and love for closeness, dance was something the could bond over amongst other things. 

"Hello?" Lance picked up his phone after untangling himself from Keith. He looked into the mirror wall at himself, pulling up his top and running his fingers over his tight abdomen. His blue eyes somehow locked with Keith's through the mirror.

"Oh?" Lance inquired, arching his eyebrow at Keith. 

"Oh." Lance's face fell and his voice had a hint of sadness. 

Keith and twiddled his fingers over his erection, innocently looking up at Lance. "What is it?" He asked once he hung up.

Lance shrugged, putting back on his trademark smile. "Nothing important. Do you wanna take it from where we left off?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice start. I like a little sexuality in the mix. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlist:   
> Something New by Zendaya Ft Chris Brown  
> Hurtin me By Stefflon Don  
> Go Down By Yemi Alade  
> Lemon By N.E.R.D ft Rihanna


	2. Chapter 2

" _You tell me you love me,_ " Lance's wet melanated lips tremble as his beautiful voice falls out. " _But I ain't been feeling it lately..._ " Tear's bead in his blue eyes and slowly travel down his cheeks. 

" _You say you love keeping me fly but, can't keep me from looking' so crazy..._ " Lance's long lashes rest on his cheeks, forcing out his salty tears. The hot tears land on Keith's phone screen, smudging the unfaithful text messages. 

 _Come in at 6 in the mornin'_  
_Where you been, where you been_  
_Who is that texting your phone_  
_Just a friend, just a friend (okay)_

The loud music travelled through his headphones into his ears, piping Lance's emotions. Lance sucks in a deep, shaky breath and opens his eyes. He looks up at the starry night sky, the bustle of Manhattan down below. His cheeks are wet and the inside of his mouth is bleeding. 

 _My intuition never lies_  
_There's nothing you can ever hide_  
_Already got the screenshots_  
_So there is no need to deny_

Turning his attention back to the stolen, Lance slowly scrolls through the messages, reading the messages, teary-eyed. Lance bites inside of his lip as more messages load. They'd ben going back and forth for days, weeks. 

 _You been creepin' and freakin' and sneakin'Like you'll never lose me_  
 _Steady claiming that everyone_ knowwe _together_  
 _But you steady choosing_

Lance's hand tightens around Keith's phone as his breath becomes hard, laboured. He raised his hand and threw Keith's phone face down on the concrete and hugged his arms to himself. He didn't realize how loud he'd been crying because he'd woken up Azul. The black cat looked up Lance with its large blue eyes and let out a single 'meow' before jumping up beside him, cuddling close.   
  
_Swear I cannot win for losing_  
I _been out here being faithful_  
 _I always got this on lockdown_  
 _But that ain't been keeping us stable_  
 _So I guess I know what I gotta do_  
 _Give you a taste of your own medicine (hey, yeah)_

_~_

It was a rainy morning, clouds filled the sky as they rained down on the busy city. Still, they were not enough to rival the amount of tears Lance had cried last night. He didn't sleep. His eyes were puffy. It was a trick he'd learn from his dear friend, Coran. He took two cold spoons and placed them over his eyes after he'd use some eyedrops to clear up the redness. Lance sat in the living room on the plush white couch with the spoons over his eyes and Azul sleeping in his lap. He hummed softly to the music in his ears. 

Lance saw those text messages in his mind's eye, no matter how much he tried to think of something else. They made him angry, they made him sad. They made him want to cry again. Lance ran his tongue over the tender flesh in his mouth, surveying the damage he'd done from chewing all night. He slowly ran his fingers over Azul's soft black coat. Suddenly, his headphones were plucked from his ears and a kiss was placed on his forehead by the same lips he loved. From the same lips he despised. 

"Lance, did you see my phone?" Keith asked curiously. 

"Maybe Azul hid it again," Lance said numbly. Azul did not hide it. Lance smashed it and then threw it off of the balcony to the city below. 

"Then where?"Keith asked irritably, as he let Lance's headphones fall to his shoulders. "I really need it right now." 

Lance took the spoons off of his eyes and looked up at Keith curiously. "Why?" He questioned. 

"To check my social media, reply to my text messages," Keith listed. "You know, the usual. I do it every morning- come on Lance." 

"I'm hungry." Lance perks up. "Are you hungry? We can find your phone later." Lance pops up and hops over the back of the couch. He grabs Keith's hands and leads him to the kitchen. 

"Yeah, later." Keith awkwardly agrees. 

Lance leads Keith to the Island in the middle of the kitchen and faces him. Lance grabs Keith's waist and hoists him up onto the counter. Lance gets between Keith's legs and leans in for a kiss. Keith closes his eyes, longing for Lance's warm lips to meet his own. But, instead he is met with the sharp cold steel pressed against his throat, the cold hard steel Lance prepared before Keith even woke up. 

Keith's eyes flick open and they lock with Lance's cold blue eyes. 

"L-Lance?" 

"Shut up." Lance snaps, gripping Keith's shirt and balling it up. 

"Lance, what the f-" Keith is cut off but Lance pressing the knife into his skin. 

"Are you cheating on me?" Lance asks, softly and slowly. 

"Lance-" 

"Keith, are you cheating on me?" Lance lowers his voice to a whisper as he yanks Keith's shirt. "Tell the truth, Poochini." Lance smiles, showing his beautiful white teeth; but the only thing was it wasn't a loving smile. 

"No-"

"You're lying," Lance says immediately. " _Don't_ make me flip this knife..." Lance leans in and presses his forehead to Keith's forehead. "You love me, right?"

Keith stiffly nods. "Yes..." 

"Then you won't lie to me," Lance says softly as he moves the knife from Keith's neck and lets go of his shirt and place his hands on Keith's cheeks. "Baby, did you cheat on me?" 

Keiths nods, unable to meet Lance's eyes. 

Lance's eyes softened. "W-Why?"

Keith thickly swallows. "It... It was just..." 

"Sex?" Lance finishes his sentence for him. 

Keith doesn't answer.

Lance sucks in a shaky breath, so close to crying. He looks down at Keith's lap. He lets out a breath, trying to compose himself. It was quiet for a minute before Lance's beautiful voice files out. 

" _How would you like it if I do the things you do, put you on do not disturb and entertain these dudes?_ " He sang softly. 

Keith bites his lip in guilt. 

" _I'mma ride him crazy and you'll never have a clue, give another guy everything that belongs to you..._ " Tears dot Keith's red pyjama pants, turning them a darker shade of red. Lance sniffles and shuts his eyes tight, more tears wetting Keith's lap. 

Keith is unsure what to do. He hesitantly wraps his arms around Lance and pulls him in. His heart aches, seeing Lance cry like this. Keith runs his fingers through Lance's hair. Lance lets out a scream and grabs Keith's shirt, shaking him. 

"You can't do that!" He screams from behind his tears. "You can't keep hurting me, Keith!" Lance violently pulls away from Keith, giving him a hard shove before he storms off into the apartment. 

Keith's eyes water as he watches him go. "I'm sorry, Lance..." He says softly. "I'm so sorry." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't over yet. I'm Ghanian and I have a taste for DRAMA! -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlist:  
> Medicine By Queen Naija  
> You By Keyshia Ft Remy Ma & French Montana  
> Hurtin Me By Stefflon Don  
> What A Bam Bam By Amara La Negra  
> Distraction By Khelani


	3. Chapter Three

_'This is Jay Street Metrotech.'_

The automated robotic voice announced. Lance grabbed his backpack and got off of the C train. People bumped and jostled him as he tried to find his way to the Willoughby exit. His mind was still on more pressing matters, like the heated argument he and Keith had before he left.

 

_30 minutes earlier..._

_"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith blocked the doorway with his body. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_Lance shoved Keith. "Move!" He snapped, his face filled with colour. He had a handful of his clothing in his hands, hugging them to his chest. "I need to leave, Keith!"_

_"You're not going anywhere," Keith gruffly insisted as he slapped the clothes from Lance's hands._

_Lance's eyes widened as his breath hitched in his breath. "Now you're keeping me captive?!" He screamed. "You want to kill me now?" Lance shoved Keith, hard. Keith's frame didn't budge and it only made him angry. Lance reached around Keith and grabbed his hair, the long part of his stupid mullet and yanked, hard. Keith let out an angry grunt and grabbed Lance's wrist, trying to free his hair. Lance pulled and pulled until they both fell to the floor._

_"Lance- stop it!"_

_"Let me go!" Lance angrily screamed. "Let me go!"_

_Keith got on top of Lance and grabbed both of Lance's hands and pinned them down onto his chest, breathing hard. "Can," Keith breathed. "You please hear me out?"_

_"What is there to hear, Keith?! You fucked some whore and I hope you catch aids!" Lance lashed out as he wildly trashed. "I bet you didn't even use a condom!"_

_"Lance, please-"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"Fuck, Lance shut up!" Keith gripped both of Lance's hands in one of his own and proceeded to strike Lance across his pretty face. Lance, surprised, lay still as he stared up at Keith, his eyes watering. Keith, realizing what he'd done, eases his grip on Lance._

_"I-I.." He couldn't find the words._

_Lance used all his upper body strength and flipped Keith off of him. He scrambled up and grabbed his clothes before scampering out of the room. Keith lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He groaned and covered his face, rubbing his forehead. Not too long after that, he heard the apartment door slam, violently._

Lance walked through the turnstile and made his way up the stairs onto the bustling streets of Downtown Brooklyn. 'What a Bam Bam' by Amara La Negra played loudly in his head, flowing from his headphones. He liked to listen to Spanish music when he felt this way; when he felt put out, lost and sad. It reminded him of his home, his roots and his family.

His white and blue converses tapped the pavement as he walked, his tight blue tank top hugging his form and his white and blue short basketball shorts curved out his frame. With his backpack full of clothing and necessities he strolled into a comfy little flower shop on the corner of Nevins street after taking off his headphones. It smelled of warm cookies and fresh flowers. It instantly calmed Lance, his body relaxing from its tense state.

"Lance!" A cute, bright British accent chimed from behind the counter. "What brings you here on a Sunday?"

Lance smiles. "Gurl, you know I like to explore." He picks up a Primrose and smells it. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. When he opens his eyes, Alurra is looking at him with concern all over her pretty face. Lance can't help but break down, right then and there in front of his close friend.

Alurra coos as she makes her way around the counter. She reaches out and embraces Lance, burying his face in her shoulder as she strokes his hair. "There, there... tell Alurra what's bothering you, Buttercup."

The nickname makes Lance cry harder into her sweet smelling shoulder. Alurra pulls back and looks at her friend's face. With one hand, she gently takes off the blue and purple clout glasses that Lance is wearing to reveal a nasty welt. Alurra gasps.

" _Lance..._ " She says, wordless.

"It's nothing," Lance sniffles as he wipes his eyes.

"Oh, _Buttercup_." Alurra cups Lance's face."What happened? _Who hurt you?"_

Alurra leads Lance over to a small table in the corner and sits him down. She grabs a cool water bottle from the display fridge and gently presses it against Lance's welt. He takes it, holding it there.

"And what did I tell you walking around in those clothes?" Alurra gently scolded. "Men won't hesitate to hit you again, think about last time, Lance."

Lance let's out a weary laugh. "I wear what I want." he sniffles and wipes his other cheek. "My body looks good."

Alurra chortles, a short breathy laugh. "So, what happened?" She motioned to his face. "I don't like to see my Buttercup hurt or sad."

Lance sucks in a breath. "Well," He starts. "I was having a great time dancing with my boyfriend until some tramp called me and announced that we were sharing."

" _Oh?_ " Alurra inquires, arching her silver eyebrows. " _How_ did they even get your number?"

Lance shrugs and lets out a defeated sigh. "And then I didn't sleep too well after I discovered text messages on my boyfriend's phone, he had unprotected sex with them by the way." Lance pulls the water bottle off of his face and gently feels his welt. It had gone down some.

"Lance," Alurra sighs.

Lance holds up a hand, quieting her. "Oh, that's not the best part, Alurra." He announces with a sad smile on his face. " _I got into a fight with my Boyfriend and he struck me in the face. Doesn't this rouge look lovely on me?"_ He asked sarcastically.

"Why didn't you call the police-"

"We've been over this-"

"And we'll do it again." Alurra insisted. "I tell you everytime he gets these episodes you have to leave or call the police."

"This was the first time he hit me, it's _not_ even that serious!" Lance shot back.

"And it's _not_ the first time he's lashed out." Alurra's tone made it final, the argument was over.

Lance sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I just need somewhere to stay for a few days, Alurra." He thickly swallowed. "I don't wanna go home or else I won't hear the last of it with Mama. I can already hear her; ' _Buttercup te dije que no estabas listo para una relación ahora mirárte'."_

Alurra nods her head. "Okay, you can stay with me for as long as you like, Buttercup." Lance let's out a relived sigh and runs a hand through his hair. Alurra watches him with concern all over her pretty melanated features.

~

" _One time for the birthday bitch_ ," Alurra flashed her middle finger, holding a bottle of lube in the other hand as a mic.

" _Two times for the birthday bitch_ ," Lance struck a pose, using a curling iron as his own mic.

_Three times for the birthday bitch_

" ** _Fuck it up if it's your birthday bitch!_** " Lance and Alurra more screamed than sang as they jumped up an down on her fancy bed, dancing wildly.

 _"You a bad bitch, and it's your birthday,_ " Alurra pushed her ass out and gyrates her cheeks. _"Go 'head and fuck it up in the worst way!"_

Lance got behind her and slapped her cheeks crazy. _"One time for the birthday bitch! Two times for the bitch!"_

_Three times for the birthday bitch_

**_"Fuck it up if it's your birthday bitch!"_** Lance sunk to his knees and got between her legs and got on his knees, gyrating his own cheeks.

" ** _Fuck it up if it's your birthday bitch!"_ ** Alurra grabbed Lance's shoulders and rode him like a pony, shaking her ass on his back.

Alurra had her hand in the air, flipping her long silver hair side to side as she rode Lance. Then she hurriedly got off of him and got behind him, humping him.

The large mirror opposite of Alurra's bed witnessed it all, Lance and Alurra in their sexiest Victoria Secret's lingerie and silk robes dancing to 'Birthday Bitch'.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litterally, this was a small something something I wrote up in math class. Posting it to let y'all know I'm still here. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This chapters playlist:  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B  
> What A Bam Bam By Amara La Negra   
> Whine By Amara La Negra  
> Birthday Bitch By Trey Beckham


	4. Chapter 4

A fuzzy black pillow landed on the floor next to Azul and he let out a meow before scampering up onto the arm of the plush couch. His large sapphire eyes reflected Keith furiously throwing around couch pillows. Azul's eyes followed Keith as he paced back and forth across the living room. He ran a hand through his mullet, frustrated. He let out a shaky breath and then breathed slowly through his thin, pointy nose. He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself.

" _Mrow._ " Azul sounded, still watching him. 

Keith's eyes snapped open, anger flashing in his blue-grey eyes. It was as if Azul's sound had sent him over the edge. Keith bent down and furiously flipped the couch onto it's back. Azul quickly jumped down and scampered away. Keith ripped the seat cushion from the couch and threw it all the way across the room, knocking Lance's picture frames off of the wall. They crashed to the ground and broke. Keith kicked over the glass coffee table and it shattered into a thousand pieces, burying the coasters and flowers in their deadly shards. 

" ** _Gaah!_** " Keith cried out as he ran to the wall, pulling his fist back and driving his hand forward, giving it his all. His forelock hung down as he bent his head, his lips trembling and hot tears falling from his eyes. "Fuck!" he screamed as he pulled back and punched the wall in another spot.

" _Fuck you, Lance._ " He whimpered, closing his eyes and letting his hot, angry tears spill out. 

He pulls back, pulling his hands out of the wall and he looks at his fist. They are swollen, bleeding. Keith bites his lip, staring at his injuries. Whenever he lashed out like this Lance would make it better, he would clean them and kiss them after bandaging them. Keith's hands were so ugly from punching walls, it left scars. Lance would wash his hands with papaya soap and then put aloe vera gel on his hands to make the scars go away. Lance always had a thing for bright, clear skin. It was one of the many things that Keith found attractive about Lance, his healthy, clear skin.

Keith swallowed a whimper as his vision became blurry with tears. What if Lance wouldn't come back to take care of his hands anymore? 

Sniffling, sucking snot back into his nose, Keith shuffled into the kitchen over to the island, the same island where he would find Lance singing on in the morning. He flipped on the cold water from the sink and hissed as it ran over his cut up, swollen hands. His mind kept going back to this morning; the way Lance held the knife to his neck. Lance had the blade flipped, the sharp side of the knife to his own neck. Even though Keith hurt him, Lance didn't want to hurt him. Keith kept hurting him. He slapped Lance straight across his face and he could still picture the welt growing dark red in his mind's eye.

Keith thickly swallows as he see's the blood run down the drain, revealing the bare wounds. His knuckles were busted, especially the index finger and middle finger joints and his whole hand is swollen. Keith sucks in a deep breath and goes to the fridge, grabbing a frozen pack of peas and holding them to his the back of his hand. He lets out a breath, feeling the cool against the burning fire in hand. Keith turns around and leans on the counter, looking out the kitchen window at the sun outside. 

Sex was just sex. Keith had had sex so many times, quick fucks and nights full of sweaty caresses and sloppy kisses and they'd meant nothing to him. With Lance it was different, he made love with Lance, he made love to Lance. He loved Lance. When Lance blessed him with his body, he took his time, he loved Lance, Lance was special to him. Lance was not just some fat assed jawn he picked up at the club, fucked and threw away the next day. Sex was sex, love was Lance. He was Lance's first, contrary to the all the big talk Lance flaunted. The first time they made love, he could remember it so vividly, was in the summertime on July 9th. 

 

_Keith let air out of his nose as he sucked on a cherry popsicle, eyes trained on nothing at all. His ears perked up once he heard loud music playing throughout the apartment. He couldn't name the vibe the song gave him. It was seductive, longing and dreamy... euphoric. He closed his eyes and relaxed. The room was cool and he was completely relaxed. Keith was about to lull into a nap when he'd heard the bedroom door open. Opening his eyes, he saw Lance._

_Lance gently closed the bedroom door so Azul wouldn't come in. He leaned against the door and gently smiled at Keith, seeing his lover watching him curiously._

_"Lance?" Keith asked, sitting up. Lance's blue eyes were bashful, his long lashes batting as he blinked and looked away. He wore a robe Keith had never seen him in before; a sky blue silk robe with floral pink flowers, the sleeves were long and wide at the ends and it has a thin silk belt ties around the waist, the robe itself only going down to Lance's knees. It looked so good on him, fitting his dark tan skin. Lance leaned off of the door, his cheeks filled with colour. He took a few steps forward, his soft feet making no sounds on the wooden floor. Lance reached down and slowly pulled the string to the bow tied at the front of his bow that secured it. The robe fell loose on his shoulders and Lance relaxed his body, letting the robe pool around his feet on the floor. Keith thickly swallowed, his grey eyes taking in Lance's body._

_Lance was tall and slender, his body full of soft, gentle curves covered by his smooth, even skin. His dark nipples were hard, standing out against his small, pinched areolas and his taught stomach made Keith's mouth water. His subtle v-line leading down into his matching sky blue tanga thong which Keith had no doubt that the word 'PINK' in bold white letters would be scrawled across his juicy ass. His supple, soft thighs. It all made Keith's pants twitch and his body feel tingly._

_Lance slowly crawled onto the bed, over the fuzzy white duvet, between Keith's legs. Keith's nose was flooded with the sweet smell of vanilla flooding his nose. Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips to Keith's own and his lips were soft and tasty, like vanilla. Lance sat back on his calves and bashfully looked Keith in his eyes. "Be gentle with me," He said softly, shyly. It was a complete 360 from his usual, loud and happy personality._

_Keith licked his lips, tasting the remnants of Lance. He reached out and took Lance's jaw in his hands, guiding Lance into a deep, wet kiss. Lance buried his fingers in Keith's long hair and closed his eyes. Keith grabbed Lance's waist and pulled Lance's body on his own, feeling Lance's warm chest on his cool chest. Keith slipped his hands into Lance's panties and grabbed his ass, squeezing it. Lance moaned into the kiss, feeling himself getting excited._

 

Keith let out a sad sigh and looked at his hand, the swelling had gone down some. That summer, it was a summer of nothing but love. Lance grew distant, afraid Keith would leave him, use him and leave him. Keith remembered himself chasing Lance. He chased Lance until he was out of breath. He chased Lance until he stopped running. Keith loved chasing Lance, it was odd but he loved to see Lance go but hated to see him leave. Keith knew he wasn't perfect, he knew he was a handful to deal with but Lance never abandoned him. It would hurt, rip his soul in part if Lance left him, like everyone else. Lance was the first person he's ever loved, the first person to love him more than he loved himself, to take care of him better than he took care of his self.  Keith just wanted to take care of Lance's heart, but he had a knack for hurting it more. 

_"Fuck you, Lance."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... tapped into my feelings. The day I lost my virginity was on July 9th, 2017. It was a Sunday. It's hard for me not to incorporate real life into my writing because I feel like, then, it wouldn't be authentic. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> La Modelo by Ozuna ft Cardi B (THIS SONG IS LANCE'S FUCKING PERSONALITY)  
> Se Que Soy By Amara La Negra  
> Ride The Wave By Toian  
> Say It By Tory Lanez


	5. Chapter Five

Keith still couldn't find his phone. He'd searched high and low until he'd come to the conclusion that Azul, in fact, hadn't hidden his phone. Otherwise, how in the hell had Lance known about him "cheating"? Lance probably threw it off of the balcony, because after all, that's what he always did with Keith's things when he was angry.

Keith puffed out his cheeks and then let out a big breath. His phone was expensive. A thousand dollar expensive, that's how expensive it was and Lance threw it off the balcony. With a reluctant sigh, Keith grabbed his laptop and reclined on the couch, logging on and going to the Apple website.

He'd cleaned up the living room to the best of his abilities. However, they didn't have a coffee table anymore nor frames for Lance's photos anymore. The two holes were still in the wall, clear as day.

It hurt Keith just a little bit as he clicked the "Place Order" button, the Apple website whisking more than a thousand dollars from his savings. Keith didn't really have to worry about money at this point in his life, he'd had a stable job; but growing up, money was a serious problem. He went from foster home to foster home and spent most of his time on the streets. He never had anybody to help him out, he always had to get it on his own.

Keith sighed as he pushed his laptop away with his good hand and then sat back, cradling his sore hand to his chest. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes.

"Lance," Keith exhaled his boyfriend's name, missing him more than ever. Keith didn't care if he had to constantly replace things Lance threw off of the balcony as long as he was here, with Keith. As long as he was back home. Keith had a pretty good idea of where Lance had run off too- but if he was wrong he hoped he didn't go home to his family. Lance's family already didn't like him and he was pretty sure they'd want his head after what they'd done to their precious Buttercup.

Keith just wanted Lance here with him, he just wanted Lance home.

~

Lance slept with Alurra last night. They were tangled up in the warm blanket, cuddling. It wasn't intimate like it was with Keith. Alurra was more like his sister, so it was in a platonic way. Lance woke up with Alurra's arm clapped across his face and her face in his stomach. Lance yawned before moving Alurra's hand and guiding her head onto a pillow. Lance turned the other way, curling up into a ball and staring out of the window at the sailor's dream morning.

He missed Keith. But the hurt and dread that collected in his stomach and chest overwhelmed his pining. Keith cheated on him. He gave his body to somebody else. Lance always thought Keith's body was his own and his own body belonged to Keith. Keith was his first, after all. 'Maybe he thinks he can walk all over me because he took my virginity...' Lance thought to himself. Lance always thought of sex as something intimate, something that brought two people close together and made them love each other more. But Keith obviously didn't think the way he thought.

"It... It was just..."

"Sex?"

Keith always had an alpha, a strong air about him. When he walked into a room, he was quiet but everyone knew to respect and fear him, it was just a vibe he gave off. Keith was domineering. Lance liked to be snatched up and put in his place. He liked sexual choking and forced kisses, he liked to feel dominated. But he never liked to feel small, he never liked to feel inferior.

Lance closed his eyes and pictured Keith. In the mornings, his hair was messy and his beautiful eyes were more grey than blue. They gradually changed colour through the day. Keith would lick his lips and let out a sleepy sigh before mumbling 'Good Morning' to Lance. Lance always woke up first and watched Keith until he woke up. Keith looked so angelic and innocent when he slept. Lance loved it. Pulling back the covers, Lance got up to face the day.

Lance splashed warm water on his face, rinsing off the Papaya soap suds. He comes up and pats his pretty face off before smiling at himself in Alurra's bathroom mirror. Lance thought it was ironic, he had so many stressful problems in his life but his skin was just petty and unbothered, maintaining it's health and moisture. Still, Lance wished he had his tea tree oil, his coconut oil and his African black soap- but he left them at home.

Home.

He didn't even know when he was going to go home if he was going to go home. He wasn't scared to go home, he wasn't scared of Keith. He was just... highly upset with him. Lance didn't even know if he had a boyfriend anymore if he had a man anymore.

Lance sighed and started applying his witch hazel astringent to his face. He really thought Keith was always his, no matter how petty or difficult Lance proved to be.

'Maybe he doesn't like my body anymore...' Lance thought to himself. Keith did seem to be more into... full... guys from the porn he sometimes watched. Lance wondered if the other guy was more filled out than him, better looking.

"Nah," Lance said aloud. "Never." Lance looked into his own eyes through the mirror. "You're the most gorgeous man in the world." He blew a kiss at himself before walking out of the bathroom.

He walked past Alurra's full body mirror, heading to the kitchen when he backpedalled and looked at his body in the mirror. Lance turned sideways and ran a hand down his flat tummy and then the curve in his back and the curve of his ass. He faced the mirror and began to roll his body, moving his hips and waist.

"Well, look at you sexy thang~." Lance wiggled his eyebrows at himself before walking off.

~

Alurra had left Lance in her apartment, heading out early to open the flower shop. It was Monday, a business day and she had a lot of customers on Mondays. She opened the shop early and got everything in order, setting out the prettiest flowers to greet the customers. Alurra hummed a soft tune as she fixed a pretty bunch of Begonias in their glass vase. She smiled at their blossoming bright colours. They reminded her of Buttercup, how bright and lovable he was... and how fragile he was. Alurra sighed and stepped back, looking on at them with a hint of nostalgia in her beautiful reflective eyes. Alurra hadn't realized she zoned out until a light tap echo don her shoulder, calling her forth from her daydream. Alurra turned around to face the owner of the appendage that had just tapped her and an immediate frown took her beautiful features.

Keith stood with his hands in his red bomber jacket, wireless red beats around his neck and clean crisp black jeans that hugged him like a second skin. He had a set look on his face, nervous and unsure but all the same, he looked determined. He licked his lips, running his pink tongue over his plump pink lips before speaking. "Have you seen Lance?"

Alurra furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, setting him with a look more determined than his own. "Why?" She questioned. "So can hit him again?" She snapped." Or so you can hurt his heart again by sticking your doggy dick in some little two cents bottle wash slut?" Alurra's eyes burned into his own. 

Keith's sharp jaw was clenched as he spoke. "It _isn't_ any of _your business_." His tone was low and dangerous. 

Alurra lowered her tone, not wanting to attract more attention seeing customers were already glancing in their direction. "Lance _is_ my _business_." 

Keith and Alurra's eyes locked, each burning into the other, each of them determined. Keith thickly swallowed and looked away, breaking their mental battle. "Alurra," He started. "Please, just let me see Lance. I just wanna say sorry." He pleaded, unable to look inter her eyes. " _Please._ " 

Alurra looked at Keith for a long time before she let out an exasperated sigh. "You cannot see him, but you can call him." She dug around in her colourful apron and pulled out her phone, handing it to Keith. "He won't pick up if you call." She said once he had taken it. 

Keith chewed the inside of his bottom lip. "He threw my phone off of the balcony." He pushed in Lance's number on the keypad. 

Alurra grunted. "Serves you right." She said with a hint of pride in her voice. 

Keith held the urge to roll his eyes as he brought the phone up to his ear. It didn't hit the second ring before Lance picked up. 

_"Hello?"_

"Lo Siento, Lance. (I'm sorry, Lance.)" It was Lance's first language, Spanish, and it brought some sort of comfort to him when Keith spoke it. 

_"Cállate...(Shut up.)"_

Keith didn't speak, he didn't reply. He could hear Lance's hard breathing through the phone. It seemed like a long time before Lance spoke again. 

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me harías_ esto _? (Why? Why would you do this to me?)"_

Keith glanced up at Alurra and she still stood with her arms crossed, looking at him hard. Keith decided to turn the other way, facing a row of blossoming Gardenias. He gently ran his finger over the lip of one of the white petals. 

"Sex is just-" 

_"Sex is not just fucking sex, you're a dog!"_

"Lance, shut up!" Keith snapped. "Will you let me speak? You never let me speak and you assume and just hurt yourself even more!"

_"You hurt me the moment you decided to sleep with somebody else! For the amount of shit, we've been through I never ever opened my legs to anybody else and I thought you'd do the same!"_

"I'm sorry, Okay?! It didn't mean anything! It meant nothing! It was just sex, Lance! I love you, I only love you!" Keith's thumb and index tightened on the lip of the Gardenia's petal, snapping it off.

_" Oh, **now** you **love me**?" _

Keith sighed and licked his lips, wetting them. "Where are you? I wanna come see you because I can't say what I need to say over the phone." 

_"Fuck you, your stupid face and your dumb ass problems."_

_Click._

Keith ground his teeth as he felt the anger creep up from his chest into his neck. He took a deep breath, readying him for Alurra's smart ass remark. He turned around and handed her her phone. She was quiet, she didn't say anything to him. Keith turned and stalked out of her flower store, ignoring the customer's eyes that followed him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away so long. I really struggled to write this chapter. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlist:   
> Mine By Bazzi  
> Wanted You By Nav ft Lil Uzi Vert  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> Se Que Soy By Amara La Negra  
> Bad In Bum Bum/Back Bend By Subance, Mighty


	6. Chapter 6

Lance's eyes were wet, tears dripping onto his phone screen. His last words to Keith echoed in his head. He knew how angry it would make Keith, how upset it would make him. Lance didn't mean it, Lance never meant anything hurtful he ever said to Keith. Lance didn't even know why Alurra would allow Keith to call him. She knew how upset he was with him, firsthand. Lance threw his phone onto the side, resolving not to pick Alurra's calls for at least an hour or so. He didn't want to hear shit from Keith.

Keith was looking for him. Keith was looking... for him. He'd been by the flower shop, that's the only way he could call from Alurra's phone. All he could hope was that Keith didn't show up at his family's house because then his family would definitely know what was going on and he didn't want to hear their mouths. Lance sighed and ran a hand through his soft brown hair. He got up and walked into the bathroom. Leaning against the counter, he looked into the mirror. He looked at himself. He looked tired. His eyes were puffy and tears stained his face. The tip of his nose was a little red. Lance used his sleeves to wipe his tears and his nose. Lance sniffed, seeing the mess that reflected him. He pulled down the skin under his eyes, stretching his eyes. Lance slapped his cheeks and pouted his lips. 

"Se Que Soy," Lance said to himself. "Se Que Soy. (I know what I am.)" 

Lance pulled back the bright blue and pink shower curtains and turned on the hot water before flicking on the shower. He closed the bathroom door to let all of the bathroom warm. Standing in front of the mirror, Lance slowly took off his crop top hoodie and balled it up, putting it on the toilet. He slid his hands down his soft torso and hooked his thumbs into his sweatpants and slid them down his long legs, feeling his soft skin as he went. Lance stepped out of them, fully naked. He leaned on to the sink and sighed at his reflection. 

"Lo Siento..." Lance said softly, testing it on his lips.

Keith's words echoed in his ears. He could see Keith's expression all too well in his mind's eye. Was he really sorry? Lance couldn't help but wonder. Or was he only sorry he got caught? Lance sniffed. He wondered if Keith would have ever said anything if he hadn't found out. Lance would have never known... he would have never had to deal with all of these hurt feelings he had now. What you don't know can't hurt you, right? But Lance did know. Lance had to deal with his hurt feelings. 

Lance sighed as he turned away from the mirror. The bathroom was nice and warm, steam fogged the windows and the mirror. Lance stepped into the shower and stood directly under the pipe, letting the warm water run down his body and warm his soul. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, breathing through his mouth. 

"Y de pensar que yo contigo quiero estar, (And to think that I wanna be with you.)"

~

Alurra came home hours later when the sun had long gone down in the sky and the moon and stars were hanging over Brooklyn like a nightlight. She opened the apartment door and stepped inside, setting her things down on the bench in the foyer. 

"Buttercup," She called. 

No answer. 

Alurra closed the door and slid off her shoes. She walked down the hall and rounded the corner into the living room. It was drenched in darkness. Save for the single lit end of the joint rested ever so elegantly between Lance's index and middle finger. The place smelled of it, it smelled of weed. Alurra could see Lance's outline in the dark and she could see and smell the foul smelling smoke that rose into the atmosphere. 

"Buttercup," She said disapprovingly as she flipped on the lights. Lance opened his eyes, looking up at Alurra. He licked his lips before taking a long pull off the joint, exhaling the smoke gracefully. He didn't even cough. Lance reached over and picked up the large, round mouth wine glass and took a few sips before setting it down. 

"I love you, you know that?" His voice did not crack. 

"I love you too," Alurra said as she came over to sit down next to Lance. She took the joint out of his hand and took a long pull before exhaling the white smoke. 

"Why did Keith come looking for me?" Lance questioned as he stared off into nothingness. 

"Because he loves you," Alurra sighed before she took another pull. "I don't approve of the way he shows it, but he loves you." The white smoke came out of Alurra's nose and her mouth as she spoke. She handed him the joint. 

"Sometimes I wanna kill him..." Lance says softly as he takes the joint. He takes a pull. "For all the shit he puts me through." Lance exhales. "But I love him, for the things we go through together." He takes another long pull. 

Lance sucks in a deep breath, glancing over at Lance. She scuttled up onto the couch and snuggled against him. She wraps her arms around his torso and presses her face into his neck. "I just want you to be safe. I don't like to see you hurt or sad." She says, her voice a bit muffled. "You can't hide here forever. We're not kids anymore." 

Lance sighs an exasperated sigh. "What if I'm scared?" 

Alurra pulls back and looks at Lance for a long time. "Then we can beat him up together even though I'm sure you are perfectly capable of doing that yourself." Alurra smiles and kisses Lance's cheek. 

Lance couldn't help but laugh a little, he couldn't help but smile. "Take your pull, little Miss Sunshine." He offered her the joint. 

Alurra giggled and plucked it from his fingers and put it between her lips, taking a long pull as she closed her eyes. 

Lance hadn't known how or when he'd left Alurra's apartment. He just knew he was jumping the turnstile and running to catch the A train. Then all of a sudden, he was running up the grimy subway stairs in Manhattan. Everything around him was warped, he heard and saw everything but he couldn't register it. He didn't register angry honking as he fled across the street or the angry curses he received as he rushed past commuters. 

~

Keith pulled Lance's pillow closer, inhaling the sweet scent of Lance. Vanilla flooded his nostrils and he let out a melancholy sigh. It was late night. He'd spent all day looking for Lance. He went to all of his favourite parks and he'd even checked Lance's job. Tomorrow, he'd muster up the guts to go to his family's house. Maybe Lance was there. Keith's train of thought was broken when a loud banging started on the apartment door. 

Keith put Lance's pillow aside and got up off the bed. He didn't bother to put back on his top, the baggy black sweatpants that hung on his waist would suffice. Keith sauntered through the apartment, listening to the banging as he neared the door. There was no rhythm or code. It was just uncoordinated. Keith summed up the person knocking was just retarded or they were impaired. Keith didn't bother looking through the peephole. He just yanked the door open, hoping to scare them off. 

Lance stood in the doorway, one hand on his knee and the other poised to knock again. He was breathing hard. 

"Lance?" Keith wasn't sure of what to say. 

Lance didn't speak for a good minute, he just kept breathing hard until his breath was quiet. It had been quiet for another good minute. Keith hadn't expected what was to come next. Lance hauled up and tagged him straight in the nose. Keith's eyes widened as he fell back onto his ass. Immediately he felt pain explode from his nose up into his forehead. 

"Lance what the fuck," He groaned. 

Lance hauled up and in for another punch and he was slow about it, giving Keith enough time to roll out of the way. He popped up and grabbed Lance's hoodie, hauling him into the apartment. He kicked the door shut and began to drag Lance towards the living room. Lance wriggled out his hoodie and put as much space as he could between him and Keith. 

"Don't touch me!" Lance snapped. His breath was hard. He glared at Keith, taking a defensive stance. 

"Then why the fuck did you come here?" Keith screamed, taking a step towards Lance. "I begged Alurra to let me see you and all I got was a shitty phone call! I spent the entire day looking for you, I went to every park in Manhattan, I went to your job, I spent hours on the train station looking for you, I was even about to go to your family's house and all you have to say is 'Don't touch me?!" 

"You wouldn't have had to look for me if you never slept with that whore!" Lance took an uncoordinated swing at Keith. Keith ducked and grabbed Lance's arm, spinning him around and pressing his arm behind his back. 

"Lance, stop it." Keith seethed into his ear. Lance whined and wriggled, trying to get away from Keith. Keith held him there, willing to stand there all night if that's what it took. Lance finally gave up, tears streaming down his face and defeat and sadness weighing on his heart. 

"Was he better than me?" His voice was small and weak, he didn't even think Keith understood what he'd said. 

Keith let out a sigh and lowered his head. Lance smelled of weed. Keith could smell the faint smell of Vanilla. "No," He said quietly.

Lance whined and wriggled again. Keith let him go and backed away. Lance turned around and looked him up and down. He took in the dishevelled Keith and thickly swallowed. 

"Where did you two meet?" Lance asked, standing there staring at Keith. 

"At a party," Keith answered, unable to look Lance in the eye. 

"How many times did you have sex?" Lance chewed the inside of his mouth, waiting for Keith's answer. "Tell me the truth." 

"Once." Keith looked up at Lance, meeting his pretty blue eyes. "Only once."

Lance felt the tears coming on and he covered his face with his hands. "Solo quiero olvidar esto. (I just wanna forget this.)" Lance sunk down to his knees and hunched over, crying into his hands. His shoulders shook as he wept loudly.  _"Y-y de pen-pensar que y-yo con-n-tigo qu-iero es-e-star,_ (And to think that I wanna be with you.)" 

Keith sunk down to his knees in front of Lance and taking Lance's hands away from his wet face. Lance didn't put up a fight, he let Keith pull him into a warm embrace. He cried against Keith's chest, digging his nails into Keith's arm. He cried hard and he cried soft and through it all, Keith held him close, he held him tight. 

When Lance had begun to quiet down again, Keith spoke. "It didn't mean anything to me," He says softly. "He doesn't mean anything to me. I should have never done it, If I could go back in time I would." 

Lance only continued to cry. 

"I'm so sorry, Lance. I love you so much," Keith whispered, kissing the top of Lance's sweet smelling head. Lance pulled back and looked at Keith, his lip quivering. Keith's dark blue eyes were wet, he was trying his hardest not to cry. Lance reached over and took Keith's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks. 

"Sex, to me..." Keith thickly swallowed. "Is just sex. Love is you. Love is Lance." Keith finished off slowly, looking away from Lance's gaze. Lance let Keith's words sink in. He looked at Keith hard for a long time before he decided to speak. 

"Your body is supposed to be mine," Lance tested his voice and it was hoarse from crying. "My body is yours and I'd never give it away to anybody else." Lance pressed his forehead to Keith's. "because I have too much respect for _you_. I have too much respect for _myself_." 

Silent tears fell from Keith's eyes. "I-I'm sorry." Is all he could say. "I'm s-so sor-sorry." He pressed his face into Lance's shoulder, his warm and wet tears soaking Lance's shirt. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, holding him tight. 

"I'm sorry, too." Lance kissed Keith's head. " _I forgive you._ " 

With those three words Keith cried, he cried loudly. 

" _I'm still hurt,_ " Lance added. " _But I forgive you and I still love you so much, Keith._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent some time working this out. Hurt and comfort isn't one of my strong arms in writing, but I'm getting better. - BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlist:   
> Kisses Down Low By Kelly Rowland  
> Dance for you By Beyonce  
> Love On The Brain By Rihanna  
> Pillowtalk By Zayn  
> Lay It Down BY Lloyd  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	7. Chapter Seven

" _Breakfast in bed darling,_ " Lance gently sang. " _I got your bed falling, I make you beg for it,_ "

Keith bit his bottom lip as he watched Lance run the slippery papaya soap over his hand, soaping them up.

" _I made mistakes, you_ done _me wrong,_ " Lance stopped the water before drying off Keith's hands with a clean towel. " _But now you leave me calling_ ," Lance walked Keith over to the counter by the window and set his hand down on the surface of another plush, clean towel.

" _Mmm,_ " Lance vocalized as he grabbed the spray bottle of rose water and spritzed Keith's busted knuckles, He glanced up at Keith in the morning sunlight and noticed his eyes looked bluer this morning. " _Ah, ah, ah_." Lance's voice sounded dreamy. Keith couldn't help but crack a small smile, feeling his heart swell a little bit.

" _I heard you got a new girlfriend,_ " Lance sang, dragging the last word on towards a crescendo before starting the next line. " _And it's hurtin' me,_ " Lance gently began to spray a little peroxide into the broken skin and it fizzed a bit. Keith didn't move. Lance picked up a tube of A+D ointment and applied some of it on Keith's busted knuckles. Keith watched, bashful, as Lance wrapped his hand in cute pink gauze he had stored for moments like this.

Lance brought Keith's knuckle up to his lips and placed a soft, chaste kiss on it. "There, all better." He gently smiled at Keith.

Keith took his hand from Lance and held it, carefully. "Thanks," He was unsure of what else to say.

Lance reached forward and wrapped his arms around Keith. "I love you," He said into Keith's chest, his voice a bit muffled.

Keith returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist. "I love you too." He kissed Lance's head.

The kitchen was quiet for a little bit, Lance and Keith stood there embracing each other. Keith pulled back and looked at Lance, his sun-kissed golden skin and his pretty blue eyes.

"Do you... really forgive me?" Keith was careful with his words, his tone soft and intimate.

Lance admired Keith's eyes and they looked more grey from this angle, with the sunlight hitting him. Lance sighed, taking Keith's good hand in his own and intertwining their fingers.

"Keith, you know I love you so much," Lance began. "But It hurt me, you know? You really had me thinking my body wasn't..." Lance struggled for a word. "Attractive anymore, thinking I wasn't attractive anymore. You had me thinking I wasn't good enough anymore..."

Keith thickly swallowed, guilt rising up in his chest and throat as he listens to Lance's words.

"You don't know the _hurt_ I felt in my chest, how _bad I cried_ , Keith." Lance pressed his lips together, seeing the guilt in his boyfriend's eyes. "I gave you my virginity because I trusted you and I loved you and you broke something in me when you did what you did."

Lance took Keith's jaw in his hand, caressing his face. "You told me _love is me, Love is Lance._ I forgive you for what you did, but I'm still hurt." Lance ran his thumb over Keith's chin. "We have to build back what we lost and you have to show me love is me, love is Lance. Okay?"

Keith swallowed, forcing down the ball of emotions that had tried to escape his body. He nodded. "I'm sorry," he said once more. "And I will, I promise I will."

Lance gently smiled. "Besame. (Kiss me.)"

Keith moved forward, pressing his lips against Lance's own soft lips. They kissed in the morning sunlight, a wet passionate kiss. Lance squeezed Keith's hand and he squeezed Lance's hand in turn.

~

Lance had gone to check the mail, knowing that Keith skimped on collecting the mail since he'd left. Lance sorted through a few letters, noting most of them were addressed to Keith Kogane. He tucked them under his arm and then closed the mailbox.

There was a tap on Lance's shoulder, prompting him to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, mail for Keith Kogane?" The mailman said, holding out a small cardboard box.

" _Kogane?_ " Lance asked/corrected. People usually pronounced Keith's last name as 'Ko-gane' but it was actually pronounced ' _Ko-ga-neh_ '.

"Kogane." The mailman repeated.

" _Kogane_ ," Lance corrected once more as he took the box. He signed for it and then left, going back to the elevator. Lance got off on the 15th floor, the last floor, and walked back to their skyline apartment. The entire way Lance fiddled with the box, trying to figure out what it was.

When he came through the door, he dropped the mail on the small glass table by the door and walked into the kitchen where Keith was. He was perched on the counter, his legs under him and his eyes trained on the pot Lance had on the stove.

He looked up when Lance entered the kitchen. His eyes fell to the box in his hand. "Oh, is that mine?" He asked curiously.

Lance nodded. "Yup." Lance made no move to give the box to Keith, instead, he got a knife from the drawer.

"Can I... have it? Please?" Keith asked, careful.

"Nope," Lance answered as he cut the sealing tape on the box and pried it open. Inside was a small heavyweight white box. Lance took it out and realized it was from Apple. Keith had gotten a new phone, a new iPhone 8 to be exact.

Keith watched as Lance lifted the lid off of the box and picked up the iPhone 8. It was black, all around and encased in smooth glass. Lance's eyebrows came together in worry. Keith had the 6s before he'd thrown it off of the balcony.

"How much did this cost you?" Lance questions, looking over at Keith.

Keith shrugged. "Does it matter?" He got off the counter and came to stand behind Lance. He rested his good hand on Lance's waist. "It just matters you're back." He kissed Lance's cheek.

Lance frowned. "Keith, I'm sorry for throwing your phone off of the balcony... " He apologized as he put Keith's new phone back into its box. "And costing you so much."

Keith warmly chuckled. "It's not that serious, Lance. It's my fault anyway." He kissed Lance's neck as he took the phone out of the box and pressed the home button. A blank screen came on, bold black letters that spelt "Hello" faded into view. "Help me set it up? You can have a fingerprint if you're _nice,_ "

Lance giggled and rolled his eyes. " _I'm getting a fingerprint regardless._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update this chapter. I kinda had been locked off from my computer for so long. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlist:  
> Hurtin Me By Stefflon Doll  
> Garden By SZA  
> Love Galore By SZA  
> While We're Young By Jhene Aiko  
> Honey By Khelani


	8. Chapter 8

_'Need you for the old me'_

" _Need you for my sanity,_ " Lance's pretty voice carried, like the gentle breeze that blew through the car windows. It sounded like honey and gold, something dreamy, something nostalgic. " _Need you to remind me where I come from~_ " 

_'Can you remind me of my gravity?'_

"Ground me when I'm tumblin', spiralin', plummetin' down to Earth~" Lance exaggerated, vocalizing on the last word as he reached out and ran his fingers through Keith's long hair. "You keep me down to Earth,"

_'Call me on my bullshit'_

" _Lie to me and say my booty gettin' bigger even if it ain't,_ " Lance sand sweetly, making Keith laugh a little. " _Love me even if it rain, Love me even if it pains you~_ " 

_'I know I be difficult'_   
_'You know I be difficult'_   
_'You know it get difficult to'_

Lance insisted they play SZA's entire Ctrl album in the car while they ran errands. The house needed a little sprucing up, something to make it more homely, also. Keith couldn't help but steal little glances at Lance, love in his eyes. Lance looked so... beautiful. Sitting in the passenger seat, singing his little heart out to his favourite album. He wore a flower crown with different shades of blue flowers, complementing his blue eyes and his lips were _so_ glossy. He wore a loose fitting blue t-shirt with blue jean suspenders and white toms on his feet. The colour blue just complimented his brown skin like nothing else. Keith sighed a content sigh before his eyes flitted back to the road. 

" _I know you'd rather be layin' up with a big booty,_ " Lance matched SZA's urgent tone in her singing, as well as keeping it smooth like honey. " _Body hella positive 'cause she got a big booty,_ " Lance felt the words hitting home as his mind flitted back to what Keith had done, to the mistake Keith had made. Lance's body was tall and slender, not like the other man's which was more likely more- 

' _Stop thinking about that, **estúpido**._ ' Lance mentally scolded himself. _'It's in the past.'_

Keith had noticed Lance's singing went quiet. He glanced over and Lance was staring out the window, a forlorn look on his face. He seemed to be struggling with something, his brow furrowed and he pushed his lips to the side, likely chewing the inside of his mouth. Suddenly, Lance reached forward and skipped the song. The warm tune of 'Love Galore' filling the car. 

"Lance, you okay?" Keith asked, throwing Lance a sideways glance. 

"Huh?" Lance looked up. "Oh! No, I'm fine, poochini. ." Lance smiled and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Keith's jaw. Keith didn't get to respond, seeing Lance cut him off with his extravagant singing. 

" _Love, love, love, love, 'long as we got,_ " Lance vocalized, carrying the tune. " _Love, love, love, oh, 'long as we got~_ "   
  
 _'Done with these niggas, I don't love these niggas'_  
 _'I dust off these niggas, do it for fun'_

" _Don't take it personal, personally,_ " Lance reclined in his seat, fiddling with his flower crown. " _I'm surprised you called me after the things I said,_ " Lance zoned out, his mouth automatically singing along with SZA. 

~

It was a long drive, but they had finally made it to Home Depot. Keith parked his metallic red jeep in an open parking space and they got out. Lance came around the car and immediately linked arms with Lance. 

"I still say we should have gone to that Furniture store on High street," Keith remarked as they strolled along to the store. 

"See?" Lance said dramatically. "This is why I do most of the furniture shopping because I'm the one with refined taste in furniture." Lance extravagantly touched a hand to his chest. "I only bring you along for the fun of it." 

Keith playfully rolled his eyes and glanced back at his jeep, pressing the 'lock' button on his car keys remote. The jeep doors locked and the lights flashed once. Keith put his hands in his pocket, looking at the floor, at his and Lance's shoes as they walked. Keith and Lance had different tastes; Lance had on his white vans and Keith wore black timberlands with black laces. It was a miracle how the two meshed to perfectly, seeing he was Yin and Lance was Yang. 

"Hellooo," Lance snapped his fingers in Keith's face. " _Blanka, estupido_ are you listening?" Lance emphasized his Spanish accent, talking loudly in Keith's ear. 

" _Ow_ , I can hear you, _Sophia Vergara_ ," Keith caressed and rolled the 'r' on his tongue, trying to mimic Lance's accent. 

"Well, I'm sorry because I asked you three times which colour theme we should go for but you weren't answering me," Lanced huffed, looking away. "And don't ever try to mock me again, you country bumpkin." 

Keith's eyes widened as he was lost for words. He worked his jaw, trying to find the words and when he finally did "I'm only from _Texas_ , I am **not** a _country bumpkin_!" 

"No quiero escucharlo! (I do not want to hear it!)" Lance dropped Keith's arm and walked ahead. 

_"Lance!"_

-

"I don't know, you think we should?" 

"If you want to." 

"I don't know, I'll only do it if you're okay with it." 

" _Lance,_ " 

" _Okay, okay_ ," Lance said, holding his hands up, backing off. "But it's your apartment and I don't wanna change things up without your okay." 

Keith took one of the colour cards from Lance's hands. "It's your home too," Keith corrected. "And if you want to you can, I'll even help you." 

Lance's blue eyes lit up. "Great! Now grab me, like, four cans of this paint, poochini!" Lance plucked the colour card Keith had taken from him from his hand and held out a colour card with a lovely shade of royal blue on it. Keith playfully snorted and shook his head, giving Lance a little smile before he stalked off to retrieve the paint. Lance watched Keith with a fond look on his face until he was out of sight. Then he turned back to the wall of colour cards and began to pick out colours that struck his eye. 

Keith stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked with purpose towards where the paint cans were. Keith didn't look like someone who would be approachable, he looked mean. But he still got fond looks from older and younger women, save for a few men. He rounded into the aisle where the paint cans were and picked up the four cans of paint Lance had requested and hefted them onto an empty cart. 

"Convenient," Keith mumbled to himself. He was just about to push the cart off when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, hearing it ring aloud. 

_'You so fucking precious when you smile-'_

Keith knew from the simple few words sang by Bazzi that it was Lance. 

"I got the paint," Keith said once he'd picked up. 

"Keith, can you see if they have any, uh, pearl white? because I feel like we can pull off a cute blue and white aesthetic." 

"Did you really call me from two aisles down?' Keith chuckled, finding Lance's laziness cute. 

"Keith," Lance whined. "You know I don't like walking that much." 

"Okay, okay, Buttercup." Keith gently smiled at the floor, picturing Lance's face. 

"Gracias bebé, (Thanks baby)" Lance hung up. 

Eventually, the paint had been secured and they had moved onto the furniture section. Lance was rather devastated by the fact Keith had broken his coffee table, but he was rather titillated to make Keith buy a new one. Keith trailed after him, pushing the cart with an utmost bored look on his face and Lance looked for a new coffee table. 

"I want one with white wood, y'know?" Lance said as they walked. "Because I've got this cool aesthetic set out for our house." Lance babbled on. "I mean, you can add your touch of red and here and there if you want but the aesthetic I'm mainly going for is blue and white. More white than blue, y'know? because the floor is dark wood." 

Keith nodded and let out a hum of approval. Lance had lived with his family in a big homey house with his own small room, so he'd never been able to explore his decore creativity or see what his tastes were. Keith was more than happy to let him, the drab grey walls of the apartment were a bit depressing anyway. Plus, since Lance had moved in a few months ago the house had somehow become homier and looked more lived in because Lance added his touch here and there. 

"Then again, the white wood could match the walls but I don't think it would complement the dark wood." Lance glanced back at Keith. "Do you think?" 

Keith shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it wouldn't match the floors."  He said, trying to seem like he knew _something_ about decor. 

"Right?" 

-

The coffee table had been destined to arrive at the house by the weekend. Keith loaded the home depot shopping bags into to the back of his Jeep. Lance leaned against the shopping cart, licking a big blueberry lollipop. He held it poised between the tips of his index and thumb, running his tongue over the smooth, sweet surface with timed licks. Keith cast Lance sideways glances as he loaded the things in, making sure nothing was being damaged or crushed. Lance bought new photo frames, plants and glass decor items. 

Lance swallowed, his sweet blue saliva slipping easily down his throat. "I'm hungry." He said, finally. 

"Oh?" Keith closed the Jeeps back. "By the way, you were eating that lollipop I would have thought you were just fine." 

Lance chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Shut up," 

Keith chortled and went to get into the car. Lance put the lollipop in his mouth and leaned off the cart and pushed it out of the way, making sure it was far from the Jeep so Keith could back out. He walked around the side and hopped in the passenger seat, pulling the door in. 

"What do you wanna eat?" Keith asked as he put a hand on the back of Lance's seat and looked back out of the Jeep's back window to see where he was going as he backed out. 

Lance hummed as he looked over at his boyfriend.  He took the lollipop out of his mouth. "How about we cook something together?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off with fluff to build Lance and Keith's relationship back up. I have a pretty good feeling about this. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlist:   
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B  
> Mine By Bazzi  
> Touch My Body By Mariah Carey  
> Love Galore By SZA  
> Garden (say it like dat) by SZA  
> Work By Rihanna  
> Go Down By Yemi Alade  
> Kisses Down Low By Kelly Rowland  
> River By Bishop Briggs


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iPhones really be dickriding, Tbh. 
> 
> WARNING; New Yorker Slang, You'll ONLY understand it if you're from New York. If you're not from NY and you do, CONGRATULATIONS.
> 
> ALSO; The dances Keith and Lance are doing is from my Dance class, dances that I do for fun and for my grade. I try my BEST to explain how the dances go through righting if you can picture it. -BreanaTheDoll

After taking a short trip to the grocery store, Lance making Keith carry all the shopping bags and some minor delays Lance and Keith finally made it home. As soon as Lance opened the apartment door, Azul let out a particularly loud 'Meow' and jumped up into Lance's arms.

Lance cooed and scratched behind Azul's ears. "Azul, mi bebe." Lance walked into the apartment and let Azul down. He ran off into the living room, letting out little 'meows' here and there.

"You and that damn cat," Keith fondly chuckled as he came in behind Lance. He set them down in the foyer and flexed his fingers. His palms were red.

Lance smiled. "Oh, you're just mad he likes me better." Lance teased in good spirit as he slipped off his white vans. He kicked them aside and wiggled his toes on the cool dark wood floor. Keith bent down to untie his black Timberlands.

"I am not," Keith chortled, letting air out of his pointy nose.

"Are too," Lance teased as he picked up some shopping bags, slinging them onto each forearm. "It's okay though because Azul isn't really a people person. It's a wonder you two don't get along, really." Lance scuttled off into the kitchen.

Keith rolled his eyes and neatly placed his timberlands against the wall and grabbed the rest of the shopping bags. He walked into the kitchen and placed them on the counter with the rest of the shopping bags Lance had brought in.

Keith placed his car keys on the island. "What'd you have in mind? I'll eat anything you cook, to be honest." Keith took off his jacket and put it on one of the high chairs before leaning on to the island. He watched Lance unpack the groceries.

"I was actually thinking something erotic." Lance glanced back at Keith and smirked. "Like me," Lance wound his hips, pushing his behind out.

Keith covered his mouth to hold back a particularly loud snort. "Lance, what the fuck?"

Lance blew a kiss to Keith. "You know you love it." He closed the fridge and turned around. "Let's get changed?"  
  
Keith followed Lance to their bedroom. It had white double doors with gold handles which made it look like a closet from the outside. Inside of the bedroom looked moderately lived in, clothing here and there, the TV was left running and the balcony doors were left open, a gentle breeze billowing the curtains. Lance immediately disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Keith on his own.

...

_You ain't the one for me_

" _You ain't got shit I need, want me to take my time with you_ ," Lance lifted a pot of cold water from the sink and placed it on the stove. The fire flamed and sizzled upon contact with the excess water dripping off of the pot. " _Maybe I'm not your speed, maybe I'm out your league_ ,"

Keith watched Lance from his perch on the island. He listened to Lance's beautiful voice as he peeled a bunch of garlic. Lance came over to the island and picked up three boxes of yellow rice, glancing at Keith's progress.

 _You ain't even got no cheese_  
_Maybe I'm just too G for you_

"If you chip the top the entire skin comes off," Lance took a garlic up and demonstrated for Keith, cutting the top of the garlic then pulling off the entire skin.

_Maybe I'm just too street_

Keith chortled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I knew that." He playfully snatched the garlic from Lance and waved him away.

"I love you too," Lance blew a kiss into the air for him before turning back to the stove.

_I can't even roll in peace_

" _Everybody notice me,_ " Lance's lips trembled a little bit as he projected his voice. " _I can't even go to sleep, I'm rolling on a bean~,_ "

_They tried to give me eight got on my knees like "Jesus please"_

" _He don't even believe in Jesus,_ " Lance came in after Layton Greene, synchronizing with her as she switched from singing to rapping. " _Why you got a Jesus piece? If you wanna leave just leave but you ain't gotta lie to me~_ "

_Even the blind can see_

" _That you ain't gon' ride for me,"_ Lance emptied the rice into the boiling water as they both slowed back into heartfelt singing." _You ain't even showing me the love you say you got for me_ ,"

_Ain't no loyalty, you lied to me_

" _You said that you was gon' ride for me~,_ "

Keith glanced up from his garlic peeling to Lance. He saw the way Lance's lips slightly trembled as he sang when he turned sideways to grab the last box of yellow rice. Keith's hbds relaxed, letting the knife fall onto the cold marble.

" _Tell me again, how we'll be lovers and friends..._ "

"Lance, are you okay?" Keith asked carefully as he went over to his boyfriend. He knew Lance too well; Lance always used music as a coping mechanism, the songs he listened to depended on how he was feeling and the way his lips trembled...

"What?" Lance glanced back at Keith and then back to the pot of boiling yellow rice. "I'm fine, why? What happened?"

Keith sighed as he took Lance's hands away from his sides. He held them in his own hands and looked into Lance's curious gaze. Lance's ocean blue eyes stared into Keith's grey-blue eyes for a long time, getting more moist as the seconds went by. He ripped his hands away from Keith's hands to furiously wipe his own eyes.

"I _don't_ wanna do this right now," Lance sniffed. He felt his nose becoming stuffed.

" _Lance_ ," Keith gently whispered, raising his hand to wipe away a stray tear that travelled down Lance's cheek.

" **What** do you **_want_** me to **do**?" Lance asked, sounding as hopeless as he looked. He shoved Keith with all his strength. "It's **eating** at me! Why wasn't my body good enough for you?!"

Keith stared at Lance, dumbfounded. "Lance-"

"Shut up!" Lance screamed as he raised his hand, knocking the entire pot of boiling hot water off of the stove onto the floor. "It's eating me up, Keith! Why?! Why?! And then you came home to me and I let you touch me, God knows if you even had the decency to bathe or wash your fucking hands!"

The hot water seeped over the cool tile, making it hot and the half boiled rice sat in a big yellow clump on the floor. Keith had no words, all protests he had crawled into his stomach and died. Lance glared at him, wide-eyed and chest heaving.

"I," Lance began but was cut short by the ball of emotion in his throat. "I came back because I love you, I need you, Keith." Lnce held both hands over his heart as of shielding it. "You're like my other half and I don't know what I'd do if I lose you but I just can't stand the thought of someone else touching your body and having a claim to you!" Lance's voice came out nasally as hot tears travelled down his cheeks.

Keith came forward, narrowly avoiding the hot rice on the floor and wrapped Lance in a hug. Lance didn't refuse, instead, he melted into Keith's arms, crying into his shoulder. Keith rubbed his back in a comforting motion as he planted a kiss on Lance's head.

"Y de pensar que yo contigo quiero estar," Lance cried repeatedly into Keith's shoulder until his voice was raw. Keith closed his eyes and rubbed Lance's back, listening to his cries. Keith didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say. 

...

Keith ordered Dominoes. He ordered the half cheese and half pepperoni that Lance liked. He ordered garlic bread, doughnuts and that sugary peanut butter brownie pie Lance loved. He also ordered take out, sesame chicken because Lance liked to eat it with chopsticks. While Keith knew the food was not going to fix their problem, he hated to see Lance cry and the food was one of the things that got Lance in a better mood. Adventure Time was playing on the flatscreen TV and the smell of food filled the air whilst sunlight shone through from the glass doors leading towards the balcony. Lance sat on the couch cuddled up under Keith, wearing one of his big t-shirts. He had the tray of sesame chicken in one hand and his chopsticks in the other. Keith had his arms around Lance's tummy and his face in Lance's back, just... Breathing.

"Keith?" Lance finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Keith sounded into Lance's back.

"Dance with me?" 

Keith's eyebrows raised in surprise. He and Lance hadn't danced together in a long time, well, not since Lance found out. Keith almost doubted himself for a moment. Did he really forget how to dance? He felt like his body wouldn't feel any more like he wouldn't be in tune with Lance anymore. Afterall, they danced together every day even if it was just for a few minutes. Dance was a part of their relationship, it was a part of them. 

"Sure," Keith finally answered after a few seconds of silence. 

Lance lifted Keith's hand from over his stomach and returned it to Keith's side before jumping up off of the couch and disappearing down the hallway. Keith picked up his phone and checked the time as he got up off of the couch. It was exactly 3:30 in the afternoon. He turned off the T.V. and closed Lance's takeout container before stretching. He heard his joints popping and he twisted his upper body, cracking his spine. Keith didn't drag his feet as he headed towards the large empty room down the hall they used as their Dance room, in fact, he hauled ass. 

Lance was already by the speakers when he came in, his phone in hand as he picked out a song for them to dance to. The sunlight reflected off of the wall made of mirror. Keith let out a breath as he put his phone in his pocket and shrugged off the plain white t-shirt he was wearing, leaving him only in his usual baggy black sweatpants. 

"Did you have a song you wanted to hear?" Lance asked as he glanced up at his boyfriend, blue eyes inquiring. 

Keith shook his head. "Nah," He shrugged. "Whatever you play is ight." 

Lance's melanated lips curled into a small smirk. "What was that?" He asked in a teasing manner. "Say that again?" 

Keith raised his eyebrows. "What? Ight?" 

Lance snickered. "I like when you talk like that," Lance turned to face him and put his phone down on top of the stereo. "Like you're with the shits, you're such a fucking New Yorker, Keith." Lance giggled and waved his hand. Keith couldn't help but notice how good Lance's body had looked n the afternoon sunlight. He changed into a more revealing outfit, blue high waisted shorts with a blue crop top Nike sweater.

"Yo, what?" Keith clapped his hands so loud it echoed in the dormant room and speed walked over to Lance. He snatched Lance up, picking him by his waist and Lance wrapped his legs around Keith's waist. "I deadass grew up in Harlem, fuck is you talking about?" Keith's tone suggested aggressiveness but Lance knew that is was playful. Afterall, New Yorkers spoke like that. Lance buried his fingers in Keith's onyx hair and roughly pulled his head back before kissing him on the lips. 

Keith growled and kissed Lance's lips once more. "Yeahhh, I like that. That's what I'm talking about, deadass." Keith squeezed a handful of Lance's ass before letting him down. 

"I hate you," Lance playfully whined as he slapped Keith's chest. 

The music started  **Única By Ozuna.** It had a light melody before it the beat dropped. It had that common beat most Spanish songs had with a light melodic twist and the lyrics were sung in Spanish. Lance felt it in him, his body just reacted while Keith took a second to warm up. They unconsciously decided to jump in on the first verse. 

 _Única, tiene la disco explotá'_  
_Todo el mundo me la mira_

Lance strutted towards Keith, raising his feet as if he were in heels, and he placed his index and middle finger on Keith's chest, pushing him backwards. Keith took Lance's wrist as he walked dramatically backwards, eyes locked on Lance's as he seemed to be enamoured. In a burst of energy, Lance briskly took Keith's left hand in his left and Keith snatched his right. They moved in time, stepping back and then moving forward together in a dance akin to the salsa. Left foot back, right foot back, left foot forward, left foot forward, right foot forward, right foot back. 

 _Pide conmigo na' má' (eh-eh-eh)_  
_Tiene mucha habilidad_  
_Ella sabe lo que da_

Keith let go of Lance's right hand and spun him before dipping him. Lance put his long left leg in the air, pointing his toes. When Keith picked Lance up, they came back together again and they vibed and rocked together. Lance swayed his hips and so did Keith as they moved. Left foot back, right foot back, left foot forward, left foot forward, right foot forward, right foot back. Lance turned around and wrapped Keith's arms around him, moving his ass against Keith's crotch. 

  
_Le frontea a sus amigas_  
_Dice que conmigo está (eh)_  
_Porque ella es_

The music continued playing but Lance had made no move to continue dancing and Keith didn't mind it. He held Lance in his arms, squeezing Lance's hands when Lance squeezed his hands, grinding and swaying with each other while the music serenaded them. 

" _Única, tiene la disco explotá',_ " Lance sang turning his head to get a view of the side of Keith's handsome face. He smiled when he saw that Keith's eyes were closed, his dark forelock hanging down between his eyes and his lashes resting on his cheeks. 

" _Todo el mundo me la mira pide conmigo na' má' ,_" Keith sang a bit of tune and his voice wasn't as high pitched as Lance's or Ozuna's but the sound made Lance feel warm inside. 

" _Tiene mucha habilidad,_ " Lance sang once more before pressing a chaste kiss against Keith's cheek. 

When that song was done it changed to upbeat tapping beat, Sanko By Timaya. Lance let go of Keith's hands and hurried over in front of the mirror, feeling a groove aching to get out of his body. Keith chuckled and shook his head before walking over to join Lance. They jumped in as soon as Timaya started singing. 

 **_Some of them, them ma know me_ **  
**_Some of them, them no know me_ **  
**_Some of them keep for me_ **

They started off with traditional African dance move, The Shoki. Keith and Lance quickly threw both of their arms in the air before bringing them down and shooting up their right arm two times. After that they brought their right hand over to their left shoulder and stretched out their right leg, tapping their foot on the floor two times, tap tap, before switching it over to the other side. 

  
_**Everytime the people dancing** _  
_**Some of them the wanna wine for me** _  
_**Some of them put it down for me** _  
_**I love the way the ladies wine for me** _

Lance and Keith jumped forward and went down, Lance winding his waist with his hands on his knees traditional African wine while Keith opted to just go down.  Lance went first, starting on his left leg as he stepped in a full circle, his left hand tapping his right hip and vice versa, Keith following.

  
_**Every monday night** _  
_**Daga - eh** _  
_**Everybody - Eh** _  
_**I like the way you do it - eh** _  
_**Uhm My people say** _

They bounced into a reggaeton dance move that originated from Jamaica, pointing their index and middle finger like guns as they lifted the opposite leg and bounced with it. Right-hand gun, left leg bounce two times before switching. Lance and Keith jumped forward and held out their left arms as they brought their right arm across as if they were hitting something two times before switching to the other time. Lance moved into Keith, moving in front of him. 

   
_**All my ladies winam'eh - Daga**_  
_**See this girls them'eh**_  
_**All my people here you dey eh**_  
_**All the ladies where wouna dey**_  
_**Move your body to the beating eh**_  
_**Love me - Love me**_  
_**Need me - Need me**_

Keith Took Lance's waist and they wound their hips in time before they jumped apart and transitioned into the Ghanian dance, the Azonto. Keith went first before Lance picked up where he left off. The dance ended off with the traditional African wine- Lance putting his hands on his knees and going down low. 

"Would it kill you to at least try?" Lance teased as he got up from his squatted position. 

Keith swung his arms and shook his head. "Hell fucking no," He chuckled. "It looks good when you do it, but I'm not so hot in that spot." 

Lance came over and took Keith's arms. "So good you'd get me pregnant if you could?" He teased, smiling at Keith and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Keith rolled his eyes and chortled. He noticed how white Lance's teeth looked in the sunlight. "Shut up," He snorted as he pulled Lance by his waist closer to his own body. Lance put his hands on Keiths shoulders and came in for a kiss Keith did not deny him. Keith's hands travelled down, grabbing Lance. Lance got his fingers tangled in Keith's long hair as he made love to Keith's mouth. 

"Mmm," Lance broke the kiss for a second. "Baby you're making me hard." 

"I'm already hard," Keith sealed the kiss again, enveloping Lance's sweet lips. 

Lance broke the kiss and licked his lips. "Well, you can spoon me but keep that thing in your pants." Lance teased as a small smirk flickered on his lips. He flaunted over to the speaker to get his phone and turn off the music. 

Keith watched Lance go, letting out a soft sigh. Dancing really did bring them together as much as it tore them apart. He felt a sudden buzz in his pocket accompanied by the typical iPhone "Ding!" when you got an iMessage. Keith took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number to his new phone but Keith knew the number. His jaw tightened and opened his iPhone by pressing his thumb against the home button. He opened his iMessage and quickly read it over. 

'Links?'

Keith sighed and put his phone in his pocket, the good mood he and Lance had slowly seeped out of him. He looked over at Lance, who was entirely clueless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's Playlist:  
> Única By Ozuna  
> La Modelo By Ozuna  
> Sanko By Timaya  
> Azonto By Fude ODG  
> Soca Kingdom by Machel Montano
> 
> Keep reading to see what happens! -BreanaTheDoll


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's taking a shit.

They'd finished up the food after dancing then they went to the kitchen to clean up the mess they had made. After that, they watched T.V. cuddled up on the couch until it was time for bed. All the while, Keith didn't let Lance know he was feeling guilty sadness in his gut. He smiled and carried on because Lance's happiness meant the world to him and he didn't wanna see his baby crying anymore. 

"Fuck," 

Now, the night was Late. Keith couldn't sleep, not very good anyway. Lance was all over him, wrapping his long limbs around Keith and breathing in his personal space but that wasn't what bothered Keith at all. It was the text message, it was them. He had just begun to fix things with Lance and here they came, like a bad omen or the devil's messenger. Like, fuck! Was it too much to ask for? Peace with Lance? 

This was how girls acted- drama, relationships, fighting, and drama, did Keith mention Drama? He didn't expect boys to act this way, things were supposed to be straight up, no strings attached or beating around the bush. Keith knew from a young age that he kinda liked both boys and girls, more boys than girls anyway- but was it supposed to be fucking hard? To just have a relationship without people trying to break it up left and right? 

Keith reached for his phone that was charging on the nightstand next to him and plucked it off of the charger, taking it in his hand. He opened it and then opened the unknown, but very much well known, chat. 

' _ Links? _ ' Read 4:03 PM

Keith stared at if or a second. He didn't know how to reply. Then, his fingers started moving on the keyboard before he sent his reply.

‘ _ New phone, who is this? _ ’' Sent 2:38 AM

Keith didn't expect it to be opened and read so quickly, but it had gotten opened and read a few seconds later. 

‘ _ Don’t act brand new, like you don’t know my number. _ ' Read 2:39 AM

' _ And stop showing out for that little child you got. U didn’t care before soy do U care now? _ ' Read 2:39 AM

Keith furrowed his brows, staring at the text message. Right next to him, Lance let out a heavy breath and mumbled something before rubbing his face against Keith's chest. Keith typed up his reply. 

' _ Well, now I do. So, Chill. _ ' Read 2:41 AM

' _Listen, you know I care about u so stop being stupid and come over here to me. I missed u._ ' Read 2:42 AM

Keith turned off his phone and flung it carelessly to the floor, hearing the satisfying 'thump' of it hitting the carpet. He turned on his side, cradling Lance in his arms. He buried his nose in Lance's hair and inhaled the drugging scent of Vanilla. " _ Mi Amour, _ " He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. 

He didn't. 

 

~

Lance was awake before Keith, as always. He lay there for a second soaking up the sunshine that flooded into their room from the open balcony doors and the beautiful view of a sleep Keith. Lance sniffed and let out a content sigh as he reached up and ran a hand through Keith’s long soft hair. He scrunched his fingers against Keith’s scalp, giving it a good itch causing Keith to lazily move his head, furrowed his brow and groan in mild sleepy annoyance. Lance chortled and smiled. 

‘ _ Gosh, my baby is so cute. _ ’ Lance said to himself. ‘ _ I can’t even.’ _

Lance came closer and draped his leg over Keith’s waist and pulled Keith’s face into his chest. He tangled his fingers in Keith’s silky hair and closed his eyes, sighing out. He was content to stay like this for a little while longer until Keith woke up. Then, they could attend to their daily duties. 

“ _ Feelings, so deep in my feelings… _ ” Lance gently hummed/sang. “ _ No, this ain't really like me _

_ Can't control my anxiety… _ ”

When Keith finally woke up, he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and inhaled his sweet scent. Lance pulled back a bit and smiled down at his lover. “Good morning,” He piped. 

Keith breathed in deep and let out a breath before he gave Lance’s butt a nice squeeze. “Morning,” he replied, his tone not quiet as chipper as Lance’s. 

 

With that, they began the day. Their morning routine was as usual. Lance fed Azure and played music to start the day off on the right foot.

_ Feeling, like I'm touching the ceiling _

_ When I'm with you I can't breathe _

“ _ Boy, you do something to me, _ ” Lance’s beautiful voice carried as he vocalized the ‘me’ as he exfoliated his face. He was currently washing his face with papaya soap while Keith took a dump on the toilet. 

“ _ Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new~, _ ” Lance made sure to get his neck and under-face. He put down his exfoliating brush and rinsed off his face, coming up refreshed. His skin looked and felt good. Lance smiled at his reflection before he reached for his African black soap.

_ That get me high like you do, yeah yeah _

_ Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new _

“ _ That get me high like you do, _ ” 

“Lance,” Keith said, prompting Lance’s attention. “I just need you to _shut your mouth_ …” Keith said as he held eye contact with Lance. “ _Just, shut u_ p. I’ve been trying to shit for like the past ten minutes and this music nor your singing isn’t helping it.” 

Lance arched his eyebrow and looked Keith up and down before he spat out his sassy reply. “Boy, please you acting like your shit doesn’t stink and you, taking a shit while I’m trying to do my skin care isn’t fucking up my pores.” Lance waved his hand, dismissing Keith. 

“Oh my god, Lance shut the fuck up,” Keith groaned, squeezing his phone in his hand. 

To which Lance replied with singing. “ _ Listen my to heart go ba-dum, boo'd up _

_ Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up, _ ” 

_ Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up _

“ **_Lance!_ ** ” 

“ _ Biddy-da-dum it just won't stop, it go, _ ” 

_ Ba-dum, boo'd up _

_ Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up _

_ ~ _

Lance wore a simple pastel blue short sleeves t-shirt that had in bold letters “Make America Gay Again” on the front tucked into denim blue short shorts and white huaraches on his feet. Keith preferred something that didn’t attract attention, so he wore a plain black hoodie sweater with his red bomber, shredded black jeans and black huaraches. 

“Well, aren’t you depressing,” Lance remarked as they walked down the halls of their apartment complex to the parking garage. 

Keith looked up, raising his brows. “Huh? I know you’re not talking when you might just get smacked for wearing that t-shirt.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and let out a giggle/snort. “And when I get slapped, I’mma  _ STEP  _ and if you don’t  _ STEP with me, _ Keith then you’re not a real New Yorker.” 

Keith snorted and humored Lance. “Fuck is you talking about? When I step everybody getting fucked up, I grew up in  _ Harlem _ , B.  _ Fuck is you talking about. _ ”

Lance laughed and clapped his hands, his cheeks burning from smiling so much. “Oh my god you and that  _ accent _ !” 

Keith chortled and rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his pocket. He glanced over at Lance, reading his shirt one last time. “No, but really. They might read the shirt wrong because I’ve seen it on a few people and I really was ready to step.” 

Lance waved his hand dismissively. “The Republicans are red, Democrats are blue. So, I think they are going to get the jist.” 

“I guess,” 

Keith's metallic red Jeep sat alone in the back of the parking garage. It was hard for them to find parking yesterday so he just settled for a parking space this far back, Keith pressed the ‘unlock’ button on his car and the sound of the door unlocking echoed through the quiet parking garage. Lance wasted no time getting in and fiddling with the radio. Keith got in and closed the door before putting the key in the ignition, starting up the car. He put his hand on the back of Lance’s seat, looking back as he backed out of the parking space and soon enough they were on the street on their way to their appointment. 

The clinic was cold and quiet when they walked in. There was little to no cacophony and it was mostly empty because it was so early. Keith sniffed and took a seat in the back as Lance went to sign them in. Keith glanced around hesitantly. Looking at all the positive sexual health posters on the wall and the ads for free birth control and plan b. A bit unsettled, Keith pulled out his phone and tried to busy himself with a game of flow free. 

Lance pressed him about this, about them both getting tested for everything before they had sex again. It was while they were eating dinner one night, Lance just randomly brought it up and keith, even though he wasn’t too keen on doing it, agreed for the sake of their relationship. Keith knew Lance wanted to do it to be safe, to make sure Keith was okay. Lance decided to do it with keith, to make him feel a bit better. 

“Okay, we’re all set. They’ll call us in about 30 minutes.” Lance said as he sat beside his boyfriend. Lance handed Keith his insurance card and Keith took it, putting it back inside of his wallet. Lance didn’t exactly have insurance like all new young adults, so Keith, as the older and more ‘well off’ one put Lance on his medical insurance. 

Keith nodded, turning off his phone and putting it into his pocket. “So,”” He said, awkwardly. 

“Hmm?” Lance looked up from his phone at Keith. 

“We’re getting tested together or is it a like…” Keith struggled to find the words so he moved his hands in a way hoping Lance would understand.    


“Oh,” Lance turned off his phone. “So it’s separate. You go in, pee in a cup and give them a blood sample and then you’re all done. Results come back in about five days.” Lance touched his hand to Keith’s hand. “Trust me, I know because I’ve been here a few times.” 

Keith found solace in Lance’s words until the last few. He arched his eyebrow. “You’ve been here a few times before?” He asked, looking and feeling a bit confused. 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, why?” 

Keith blinked and moved back a little bit. “I…” He thickly swallowed and furrowed his brow. “I thought you were a virgin. Why would a virgin be coming to a place like this?” 

Lance laughed and shook his head. “ _ Just because I was virgin it doesn’t mean I didn’t have hoe friends. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N "STEP" Is New Yorker Slang for Fighting- it basically means "When I'm ready to fight I'm with it, I'm not scared of NOBODY."
> 
> I encourage you all to have safe sex. I encourage you all to get tested with your partner before you have sex and I encourage you to only do it you are ready. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This chapter's playlist:   
> Boo'd Up By Ella Mai  
> La Modelo by Ozuna FT Cardi B  
> Garden (say it like dat) by SZA


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's facebook name is "Lance Mulani". Don't ask.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least. They called him in shortly after Lance. The therapist, an old white woman who couldn’t seem to let go of her youth, asked him a few questions about his mental health. Things like if he would kill himself if he tested positive for an incurable disease, small things you know? After insisting he was mentally fine and in the right mental and emotional space, did they proceed to the actual testing.

“How many sexual partners have you had in the past six months?” The nurse asked in an almost monotone as she clicked away on her desktop computer. Keith nervously fiddled with his phone in his hand.

“I’ve only had one, but recently someone else came into the picture.” He answered as he made a point to not make eye contact with this nurse. He focused more on the poster about safe sex behind her big curly afro.

She glanced at him before looking back at her computer. “How many sexual partners have you had in all?” She paused to quietly chew her gum a few times. “And is the first time you’ve been tested?”

Keith cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. His face was burning with embarrassment as he recounted just exactly how people he had fucked in his entire lifetime. “Sixteen,” He said quietly.

“Pardon?” The nurse raised her eyebrows a bit.

“ _ Sixteen _ ,” Keith repeated after he’d cleared his throat.

“ _ Honey _ , there is  _ nothing _ to be embarrassed about.” She reached out and touched his hand. “We all have sex, it’s apart of human nature and the good thing is is you’re here to get tested and make sure you’re healthy, safe.” She gave his hand something like a playful love tap. “ _ Now stop turning red and speak up, I know you’re loud when it’s time to clap cheeks _ .”

Keith couldn’t help the snort/laugh that came out.

 

They pulled his blood and took a urine sample from him. After he provided his email and his telephone number, Keith was free to go. He would get his results by Friday, which was five days away. He quietly walked into the waiting room where Lance waited for him. He awkwardly noticed that the waiting room had filled with more underage girls than actual adults. But who was he to judge? They were all there to either get tested, get birth control or for emotional support.

He gently touched Lance’s shoulder, calling his attention. “You ready?” He asked once Lance looked up from his phone.

Lance gave Keith a teasing little smile. “So, how was it? Did you get red when she asked about your body count?” Lance stood up and took Keith’s hand. They began to walk towards the exit.

Keith sucked in a breath, a stupid little smile growing on his face. “I completely turned red,” He admitted. He glanced over at Lance. “She said she knew I was loud when I was ready to  _ clap cheeks _ , can you believe this woman?”

Lance snorted and let out a loud laugh. “But how much is it? Your body count?” Lance asked once his laughter had died down.

Keith shrugged. “You hungry?” He asked as he tried to avoid answering the question. “Your butt is getting flat.” He added for good measure.

“ _ Suck my dick, Keith. _ ”

 

They had lunch at Rocco's Tacos & Tequila Bar, a fancy Mexican restaurant on Adams Street, Downtown Brooklyn. It was nice and sunny outside, so they decided to have lunch outside. Lance sat with his back facing the sunlight, directly in front of Keith. 

“My skin feasts on sunlight, you’ll just get sunburned, Love.” Was all Lance said when Keith raised his eyebrow at Lance.

“Wow,” Keith raised his eyebrows to emphasize. “Well, when you put it that way…”

Lance ignored Keith and picked up a menu and scanned the options. “Patatas fritas y salsa?  _ (Chips and salsa?) _ ” Lance suggested, glancing up at his boyfriend.

Keith picked up the menu and sniffed as he found the section Lance was looking at. “House or Verde? _ (Green?) _ ”

“Hmm,” Lance itched his chin. “Verde. It seems tastier.” Keith held his hand up, motioning for an idle waiter. They came over in vigor, a smile on their face.

“Hi! I’m Maria and I’ll be your waitress for today. What can I get you?” She had a pen in her hand poised over a small notepad.

“Just to start off can we get Totopos, Verde.” Keith glanced back down at the menu. “And Two orders of Quesadillas with chihuahua cheese roasted chilies and chicken.”

The waitress turned to Lance. “And for you?” She asked, raising her eyebrows in a friendly way, acknowledging him.

“A Bacardi Mojito with a coconut and mango fusion.”Lance glanced back down at his menu. “And the Mexican Mule for my beloved over here, go hard on the Vodka.” Lance motioned to Keith and smiled. The waitress nodded and scampered off to fill in their orders.

“Mexican Mule? Lance, what the fuck?’ Keith sniggered as he put his menu down.

“Listen, I been driving drunk since I was sixteen. I think I got this and if I crash your car just remember  _ you love me. _ ” Lance reached across the table and took Keith’s hand, giving them a warm squeeze.

Keith snorted. “ _ I’ll kill you. _ ”

Shortly after that, the drinks came first. Lance stirred his Mojito casually as he watched Keith slosh his Mexican Mule around in the glass. It was gold/yellow in color with thin sliced green lines floating on the top above a plethora of ice cubes.

“I’m usually a dark alcohol type of guy,” Keith randomly remarked as he placed his drink down on the table.

“Okay, but Ciroc and Hpnotiq had me all kinds of fucked up the first time I tried it.” Lance clicked his tongue. “Allura and Hunk had to carry home on my 17th birthday and explain to my mom why I was unconscious.”

Keith snorted. “I remember the time I drank moonshine mixed with Hennessy.” Keith sighed and shook his head. “I honestly don’t know how I’m still alive, to be honest.”

Lance chuckled and shook his head. “You ready to try this?” He held his glass up in his hand.

“On three?” Keith picked up his Mexican Mule. Lance nodded.

“ _ Uno, dos, tres, ¡Arriba! ¡Abajo! ¡Al centro! Y pa'dentro! _ ” Keith and Lance took the first taste of their drinks in vigor.

 

After Lunch, they both felt a little tipsy as they walked back to the car. Lance clambered into the car after Keith got in. He slammed the door and reclined in his seat, staring at the ceiling. Keith sat in the driver's seat, staring out the windshield at all the people rushing by.

“Lance?” Keith said, calling Lance’s attention.

“Hmm?”

_ “I don’t think I can drive all the way to Harlem.” _

“Fuck, Keith.” Lance raised his hand and hit Keith’s arm, hard. Keith let out something akin to an annoyed whine and waved Lance away. With a defeated sigh, Lance asked. “Take an uber? ”

 

Keith ordered an Uber pool on his phone and they patiently waited for the Uber to come. Lance insisted on an UBer pool because the amount they spent on Lunch alone was absurd and he refused to pay 30- 40 bucks to drive from Brooklyn to Harlem. There was someone already in the Uber so they’d be splitting the fare because they all were going to Harlem. 

When the Uber did come ten minutes later, Lance and Keith begrudgingly got out of Keith’s jeep and made their way to the Black Honda civic Uber that awaited them. Lance got in the back and immediately made friends with their Uberpool partner. Keith hung back a second to make sure his jeep was locked and secured because he would be damned if something happened to his first car, his baby (aside from Lance). With a content exhale of breath, Keith opened the uber car door and got in beside Lance. With that, they were off. 

Keith pulled out his phone and checked the destination to make sure the driver knew exactly where they were going. He heard Lance prattling in his right ear to their uber pool partner and looked up to see who they were sharing the Uber with. Once Keith looked up, he wished he’d hadn’t. Keith noticed them, they noticed Keith. 

“I’m Lance by the way,” Lance flashed one of his dazzling smiles to his new acquaintance and held out his hand. 

They smiled in return and took Lance’s hand, giving it a good squeeze. “I’m Matt,” Matt let out a little chuckle. 

Keith numbly looked away from Matt and looked back down at his phone. He tightened his jaw, grinding all of his anger and anxiety between his teeth. If he wasn’t sober before, he was fucking sober now. Keith quickly opened his Facebook app and slowly scrolled down his newsfeed to calm himself. He felt it in his neck and ears, felt it bubbling in his stomach. Gosh, he wished he didn’t have such a good lunch. 

“And who’s this? _Your friend?_ ” Matt asked with a cute smile as he motioned to Keith. 

Lance, completely unknowing, piped up. “Oh! That’s my boyfriend, Keith.” Lance nudged Keith. “Say Hi, Keith.” 

Keith averted his eyes to Matt and sent him a quick nod before looking down at his phone again. Lance playfully rolled his eyes. “He’s shy. Not a people person.” 

Matt nodded, his eyes still on Keith. “ _ I’m sure he just needs to meet the right person, _ ” 

Lance didn’t notice the way Matt half-heartedly listened to his prattle and stared Keith down, the way his eyes pried at Keith, looking him up and down. It was as if it was a silent plea for Keith to look at him, to acknowledge him. Keith kept his eyes on his phone, scrolling and reacting on facebook. The anxiety in Keith’s stomach and chest went down a little bit; Lance had no idea who Matt was or that Keith slept with Matt. It was going smooth. Now if they could just make it that one mile to their apartment things would be great. 

“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before, or someone like you,” Lance says as he looks Matt up and down, trying to put his finger on it. 

“Oh?’ Matt takes out his iPhone and opens it, pressing his thumb to the home button. “I can’t imagine where you would have seen me because I’m not normally outside.” He says as his thumbs vibrate against his screen keyboard. 

“Then maybe I’ve seen you at a party?’ Lance suggested. 

Matt chuckled and offered Lance and sweet smile, almost a mocking smile. “Maybe an extension of you, probably.” He tapped his screen once more. 

Keith’s phone went ‘Ding!’ and Keith fumbled to put his phone on mute. He opened his new text message and quickly read it over. 

_ ‘You look nice today,’ Attachment. _ Read 2:34 pm

The attachment was a SnapChat of Keith looking down at his phone, scrolling with Lance’s right half in the front of the frame. Keith didn’t even bother looking up at Matt. He knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. Keith exited iMessage and went back to Facebook. 

Lance paused and looked up in thought. “Maybe it’s deja vu.” He said. 

Matt let out an “ooh” and then said “Maybe. Hey, can I have your facebook?” When Keith snapped up to look at him, warning in his eyes, Matt added: “I like your vibe.”

Before Lance could speak, Keith touched Lance’s arm. Lance turned around to look at him, eyebrows raised a bit. “I don’t feel good.” Keith feigned a sad frown. “I don’t think that Mexican Mule sat right with me.” 

Lance pursed his lips. “I think we can get a seltzer water from the bodega when we get out and I’ll whip something up when we get home.” Lance abruptly turned back to Matt and held out his hand. Matt happily put his phone in Lance’s hand, the Facebook application already open in the search. Lance put in his facebook name ‘Lance Mulani’ and added himself from Matt’s facebook.

Keith sighed and sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEOOOO. NIGGAS WILD. MATT IS WILLLLLLDDDD. Keith deadass cheated on Lance with Matt. Damn. WELP, NEXT CHAPTER. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> Chapter's PLaylist:   
> Party Goin Dumb By Rico Nasty  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> Unica By Ozuna


	12. Chapter 12

Lance held to his promise, he got Keith an original flavored Schweppes seltzer water from the bodega down the block from their apartment complex. Keith took it and immediately opened it and gulped it down. Lance watched him with a tiny smile. Then, he reached out and touched Keith’s Adam's apple, his fingers following his Adam's apple up and down as he swallowed the bubbly water. Keith furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his eyes to look at Lance, silently questioning his weirdness. 

When he was done drinking it, Lance took his hand off of Keith’s Adam's apple. “It just,” Lance sighed dramatically and closed his eyes. “really attractive when you swallow things.”

Keith paused and let out a loud belch. Keith rolled his eyes and threw the empty can on the sidewalk and put his hands in the pockets of his red bomber before walking off, leaving Lance where he stood. Lance opened his eyes and saw Keith halfway down the sidewalk and hurried after him. 

The ride in the elevator was quiet and Keith stood on the opposite side of the cart, away from Lance. Lance didn’t question Keith’s brooding mood. He had learned to become used to Keith’s sudden mood swings in the two years he had been dating Keith. The elevator dinged when it got to the very top floor and the doors opened after a momentary pause. Keith got off the elevator with the quickness and walked ahead to the apartment. Lance followed, feeling unbothered. Keith would be alright in an hour or two. 

Keith opened the apartment door walked into the apartment, sticking his left foot back to catch the door from closing on Lance. Lance came through the door and Keith walked off into the apartment. Lance rolled his eyes and slipped off his huaraches before going off in search of Azul.  

Keith slammed the bathroom door and sat on the toilet, pulling his phone out. He opened it and sent a quick message. 

‘Yo’ Sent 3:16 pm

‘I’m so deadass, stay away from my boyfriend.’ Sent 3:16 pm

Keith sighed and dropped his phone onto the fuzzy bathroom mats and ran frustrated hand through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of all the worst scenarios that could happen. Keith thickly swallowed at the thought of Lance leaving him, leaving him for good if their relationship relapsed. Keith knew just how much he had put Lance through; picking and choosing their relationship, acting single, not caring about Lance’s feelings, being emotionally unavailable and Lance had stuck with him through all of it. What if he didn’t stick to him like crazy glue this time? What If he found out who Matt really was? 

Keith sniffed and let out a heavy breath. He picked up his phone and sent Lance an imessage. 

‘I love you’ Read 3:20 pm

Lance started at Keith’s message, his phone poised in one hand as the other lazily rubbed Azul’s soft fur. Lance smiled and sent his quick reply. 

‘I love you too’ Read 3:21 pm

 

Later on into the evening, Keith changed in some baggy white sweatpants, a white t-shirt and sprayed on some  Oud Wood Cologne by Tom Ford and joined Lance and Azul cuddling on the couch. He crawled behind Lance and draped his arm across Lance’s stomach, pressing himself to the curves in Lance back. 

“Where have you been?” Lance questioned quietly as he itched behind Azul’s ears. 

Keith didn’t answer right away, he basked in the silence between them. He played with Lance’s fuzzy pajama shorts. Azul let out a quiet ‘Meow’ and nuzzled closer to Lance’s chest. 

“In the room, doing some work,” Keith answered as he dragged his hand up Lance’s side and rested it on Lance’s upper stomach, drawing little circles on Lance’s skin through his soft shirt. 

“Oh.” Lance sighed and nuzzled closer to Keith. “You okay?” He asked. “You were upset at me this afternoon.” 

Keith clicked his tongue. “Nah,” he said. “Not at you.” 

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Oh?  _ Who do I have to run down on?”  _

Keith let out a chuckle and shook his head. “No one, it’s fine, Lance. I’m fine now.” 

“Okay,” Lance said quietly, glancing back at the t.v. “I have to go back to school soon. September is around the corner.” 

Keith frowned and tightened his hold on Lance a bit. “So you’re going back to your family’s house?” 

Lance bit his lip and looked down at Azul. “I don’t know if my mom will let me stay away from home this semester. Remember what happened last semester? I had to repeat the semester-” 

Keith cut him off. “Because of me, yeah I know. I paid for you to repeat the semester and I wanna pay for this one too.” Keith kissed the back of Lance’s neck. “I want you to stay here with me.” 

Lance got up from Keith’s hold and Azul scampered off of the couch and ran away. Lance looked down at Keith, studying his face. 

“No.” He finally said flatly. “I don’t want you constantly paying for everything for me.” 

Keith frowned. “But I want to. Why won’t you let me?” 

Lance shook his head, adamant. “Because,” Lance said, having no better reason. 

“I’m paying,” Keith said flatly. “And you’re staying here, with me, and if you mom has a problem I’ll talk to her.” 

Lance sighed and opened his mouth to protest when Keith reached up and placed his index finger on Lance’s plump lips.  “ _Shut up and lay down._ ”   
Lance rolled his eyes and compiled, laying down in front of Keith and snuggling up into him. “ _ I hate you, _ ” was all he mumbled before he let himself enjoy Keith’s warmth and comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... just wanted to publish this really bad. Something short and sweet, I guess. 
> 
> Chapter's playlist:   
> Boo'd Up By Ella Mai  
> Oblivion By TheFatRat


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It a date...? It's a date!

The sun touched Harlem’s skyline, lighting up the dark sky with a tropical mix of purples, oranges, and yellows. A sweet, warm gentle breeze blew through, giving small goosebumps on the skin. There, on the balcony of their skyline apartment, Keith and Lance sat together watching the sunrise. Lance sat in Keith’s lap, his feet hooked around Keith’s strong legs and his palms between his legs on Keith’s knees, his eyes trained on the slowly rising sun. Keith had his arms around Lance’s thin waist, face smushed in Lance’s side, inhaling Lance’s warm toasty scent. All was quiet and peaceful, a gentle, sweet blooming thing. 

That was when Keith said, “Go on a date with me.” 

Lance didn’t turn around when he asked: “Why?” 

Keith closed his eyes and said, “Because Love is Lance, Lance is love.”    
  


Lance didn’t know what Keith had in mind, he didn’t ask. He trusted Keith would surprise him. He always did in his own little way, after all. Lance went through his morning routine with excitement knotted up in his tummy. He fed Azul more than the usual amount. He took extra care with his skin care routine and made sure to moisturize really good. He washed his hair with his special hair care, Carol’s Daughter black vanilla shampoo and conditioner and he scrubbed really good with his philosophy french vanilla body wash. 

Vanilla was a homely scent. His mom would always smell of it and it soothed him, reminded him of home, reminded him of his mommy, reminded him of Cuba. 

Keith took care of breakfast. Granted, he wasn’t the best at cooking like Lance was, but he managed. He made pancakes, sausage, eggs and added a complimentary slice of cheese. Of course, he gave Lance the better-cooked pancakes and took the burned ones for himself. When Lance strolled into the kitchen, a towel around his waist and a towel wrapped around his head the smell hit him in the face and he couldn’t help but smile as hi tummy rumbled. 

“Whatcha cookin?” He asked as he came up behind Keith, wrapping his arms around his lover. 

Keith smiled down at the plate he was preparing for Lance. “Just a little something, something. We can buy food outside too if you don’t like it.” 

“Nonsense,” Lance kissed Keith’s neck. “I’ll love it.” He peered over Keith’s shoulder and smirked down at the sausage on the plate. “You know,” He started as his hand inched down Keith’s stomach. “That sausage looks  _ pretty _ big.” He slipped his hand into Keith’s loose sweatpants, lingering at his chastity. “It almost reminds me of something else.” 

 

Keith chuckled and shook his head. “Behave yourself,  _ Lance _ .” 

Lance pouted and withdrew his hand. “Is just fun is all.” 

Keith glanced over his shoulder at Lance. “Go sit down,” He said. “I’ll be right over.” 

Lance hummed as he went over to the Island. “Make it snappy, my mom didn’t think you were Puerto Rican for nothing.” Lance clapped his hands for good measure. 

Keith sniggered and rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Lance.” He said playfully as he placed Lance’s plate down in front of him along with a hot cup of lemon ginger tea. 

Lance took one look at his food and he was in shambles. “Keith, what the fuck?” He laughed. “You such a fucking New Yorker, a sausage egg, and cheese? Really?” 

Keith grabbed his plate and sat beside Lance. “Listen, I was born in a bodega,  _ fuck is you talking about? _ ” 

Lance couldn’t help the smile that accompanied his laughter. “Shut up and eat, dummy.”    
  


Lance didn’t know what to wear. Keith had told him nothing of where they were going. Lance put on his Nike fit, with his Nike shorts, his Nike male crop top, and his Nike high tops; but he felt like the outfit didn’t fit the occasion. So, Lance put on some black jeans, white and blue toms with a white thrasher t-shirt. But, he felt like it wasn’t good enough either.

So, Lance tore through his closet looking for something cute to wear. He had a whole closet full of feminine and masculine clothing and he felt like he couldn’t pick. Lance hadn’t been on a date in over a year, so he lost his touch. Being boo’d up had its downs, he supposed. He tried on endless combinations until he reached something that satisfied him. 

Lance wore high waisted Fashionova shredded white jeans with a pastel blue fashionova v-neck crop top along with an off the shoulder white mink fur coat and white huaraches. He had a holographic highlighter on his strong cheekbones from his Moonchild Anastasia Beverly Hills Palette and glitter lip gloss on his lips with big gold hoop earrings in his ears. With a spritz of Victoria Secret coconut and vanilla body spray, Lance was ready. Lance felt like he could snatch a man from his bitch in this fit. 

Keith didn’t question it when he walked into the bedroom and saw Lance taking videos on his phone while listening to rap music. 

Lance was feeling himself in front of their wall length mirror; he was bouncing in his crouching position as he looked back at himself and filmed himself on snap chat. His highlight was popping and his earrings glittered. 

“ **_I'm a dog, I'm a freak,_ ** ” Lance bounced and ran his hand up and down the curve of his back and ass. “ **_Ask ya nigga about me,_ ** ” Lance slapped his ass. 

 

**Catching rep in these streets**

**Screaming mother fuck the fee**

 

Then, he changed positions, sitting his phone down against the wall on face front camera and he sat back on his calves and angling  his body to look a bit thicker than usual. 

 

**What's my tab? Fuck that tab!**

**I'ma make that shit right back**

 

Lance ran his hands up and down the front of his body and rubbed his nipples, causing them to get hard. “  **_Fix ya face li'l thot_ ** ,” Lance smiled, his teeth bright and white and his lipgloss sparkling. “ **_Why you mad?_ ** ” 

**Why you mad** **?**

Lance picked up his phone and rewatched the two videos he took and they pleased him. So, he uploaded them to his SC story and to his Facebook page with the caption  _ ‘Date Day with Poochini *Kissing Emoji* Song Name: Everything Nice By Dream Doll’  _

Lance had forgotten all about his Uberpool friend, Matt until he reacted to Lance’s new videos with hearts on Facebook. He didn’t think of the possibility Matt might be heart-ing his videos because Keith was in the frame, sitting on the bed watching Lance. 

**_Talk to me nice! Taaalk to me nice!_ **

Lance held his phone up at selfie angle, recording himself and his boyfriend. Lance smiled a bright dazzling smile as he moved the camera side to side in a wavy motion. 

“Keith,” He said, calling Keith’s attention. 

“Hmm?” 

“ **_Fix ya face lil thot,_ ** ” Lance zoomed in on Keith’s deadpan expression. “ **_Why you mad? Why you mad?_ ** ” 

Keith rolled his eyes and got up off the bed and walked away. 

Lance posted it with the caption  _ ‘SKSKSKSKS he loves me’.  _

He smiled when Matt hearted his post again. 

**_Talk to me nice! Taaalk to me nice!_ **

 

They didn’t actually leave until after Keith got dressed. Keith liked to wait for Lance to finish dressing, because if he dressed before Lance, Lance would take a long time to get ready. So, Keith made himself presentable in moderate time. He tied his black hair up into a messy man bun and put in small cute square black diamond earrings with silver holdings; he wore a v-neck white t-shirt with a pastel pink sweater over it along with some shredded white jeans; pastel pink timberlands on his feet and a denim jeans jacket over the sweater. Thankfully, the garments were thin and not heavy due to the nice weather outside. He sprayed on some Bath & Body Works ‘At The Beach’ body mist and put on a silver rolex and he was ready. 

Lance giggled as he walked alongside Keith, eyes on his phone. Keith couldn’t help but notice the broad smile on Lance’s face and the cute little giggles that he elicited. 

“Who’s texting us?” Keith casually asked as he put his hands in his sweater pockets. He glanced down at Lance’s phone and saw that the person was typing. 

Lance shrugged and glanced over at Keith. “You remember Matt from the Uber? He’s so funny I think we’ll be good friends.” Lance looked back down at his phone and set fast to replying to Matt’s message. 

Keith frowned at that. Lance was so naive it hurt to watch. Keith reached out and put his hand on Lance’s phone screen causing Lance to whine. 

“Keith, stop your spamming my screen!” He shooed Keith away but Keith closed his hand around Lance’s phone. Lance knew not to complain when Keith gave him  _ that look. _  He took it out of Lance’s hand without any resistance. 

“This is me and you time,” Keith said, his voice gentle. He took his own phone out of his pocket and turned it off, facing the screen towards Lance so he could see. “No phones, no texting,  _ non’a’dat _ .” 

Keith put both phones in his pocket and offered Lance his arm. Lance playfully rolled his eyes and smiled as he took Keith’s arm and they continued on to the parking garage. 

…

Keith parked the metallic red jeep on a nearly deserted service road by the Hudson River pier. He left both of their phones in the car and took Lance’s hand and led him out onto the complex streets of boardwalks above the water, his lips sealed when Lance asked where they were going. They walked in silence, a soft smile on Keith’s face and a curious air around Lance. 

“Are we going to a dance class?” 

“No.” 

“Are we going to Pole Dancing?” 

“No.” 

“A restaurant?” Lance asked with a hopeless sigh.

Keith shook his head. “Nah,” 

 

Lance gave up. He gave Keith’s hand a little squeeze and left it alone, trusting Keith to woo him. Lance glanced around, taking in the fresh river air in and looking out at the blue water. Lance couldn’t see the river’s floor but he enjoyed the rocking, lulling surface. He wondered if Keith was going to take him boating, after all, he loved the water. 

Keith led Lance around another turn on the boardwalk onto a big landing pad. Lance’s eyes widened as he saw the helicopters coming in and going out. The warm air from their engines blasted against his skin and Lance couldn’t help but squeal. 

“Keith,” He gasped, clasping Keith’s hand to his chest. “Really? Oh my god, are you serious?!” 

Keith lit up with a soft blush and he bashfully rubbed his neck, smiling. “I know how much you love my city.” 

Lance could barely hold in his nervous giggles or keep the butterflies down in his tummy as they strapped him into the helicopter next to Keith. Keith, out of happy nervousness, reached out and held Lance’s hand giving it a good squeeze. 

Lance giggled and looked over at Keith. “I’ve never been on a helicopter before,” He babbled. 

Keith shrugged, a small hint of a smile still on his face. “Me either.  _ First time for everything, right? _ ” 

They flew en route over the new york harbor, catching a glimpse of Ellis Island and the great statue of liberty. Lance excitedly pointed at the Lady Liberty and leaned over, peering down at the water below. Keith couldn’t help but feel happy after all Lance was contagious. They flew past the skyscrapers in New York’s financial district and proceeded along the east river. 

“Now, lovebirds if you’ll look over to your left, you’ll see we’re passing the over the Manhattan bridge,” The pilot’s voice sounded as if he were talking over a radio. Lance nearly knocked Keith out of his seat as he lunged over, peering over Keith’s lap to see the bridge. Keith grabbed the back of Lance’s seat and pressed himself flat so Lance and himself could get a better view. 

“They look so tiny,” Lance exclaimed. He looked up at Keith. “Doesn’t it remind you of the movie ‘Monsters vs Aliens’?” 

Keith chortled and nodded his head. “Yeah, the scene where that big ass alien was fighting the robot on the bridge, shit was epic.” Keith consoled, pulling it up in his mind’s eye. 

“Ooh!” Lance snapped his finger. “Remember that blue blob, Bob? How he ate anything?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Keith snapped and recalled. “He was about to eat that woman in the car before Susan told him not to!” Somewhere along the lines, Keith noticed Lance changed his scent, he smelled more of coconut today. Keith liked it.

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Yoo,” 

Keith nodded and added “It also makes me think how fucked we are if we fall,” 

“Oh,” Lance laughed and sat up in his seat, releasing the pressure of off Keith’s lap. 

They whizzed past the Empire state building, flying in a circle around the top before they proceeded over central park. They got spectacular views of times square and Rockefeller center as well. Lance nor Keith lived in New York most of their lives and they had never even been to any of these places. 

When the helicopter landed back at the Hudson River pier in Brooklyn, Lance’s legs were jelly when he tried to walk. Keith was no better off because he felt as if he left his stomach somewhere over the east river. They held to each other as they quickly and stupidly stumbling hurried off of the landing pad to the pier. 

 

After that, Keith wordlessly drove them to a karaoke bar, relentlessly silent even though Lance badgered him with questions of their destination. The karaoke bar was a small cozy place tucked in on one of the inner streets of Manhattan. It was early, so it wasn’t really packed like it would be on any given night, but it was moderately full. 

Lance held to Keith’s arm as they walked into the low lit bar. They gradually were pulled to the bar counter. Keith pulled out a barstool for Lance before sitting down himself. The bartender, a curvy ebony woman, sashayed over to the couple and offered them a proud smile.  

“Hello, what can I get you two lovely boys?” Her voice was like honey, lulling and soothing.

Lance couldn’t look her in her face because his eyes kept fluttering back and forth between her big breast and her hips. He thickly swallowed and awkwardly looked away, trying not to make his ogling obvious. He couldn’t help but think she looked like one of those women he saw in the ‘BWWM (Black Woman White Man)  Porn Comics on Tumblr by John Persons. He wondered if her feet were small like John always drew them. She oozed sex pheromones. 

“Is it too early for tequila?” Keith asked curiously. 

“ _You can have anything you like, baby.”_ She teased as she leaned on the counter, propping her elbow up and putting her thumb under her chin, her sultry brown eyes locked on Keith. 

“Then can I have-” 

“Four shots of patron and tequila with a margarita,” Lance quickly interrupted as he desperately looked at everything but the bartender. 

The bartender smiled and nodded before walking off. 

Keith cast Lance a sideways look. “And who do you think going to drive if we’re both drunk?” 

Lance ignored Keith’s rhetorical question and immediately badgered him with his own. “Did you feel that?” he questioned. “Did you feel the sex vibes coming off of that woman?” 

Keith arched his eyebrow at Lance. “Huh? No..?”

Lance held out his arm to his boyfriend. “Here, feel my arm. You feel the goosebumps, right?” 

Keith slapped Lance’s arm. “Lance,  _ what is good with you? _ ” He questioned, looking Lance in the eye, his lips set in a thin line. “She’s just doing her job. She talks and acts like that to make money.” 

Lance hopelessly sighed. “You’re right. She was just flirting with you for money.” 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. 

“I mean I do it all the time,” 

“ _ Yeah, you do _ .” Keith agreed once more before the bartender came back over. She placed their drinks down in front of them and smiled. 

“I’ll put it on your tab,” She said before walking off. 

Like they ordered, they got four shots of patron mixed with tequila, a bright green lime on the glass rim along with a margarita as well. 

“I’m Hispanic, I can hold my tequila,” Lance announced as he picked up a shot glass and quickly downed the alcohol inside and sucking the lime quickly after. His face scrunched up and he stuck out his tongue. 

Keith rolled his eyes with a small laugh before he picked up a shot glass and tilted his head back, downing the alcohol. He squeezed the lime into his mouth and shook his head, his face looking sour. “Fuck,” 

Lance grabbed the other shot glass and downed it; Keith followed and downed the last shot. They split the margarita. By the time they were done Lance was feeling very nice and Keith was feeling great. Just as someone left the stage, the DJ announced an open karaoke slot. It was a free for all. Lance stared at Keith’s sharp jaw, thinking unholy things when suddenly Keith was up, tugging on Lance’s arm. 

“I know how much you love to sing!” Keith insisted as he took Lance off of the barstool. Lance couldn’t refuse because he loved to sing and Keith was never this outwardly excited and social. Lance took off his white mink coat and left it on the bar, trusting it would be there by the time he got back. 

“Oh! We got a couple coming on stage!” 

Keith led Lance onto the stage, eager to sing.  A staff handed Keith and Lance each a mic and requested a song from Keith. Keith whispered it into their ear, giving Lance no idea or heads up about their performance. 

Suddenly, a light melody with the beating of the Caribbean steel pan came on. Keith had a shit eating grin on his face as he switched his mic on, getting ready to jump in as the lyrics popped up on the screen. 

_ Oh, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh _

“ **_Yo quiero hacerte tantas cosas sin enamorarte, (_ ** **_I want to do so many things without falling in love)_ ** ” Keith’s voice wasn’t light and smooth like Ozuna’s, but he sang Ozuna’s part on beat with melody enough to make Lance smile. “ **_Quiero que te sientas cómoda, así vamo' aparte, (I want you to feel comfortable, if we go 'apart)_ ** ” 

“ _ Así (Yes), _ ” Lance held the mic to his mouth, singing Cardi B’s response. “ _ como tú quieras, te hago el amor (as you want, I make love to you), _ ” He came closer, fingering Keith’s collar and smirking at him. 

_ “ _ **_Y pa' mí, modélame, bebé, en ropa interior,(And for me, model me, baby, in underwear,)_ ** ” Keith responded before they jumped into the chorus. The song felt light and dreamy, sung in Spanish with Caribbean and Spanish roots. 

“ **_Y de pensar que yo contigo quiero estar querer probar algo de ti pa' no olvidar,(_ ** **_And to think that with you I want to be wanting to try something from you to not forget)_ ** ” Keith felt butterflies in his tummy as he looked into Lance’s happy blue eyes. “ **_Yo no me sé ni su nombre, pero la quiero pasó y dejó su fragancia y hasta me desespero, (I do not even know her name, but I love her and she left her fragrance and I even despair,)_ ** ” 

“Y _ de pensar que yo contigo quiero estar, (And to think that I want to be with you) _ ” Lance smiled as he sang, the lyrics and the sound bringing back memories. “ _ Quiero probar algo de ti pa' no olvidar (I want to try something of you to not forget) _ ” 

“ **_Yo no me sé ni su nombre, pero la quiero, pasó y dejó su fragancia y hasta me desespero (I do not know her name, but I love her she passed and left her fragrance and I even despair)_ ** ”

_ Rapa pa pai, rapa pa pai (oh, oh) _ _   
_ _ Y rapa pa pai, rapa pa pai _ _   
_ _ Así es que la quiero, quiero _ _   
_ _ Rapa pa pai, rapa pa pai (oh, oh) _ _   
_ _ Y rapa pa pam, rapa pa pam _ _   
_ _ Así es que la quiero, quiero ( _ __ That's how I love her)

**_Si la viera, baila hasta sola peligrosa como una pistola,”_ ** Keith followed along with Ozuna’s fast verse, singing with the melody. “ **_Rompe la disco, to' el mundo menciona_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Pero esa mami conmigo es de cora,”_ ** Keith’s butterflies spiked up once more when Lance rests his head against Keith’s chest, listening to him sing. 

“ _ Bésame, báilame ahora, (Kiss me, fuck me now) (Or) ( _ _ Kiss me, dance for me now)”  _ Lance looks up at Keith, emphasizing his response. “ _ Me mete sudando, su cuerpo demora, (He  _ _ gets me sweating, her body delays) (Or)  (I’m sweating, his body delays) _ ”    


“ **_De todas las babys ella es la championa (Of all the babies she is the champion)_ ** ” 

“ _ Mmm, ohh, _ ” 

“ **_Se pone loquita si me escucha en la emisora, y ahora (_ ** **_she goes nuts if she listens to me in the station and now)_ ** ”

_ “Bésame, báilame ahora, me mete sudando, su cuerpo de mora,”  _

_ ((The song La Modelo Is about having sex without falling in love, so either translation you pick that is what it literally means.)  _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like Soca. Why not incorporate it into my writing?

Keith and Lance cut out of the karaoke bar after their song was over. They were met with a round of applause for their chemistry and their flawless sing-along. Lance grabbed his fur mink coat on the way outta the door and the two bounced their way down the sidewalk with nothing but shits and giggles. 

“ _ Bésame, _ ” Lance demanded, squeezing Keith’s hand and leaning in, his eyes fluttering close. Keith leaned in and pressed his lips to Lance’s soft lips, sealing them with a kiss. Keith’s eyes fluttered close as they stopped walking and came to a standstill. Lance reached up and sunk his fingers between Keith’s soft onyx strands and Keith grabbed Lance’s waist, pulling him closer.

Keith’s mouth had a hint of sourness to it, warm and wet with a welcoming tongue. Lance delved, he delved deeper until he was eating Keith’s face. Lance scrunched up the cloth of Keith’s denim jacket in his hand and tugged at it as he dug the pads of his fingers against Keith’s soft scalp. 

“Oi!” 

Lance and Keith didn’t register the call, they were too wrapped up in each other in the middle of the Manhattan sidewalk. Keith dug his nails into Lance’s soft midriff and emitted a low growl from his throat. Lance felt himself spark up with excitement and he didn’t even think he pined for them to be home in their safe, private and locked apartment more than how he pined right now. However, that tingle of excitement that wormed its way down Lance’s spine flickered and died when he became aware of the insults that were assaulting his ear. 

“ _ Get a fucking room you taint lickers! You’ll burn in hell, God doesn’t like  _ **_gays_ ** _! _ ” 

Lance pulled away from Keith, untangling his fingers from Keith’s hair and letting go of Keith’s jacket. Keith tightened his hold on Lance, a silent plea for him to ignore it. The apparent embarrassment on Keith’s cheeks in the form of a hot blush was enough for Lance to walk, not talk. Lance’s mink was dropped on the sidewalk as he stalked across the street towards the person who verbally assaulted Keith. 

Lance wasn’t bothered by things like this, he’d been used to it since he came out at the age of fourteen. But it bothered Keith and that bothered Lance. Lance didn’t look ‘gay’ and ‘girly’ as he marched across the street, stopping traffic; he looked like tall, strapping twenty-one-year-old man who was not very pleased. 

Lance marched straight up to them, a middle age, average height pot-bellied, balding drunk. Lance towered over them as he deepened his voice to add more of a scare “ **Who the fuck do you think you fucking talking to?** ” 

The bass in Lance’s voice wasn’t enough to appease the fear in this man. It was clear when he guffawed in Lance’s face, showing his yellow teeth and sharing his stink breath. Lance tightened his jaw, gritting his teeth. He balled up his fists and without thinking, Lance  _ clapped fire out of this man _ , sending him sprawling on to the sidewalk with a sick crack. He was sleeping, hands and feet spread out and his top flew up, showing his big ugly belly. People who had stopped to witness the spectacle backed up, choosing to let the man sleep it off. 

Keith couldn’t hold back the abrupt “Shhhhhitttttt,” that seethed out from between his lips. He quickly snatched up Lance’s mink coat and rushed over to Lance, grabbing him by the forearm and pulling him away from the filming crowd. Keith’s blush was berry red as he fled down the sidewalk, pulling Lance behind him. 

Lance wasn’t usually a violent person, violent was usually Keith’s method of operation. It was kind of a little taste of reality again, like a sip of cool water; Lance was still biologically a male and he had the strength of man nevermind he liked men or dressed up in a feminine manner sometimes. 

“Lance!” Keith snapped, grabbing Lance’s shoulders and shaking him. 

“What?” Lance questioned as he reached for his coat, taking it out of Keith’s hand. 

“That!” Keith pointed up the street. “ _ Why? _ What the fuck, man?” 

Lance calmly fixed his earrings after he put on his coat and then reapplied his glitter gloss. “We’re  **_still_ ** on that?” Lance let out a dramatic sigh as he crossed his arms. “My alcoholic buzz is gone, are we gonna get food next or not?” 

Keith took a deep breath in and fixed his face before checking his watch. It was around four o’clock. He sniffed and reached up, touching his hair to make sure his bun was still in tact. He looked at his watch and then said, “We’re going to be late for your dance class.” 

 

Keith took Lance to a soca kingdom couples themed dance class in lower Manhattan. He knew Lance took pride in his Caribbean, his Cuban heritage, his tanned skin (even though it was looked down upon in the Latinx community.) and his sexuality. Lance couldn’t stop the butterflies of excitement and nervousness in his tummy. Keith felt proud of himself. 

However, that proudness flickered a bit when each couple had to pick up their Caribbean country’s flag before entering the dance class. Lance grabbed up a Cuban flag and tucked in into the waistband of his pants so that it wasn’t a bother but it was still visible, showing off his identity. Keith, on the other hand, did not have that kind of identity. He knew he was just- 

Lance grabbed up a Cuban flag and tied it around Keith’s head, making it into sort of a bandanna. Keith smiled bashfully and allowed Lance to. Hand in hand, they both walked into the class ready to do some dancing. 

There were Jamaicans, there were Trinidadians, there were Haitians, there were Guyanese, there were Puerto Ricans, there were Cubans and there were Dominicans too. A full room of people from different countries, from different backgrounds. Lance mingled around the room, talking and smiling with everyone and anyone. Keith stuck to the back of the room, leaning against the mirror wall, constantly blowing air upward to move a stray flap the Cuban flat from his forehead. 

Suddenly, Soca Kingdom started to play from a large set of speakers in the corner of the room. Everyone took their flags out, collectively cheering “Aye!’ or “Yay!”. As if they knew to do it, they started jumping up and down, waving their flags proudly, jumping and throwing themselves left to right. When the bass dropped, Keith saw that everyone started move their waists, following the instructions the song repeated with a proud soca beat:  **_‘This is the kingdom! Wine and fling it up! Wine and wine and fling it up!’_ **

Keith noticed Lance in the front, winding and flinging his waist, in turn with everyone else in the room. Keith felt a twinge of a small smile as he saw the happiness in Lance’s face, the way he proudly waved his flag among a sea of Jamaican, Dominican and Guyanese flags. Suddenly, it was if Lance noticed Keith watching him so he rushed from the frontlines over to Keith. 

“ _ What are you doing? _ ” Lance asked/laughed as he tugged Keith’s denim jacket off of his shoulders.

“Huh?” Keith shrugged out of his jacket. 

“You brought me here! You should have fun too!” Lance was all smiles as he tugged Keith off of the wall.

Keith nervously chuckled and shook his head. “ _ Nah, this is more your environment _ .” He tried to pull his hand away from Lance, but Lance wasn’t having it. He grabbed both of Keith’s arms and out them on his waist and he began to fling his waist. Lance kept a firm hold on Keith so he couldn’t pull his hands away. It was a little warming up Keith needed. The music seeped into his veins and gyrated on his bones and Keith was dancing right along with Lance.

 

**_“This is the kingdom!”_ **

**_“Wine and fling it up!”_ **

**_“Wine and wine and fling it up!”_ **

**_“Gimme that attitude!”_ **

**_“Now is a wining mood!”_ **

Keith moved his hips against Lance’s waist and they both moved in tune with everyone else, feeling the soca. Lance had a shit eating grin on his face and Keith focused all of his energy on keeping up with Lance’s waist and not getting a little _ too  _ excited. He felt Lance’s warmness against his body, felt the innards of Lance’s legs against his thigh, felt Lance’s crotch on his upper thigh near his own crotch. 

Thirty minutes later, Keith was sweating and Lance was still dancing. Lance switched Keith out for a Jamaican girl with a big ass. They danced their dance, her ass constantly grinding and bumping on Lance’s crotch as they danced, Lance holding her waist and flinging his waist in quick time with her own. 

When that song was over and instructor called for a short break, Lance bid his dance partner goodbye and came over to find Keith leaning against the wall. He was panting, but bursting with energy.    
“You had fun?” Keith asked, motioning to Lance’s dance partner. 

Lance laughed. “Not as much fun as I’ve had with you!” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands, pulling him off of the wall just as the song ‘Dip’ by Shal. It was like a calling song, the sound of horns and beating drums as the artist came on, expressing the mood. 

Lance was the first to jump into it, he lifted his crop top a bit, showing his taut midriff a bit more and he began to wind/fling his waist. Keith didn’t have time to marvel Lance’s stomach or the his sharp hips before Lance urged him to start dancing. Even though the song was fast, instructing and calling, Keith started off slowly, slowly winding his hips. Lance smirked, pleased with Keith’s cooperation. As if naturally, Lance placed his hands over his nipples and turned around, still flinging his waist, as he backed up into Keith. They connected, Lance flinging his ass against Keith’s crotch. Keith followed Lance’s previous example and grabbed Lance’s hips and began to move in time with Lance to the fast paced beat. 

They parted and threw their hands in the air, following the instructor. They threw their hands up, moving their hips as they rotated in a circle before joining with their dance partner again. Then the song automatically changed to ‘Bike Back’ by Charly Black and the room lit up with collective cheers. The song was instructive and Lance followed each instruction to a  _ T _ . 

**_“Ladies, place your hands on your knees.”_ **

Lance placed his hands on his knees.

**_“Sink in your back,”_ **

He sunk in his back, showing off his wicked arch.

**_“Take your time and look at the man you’re wining on,”_ **

He looked back at Keith, biting his lip and his eyes low and sultry.

Then he started to move, moving his waist and ass with the  _ ‘stop and go’ _ beat against Keith. Keith bit his lip at Lance’s arch and he winded his waist against Lance, meeting Lance’s bumper with each five-second interval part. 

 

When the class was over, Lance wished he brought deodorant. The armpits of his crop top were sweated through and Keith was no better off. They returned their Cuban flags and contentedly left the dance studio. They went back to the Jeep and piled in. Keith turned on the AC and rolled up the windows before flopping back in his seat. 

_ “I won’t be able to have sex for a long time, my fucking back hurts.”  _

Lance snorted and sniggered as he flared his hands up. “That all comes with the Caribbean Life, Keith~!” 

Keith nodded, letting out a little absent chortle as if to dryly humor Lance. Keith looked over at Lance, doing a once over on his boyfriend. “Do you…” Keith didn’t know how to start off. “Is it..” 

Lance looked over at Keith, acknowledging him. “Hm?” 

Keith sat up and cleared his throat. His eyes darted around as he tried to think of the conversation starter. “So, remember when I didn’t know… which flag to pick up?” 

Lance nodded. “Uh Huh, that’s why I gave you mine.” 

“So, like…” Keith still struggled to find the words to ask his question. He moved his hands, hoping Lance would understand. Lance only moved in a bit closer, cocking his head to the side a little as he arched his eyebrow.

“Like,” Keith sighed and licked his lips. “Me. Like, not being… like you? Does it bother you?” 

Lance stared at Keith for a good second before it clicked in his mind, his eyes doing a once over on Keith. “Does it bother me that you’re  _ White _ ?” 

Keith bashfully nodded, not being able to look Lance in his eyes anymore. “Yeah.. because I don’t really have a Caribbean background or colorful culture like you do…” 

_ “Oh, no, no, no, no, no, _ ” Lance reached out and put his hands on Keith’s face, “ _ Baby _ , what’s mine is yours. My culture, my language all of it is yours. I mean, it was always yours because didn’t you grow up in a Spanish Harlem? In predominantly Latino projects?” 

 

Keith’s cheeks lit up with a light tint. “I know, but it’s like-” 

“No, it’s not like that, Keith.” Lance grasped Keith’s face, forcing Keith to look into his eyes. “There is Race and Culture. You’re White, yes that’s your race but your Culture is Latino, it’s Hispanic. I thought you’d know that.” 

Keith felt a little twinge of happiness in his stomach. “Yeah,” He agreed. “Now I know.” 

“Plus,” Lance gave Keith’s cheek a quick love slap. “ _ My mom didn’t think you were Puerto Rican for nothing, Latinos know their own _ . Now, can we go get food?” 

With a smile, Keith turned back to the steering wheel. “Yeah, we can.” 

 

It was a small, comfortable diner tucked in one of the backstreets of Downtown Brooklyn. They called it Delphies. Keith and Lance were sat in the back in a window booth. Lance choose to sit next to Keith, rather than across from him. Keith chuckled and smiled when Lance cuddled up under him, basically connecting their skin as he pointedly read the menu. 

“Do they only serve breakfast here?” Lance curiously asked as he continuously flipped through all of the pages. “I want some medium steak, what the fuck?” 

Keith nodded, chortling at Lance’s childish manner. “Yes, it’s a Breakfast-All-Day diner.” 

“Well, that su-...” Lance paused, looking up at Keith. “That’s perfect! Now I can eat a proper breakfast for dinner!” 

Keith rolled his eyes and took the menu from Lance and flipped through it. “They don’t even sell anything close to a  _ baconeggandecheese. _ ” 

“A what?” Lance blinked, trying to hear right.    


“A  _ baconeggandcheese, _ ” Keith repeated, grinning down at Lance. 

“You mean a bacon egg and cheese?” 

“Yeah, a  _ baconeggandcheese, _ ” Keith said once more, licking his lips before he pursed them to avoid laughter. 

Lance rolled his eyes and gave Keith a hard shove before he got up out of the booth. “I’m going to wash my hands, you fucking  _ New Yorker. _ ” 

They ordered a hearty breakfast of pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, fruit, hot chocolate and finally chocolate ice cream for dessert. It was dark by the time they were finished eating. Lance held his stomach, caressing the little food bulge as Keith paid the bill which was over one-hundred dollars. 

Keith picked up his phone off the table and checked the time. It was around 7. “You ready to go?” He asked, looking up at Lance. Lance had his eyes closed. 

“No,” He said flatly. “I wish I didn’t wear this crop top. My food baby is going to show.” 

Keith let out a little laugh before shaking his head. “I didn’t tell you to try to be cute,” 

“Shut the fuck up, Keith.” Lance groaned. “I was being cute for you!” He whined as he lazily sat up, hands still on his stomach. “Now look at me, all fat and shit.” 

Keith smiled at Lance’s whining and shrugged out of his jeans jacket. Once his arms were out of it fully he took it and handed it to Lance. “I really hoped we would share the pregnancy with the world.” He gently jokes

Lance rolled his eyes, a little blush tinting his cheeks. “Ha-ha, really funny Keith.” He put it on and buttoned it up  “We’re going home?” Lance asked as he got up out of the booth.

Keith shook his head. “Nah,” 

A five-star hotel, the Marriott. Lance wanted to question what they were doing there but he knew Keith wouldn’t exactly tell him. So, he glanced around with a smile on and stars in his eyes. He’d seen it lots of times but he’d never actually been inside. 

Lance held fast to Keith’s arm as they walked through the busy hotel lobby. It was rush hour, meaning the tourists and guests the resided in the Hotel were coming back from their daily exports. Lance heard a group speaking Spanish and he’d heard hints of French here and there, as well. 

Keith led Lance in the general direction of the front desk, but he took a left turn leading them to the elevator. When they got on the elevator it was crowded, everyone pressed in to accommodate somebody else. Lance could only think about what Keith was doing, where Keith was taking him. Finally, they got off on the 18th floor.

Lance couldn’t help himself. “Where are we going?” He demanded. Keith’s odd quietness drove him to near insanity. “Tell me!” He whined as he shook Keith’s arm. 

“Just,” Keith placed a hand over Lance’s. “Chill.

Lance had no time to respond before Keith ushered him over to a pair of double doors and pulled a single white plastic card out of his pants front pocket. The door beeped and a green light flashed on the sensor. Keith easily pushed the door open, revealing the clean crisp master suite. 

Lance gently gasped and stepped through the threshold into the lavish hotel room. His eyes flew all around the room, taking it all in. He looked back at Keith, eyebrows raised in need of an answer.

Keith just sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. “You always told me you and Allura used to sneak into the Marriott after school and look around.” 

Lance smiled as his eyes softened, holding nothing but love for Keith. He held out his arms. “Get over here,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soca is my life. TBH YOU GUYS DO KNOW CUBA IS APART OF THE CARIBBEAN AND SOCA MUSIC IS UNIVERSAL, RIGHT? You should look into it- it's good vibes. Sorry, it took so long to update. I was busy w school and allat. -BreanaTheDoll


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is summer treating you good? It's treating me great! This just a lil somein somein. I got drama unfolding soon, stay tuned.

Waking up the next morning was a hell of a hard job. The room was freezing cold, the covers were warm and they were butt naked, pressed together like sardines in a can. Lance couldn't help but rub the pads of his toes on Keith’s soft hairy legs and press his ass against Keith’s stomach. He whined in protest when Keith abruptly yanked the cover off and got up out of the bed, letting in the cold air. 

Lance peeked an eye open just in time to see Keith round the bed and walk down the hallway to the bathroom, admiring his nice ass the entire way. Lance let out a tired yawn and sat up, peering around the room. Clothing were on the floor, a tray of melted chocolate strawberries sat on the windowsill with a lone empty bottle of champagne not far away and sunlight poured into the room illuminating the morning scenery.  Lance couldn't help but feel as if he'd missed something, missed making love to Keith. Last night was filled with skinny dipping in the jacuzzi, eating room service desserts and cuddling naked while watching Rick and Morty until they fell asleep. 

They agreed on no sex until Keith’s results came back. Keith insisted; because God forbid he had something he didn't want to give it to Lance. Lance thought it stupid, because condoms did exist for this exact reason but he didn't argue with Keith.

Lance’s sleepy stupor was abruptly interrupted when he’d heard a loud “Ding!”  coming from his immediate right. Lance looked over and saw Keith’s phone, the white led light blinking. He had gotten a text. Lance looked back to the window, trying to ignore the annoyingly distractful light. Keith would come and get his phone when he got out the bathroom, Lance didn’t need to pick it for him. But then again, Lance wondered, who would be texting Keith in these early morning hours? Shiro, his brother, didn’t like to text as much and if he had a message he would just call Keith. So, who? 

Lance felt uncertainty crawling up into his chest and he had to fight to keep it down. Keith had just taken him on a lavish date and spent hundreds of dollars on one night in a five star hotel for Lance- he couldn’t possibly be entertaining someone else… right? Finally, fear won and Lance snatched up Keith’s phone. He pressed his thumb to the home button and the phone opened, the apps taking their place on the homescreen, covering a bright happy background picture of himself, of Lance sleeping; his face half smushed into his white pillow.

Lance swiped down the notification bar and then tapped on the message, opening Imessage. Keith had turned off the preview on text messages; all it told you was that you got a text- nothing else no name no number no text preview. Lance mentally rolled his eyes. Keith had never done that before.

+1-917-800-3986: (Attachment) That’s cute. Are you home now? 

Lance quirked his eyebrow. Who the hell is this person, texting Keith pictures of him and Lance? It was the picture Lance had posted before they left for their date yesterday. And why were they asking if he was home? Lance tried to scroll up to pree the rest of the conversation but there was nothing there. Keith had deleted the convo. Lance stared at the screen, dumbfounded. 

“What time are you trying to go home, love?” Keith called as he opened the bathroom door. Lance closed Keith’s phone and threw it down where Keith had left it and tried to look neutral as Keith rounded the corner. 

Lance shrugged, cracking a little smile. “Whenever you're ready.” 

Keith let out a loud sigh and sat on the back, picking up his phone and putting on the dresser beside the bed. 

“Well I don't wanna go home.” He said as he flopped back onto the pillow, spreading his arms out. Lance’s eyes couldn’t help but find their way down to Keith’s genital area. He wasn't surprised because he had seen it so many times before but he was genuinely happy to see it, laying limp, pale and pink as ever. It was something about the contrast in skin tones that sparked a fire. Lance was a shade or two darker than his actual skin tone down there and of normal size and Keith was as pale as ever, with his pink mushroom tip proudly standing out. 

“Stop staring at my dick, Lance.” Keith chuckled before bringing his hands to wipe his face then run through his hair.

Lance blushed and looked away into the sunlight casting through the window. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

♤

 

The hotel staff came around 9 to tidy up the room from last night's messy excursions. Keith refused to get up so the woman could clean the bedroom, so Lance took over. He gave her a clean crisp 100 dollar bill from Keith’s wallet and ushered her out of the room, gently reassuring her in Spanish it was fine and she should come back later for the cleaning supplies she'd left for him.

“You know she speaks English, right?” Keith snorted from his spot on the bed.

“Yes, Keith but us people of color have to stick together.” Lance sighed, annoyed as he bent down to pick up he and Keith’s clothing from the floor. 

“So it's like what I do?” Keith questions as he sits up.

“What?” Lance glanced at Keith while he briskly folded their clothing and placed it on a vacant chair. 

“Like, how once I found out you spoke Spanish I started speaking to you in Spanish,” Keith explained. “Because it like give you a sense of safety and reassurance basically?”

Lance shrugged and nodded. “Yeah.” He grabbed the broom from the supply cart and started sweeping the room. “It does give reassurance because you know you can trust them in an unfamiliar place.” 

“Oh, Okay.” Keith flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. “Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“You know I love you, right?” 

“Yes, Keith, I love you too.”

“No, like, I love you so much I would get jumped for you.” Keith went on.

“Really?” 

“I love you so much I would spin the block in Brownsville with only a knife and a pistol, Lance.”

This caused Lance to look up from his sweeping, a smile alit on his face and butterflies in his tummy. “Keith…”

“I love you so fucking much Lance, I would walk up to a group of  _ Patria _ gang members and tell em to fuck off, no suicidal shit though.”

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Then you'll definitely die, dummy.”

“But I said no suicidal shit,” Keith repeated. “Meaning I'm running as soon as they get the machetes out.”

“How about we don't walk up to any Patria gang members or spin the block in Brownsville, Mmkay?” Lance suggested as he began to sweep again. “I love you but I don't want to lose you.” 

“You're right,” Keith sat up. “I can't die anytime soon. I wanna get you pregnant and have a white picket fence with you.”

Lance rolled his eyes, trying hard to fight the smile forming on his face. “I can't get pregnant, Keith.”

“Well I wanna adopt a dog with you.” Keith announced. “And name him Tyrone so when we're talking about him people think we're talking about a person.” 

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance questioned as he put the broom down. He came over to the bed and felt Keith’s forehead. Keith shook his head and took Lance’s hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

“No, I'm not okay Lance.” Keith confided as he reached for Lance’s waist, pulling Lance onto his lap. “I'm in love with you, Baby.” Keith kissed Lance’s neck and nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck. “I wanna have a life with you, I wanna build and grow with you Baby.”

The text message from earlier wouldn’t leave Lance’s minds eye and he couldn’t stop wondering who it was and what context it meant. But, looking down at Keith’s handsome face and his dark indigo eyes, Lance couldn’t resiti. He loved this man. He loved Keith. 

Lance smiled and hugged Keith’s head, kissing his hair. “Then let's get a dog and name him Tyrone.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHEN NEW YORKERS PUT ON THEY TIMBS, THEY READY TO FIGHT. THEY READY TO STEP. THEY READY TO THROW EM HANDS. THEY READY TO FUCK SOME SHIT UP. JUST KNOW. -BreanaTheDoll

They left for home later on that day. After Lance stopped by Allura’s flower shop to catch up and made Keith invest a good 100 dollars on some pretty begonias, is when they began the drive back home. When they got there, Azure greeted Lance with a warm purr and much affection. 

“You have your fun, but when we get Tyrone we’ll see who’s going to feel left out,” Keith remarked before he disappeared into their apartment. Lance rolled his eyes and scooped up his baby ball of fluff and coddled Azure to his chest, kissing and rubbing the feline. Azure purred happily and rubbed his tail and body against Lance’s face. 

He walked into the kitchen to get a vase after Azure had had his love fix for the day. Lance filled it with water and put his begonias in. He set it on the windowsill above the sink and stepped back to admire the beautiful scenery. 

The day went smoothly after that. Lance cooked something quick and tasty for dinner and they spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch until it was time for bed. As usual, Keith was the big spoon and Lance was the little spoon.  

“Keith?” Lance called out softly in the dark, his blue eyes trained on the full moon above. 

“Hmm?” 

“You would have children with me?”  Lance squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting Keith’s answer. Keith shifted a bit and let out a sleepy sigh, giving Lance’s waist a little squeeze. 

“You can’t get pregnant.” 

“No, I mean with a surrogate?” 

“In the future.” 

Lance didn’t ask any more questions. With butterflies in his tummy, he fell into a sleepless slumber. 

 

*

 

Keith woke up late the next morning. Lance was no longer in his arms and loud music assaulted his ears. He groaned and sat up, looking around the bedroom. He reached over to his bedside beru and picked up his phone. He got a text message, it was the first thing he saw on his notifications bar. 

**+1-917-800-3986:** _You think you can ignore me? Loll I’ll tell Lance about everything we did._

Keith blinked, definitely waking up and becoming more alert. Huh? Ignore what? Keith scrolled up and saw that there was another message that was sent yesterday morning at 7 am that got left on read. 

“Shit.” Keith hissed. Lance read it. Lance had read the message. Lance was the only person with access to his damn phone and he was the only person he was with all day yesterday. Playing it cool and calm, All Keith texted back was a chill 

‘OK’

Matt wouldn’t. He wasn’t about that life, he wasn’t about that  **_life_ ** and if he thought he was about that life there was nobody more about that life than Lance. Speaking of the devil, Lance came into the room wrapped in a plush blue towel with some kind of white face mask on and a towel wrapped around his head. 

“Texting, texting, juggling me all over your phone all night,” He sang along with the music flowing through the apartment. “It’s your love, you’re juggling me don’t know that you been all mine.” 

Keith stared at Lance as he walked over to the vanity. Keith shook his head and opened his phone. 

‘Leave my boyfriend alone, Matt. I’m so deadass.’

“You’re finally up, aren’t you?” Lance glanced back at Keith as he spread coconut oil over his skin. He bent down to oil his legs. 

Keith yawned and nodded. “Your music woke me up.” 

Lance picked up his phone from the vanity and paused the music. The whole apartment was now quiet, void of sound. Keith threw Lance a sarcastic smile. 

“Thanks, much better.” He did a thumbs up. 

“Today’s friday, you think your results from the lab have came in?” Lance questioned as he rubbed his hands together, melting the coconut oil before applying it to his neck and shoulders. 

Keith shrugged. “Yeah. But I’m scared to check.” He rubbed his neck and let out a yawn. He really could use some more sleep. 

Lance sniffed. “I already checked mine. Everything’s negative.” He rubbed his taut stomach. “I can sit with you while you check your results, Keith. Well, if you want me to.” 

Keith pressed his lips together and let air out of his nose. He looked down at his lap and twiddled his fingers. “Lance,” He said softly. “I’m scared.” 

Lance raised his eyebrows a little. “Scared?: He asked as he came over to the bed and took a seat beside Keith. He placed a hand on his boyfriend’s arm. “Scared of what Keith?” 

Keith shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “I-I don’t know.” He confided. “I guess I’m scared I might have something?” 

“But nothing has been off with your body as of late, Keith,” Lance cut in. “Std’s would have symptoms.” Lance took Keith’s hand from his lap and brought it to his mouth, giving it a gentle chaste kiss. “Baby, we can look at it together. I can even look at it for you and tell you the results if you like. I’m positive it’s going to be negative.” 

Keith looked up at Lance and nodded his head. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Lance smiled. “Now, give me your phone.” He held his other hand out. 

Keith gave Lance his phone with no hesitation. “I feel so sick right now,” He felt his stomach twisting up into knots. 

Lance waved his hand. “No worries, baby. I’m here with you.” Lance opened Keith’s phone and went onto the internet, going onto the clinic website and using Keith’s patient id number to log into his account. 

Keith leaned forward, pressing his face into Lance’s shoulder. “I love you,” he groaned. 

Lance smiled and chortled. “I love you too, bebe.” Lance went to lab results and scrolled down, preeing Keith's results. 

Aids/Hiv: Negative

Syphilis: Negative 

Genital Warts: Negative 

Gonorrhea: Negative 

Herpes: Negative 

Lance read the last line and his stomach immediately began to hurt. 

Chlamydia: Positive 

Lance glanced over at Keith. Keith had his face in Lance’s shoulder, holding his stomach. Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He took a second or two before opening them up. 

“Keith, you should look at this.” He said, swallowing in the lump in his throat. 

By Lance’s tone. Keith immediately knew. He looked up at his phone, at the line of words Lance’s thumb was under. 

Chlamydia: Positive

Keith just stared. He stared at the words with disbelief written all over his face. 

Lance sniffed and touched Keith’s thigh. “Keith?” 

Keith threw up. He leaned over and threw up right on the bed. His nose burned, his eyes blurry with tears and his cheeks burning red. Lance dropped Keith’s phone and came to comfort him, he rubbed Keith’s back and held back his long hair. 

Lance had no words. He gently rubbed Keith’s back in a circular motion angently cooed as he held Keith’s hair. Keith vomited until he was dry heaving. Lance placed a hand on Keith;’s chest, gently pushing him back to sit down. Lance wiped the vomit from Keith’s mouth with the edge of the blanket. He pushed back his lover’s hair and looked into his eyes. 

“Keith,” He said firmly. 

Keith shook his head and tried to push Lance away. “Y-You can’t stay with me L-Lance!” Keith cried. “I’m damaged, y-you can’t stay!” 

“Keith-’ 

“Go home,” Keith’s voice was throaty as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “G-Go home, Lance!” He shoved Lance away and hugged himself. 

Lance came back and grabbed Keith. “Keith!” He shouted. “Keith look at me!” He grabbed Keith’s face, forcing Keith to look at him. ‘It can be cured, Keith!” Lance let out a breath, seeing the tears in Keith’s eyes. “It can be cured,” He said again in a softer voice. 

“It can be cured?” Keith sniffed. 

“It can be cured,” Lance said once more. “It can be cured, Keith.” 

“S-So I-I’m not damaged?” Keith began to cry again, scrunching up his face. “Y-you won’t leave me?” 

Lance out a firmer hold on Keith’s face. “Hey, hey, stop that.” Lance leaned in closer. “I’ll always be with you and no, you’re not damaged, Keith.” 

Keith leaned forward, pressing his face into Lance’s bare shoulder. “I love you,” He cried. “I love you so much, Lance.” 

Lance only comforted him, wrapping his hands around his lover and kissing Keith’s head. “I love you more, Keith.” He whispered. “I love you more.” 

And they stayed just like that for the longest while. Just like that. Then, Lance sent Keith to take a long, hot shower while he cleaned up the vomit. As Lance wrapped up the quilt to contain the vomit, Keith’s phone let off a loud “Ding!” 

Lance left the quilt wrapped up on the bed and went to pick it up from the floor where he had dropped it. Lance saw it was a Imessage. He opened the phone and opened the message. 

**+1-917-800-3986:** _ Or what? Lmao  _

Lance arched his eyebrow in question as he scrolled upwards, looking at the previously sent text messages. 

**+1-917-800-3986:** _(Attachment) That’s cute. Are you home now? (read)_

Okay, Lance had seen that yesterday. He’d been wanting to ask about it. 

**+1-917-800-3986:** _You think you can ignore me? Loll I’ll tell Lance about everything we did._

“Who the fuck,” Lance said to himself under his breath. 

**Sent:** _OK_

 **Sent:** _Leave my boyfriend alone, Matt. I’m so deadass._

**+1-917-800-3986:** _ Or what? Lmao  _

Lance almost gasped. Matt? Their uberpool friend? It couldn’t be. It had to be a different Matt. He didn’t know any other Matt’s, now did he? Lance thought back to the day in the Uber, he remembered Keith’s attitude. He wouldn’t look at Matt and he’d been on his phone the entire time. While Matt was on his phone Keith would get texts-

“That bitch!” Lance snapped. He felt the anger bubbling in his stomach. 

Matt was the one Keith  _ cheated _ on him with. Matt was the one that gave Keith  _ chlamydia. _

Lance was furious. He pulled up Keith’s keyboard and typed his own little message. 

**Sent:** _Nvm. What’s your address? I wanna come see you._

**+1-917-800-3986:** _ Why? _

**Sent:** _ Matt stop playing. Lance went to school and I wanna see you again. I miss you. _

**+1-917-800-3986:** _ You know my address, pull up.  _

**Sent:** _ I dead forgot lml tell me  _

**+1-917-800-3986:** _ West 151 st apt #5 _

Lance went over to the vanity and picked up his phone. He called Allura and on the 3rd ring she picked up. 

_ “Lance?”  _

“Put on your timbs.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Fefe by Tekashi 69 and Nicki Minaj to write this. NEW YORKERS WHERE YA ATTTT?

"You couldn't tell me it was Matt?"    
  
Keith sighed, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his weary eyes. "Please, Lance, I don't wanna do this right now."   
  
"No," Lance said firmly. "We have to do this now."   
  
"Fine!" Keith snapped. "We'll do this now what do you wanna argue about today, on today, at this time?" He slammed his hand down on the bathroom sink, his ears becoming red with anger.    
  
"You had me looking stupid!" Lance screamed. "You had me thinking this shit was all over but no!"    
  
"It is all over, what the fuck, Lance?!"    
  
"No it isn't!" Lance came up to Keith and shoved him.  “You got him texting your phone, you got him comfortable enough to come manipulate me and try to be my friend instead of telling me the truth!"   
  
Keith opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something and Lance crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Keith.    
  
"What?" He snapped.   
  
"You're blaming me because you want to be friendly with everybody?!" Keith screamed, flinching at Lance. "Oh please, get off your high horse!"   
  
Lance didn't even blink when Keith flinched at him. "Okay, but the factor remains you couldn't tell me anything? You let me be buddy buddy with the demon who's tearing us apart?!"   
  
"Me? Tell you anything? I had to take your phone when we had to go on our date because you liked him so much!" Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking away. "You should have slept with him if you were so fond."   
  
Lance was left baffled by Keith’s smart ass remark. He spun around and followed Keith. "Oh yeah?! Well, you've done enough sleeping for the both of us!" He shoved Keith from behind. "And now look at us! Look at me when I'm speaking!"   
  
Keith’s jaw tightened and his fist balled up. He took a deep breath and spun around, glaring Lance down. "Don't put your hands on me, Lance."   
  
Lance, spitefully, pushed Keith again. He pushed him so hard Keith slammed his back into the bedroom door frame. "We're going to his house." Lance commanded. "You'll knock on the door and then me and Allura are going to beat the ever loving shit outta him."    
  
Keith sniffed and nodded his head. "Fine."

 

They didn’t even need google maps to get to Matt’s house, Keith knew the way all too well. Allura and Lance compliantly followed, staying a few feet behind him. When the train came, they got on the train and Keith sat in the two small seats by the last door on the cart and Lance and Allura sat in the middle of the cart seats. 

“ _ Wait, so let me get this straight, _ ” Allura said one more. “So this Matt is who Keith cheated with and you met him in a Uber Pool the same day you and Keith went to the clinic and y’all became friends?” 

Lance sighed. “Yes, Allura.” 

“And then he was the same one that gave Keith Chlamydia?”

“Yes, Allura- Listen, I’m thinking and did you bring the bleach?” Lance made a face, looking over at Allura. 

Allura patted her small stylish pink backpack. “And the taser too.” 

“Good.” Lance put his hands in his pockets and stared out of the train window into the darkness of the underground subway. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Allura questioned once more as she grilled Lance. “Because we need a plan, Lance.” 

Lance smirked.” The same as always.” 

Allura smiled and held her hand out to Lance. “I got you if you got me?” 

Lance interlocked his fingers with Allura’s. “Always.” 

Keith watched them from his seat and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He just wanted to be home sleeping, he wanted to be home cuddling with Lance and watching t.v. It was hard enough finding out he had Chlamydia, too. 

 

They got off the train at 151st Harlem and walked the short block to the neighborhood of projects. They weren’t a stranger to the projects, they all grew up in the projects so they strolled right in. It smelled of straight urine and weed, loud music coming from behind one of the doors. Keith walked into the 5th building and walked straight up to Matt’s apartment, apartment number 5. 

Lance and Allura stood on either side of the door, pressing themselves flat. Keith let out a sigh and knocked on the door. He knocked hard, two times. The door swung open to reveal a short girl with brilliant green eyes. “

“Oh, Keith.” She fixed her glasses and offered a awkward smile. 

“Pidge,” Keith pulled his lips tight, trying hard not to look at Lance. “Is Matt home?” 

Pidge looked back into the apartment and called, “Matt, your boyfriend is here!” She looked back at Keith. “He’s coming.” She then walked away from the door, letting it temporarily close. Keith heard Allura ruffling through her small pack for something, she pulled out a small bleach bottle. 

Matt opened the door this time. He wore a light green t-shirt with dark green adidas sweatpants and slippy slidy green socks. He smiled at Keith. “Keith!” He piped.

Keith simply looked him in the eye and took a wide step back. Then, Lance and Allura rushed in throwing bleach on Matt. It splattered on his face and all over his clothing. Matt barely had enough time to react before Lance squared up and socked him one in his face, knocking his head back and knocking him onto the slippery bleach soaked floor. 

Matt scrambled to his feet and squared up and threw a punch at Lance. Lance weaved and punched him in is mouth and as that connected Matt tagged Lance in his eye.

“Keep your head up, Lance!” Allura coached from the side as she leaned on the door, keeping it open. “Don’t make me have to jump in, Papi! Mama didn't raise no punk!”

Lance bounced on his feet, before going back in and punching Matt in his cheek. Matt swung wide, knocking Lance right in his neck. Lance grunted and rushed Matt, grabbing his legs and lifting him up.

“Yeah, Lance!” Allura screamed. “Slam that dirty bitch!” 

Matt pummelled Lance’s head until Lance slammed him hard on the tile floor, then he let out a loud gasp, gasping for air. Lance came up and sat on Matt and promptly began to pummel his face in. 

“That’s what’s up, Buttercup! Wash that hoe!” Allura screamed, stomping her foot. “Yeah, Lance! Yeah!” 

“You!” Lance punched Matt. “Dirty!” Lance punched Matt. “Ass!” Lance punched Matt. “Hoe!” Lance grabbed Matt’s hair and slammed his head on the tile floor. “You fucking gave Keith chlamydia!” He punched Matt in his mouth.

“What the fuck?!” Pidge suddenly appeared in the hallway. 

“Don’t jump in, don’t do it baby!” Allura warned from her post as she took her backpack off of her back and tied up her hair. 

Pidge rushed down the hallway and tried to push Lance off of Matt. When Lance wouldn’t budge and punched Matt in his face again, Pidge punched Lance in his head before shoving him but he still wouldn’t budge. He kept putting licks down on Matt. Allura rushed up and collected Pidge by her face, slamming her onto the floor. She took hold of Pidge’s shirt and began to stomp her out with the heavy timberlands she dawned on her feet.

Keith, who was was watching from the hallway, pushed the door and stood by the doorframe, watching the violence unfold. 

Pidge scrambled up and threw punches wildly at Allura. Allura took purchase in Pidge’s hair and swung her to the floor before promptly sitting on her back and shoving Pidge’s face into the floor. Pidge scratched at Allura’s hands as Allura pushed Pidge’s face into the floor. She raised Pidge’s head up and then slammed it into the floor again. Pidge cried out, feeling pain explode on her nose. She struggled under Allura’s weight and flipped herself up.

“You can’t fight this one, baby, you can’t fight this one!”  Allura stood up, hands still in Pidge’s hair and kicked her in the head.  Pidge got up and began to wildly throw punches. Allura flipped her and she came right back up, punching. 

“Get off me!” Pidge yelled as she thrashed wildly. She slammed Allura into the wall, reaching up and snatching Allura’s hair. Allura pulled Pidge’s hair and Pidge pulled Allura’s hair. Pidge slammed Allura into the door and they tumbled into the hallway, barely missing Keith. Pige got on top of Allura and started hitting her in her face. Allura thrashed onto her front and pushed herself up, forcing Pidge to fall face first and let go of Allura’s hair. 

“Lil’ Bitch!” Allura stomped her out, she stomped her until Pidge started to cry.

Matt’s face was bloodied and Lance punched him again. Matt twisted under Lance’s weight but Lance wouldn’t let him up. Lance stopped punching him to catch his breath, but Matt wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Get off of me,” Matt demanded. He couldn’t see Keith but he could feel Keith watching them. 

“Don’t text Keith no more,” Lance commanded. “Don’t go near him and I promise you if you do Imma fuck you up again.” Lance had his fist poised over Matt’s face. 

“Fuck you,” Matt spat. “I was there before you! He’s always going to fuck with me!” 

“Lance,” Keith called as he came over to intervene, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “That’s enough-” 

Lance shrugged Keith off and leaned in. “What?” 

“He’s always going to fuck-”    


Lance punched Matt in his mouth. “Don’t get it fucked up,” Lance had his fist poised. “Say some more wild shit and I guarantee you I’mma go to jail for murder, Papi.”

“Fuck you, Bitch!” Matt spat up at Lance and Lance punched him. 

“Don’t text Keith, don’t go near him, don’t even look at him! You understand?” Lance poised his fist again. 

Matt sputtered and spat up blood. He nodded. 

“Good.” Lance got up off of Matt. 

As soon as Lance was up, Matt scrambled up and rushed Lance from the back, throwing punches at his head. Lance spun around and started throwing punches in turn, and Matt tagged him good in his jaw and he fell down. Allura ran down on Matt, throwing punches at Matt before he could sit on Lance. She threw her punches quick and heavily and Matt threw punches back at her. He tagged Allura in her mouth and Allura tagged him in his eye. He snatched Allura’s hair and swung her to the floor before trying to rush onto Lance. Keith grabbed Matt by his middle and threw him back down on the floor. 

“It’s over!” Keith snapped, going to help Lance up. Once Lance got his footing, he tried to run down on Matt again but Keith held him back. Allura got up and began to wreck the apartment. She pulled down a painting from the wall and used the broken wood to break the big fish tank in the hallway. She shoved the glass table it sat on kicked the shards everywhere.

“Let’s go before the police come,” Allura hissed as she walked past Keith, grabbing Lance by his arm. She snatched up her small backpack before she and Lance walked out. 

“Why?” Matt coraked from the floor as he wrapped himself in a hug, calling Keith’s attention. “I thought you cared about me,” 

Keith stared down at Matt and thickly swallowed. He shook his head and quietly walked away from Matt, out of the apartment. 

The train ride home was filled with Silence.

 

Lance had been quiet when they got home after seeing Allura to her apartment. He spent a long time in the bathroom after his shower, taking care of his skin care. He had no visible bruises but his jaw ached like a bitch. 

Keith didn't expect Lance to open the bathroom door and call him in. Keith put his phone down and joined Lance in the bathroom. He was wrapped in a towel by the waist and a towel was on his head and his face had bits of brown and black soapy chunks, African black soap. Lance took Keith by his shoulders and stared into his face. 

Keith was a bit taller than Lance but the height difference wasn't that huge. Lance reached up and touched Keith’s face before running his hand down his neck and his chest. “Take this off,” he tugged at the burgundy wife beater Keith wore. Without asking, Keith took off the wife beater and dropped it onto the floor as he watched Lance, curious.

Lance took a sharp inhale of air and took Keith’s hands at the same time, giving them a gentle squeeze. He looked Keith in his eyes. “Lo siento, Keith.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Sorry for what?” 

Lance shrugged and looked down, tonguing the inside of his cheeks. “For hitting you,” Lance admitted. “And for putting you through so much today when I knew you didn't need the stress.” Lance pushed out his lips in a cute pout and gave Keith puppy dog eyes. “I'm really sorry.”

Keith smiled and shook his head. “It's okay, Lance. I forgive you.” He took his hands out of Lance’s and drew Lance into a warm hug, caressing Lance to his bare chest. Lance smiled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warm hug.

When the hug was over, Lance went to the sink and soaped up his hands with African black soap and went back over to Keith. He didn't ask permission before he smeared it all over Keith’s face, rubbing his cheeks and his lips and his forehead in circular motions. Keith just let him. 

“I called the clinic,” Lance began as he rubbed under Keith’s eyes. 

“Yeah?” Keith pressed.

“And you've gotta go in tomorrow to get your medication. I can go with you if you want me to, I'll sit with you too.” Lance started to massage Keith’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

Keith closed his eyes. “I'd like that. Thanks, Lance.”

Lance chortled and shook his head. “You know, when I was younger I had this hot and fast ass friend, Alois Trancy.” Lance began. “He was like you, he liked girls and boys.”

“How does this relate to me?” Keith asked.

“Hush and let me speak,” Lance gently laughed and patted Keith’s cheeks. “He didn't really have anybody except for me Allura and another girl named Hannah because his parents and little brother died. That was our little group in Highschool, or whatever.”

“Lance,”

“Okay, okay.” Lance stepped back from Keith and admired his soapy work. “He was fast, he liked sex and he caught chlamydia from one of his fuck buddies. He came to me because he felt embarrassed and didn't wanna tell Allura or Hannah. So, we went to the clinic together and I sat with him,  comforted him, talked with him and after we got the medicine I was with him when he took the first dose- I guess what I'm trying to say is everything is going to be okay, Okay?”

Keith pulled his lips tight. “You could have just told me that instead of telling me the life story of one of your fast ass friends. Where is he today, anyway?” Keith went over to the sink and turned on the water before he began to rinse the soap off of his face.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Alois is quite lovely, just don't piss him off. Last I talked to him he was doing college in California with Hannah.”

“Oh, that's nice.” Keith took a dry towel from the rack and dried off his face. 

Lance touched Keith’s arm. “So, the clinic tomorrow, right?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, tomorrow.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little history lesson I guess.

The hallway smelled of piss and weed, sunlight flooded through the barred windows and loud trap music played from somewhere down the dormant hallway. 

Keith bit his lip, looking at Matt’s pretty face He slammed his hand on the wall next to Matt’s head, trapping him. “Keep acting single and Imma break ya fucking neck.” He scoffed. “Acting mad dayroom, like come on.”

“I'm only acting single because you acting single!” Matt shoved Keith away from him. “When you get your shit straight then we can talk, now let me go smoke my dime.” He scoffed and turned to walk away. Keith grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanking Matt and slamming him against the wall.

“You love me?” Keith tone was aggressive and low as he gripped Matt by his throat, looking into his vibrant green eyes as his fingers dug into Matt’s waist. 

Matt couldn't help but smile at Keith’s behavior. He rolled his eyes and nodded. “I'll always love you, Papi.” 

Keith stared into Matt’s eyes for a few seconds before he leaned in and kissed Matt, their lips connecting and mouths opening up to receive each other. The kiss was wet, Keith’s tongue twirling with Matt’s tongue, lips devouring each other. 

Keith pulled away, breaking the kiss and digging his nails into the side of Matt’s neck. He dressed forward and licked Matt’s cheek. “I love you,” He tightened his hold, digging his nails further into Matt’s neck. “So, stop fucking playing with me.”

Matt licked his lips and let out a little strangled laugh. “I thought I wasn't your mans?” He croaked. 

Keith eased up his grip on Matt’s neck. Instead of pressing on Matt’s windpipe, he applied pressure with the pads of his fingers to the side of Matt’s neck. Matt liked when he did that, not when Keith pressed on his windpipe. “You're my baby, stop playing with me before I really hurt you. You not going anywhere.” Keith applied a bit more pressure. “Nobody can replace you, I'm always gonna fuck with you and you know that.” 

Matt licked his plump pink lips and smirked as he placed his hand on Keith’s chest, slowly trailing it down to his pants and grabbing his bulge. “I got a dime we can smoke in my room, you up for it?”

Keith grew up in the projects of Harlem as a orphan. He didn't know where he'd come from or who he'd come from but he was determined to get out. The projects were predominantly Hispanic and Black and he was always mistaken for a curly head handsome Puerto Rican boy, so he used it to his advantage, he went along with it. The girls loved him and the boys (who went that way) loved him as well. He met Matt when he was 15, selling weed to get by. Matt was a interesting white boy who just moved into the pz, used all of the slang and he was comfortable enough to chill with any and everybody. Keith never had a problem with boys before and he'd never had a white boy before, so he decided to go get that.

Getting Matt wasn’t hard, but getting rid of him  _ was _ hard. Keith made it clear it was just a smash and dash type of thing, but Matt persisted. He showed up to Keith’s spot and constantly bought weed from him. He waited outside of Keith’s building until he came home to talk to him when Keith ignored his texts. When that failed he'd knock on Keith’s door with take out and a dime bag of weed and invite himself in. He would call Shiro, Keith’s older brother to check up on him. He would ask everyone in the pz about him when Keith played hide and seek. Keith grew warm to it. He never really had anybody putting in that much effort to get close to him other than the girls viciously fighting each other over him. He started to return Matt’s calls, text him more regularly and soon enough he found himself making house visits to Matt. 

Matt starred up and Keith’s sweaty chin. He drew circles on Keith’s chest. “You promise?” He whispered.

“What?” Keith asked as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“You won't replace me?”

“I promise.” Keith kissed Matt’s sweaty head. “I love you.” 

“I love you more.”

But, Keith was never good at promises. He was never good at loving people. He was never taught.

So, when he was 18 at the West Indian Day parade in Brooklyn and he saw that hot little brown thing stroll past in his short shorts and Thrasher crop top with a Cuban flag tucked into his waistline, Keith broke his promise to Matt. He saw him and he had to have him. His smooth skin, slender boyish body and his brilliant ocean blue eyes caught his attention. 

Keith passed his drink to his friend and he chased after him. “Excuse me,” Keith touched him on his arm to get his attention. 

He looked up from his conversation with a white haired girl dawning a Dominican flag, his lips sparkling with gloss and his eyes lit with curiosity. Keith saw the way he looked him over with a quick flick of his eyes, from head to toe. “Yes?” He sounded annoyed.

Keith raised his eyebrows, smirking. “I can't talk to you?”

Matt texted and Keith’s replies were far and few in between even though he was online. Keith was never really at home anymore and when he asked Shiro Keith went out with a friend. Keith’s visits were lesser and lesser and he stopped trying to apologize and come up with an excuse for Matt. Matt felt like he was losing Keith and any attempt to make them close again was met with the cold shoulder. Keith moved out of the projects the following September and he didn't tell Matt anything instead Matt found out when he went to check on Keith and new people answered the door. He texted Keith and all Keith could say was “Sorry I'm busy.” 

The day Keith changed his background picture on Facebook to the picture of a smiling youthful brown skin blue eyes boy and put the name “Lance” in his bio with a blue heart next to it was the day Matt knew for sure he had lost Keith. He cried, he moped for days and he refused to eat. It hurt so much to know someone you loved with your all would turn around and replace you just like that. Keith broke his promise to Matt and he broke Matt’s heart. 

So, after a whole year and half after trying to get over Keith by getting under other men, Keith turned up at the same party he was at. He was acting sweet, drunk off of the Henny and Grey Goose and Matt couldn’t help but bump into him on purpose on accident. Keith was friendly, asking for his number and Matt was friendlier, giving it to him. Keith became touchy and it led to them leaving the party together.  Touching Keith’s body still gave Matt the same thrill it gave him before. Keith grew up, he looked better and his body did also. He wasn't a little boy in his pants anymore also and Matt enjoyed it. 

The next morning Keith texted him and he texted back in vigor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Yorker Slang Dictionary: DAYROOM means stupid, ignorant. 
> 
> "Yo my nigga you acting mad dayroom like what is good with you?"
> 
> Next chapter might be another history chapter on how Lance and Keith’s relationship came to be. I don't know man I'm stressed out. -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist:   
> Fefe By 6ix9ine ft Nicki Minaj


	19. Chapter 19

Lance sat with him in the waiting room. Lance sat with him and held his hand. Lance sat with him and reassured him of everything. 

“You know what's so funny?” Keith chuckled, licking his lips and looking over at Lance.

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Funny?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Not funny, but weird.” He corrected himself. “I wasn't burning or anything, nothing felt weird.”

Lance sniffed and patted Keith’s hand. “Sometimes,” he began. “Symptoms don't show up but the condition is alive and well inside of you. If i didn't suggest getting tested we would have never known and it could have made you sterile.”

Keith shook his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Chlamydia makes you sterile, men and women. It takes away your ability to reproduce if you leave it untreated-”

“What? It's only been like three weeks.” 

“I know,” Lance squeezed his hand. “But that's not a long time. I'm talking like more than a month here.”

“But still,” Keith sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “It's scary. I feel broken, like damaged goods.”

Lance shook his head and clicked his tongue. “You're not damaged at all, Love.” Lance took a hair tie off of his wrist and gathered all of Keith’s long hair up on top of his head in a messy bun. He leaned forward and kissed Keith’s temple. “Think of it as the flu and we're here to get the antibiotics to make it go away and it will go away. You'll be healthy again.”

Keith leaned over and nuzzled into Lance’s chest. “I love you.” He sighed, closing his eyes.

Not soon after that exchange, the nurse called him back into the doctor's office. Lance followed close behind. When they got into the small room, they sat close together in the separate chairs. 

The doctor, an old wrinkled pale man with big glasses, looked at both of them for a second and cleared his throat. “Keith Kogane?”

“Ko-ga-neh.” Keith corrected, raising his hand a little to indicate he was the person in question.

“Right, ah thank you I will remember that.” The doctor picked up a manila folder and opened it, pulling out Keith’s documents. “It says here you tested positive for chlamydia, yes?”

Lance reached out of his chair and put a hand on Keith’s thigh.

Keith glanced at Lance and then back to the doctor and nodded. “Yeah,” He said. 

“Are you currently experiencing any itching? Burning in general? Burning when you pee?” He questioned. 

Keith shook his head. “No, I haven't experienced anything out of the normal.”

The doctor chuckled and nodded his head. “Good, you're in the early stage. We can catch it and put a stop to it.” He put Keith’s documents back into the folder and began to write on a prescription pad. “I'm prescribing you antibiotic therapy along with medicated ointment and if you take it every day for a week or so it should be gone before mid-September. Pick it up at your local rite aid or local pharmacy.”

Lance squeezed Keith’s thigh as the doctor handed Keith the prescription form. Keith great fully took the paper, not trying at all to suppress the smile on his face. 

“Thank you so much,”

 

“Please do practice safe sex, boys.” He called as Keith and Lance left the office.   
  


“Before mid-September!” Lance cheered excitedly as he shook Keith in his seat.

Keith had a stupid smirk on his face as he put the key in the ignition. “You so excited to ride me?” He teased. “Geez, Lance.”

Lance rolled his eyes and smacked Keith on his shoulder. “That and I'm excited you'll be healthy, dummy.” Lance’s eyes softened as he looked upon Keith with love and care. “Gosh, Keith we're finally moving on from this. Turning a new chapter in our book.”

Keith put the car in reverse and glanced over at Lance. “Yeah,” He agreed. “Maybe we can look into getting that dog soon.”

Lance blushed a little, his eyes flitting away from Keith’s eyes. “Can soon be now?” He asked shyly.

Keith reached over and took Lance’s chin between his index and thumb, calling Lance’s eyes back to his own. “You love me?” Keith asked, his tone soft and gentle. 

“I love you,” Lance answered. “I do,”

“I love you too,” Keith rubbed Lance’s chin with his thumb. “So, soon can be now.”

Lance piped up, his pretty blue eyes sparkling. “Really?!”

“Yes, now gimme kiss.”

Lance smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Keith’s lips. Keith moved his hand from Lance’s chin to his jaw as he opened his mouth to accept Lance’s tongue.    
  


They had at least three hours before Keith’s medication was ready at the Pharmacy, so they hit up the pound. Lance insisted on going to the Pet Shop, but Keith took him to the dog pound. His reasoning was that there were dozens of dogs about to be put down and he wanted to save at least one instead of buying some inbred pup that was made at a mill.

“I don't know,” Lance said in an unsure manner as they walked into the pound. He held Keith’s hand as he glanced around curiously. 

“Just chill, Babe.” Keith gave Lance’s hand a firm squeeze. They approached the counter, causing the young woman behind the counter to look up.

“How can I help you today?” She asked Keith with a smile, her bright blue eyes looking him over. 

Keith pulled his lips tight and nodded his head. “Uh, we're here to adopt. Can we look at the dogs scheduled to be put down?” 

“Well, sure you can.” She picked up a clipboard and stood up, handing it to Keith as she checked out his tight red t-shirt and his tight black Adidas pants. 

Keith raised his eyebrows at her. “What am I gonna write with?” He said, opening his vacant hand. 

“Oh-” She looked down at her desk, her eyes searching.

“I have a pen,” Lance sighed as he slung his stylish small blue backpack off of his back. 

“Oh,” her tone was put off, a little annoyed as she looked upon Lance with dull eyes.

Lance flicked her a venomous look before digging in his backpack and pulling out a felt tip blue pen. “Look, Keith,” Lance said as he handed Keith the pen.

“Thanks, baby.” Keith took the pen and quietly and quickly began to read and answer the questions.

Lance pulled a pack of gum out of his bag and popped one of them out of the foil tray and putting one in his mouth. He glanced at Keith as he ticked off boxes. Lance popped another gum out of the tray and reached over, putting the gum to Keith’s lips. Keith parted his lips and took the gum from Lance’s fingers with his tongue. 

“You're not allergic to dogs, right?” Keith asked as he glanced over at Lance, arching his eyebrow as he chewed the minty gum.

Lance shrugged. “I don't know, we're gonna have to see won't we?” He put his backpack back on his back. 

“Aii.” Keith replied before he looked up at the girl behind the counter and handed her the clipboard. She looked absolutely annoyed for some reason. 

She looked over the clipboard and then put it aside. “Follow me,” She sighed as she moved from behind the counter and to a pair of double doors.

Lance looked at Keith and smiled. Keith smiled and gave him a little nudge as they followed her through the double doors.

They walked past the main ward to a room of holding cages at the back of the building. She held the door open for Lance and Keith. “Have your pick at them, they bite.” 

Lance stopped before the cages and Keith went ahead, looking into the cages. He walked past a chihuahua and it began to bark at him, pressing up against the cage door.

Keith didn't like chihuahuas, ever since he was little. They were annoying and they always bit him too much. He walked past a weary-looking bulldog whose eyes followed him desperately, barking at him to catch his attention. Keith walked past the cages, each dog pressing up against the cage doors or barking at him. He didn't see any dog that he might want. 

He wanted a big dog, of course, but the big dogs he did see didn't appeal to him. He saw a rottweiler and but he was a little intimidated. He saw a huge night black great dane and he felt like it looked inhuman, almost demonic and Keith wasn't too big on waking up in the middle of the night and nearly having a heart attack. However, when he got to the end of the send row of cages he didn't immediately see a dog press up to the cage door and bark at him.

He stopped and looked into the cage, seeing a weary-looking black Pitbull at the back of the cage. The pitbull made no move to get up from its laying position to greet Keith, but instead wearily watched him. Keith raised his eyebrows in curiosity and crouched down in front of the cage, peeking in at the dog. 

“Lance,” Keith called, waving his boyfriend over. Lance piped up and hurried over, standing by Keith. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“You want that one?” Lance asked as he looked in at the pit bull. 

Keith nodded. “Yeah,”

Lance crouched down and looked the dog over. “But why? I saw a really cute chihuahua up there-”

Keith shook his head. “It's like you,” Keith said, not taking his eyes off of the dog.

Lance felt insulted, he looked over at Keith with a frown. “What the fuck do you mean?” 

“You weren't feening for me like everybody else.” Keith began, glancing at Lance. “It's almost like you didn't want me and that made me want you even more.” 

Lance’s frown turned into a blush. “Oh.” He remembered the way he acted when Keith first tried to get to him, annoyed and unbothered. Lance looked around the room and saw what Keith meant. Every other dog was pressed up against their cages or barking to catch Keith’s attention, but this pitbull didn't even try. It was unbothered. 

“Why don't we get it then?” Lance suggested with a little smile as he put a hand on Keith’s leg. 

Keith smiled at Lance, his blue eyes dancing. 

 

…

 

“She's 9 months old,” The clerk said as she opened the cage. “We found her two months ago in an alleyway and she hasn't been really reacting so we think she might be depressed.” She beckoned the pitbull forward.

“Depressed?” Keith echoed.

“9 months old?” Lance echoed.

“Yeah, pit bulls grow fast and it's not verified. Maybe she just needs some love.” The pitbull came forward and she put a collar and leash on it. “She hasn't been violent and hasn't bit anyone but we're tight on space so we started to put down some of them. It's great what you're doing.” She led the pitbull out of the cage and past Keith and Lance.

They followed her to the front.

“How will you be paying?” She asked as he handed Keith the leash. Keith took it in vigor, almost flashing a public smile.

“Debit,” Keith answered as he pulled out his waller after handing the leash to Lance. Lance took the leash, taking a step away from the pit bull. 

She looked around wearily, taking in the new sunny environment. She sniffed the floor and took a few steps forward, causing Lance to take a few steps back.

Keith paid $200 dollars for her and donated twenty dollars cash from his wallet as well. He was in a good mood.

“Congratulations,” the clerk said as she came around the counter and took the leash off of the pit bull and took it from Lance. “You just adopted this dog.”

“That's it? Just like that?” Keith asked as she crouched down to give the pit bull a rub. He rubbed her head and behind her ears. She looked up at him, her brown eyes curious.

“Yeah, that's all.” The clerk sat down and pulled out her phone, promptly ignoring them.

So, Keith gathered the dog in his hands and lifted her off of the floor, cradling her to his chest. She let him, putting her paws over his right shoulder, looking around curiously. 

“We can't call her Tyrone.” Was the first thing Lance said as soon as they left the pound.

Keith rubbed her body and scratched behind her ears, calming her so she would rest her head on his shoulder. “Well, we have to see what she reacts to.” He said. “Naming a dog isn't about what you wanna call it, it's about what it reacts to.”

 

They took her home. When Keith put her down at the front door, she was hesitant to take a step forward into her new home. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her, nodding and nudging her forward. 

She took a step forward and looked back at Keith for reassurance. He nodded and nudged her forward again. She walked to the edge of the hallway and peered into the living room. Azul came around the corner, strutting around her,  looking at her curiously. 

Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and smiled when Keith looked up at him. “Look at our children,” he said softly.

Keith reached up and touched Lance’s hand. “Our children…” He echoed.

Azul took another step before hissing and batting at her with his front paw, knocking her in the face.

“Woah woah, Azul!” Lance called out as he rushed down the hallway. “No!”

She came running back to Keith and he scooped her up in his arms. “Control your cat, Lance. Damn.” Keith hissed as he looked at her face for any damage. She whimpered and pressed into Keith.

Azul ran away before Lance could get close to scold him. Lance turned around, defeated. “You know Azul, he doesn't like company.”

Keith sighed and stood up, walking down the hall to Lance with her in his arms. “I guess we just witnessed our first sibling dispute.” He chuckled.

Lance rolled his eyes and reached out, touching her. She was soft and warm. “I guess. Isn't that right, Hazel?” 

Keith raised his eyebrows looking down at her. “Hazel?” he asked. She didn't reply, she kept her head in his neck. He looked up at Lance and shook his head.

Lance sighed and shrugged. “That would have been cute. Guess we gotta keep trying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are the innovators. The future is now. I feel like I'm going to wrap this up pretty soon. Idk man do I want 20 chapter or 30? I feel like this is an appropriate ending chapter BUT I WANT MORE FLUFF SO ITS 30 CHAPTERS WE ARE AIMING FOR. -BreaneTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlist:   
> Turn Around By Konshens  
> Apple Juice By Jessie Reyez  
> Ex by Kiana Lede


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith opens up about his first love.

A week quickly passed and Keith took his medication and applied the ointment as needed. He noticed a change in the skin around his dick, the skin seemed firmer and the head seemed less flushed. Keith never noticed it, he guessed he'd had it so long he became used to it. As the week passed, she got accustomed to her new home and getting into little scrabbles with Azul. Lance and Keith tried out different names but to no avail.

Lance suggested they try Rojo which meant red in Spanish since Azul was named Azul which meant blue. He thought it would be a cute correlation. She didn't reply to Rojo, though. She didn't reply to cinnamon. She didn't reply to Dawn. She didn't reply to Mojito (Lance), either. The only way they could call her when she was in front of them was to pat their knees or lap and if they wanted to call her when she wasn't in the same room was to make a kissing sound with your mouth. It was something Keith did that she got accustomed to, it was the only sound she would react to.

They slowly did the shopping for her. Lance insisted on buying her a doggy jacket since fall was coming soon. Keith bought a flavored bone for her to nip and chew on along with a squeaky toy. Sadly to say, Azul bullied her out of it so Keith bought her another squeaky toy. She didn't prefer the dog bed they bought for her nor did she prefer the stack of warm towels Lance set out for her, instead she preferred Keith. 

This was a serious problem because Lance preferred Keith over his pillow and she was taking Keith up every night. No matter how much Lance tried to separate them to get some Keith to himself, she always ended up winning him over in the end. Waking up in the morning, pressed between his dog and his boyfriend, Keith couldn't help but smile at the amount of love he felt. He kissed Lance’s head and rubbed her head before he sat up. She popped up, wagging her tail and peering up at him curiously.

“Good morning,” Keith cooed as he scratched behind her ears. He made kissy noises and she barked, nuzzling up into him. She licked his face in affection and nuzzled into his neck.

“Alright girl,” Keith gently chuckled as he got up out of the bed. She jumped down from the bed and followed him as he went to get his phone from the windowsill where he'd left it to charge last night and she followed him all the way to the bathroom before he closed the door on her, needing his privacy. She stared at the door before scuttling back into the bedroom and jumping on the bed and licking Lance.

Keith was her Daddy, who she preferred and Lance was her Mommy, second best to Daddy. Lance smiled and let out a soft moan as she licked his neck.

“Keith,” he whined in an approving manner. “this early?” When Lance opened his eyes and saw her jumped up in surprise. She stared up at him with her tongue out of her mouth. Lance hissed as he wiped dog drool off of his face and neck. He was utterly ashamed of the morning wood he had grown. 

“Jeez, girl,” Lance said as he rubbed her head. “Don't do that to me, gave me a scare.” He got up off the bed and she followed him to the bathroom only to be left staring at the door when he closed it on her. She let out a whine and turned around, scuttling back into the bedroom and waiting on the bed for her Daddy. 

Keith looked up from his phone as Lance entered the bathroom, his eyes catching Lance’s boner. He whistled. “Were you thinking about me?” Keith teased with a devilish arch of his eyebrows. 

Lance rolled his eyes and shoved Keith away from the sink. “Shut the fuck up.” He sighed as he pulled his toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet. “Unless you're going to actually suck my dick, stop sucking my dick.”

Keith paused and put his phone down on the bathroom counter. “Is that a challenge, Lance Buttercup Miguel McClain?” The devilish arch of his brow was back and he had a smirk on his face. Lance cut his eyes to Keith, annoyed. In one swift motion, he snatched Keith by his neck. 

_ “Suck my dick.”  _

Keith didn't need any more persuasion. He briskly got on his knees, taking Lance by his waist. He pulled down Lance’s boxers and took Lance’s hard, blushing cock into his mouth. Lance’s body jolted and he let out a hard breath when Keith began to suck him off, bobbing his head back and forth as he flattened and stuck out his tongue, allowing Lance’s cock to touch the back of his throat. 

Lance heaved, letting out a soft moan as he ran his fingers through Keith soft onyx hair. 

Keith curled his tongue under Lance’s cock, running it along the veins before pulling it back into his mouth. He pulled back until Lance’s tip was between his lips. Then, he looked up at Lance, locking eyes with him, and tightened his lips around Lance as he took Lance in, adding pressure with his lips the further down on Lance he went. This caused Lance to moan aloud and grab Keith’s hair, yank his head back and fuck his mouth. 

Lance swore he could the smirk in Keith’s eyes as he let his mouth open, allowing Lance to fuck his mouth. Keith wet his fingers and reached between Lance’s legs and began to rub his perineum. Lance bit his lip when Keith moved his finger to his asshole and began to rub it, pressing the pad of his finger, threatening to delve deeper. Keith kept teasing and Lance kept fucking his mouth until finally a few minutes later Lance busted his load in the back of Keith’s throat. 

He closed his eyes, letting out soft small moans until he had no more left in him. When he pulled back, Keith swallowed every last drop and licked his lips before smirking.

“I have no words,” Lance sighed as he sat on the counter after pulling up his boxers. 

“You're welcome.” Keith chuckled as he got up, pulling his toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet. 

“Literally,” Lance began. “I haven't been sexual for an entire month, I haven't even diddled myself. That was amazing.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows with a laugh. “Who says the word ‘diddle’ anymore?”

Lance waved his hand and let out a loud sigh. “Let me be Keith until I get my soul back because you sucked it out of me.” Lance sat back, leaning on the bathroom mirror and closing his eyes.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Watch October, I'm going to fuck you up.” He began to brush his teeth. 

“Mmm,” Lance moaned. “I can't wait for you to fuck me so bad I can't walk the next day.” 

Keith spit. “Soon.” 

 

…

 

“Do you think I should get a tattoo?” Keith glanced over at Lance before looking back into the closet mirror. She stood by his feet, wagging her tail with her tongue out of her mouth. 

Lance looked up from his nails at Keith. “I don't know. Depends on what it is and where you want it.” He said in a flat tone. Lance yawned and stretched. “But then again if you're thinking about Angel wings, Puerto Ricans don't do that shit.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows, letting out a laugh. “Huh? Angel wings?” 

“You know,” Lance waved his hand dismissively. “Those tacky ass angel wings the  _ patria _ be getting.” 

Keith shook his head and walked over to the bed and took a seat beside Lance. “Nah.” He shook his head. “I was thinking maybe a little arrow on my inner forearm.” Keith took the scrunchy off of his wrist and tied his hair up into a messy bun. “Or maybe your name in fine cursive on the back of my neck, leading down my spine.”

Lance blinked and gave Keith a look of pure confusion. “Huh? Why? What if we break up?”

Keith shrugged. “I don't think I'm ever going to break up with you because I kinda love you, like a lot, Lance.” He sighed and leaned back, resting his head in Lance’s lap. “You're the second person I've ever loved on this level and I want you here to stay. Even if we do go our separate ways I won't regret it because you impacted my life in a huge way.” 

Lance blushed and smiled, looking away at the window. She sat by the closet, staring at them with curiosity. “Well,” he began hesitantly. “Who was the first one, if you want to tell me?” 

Keith let out a heavy breath, staring at the ceiling. “ _Her name was Ledè._ She had these dark brown eyes that gave her away and this warm dark skin. She loved to sing and dance, like you.” Keith sniffed and rubbed his nose. “I was like 15, she was my first love and she made me feel good, special. Gosh, she was so beautiful.”

Lance bit the inside of his lip. He never knew Keith was in love before him, nevertheless with a girl. “What happened?”

“She died.” Keith shrugged and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and swallowed a ball of emotion forming in his throat. 

“How?” Lance reached out and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“She got jumped.” Keith’s voice broke a little. “These girls, they didn't like us together so they jumped her and she died in the hospital a few hours later from internal bleeding.”

“Oh,” Lance got up onto his knees and came behind Keith, wrapping him in a warm hug. “I'm sorry.”

Keith shrugged and waved his hand. “She was so tiny,” He said dryly. “I was short when I was 15, but she was so short, you know?” He looked back at Lance. “There was no way she was winning against six girls bigger than her.”

Lance hummed in agreement. “Where were you?”

Keith sniffed and rolled his eyes. “Selling weed. I was literally a few floors up and I didn't know until they told me ‘Yo bro they jumping your girl downstairs’.” he scoffed and shook his head. “That's living in the projects for you.” 

Lance sighed and gave Keith a little squeeze, kissing his cheek. “How would you feel if I died tomorrow?”

Keith drew a sharp breath and closed his eyes. He turned around and hugged Lance’s middle, pressing his face into Lance’s tummy. “I would go stupid.” Keith said into his tummy, words a bit muffled but Lance could hear it just fine. 

“Well,” Lance began. “It sounds like you got to her while they were jumping her so I bet she knew you were there for her. It's okay, Keith.” He rubbed Keith’s back in a calming circular motion. “Plus, jumping is weak,” Lance said dryly. 

Keith pulled back and looked up at Lance, a stupid smile on his face. “Didn't you and Allura just jump Matt like last week?” 

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed Keith’s head back using his index and middle finger. “We tag teamed. Tag teaming is when you fight someone first and then somebody else fights them second. Jumping is more than one person fighting someone at the same.” Lance walked off into the apartment, leaving Keith laughing in the bedroom.

“Okay, but you can't deny Matt slept your stupid ass when you turned around!” Keith called after him.

“Shut the fuck up, Keith!” Lance snapped from down the hall.

“Or what?” Keith teased. “You gonna get Allura to run down on me, Buttercup?!” Keith fell back, laughing and holding his stomach and he didn't hear Lance running down the hall. Lance jumped on Keith’s chest, trapping Keith under him on the bed.

Lance poised his hands, ready to punch Keith. “Akekeke, it's funny right?” He mocked. “But you wasn't saying shit when those Dominicans jumped your Puerto Rican ass because you wanted to be on the wrong block on the Dominican day parade and I had to jump in, right?”

Keith’s smile completely fell. “Aii, aii you didn't have to take it there.” He said as he shook his head, waving Lance off.

“Oh, Aii.” Lance slapped Keith in his face before getting up off of him and taking off running.

Keith got up and chased after Lance. “I'm finna mush your dumb ass!”

_ “Suck my dick!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ledè is pronounced Leday. But yeah, Keith was in love with someone before Lance, problem? Gosh I love this chapter. I got into the feels. I'm kinda proud of myself. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's playlist:   
> Turn Around By Konshens  
> Apple Juice by Jessie Reyez  
> Body Count By Jessie Reyez  
> Ex By Kiana Lede  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a tattoo.

“This is your skin, it's there forever.” Lance reminded him repeatedly the next morning.

Keith shrugged. “And we're not breaking up, we're going to be together forever.” He took one hand off of wheel and put it on Lance’s thigh. “Just, let me do this, Okay?”

Lance looked at Keith for a very long time before he let out a approving humpf. “At least get my name in thin cursive with like a rose or some shit.”

Keith nodded and chuckled, giving Lance’s thigh a squeeze. “I was thinking maybe times new roman, right there under my nape so my hair hides it.”

“Oh?”

“But you know I haven't decided on that or getting it longways down the back of my neck. I guess we'll see.” Keith pulled into the parking lot of the tattoo shop.

It wasn't just a normal mom and pop tattoo shop with mediocre artists, it was a professional tattoo shop with professional artists. Keith didn't wanna go to a mom and pop shop and get his skin fucked up because some idiot overestimated himself. The place wasn't crowded at all, it was nearly deserted. Afterall, it was going to be a day session to get his tattoos done. He and Lance took a seat in the waiting area and began to look over and book filled of tattoo designs. 

“You said you wanted like an arrow on your forearm?” Lance questioned as he flipped the page, coming across a wedding band tattoo. It was on the ring finger, a black circle going around the finger. Wedding bands represented the marriage and the endless love.

“Let me see,” Keith took a the book from Lance’s lap, looking at the designs. “It's that or maybe a teardrop. “ Keith laughed and shook his head. “I don't know yet.” 

Lance gasped and punched Keith in the shoulder. “You,” he leaned in and lowered his voice. “You killed somebody?”

Teardrops on the face under the left eye represented a lengthy prison sentence or a kill, if you killed one person and you were gang affiliated you'd get one teardrop and if you killed two people you would get two teardrops as well. If the teardrop was only outlined it meant attempted murder. It also represented the loss of a person you loved dearly, but it was widely known as a sign that you killed somebody. 

Keith shrugged and looked back down at the book. “I don't like being stolen from.”

Lance gasped and covered his mouth. He got up and walked away from Keith. “ _ Santa Maria, _ ” He whispered repeatedly. Keith rolled his eyes and closed the book.

“ _ Lance, I'm kidding! _ ”

In the end when the tattoo artist interviewed Keith, he settled for three tattoos. The first, the name Lance in thin cursive script going down the back of his neck diagonally with a small outlined blue heart that  symbolize a deep and stable love. It would all be hidden when his hair was down but when he put his hair up, it would be visible. The second one would be a thin arrow going through a diamond and that meant having courage to move on in life, to Keith it meant moving on from his past because he wasn’t exactly proud of it. Looking at it would remind him ‘I don’t wanna be there again’. The diamond which the arrow went through meant strength and power, inner beauty. 

So, Keith tied up his hair, bent his neck and dug his nails into Lance’s arm every time the needle punctured his skin. He gritted his teeth and tried not to curse. An hour later, the upper case thin scriptive ‘L’ was tattooed on Keith’s nape right under where his hair ended. It took four more hours, an hour for each letter and an extra 30 minutes for the outlined blue heart. Lance couldn’t help but roll his eyes and nod in approval at the penmanship, never minding that keith’s skin was a hot red around the tattoo, before he went to get them both something to eat. 

While Lance was one they started on the other two tattoos. Lance took his time at chipotle, hands stuffed in his sweater pockets as he thought a bit too hard. Like, he knew their relationship was stable at the moment but Lance still felt a bit guilty that Keith got his name tatted. Breaking up wasn’t an option but sometimes things happen and people just have to go their separate ways for the best. And god forbid that happened but if it did Lance didn’t want his name on Keith, holding him back and giving people the wrong impression. But Keith was doing it as a sign of love, he was doing it because he said Lance impacted his life in a big way. 

He ordered the grilled chicken bowl for himself and the burrito for Keith with rice, tomatoes, sour cream and black beans. He also got a bag of chips and a bowl of beans and sour cream with two sprites as well. Lance paid with two twenty dollar bills and left chipotle, digging in his chips bag. Lance took a deep breath and hoped for the best. 

Only top half of the diamond was kinda filled in when Lance got back. He sat in the room with Keith and the tattoo artists and ate his food. He laughed at keith when he demanded Lance feed him. So, after eating his food Lance stood over Keith on his left side and fed him the burrito in pieces. At one point Keith tilted his head back and burped up at Lance and almost out of reflex, Lance slapped him on the back of his head and he cried out, his neck and cheeks turning red. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot.” Lance giggled as he wrapped the burrito up and put in the bag. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “How could you forget that I got your name tattooed on my neck like twenty minutes ago?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

Lance shrugged. “I didn’t forget,” He said as he opened the beans and sour cream bowl. “I just don’t like when you burp in my face.” Lance chuckled as he scooped some with a tortilla chip and held it to Keith’s mouth. Keith ate it, his sharp jaw flexing as he crushed it in his mouth. 

“You really are on some neck shit, all the time.” Keith opened his mouth and wiggled his tongue. “I want more. Feed me.” 

It was around 3 o’clock when they were finally finished. The art looked neat and clean, Keith’s skin was red and irritated but he was told it would go away in a few hours, maybe a day. All he had to do was put aloe vera and A+D ointment on it and try not to scratch or rub at it. Keith paid a total of six hundred dollars, three hundred and fifty for Lance’s name and the blue heart because it was custom and he paid thirty dollars for each hour as well (one hundred and fifty dollars) so that rounded up to five hundred dollars for the first tattoo and a hundred for the arrow through the diamond too.

“Pagaré por el gas  _ (I will pay for the gas) _ .” Lance said as they walked to the car. “I saw the meter going on empty.” 

“Gracias.  _ (Thanks) _ ” Keith said in turn. He glanced at Lance then back at the floor. “Parece que algo te está molestando.  _ (It seems that something is bothering you.) _

Lance shrugged. “I feel guilty, Keith. I feel like I kinda made you do this in some way.” 

Keith bit the inside of his mouth, looking up at Lance. “¿Eres culpable porque te amo?  _ (Are you guilty because I love you?) _ ” Keith took out his car keys and pressed the unlock button, opening the car. He got in and sat back in his seat, letting out a sigh as he watched Lance go around the car and get in the passenger seat. 

When Lance got in, he took Keith’s black aux cord and plugged it into his phone. He scrolled on his phone for a bit, looking for a song. He wa aware of Keith staring at him, waiting for an answer and he forced himself to not look at Keith. He played Forever by Denyque. 

_ ‘Lately in your arms is why I spend my days,’ _ Her voice was smooth and pretty.  _ ‘And when you touch me there you make my body rain’ _

Keith was still looking at him, burning holes into him. Lanced sighed and turned the music down low, signalling he was ready to talk. When he turned to Keith, Keith raised his eyebrows at him, eyes expecting of him. 

“No. Simplemente no sé lo que sucederá en el futuro.  _ (No. I just do not know what is going to happen in the future.) _ ” Lance said as he reached over and placed a hand on Keith’s thigh. “I’m just a little scared, you know?” 

“Scared of what?” Keith was annoyed, it was in his tone. He rolled his eyes and put the key in the ignition, starting up the car. 

Lance furrowed his brow. “You’re getting upset for what?” 

“Because you’re acting like I’m going anywhere!” Keith snapped screamed as he punched the steering wheel, activating the horn. 

_ ‘I need you forever. I need you forever, baby.’ _

“Okay, why are you screaming?” Lance questioned. “I know-”

_ ‘I need you forever and a day’ _

“-I already told you, Lance.” Keith seethed from behind clenched teeth. “It’s like when I  _ talk _ to you, you  _ hear  _ what the fuck  _ you wanna hear _ .”

_ ‘No it nuh matter what people say, I’m gonna give it to you anyway’ _

“Keith that’s not true!” Lance snapped, slamming his hand on the armrest. “You know it!”

_ ‘you’re my man you’re here to stay’  _

“Alright, then  _ open _ your fucking ears, Lance!” Keith reached over and flicked Lance on his ear, hard. “ _ I _ ,  _ Keith _ , am not going  _ anywhere _ ! I tattooed your name on myself because I love you so much that I would marry you if I could!”

“Why you gotta  _ flick me _ ?!” Lance whined as he held his ear. “I know, Keith. I know. I love you too but It going to take me some time to get used to it.” 

_ ‘They can’t stop our energy, I need you forever’ _

Keith took in a deep breath and then sat back in his seat. “I know.” He said. “I understand.” 

Lance reached over and took Keith’s hand. “I’m not upset at It, I appreciate it so much but, I just gotta get used to it.” 

Keith nodded as he squeezed Lance’s hand. “You wanna go see a movie?”

“Incredibles 2?” 

_ ‘I need you forever, baby.’  _

 

When they got home, she lay at in the hallway by the door waiting for them. It was late,too. Lance had a full bucket of popcorn and a large drink in his hand when she rushed up to them, yipping happily. She jumped up onto Keith, putting her paws on his legs so he could pick her up. Keith couldn’t his arm was irritated. He crouched down and rubbed her head, itching behind her ears. He kissed her head and gave her a hug best he could. 

Lance slipped off his shoes and walked further into the apartment, leaving Keith and her to their devices. When he got to the kitchen he put the drink in the fridge and put the popcorn in the microwave. Lance washed his hands at the Kitchen sink and dried them with some paper towel as he looked around their Kitchen. They would have to do to some cleaning on Sunday. Lance’s eye caught the picture frame that housed a picture of them on their first date. They went to a 80’s disco party, dressed in loud crazy colours while they hugged each other. The picture was hanging sideways, almost falling off of the wall. 

Lance sighed. Azul. 

“Keith!” Lance called, putting his hands on his hips. 

“What?” Keith answered.

“Azul knocked our picture off of…” Lance’s brain farted. 

“Huh?” Keith called. 

“Off its  _ axis _ !” 

Keith was rubbing her head and cuddling her on the couch and all of a sudden she jumped out of his arms and ran to the kitchen. She ran up to Lance, looking up at him expectantly with her tail wagging. 

“ _ Axis? _ ” Keith called/laughed in question. 

She barked and ran away from Lance back into the living room and jumped on top of Keith, looking at him expectantly with her tail wagging. 

“I’m not changing my mouth,” Lance called. “Azul knocked it off of its axis! Come fix it!” 

She jumped down from Keith and ran away into the kitchen, trying to jump up on Lance. Keith sighed and got up off of the couch, kicking off his timberlands and shuffling towards the kitchen.

“Okay, but you deadass sat there and said axis, Lance.” Keith snickered as he joined Lance in the kitchen. “Do you know what an axis is?” She barked and ran towards Keith. 

“Yes, I know what an axis is!” Lance snapped, clicking his teeth in annoyance when she barked and tried to jump on him. He moved back and mushed her, pushing her head away from himself. 

Keith arched his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “Oh yeah, what’s an axis?” She barked and jumped up on Keith. Keith picked her up, holding her in his right arm. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “I’m not telling you what an axis-”

“-Arf!-”

“-Is, Keith.” Lance sighed. He nodded towards the painting. “Fix the damn picture.” 

“An axis-”

“-Arf!-”

“-Is an imaginary line where a body rotates, Lance.” 

Lance rolled his eyes.and walked off, waving his hand. “Fuck you and your axis.” She jumped out of Keith’s arms and chased after Lance. 

“Keith, get your dog!” Lance screamed when she jumped on his legs from behind. 

 

Later on that night, after all of the light in the apartment had been turned off and everyone went to their bed did something click in Keith’s mind. 

“Lance?” Keith questioned, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Lance. 

“Yes?” Lance answered, snuggling into Keith. 

“You know that conversation we had today? About the axis thing?” He questioned softly, his breath brushing Lance’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Lance wiggled his but on Keith’s crotch, getting comfortable. “What happen?” 

“She was like, barking and coming to us when we would say Axis.” Keith whispered, lest she hear and come running. 

“Do you think we could name her that? Axis?” Lance questioned softly. 

Keith rested his hands on Lance’s tummy, giving it a nice rub. “If you want to.  _ This is our child we’re talking about here. _ ” Keith made a point to rub Lance’s lower stomach, the place a womb would be if he was a woman. 

Lance took Keith’s hand and intertwined it with his own. He felt weird when Keith did that, rubbing his stomach, almost guilty. “Call her. Let’s see.” 

Keith turned his head away from Lance and called her. “Axis!” 

He heard her paws clicking on the wood floor and not a minute later she jumped on the bed, cuddling up under Keith. He always ended up in the middle every night anyway. 

Lance smiled and closed his eyes. “I’m shopping for Axis tomorrow, you can’t stop me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward! -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> La Modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> Ex By Kiana Lede  
> Apple Juice by Jessie Reyez   
> Turn Around by Konshens


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura w the hot talk Lmao

Axis was so happy to finally go on her first walk outside of the apartment complex. Keith didn't have a leash for her yet, so he let her walk beside him. She didn't run away from him in the apartment complex so he trusted her to behave in the streets.

People moved aside when they saw her, a big black pitbull walking without a leash. Keith had to internally roll his eyes and laugh, they didn't even know how sweet Axis was. But it did do him good to know that he could sik Axis on someone if they pissed him off and she would attack anybody who attacked him. Keith banged the corner and walked into one of the bodegas and opened the door first for Axis.

He made a kissing sound. “In, Axis.” She walked into the bodega, looking around curiously. Keith followed her in and immediately grabbed a large pack of doritos and a pack of oreos along with a sprite.

“Ay! Papi!” Called a young woman from behind the counter. “Long time no see, you don't like coming to see me or what?” She teased as she leaned on the counter and batted her lashes at him.

“I had to take care of my daughter,” Keith chuckled as he put the things on the counter. He snapped, catching the deli workers attention. “Let me get a chopped cheese on a hero and add salt and vinegar too.” 

“Your niño?” She raised her eyebrows. “You breed one of these fast ass little girls?”

Keith laughed and shook his head. “Nah, never. My daughter,” He bent down and picked up Axis in his left arm. “Axis.”

The girl placed a hand over her chest and let out a sigh. “Oh, almost gave me a heart attack.” She pointed at Axis. “She's cute, but why’d get one so black?”

Keith shrugged. “I went black and I never went back.” He looked down at Axis and kissed her head. “I just wanted her when I saw her.”

“Oh.” She took his sandwich from the deli worker and bagged up everything. “That's eight dollars.” 

Keith pulled out his wallet and handed her a ten dollar bill. She took it and gave him his change which he put in her tip jar.

“Adios, papa!” She called as he left with his bag. 

Keith raised his finger to signal he heard her. “Bye, Mama.” 

The funny thing was, he'd been going to that bodega for years since he moved out of the projects and he didn't even know her name. All he knew is she was Columbian and she allowed him to call her Mami/Mama and she called him Papi/Papa in turn. 

Axis smelled the meat in his chopped cheese and she starting giving him dog kisses, hoping he would give her some. Keith laughed and mushed her when his face was becoming too wet. 

“Alright, alright. Soon.” He said as she paw at his bag.

He and Axis went to the park and Keith put her down on a patch of grass, sitting beside her. He took out his sandwich and broke half off for Axis. He set it down on the foil and watched her as she dug in, tearing up the meat. Keith pet and rubbed her head, smiling as he watched her. Life was good for him, life was happy. 

Life got better, life was great. August passed without any hiccups and September came. He and Lance’s relationship was going smoothly. His condition went away as he took the medicine and he noticed positive changes in his body. Lance began to go back to school and work and he was staying on top of it. Axis was getting more and more used to her new home and getting along with Azul. Life was sailing. 

Keith wore a red durag that covered his long hair and contrasted to his pale skin along with a black wife beater that showed off his sculpted figure. He held Axis on his left arm who also wore a slightly smaller red durag with her eyes lit up and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. In his other hand he held his Iphone, snapping a mirror picture.

He posted it on his Facebook page with the caption ‘She knows her Papi spoils her’. 

Keith put Axis down and she turned in a circle and barked before jumping at his legs. Keith didn't even get to exit the Facebook app before he got two notifications.

‘Lance Mulani reacted (heart) to your photo’

‘Lance Mulani commented on your photo’

Keith sighed and smiled as he rolled his eyes. He tapped on the last notification and it brought him to his pictures comment section. 

Lance Mulani: Daniel Drippy Y'all took the9 picture without me :(

Keith chuckled and typed up his reply.

‘Lance Mulani Oops :)’

Keith put his phone into his sweatpants pocket and clapped his hands. “Come on, Axis.” He flicked off the bathroom light and then walked out to the livingroom, Axis following him.

He opened the kitchen's sliding door and strolled in. Axis barked and rushed over to her food bowl. It was a cute little red bowl with the letter A painted on the front. Keith opened the large pack of dog food and scooped some with a little shovel into Axis’ bowl.

“You're getting so big,” Keith cooed as he watched her eat. He pulled out his phone and took a picture, her red durag dawning head buried in her food bowl, for memories. 

Azul wandered into the kitchen, stepping lightly on his feet as he peered around. He let out a little ‘merow’, alerting Keith of his presence. Keith went over to the cupboard under the island and opened it, taking out a can of wet cat food. When he peeled back the lid, Azul was suddenly by his feet. He went to the set it down by Axis and Azul jumped up at him the entire way until he finally set it down for Azul to dig in. 

Keith took another picture of the two siblings to keep for memories. Suddenly, his phone screen blacked out and his alarm popped up, reminding him to take his medication. Keith left the kitchen and hurried to the bathroom. He liked to take his medication in a 2 minute period so it would be more effective. 

He opened the medicine cabinet and took out his pill bottle. Keith couldn't help but feel happy that there were only 3 pills left in the bottle. He popped one and filled his hands with water from the sink and drank to wash it down. Only 2 more days until he was in the clear. 

Keith looked into the mirror and pushed out his pink lips, turning his head side to side. He wasn't sucking his own dick, but he knew he was really attractive. His attractiveness was something he liked, that other people liked and it was something he prided. Keith stuck out his tongue and wiggled it before slowly licking his lips and pulling it back into his mouth. “I'd fuck you,” Keith said to himself. “I'd fuck you so bad.”

‘Ding!’

Keith looked down at his phone he rested on the bathroom counter. It was a text from Lance. He wanted Keith to come pick him up. Keith popped his lips and grabbed his phone before leaving the bathroom. 

Lance knocked off at 4 o’clock and even though it was twenty minutes away, it felt like forever. 

“Hello, welcome to McDonald's, what can I get for you today?” Lance flashed a smile, his hand poised over the touchscreen computer above his register. It was around three and that meant all schools in the area dismissed already and the children/teenagers were flooding the Fulton McDonald's. Currently, a group of three Highschool girls stood in front of Lance, debating on what to get.

Lance inwardly sighed. “I'm sorry,” he said to get their attention. “You have a whole line behind you waiting so if you can't decide please step to the side so we can keep this moving.” 

The looks the teenage girls gave Lance made him sigh deeper. “No, we waited just like everyone else so let us decide, fuck.” piped the one with red hair in the middle. “Don't know who this nigga think he is, working at McDonalds.” 

Lance pressed his lips together. “Get off my line,” He said flatly, waving his hand.

“What? You can't tell us that!” Said another with overly glossy lips.

Lance rolled his eyes and made a lazy popping sound with his mouth. “Yes I can and I just did, now get off my line.” Lance waved his hand once more. “Next!”

“Nah, I wanna speak to your manager!” demanded the one with red hair, slamming her hand down on the counter. 

Lance was becoming fed up. “I am the manager!” He pulled his nametag to show. “Now either you get the fuck off of my line or you get the fuck out, play with me!” 

“Yo, who the fuck is he talking to? Joe ass!” She asked her friends, her red ponytail bobbing. “I got brothers, act like I can't call them, my nigga!” 

“And I got sisters, don't act like I can't call them ya dayroom ass treesh,” Lance snapped back. “Now get out before I call the police!” He pointed at the door. “Out, Rat!” 

Grumbling, the three teenage girls turned to leave. Lance sighed and put his head down on the top of his computer. 

“Excuse me,” 

When he picked up his head to look, his next customer was tall pale man with dark eyes wearing a red durag and a black wife beater that carried a black pitbull on his arm.

“Can I get a big mac with a large fry, three apple pies and a medium sprite?” Keith smiled. “Go easy on the acid in the sprite.”

Lance glanced at the clock and it was five before four. He had to entertain Keith’s bullshit. “Would you like to make your sprite large for 30 cents extra?” He asked as he punched in Keith’s order on the computer.

“Hmm,” Keith looked up in thought. “Yeah. Make that two orders of everything because I know my boyfriend is going to want to eat my food.” Keith had a stupid smirk on his face. Axis pawed at the counter.

Lance giggled and rolled his eyes. “Alright, that will be $21.04.” He held out his hand. Keith pulled out his wallet and gave lance $25. 

Lance cashed it in and gave Keith his change, smiling when Axis tried to eat one of the bills. He gave Keith his receipt. “Please step to the side to wait for your order.”

“Why can't I get it now?” Keith questioned, arching his eyebrow. 

Lance licked his lips and pursed them to keep from laughing. “Sir,” Lance pointed to the pick up counter.

Keith playfully rolled his eyes. “You see you're gonna get me beat up by my man.” He walked over to the pick up counter. Lance watched him, rolling his eyes when people moved out of the way at the sight of Axis. Keith had a leash for her but he never really needed it. 

Keith noticed the teenage girls standing around waiting for their food checking him out. Of course, he knew he looked good in his red durag, black wife beater, black adidas sweatpants and adidas slides with black socks but he was like, way older than most of them. Nevertheless, it was nice to look good and be wanted.

Lance slipped from the register and grabbed a large McDonald's bag, filling in Keith’s order. When he was done, he went to the pick up counter and called out Keith’s number “320?!” 

“That's me, did you add extra sauces for the fries?” Keith questioned as he took the bag and began to go through it. “Because my boyfriend likes sauces with his fries.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “50 cents extra for a sauce.” 

Keith frowned, looking up at Lance. “Aww, really?” He pulled a fry from the bag and ate it. “That's like, no fair.”

Lance shrugged and held out his hand.

“Lance, I'm not giving you 50 cents for a fucking sweet and sour sauce.” Keith said flatly before he ate another fry.

“I hope that's your fries your eating, Keith.” Lance giggled and he shook his hand. “Money, then the sauce.”.

“No,” Keith said. “I want the sauces. Do you see how much shit I bought?” Keith fed Axis a fry and she ate it up, licking her lips and snout after.

Lance glanced at the clock and it was one before 4. He sighed and reached under the counter and gave Keith a handful of sweet and sour sauces. Then, he left to go clock out.

Keith hummed as he put the sauces in the bag. Axis nuzzled at him for more fries but he ignored her as he walked out to his car. Opening the left side door of his jeep wrangler, he pushed Axis in. She padded onto the back seat and sat down like a good little girl. Keith closed the door and went round the other side and got in. 

Keith pulled down the mirror from above head and looked into it, smoothing out his silkie. Keith pushed out his lips, making a duck face. “I would totally fuck you,”

“I thought you wanted to fuck me,” Lanced teased as he opened the door and got into the passenger seat. Lance reached over and touched Keith’s thigh. “It's mid September.” 

Keith flipped the mirror back up and smirked at Lance. “Yes, it is and that is why I have been planning something interesting for the both of us.” 

Lance piped up, smiling. “What is it?” 

Keith chuckled and waved his hand, dismissing Lance’s questioning. “You'll see. So, you hungry?” He picked up the McDonald's bag and offered it to Lance. “The guy that filled in the order was a total fuck twat,” Keith dramatically sighed. “He really tried to charge 50 cents for extra sauce.” Keith scoffed and put the car in drive. “Completely unbelievable.”

Lance giggled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he was a total ass.” He dug in the bag and took out a few fries, stuffing them in his mouth.

“I'm tryna get in your ass,” Keith remarked slyly as he pulled off, driving down fulton street. 

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Last time you were in you busted your load in two minutes. Yain't ready, baby.” 

Keith stuck out his tongue. “Yugh. That is not true. I murdered that ass.” He reached over and mushed Lance. “I to that ass up.”

Lance rolled his eyes, laughing. “Okay, Keith.”

…

“BITCH! I can't wait.” Lance moaned into his phone as he swung his legs in the air, laying on his tummy.

“Don't eat nothing heavy, Bitch.”

“Bitch, you know the fucking vibes.” Lance bit his lips and drew circles on the soft furry blanket. “I already bought two enemas.”

“Ouuu, Buttercup finna get some DICK!”

“Bitch shut up, don't talk too loud he's in the bathroom.” Lance giggled/whispered.

“Okay, but did you practice the sounds and everything? Is it gonna be candlelit?”

“Allura I am not going to practice moans.” Lance smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “I don't know though, he said he had something planned and I'm so curious.”

“What if he takes you on a cruise or some shit? Because you know he got money.” 

“Nah, Keith wouldn't do nothing overboard like that. Maybe to a hotel?” Lance pushed out his bottom lip, looking out of the window in question. 

“Overboard? TUHH, Lance? Did you see the way he was going on at West Indian Labor Day?”

Lance giggled and waved his hand. “He played mass with me, and to play mass you have to dance and have energy. That's nothing.”

“I know, but the waistline though? Where'd he learn that? Maybe he'll use it in the sheets?”

Lance blushed and covered his face, remembering the loud red and white feathers Keith wore on his arms and legs, the tight red shorts and faux red rubies pasted on his chest he wore to labor day, remembering Keith’s overall energized attitude while playing mass. “Ugh, I can't, Allura. I want it neowwww.” Lance whined as he smashed his face into the blanket.

“Soon, Papi. Soon, Papa. Tell me all about it when you get that hot brass iron plass between your booty cheeks.”

“Byeeee, Allura. “Lance laughed as he pulled the phone from his ear and hung up. “Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward! -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> Trippi By Sakima  
> Hoist and Wine by Charly Black   
> Apple juice by Jessie Reyez


	23. Chapter 23

_ ‘She said she wan’ bubble for me, she wan’ get into trouble for me, She said me worth the risk’ _

Lance and Allura bumped hips before jumping apart and diving into the Jamaican “skip to my loo” dance, moving their feet in time with each others. Then, they bounced on their feet, rolling their tummy and hips in time with the music, throwing gun gestures in the air. Allura and Lance swayed their waists turning their backs to face the mirror before putting their hands on their knees and rolling their waists. 

_ ‘Baby, show me your motion, gyal come and brace me like the ocean, this is a team so step up your devotion’ _

Allura began to tick her waist, looking back at her ass in the mirror. Lance dropped into a low crouch, hands on his knees, doing the dancehall ‘butterfly’ dance as he slowly came back up. They jumped together and bumped hips, rolling them in time with the other’s.

_ ‘You give me reason to love yah, you give me a reason to love yah, pretty likkle Indian girl get caught up inna dancehall world’ _

Allura stopped dancing to go and grab Keith, who preferred to watch, and bring him front and centre. She grabbed his hands and pulled him close, rolling her hips against his own. Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes in playful annoyance and roll his hips with Allura’s.

_ ‘My girl come hold me, hold me closer, toast me like a toaster, post me like a poster, invest inna you like a coaster’ _

Lance joined in on the fun and sandwiched Keith between himself and Allura. They ground up on Keith, laughing and giggling the entire time. Keith had to bite his lip to hold back the laughs that slipped out. Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, spinning him around and interlocking his fingers with Keith’s own. Lance began to waltz with Keith, moving his hips all the while blushing at Keith’s smile.

_ ‘You give me reason to love yah, you give me a reason to love yah, pretty likkle Indian girl get caught up inna dancehall world’ _

Then, the song ended and Lance’s phone randomly selected another soca song.

_'Me neva see a gyal weh bad so yet, me neva see a gyal weh bad so yet, gyal me neva see a girl like you,'_

_'Yuh wan see how she ah hoist and wine, hoist and wine, wine up yuh body for me one more time, hoist and wine, hoist and wine gyal, yuh skin smooth and yuh look so refine'_

Allura rolled on the floor and did a split, leaning over to hold her right leg and twitch her left buttcheek. She came up right and stretched her toes, bouncing in her split position. “ _Labor day vibes!_ ” Allura screamed before sticking out her tongue and shaking her big butt.

' _Hoist and wine, hoist and wine, me love how you flow yuh waistline, yuh no sour sour like a lime (No), yuh no jookie jookie like a pine,'_

Lance followed in suit, sinking into a full split, still holding Keith’s hands. Lance leaned forward and licked Keith’s bulge showing through his sweatpants. Keith grabbed the back of Lance’s neck and pulled Lance’s face into his crotch. Lance felt naughty and he nipped at Keith, making Keith tighten his hold on his neck. Lance pulled back and playfully shoved Keith. 

“I hate you,” he giggled as he wiped his mouth. 

“You know you love me,” Keith caressed Lance’s jaw before he walked off, leaving the dance room.

“Gosh, just fuck already,” Allura giggled as she got up and took off her black tights, revealing white boyshorts panties with the word “ **PINK** ” scrawled across the back in bold pink letters.

Lance leaned forward, going onto his tummy. “ _Soon_ ,” he sighed as he looked off into space.

“How _soon_ is _soon_?” Allura grabbed her butt cheeks and shook them, smirking at herself in the mirror.  

“ _Soon_ is Friday, maybe.” Lance drew circles on the wooden floor as he watched Allura.

“Do I remind you of _Hannah_?” Allura teased as she bent over, shaking her ass.

Lance rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Maybe. Do I remind you of _Alois_?” he teased in turn.

“I never knew a white boy could fuck so good,” Allura giggled as she sunk into a sitting position, tucking her feet under herself. 

Lance shrugged. “I mean, fucking Hannah was fun. She had a big butt and big boobs and we made each other moan lots but like,” Lance hummed for minute. “Doing girls are fun and all, but I like boys more.”

It was a one time thing back in Highschool, Lance wondered what it was like to be with a girl and Hannah agreed to show him. Alois just wanted to work Allura one time before he left for college and she definitely let him, for being so cute and so devilish. 

“Gosh, how do you think they are doing? Over there in Cali?” Allura questioned as she braced her elbows on her thighs and placed her chin in her palms, watching Lance intently.

Lance shrugged. “I don't know, fucking each other and denying they love each other? It was the same way in Highschool.” Lance waved his hand dismissively. “Anyway, how have you been doing? the flower shop?”

Allura hummed and smiled. “The flower shop is fine.” She looked down at her lap and batted her lashes. “I met this guy.”

“Ooh,” Lance sounded.

“I know, I know.” Allura giggled. “His name is Shiro and he's been coming in there for flowers everyday since last month and he finally asked me out to dinner.” She grabbed her cheeks because her smile hurt so much. “He looks rich and he's so handsome!”

Lance raised his eyebrows. “What does he look like?” 

Allura hummed and looked off into space. “He's tall and pale, he looks like he's Asian- maybe Japanese. Hmm,” Allura hummed. “He has this patch of white hair but he shaved down the black parts and this sexy scar across his nose.” 

Lance pressed his lips together. “Does he have a mechanical arm?” 

Allura looked at Lance, raising her eyebrows. “Huh? How do you know?” She bit her lip. “I didn't wanna say because I don't want you to think he's some kind of _freak_ …” 

Lance sat up and waved his hand, shaking his head. “No, not at all. I actually know him, he's Keith’s brother.”

Allura was dumbfounded. “ _Huh_?”

“Shiro is Keith’s brother. You didn't know?” 

Allura slowly shook her head. “I never knew Keith had a brother,”

Lance shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, he does. But, Shiro is a nice man. You should stay with him.” Lance reached out and grabbed Allura’s hand. “And no hoe antics bitch, this is a good man here.”

Allura giggled and rolled her eyes. “Damn, i was thinking of popping this pussy on the second date.”

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. “Why are we even friends?” He chuckled as he got up from the floor.

“Uh, because you love me, Buttercup~!” Allura sang as she stood up, collecting her tights.

“I love you to, Mami.” Lance took his phone off of the speakers. “Wanna get some food?”

“Sure, I can feel my butt getting flat.”

They ordered Domino's. They were in the middle of searching for a movie on netflix when the doorbell rang, signalling the food was here.

“Got it,” Allura piped, getting up off of the couch and hurrying to the door. When she opened the door, it was the domino's, but who was carrying the domino's did not please her. It was Pidge.

Allura stared down at the short girl, for minute and Pidge stared up at her. Suddenly, Pidge dropped the domino's and charged Allura, knocking her one in her face. Allura grabbed Pidge by her jacket and slammed her on the floor, scrambling ontop of Pidge. She and pidge threw blows at each other Pidge holding her hair, throwing punches up at Allura and Allura sending pure static down into her face.

“Woah, what the fuck?!” Lance heard the noise and the struggle and he hurried around the corner, Keith not far behind.

“Allura!” Keith screamed as he tried to go around Lance to break it up.

Lance grabbed him by his scruff and held him back. “Nah, Allura’s got it! She got got it!” 

“Lance! Stop!” Keith snapped as he tried to shake Lance’s hand off.

“Keith **don't** break them up!” Lance warned as he got in front of Keith, barring him off. “Yeah, ‘Lura!” Lance called. “ _Wash her, wash her!”_

Allura pulled herself up into a standing position, Pidge still gripping her hair. “ ** _Wildin_** ’!” Allura kicked Pidge in her head. “ _You fucking wildin’! Bitch!_ ” Allura raised her fought and brought it down on Pidge’s chest, trying to yank her hair from Pidge’s grasp.

“ _Milly rock_ on that bitch, Lura! Don't let her rip your hair out, Mami!” Lance coached as he aggressively held Keith back. “She wildin’!”

Axis came bounding around the corner, hearing Lance’s and Keith’s screams, barking. She ran between Lance’s legs and jumped up on him.

“Get her Axis, get her!” Lance commanded, pushing Axis towards Pidge and Allura.

“Axis, _no_!” Keith screamed/commanded.

“ _ **Bite her, Axis!**_ ” Lance snapped, waving the dog on. Axis bound over to Pidge and Allura and pounced on Pidge, trying to get a good bite in.

Keith picked Lance up by his waist and Lance began to kick out, demanding Keith put him down and Keith deposited Lance on the living room couch. He rushed back into the hallway and tried to break Allura and Pidge up, but Axis was still in the way.

“ _Axis, heel_!” He command, mushing her head away from biting Pidge. She whimpered and immediately stopped, disappointed and scared of Keith’s tone.

“Pidge, let go I got you,” Keith held Pidge’s hands, trying to pry them from Allura’s hair. Lance ran back into the hallway with Keith’s red metal baseball bat.

“ _ **Keith move, let me wash this bitch**_!” Lance snapped as he tried to get a good aim. “Coming up into my fucking house!” Axis ran up to Lance, barking and jumping up on him.

Keith’s eyes widened when he saw his bat and he rushed to sustain Lance. “ _Lance_ stop it, stop it! **Axis** , **move**! **Room**! **Room** , **now**!”

“No! Keith let me go! She's wildin’!” Lance pushed Keith away. Axis ran in circles around her parents, refusing to leave in the heat of everything.

“Baby!” Keith grabbed Lance’s arms. “Baby, stop it let me deal with it!” 

“Nooo!” Lance whined, trying to shake him off.

“She touched my sister, she touched my sister!”

“ _Chill_ ,” Keith pried the bat from Lance’s hand. “Chill I got it, i got it.” Keith took the bat from Lance and put it down. “ _Chill_ ,”

Lance sniffed and went around Keith and grabbed Allura by her waist, lifting her up off of Pidge. “I got you, I got you.” 

Keith tried to pry Pidge’s hands from Allura’s hair. “Let go, Pidge-” Keith grabbed Allura’s incoming foot before it hit Pidge again and threw it to the side.

When Pidge got up, she was heaving, her face red with bruises. “You're gonna regret this!” She screamed as Keith guided her out of the apartment.

“Regret what?!” Lance snapped as he grabbed up Keith’s bat once more. “I'll fuck you and Matt up again!” Axis growled and circled around Lance’s feet, ready to pounce.

“ _Regret what?_ Bitch!” Allura screamed, holding out her hands. “I washed you _two times,_ don't play with me!” 

“ **I'm gonna fucking murder both of y'all, coming to my house and jumping me and my brother!** ” Pidge kicked the door spit over Keith’s arm at Allura and Lance.

_“I, Lance McClain,”_ Lance pounded his chest. “Am _waiting_! You _know_ my _address_!”

“ **Get the fuck off me!”** she shoved Keith and rushed down the hallway. Axis barked and ran after Pidge, but Keith caught her by her middle and threw her back into the apartment. 

“ _Room_ , _now_!” he hissed, sending her away whimpering. 

Keith sighed and picked up their domino's order. It was just fine, a little smashed but fine. He looked back at Allura and Lance and shrugged. “ _Foods here,”_

Lance rolled his eyes. “Let's just get Chinese.” He scoffed before walking off into the living room. 

“I want sesame chicken.” Allura sighed before she turned around and walked off into the living room behind Lance. 

Keith sighed and closed the apartment door.

…

Later, when Lance sent Allura home in a fully paid for Uber, Keith caught Lance sitting on the balcony painting his nails with clear nail polish. The sun was setting, painting the Harlem skyline a mixed array of tropical colors, pinks, reds and purples whilst a gentle breeze blew through.

Keith pulled up the legs of his grey sweatshorts before taking a seat on the plush white couch beside Lance. He spread his legs, leaning forward and clasping his hands and looked over at Lance.

“I think the color blue suits you,” Keith said dryly, attempting to strike up conversation. Lance ignored him and slowly painted his index finger, making sure to cap the edges with nail polish. 

Keith sighed and looked down at the marble tile floor of the balcony before looking back up at his love. He reached over and took Lance’s nail polish bottle, causing Lance to look up at him with a frown on his pretty face.

“Hey-”

Keith held up his index finger. _“Be quiet,”_ He said firmly. Then he continued to speak when Lance showed no sign of speaking: “All of this fighting shit,” Keith motioned to Lance and all around Lance. “It's not _cute_ , Lance. I'm not telling you this to be mean or nothing but I'm telling you because I know where its going to lead, trust me. I grew up in the projects, I witnessed and experienced that shit first hand-”

“-But _she came_ into _our_ house!” Lance exclaimed. “And she _**fought**_ Allura! What the fuck you mean it's not cute-”

“-Lance-”

_“-Nah, Keith, Nah,”_ Lance waved Keith off, shaking his head. “I’on know how you do it in _your hood_ but where _I'm from? If my siblings fight, I fight and I don't give a fuck who it is. You don't touch nobody I care about because trust, I'm going to catch a case-”_

“-That's _exactly_ what I'm saying!” Keith cut in. “I get that's how y'all do it in your hood but where I'm from this fighting shit isn't only going to be fighting shit. Sooner or later someone is going to end up hurt or dead because y'all wanna do this petty ass fighting shit,” Keith quickly held his fist up, made his fingers into a mouth and snapped it shut right in front of Lance’s face when he opened his mouth to speak, shutting him up. “You fought Matt, you beat him that's it, you got it, Baby, you got, Lance! Just stop. I'm begging you, stop. You're too pretty for it and you're better than it. You see any one of them whether you're with me or Allura or by yourself you ignore them. Okay?”

“Keith-”

Keith grabbed Lance’s jaw and tightened his lips, his words coming out more of a threat than a concerned warning _“If you end up like Ledè, I'll never forgive you or myself.”_

All of Lance’s protests crawled back into his stomach and died. He sniffed and nodded, lowering his head.

Keith kissed Lance’s head. “Good.”

Lance pulled back and looked up at Keith. “I'm sorry for making Axis attack that girl,”

Keith sucked in dry air and exhaled deeply. “It's okay,” He said finally after a long minute. “But I think I like her better as our child, not as a violent dog.”

Lance giggled and nodded. “Yeah,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is important to the plot, so that's kinda why I had her deliver the pizza. You'll see where this ends up. :)
> 
> ANWAY, You guys may be wondering why i use so much soca/reggaeton music in this fic it's because I'm a Afro Caribbean, meaning I'm a African/Caribbean person from a small Caribbean island called Antigua and a small country called Guyana as well. I LOVE soca music and this may come as a suprise to you- but LANCE MCCLAIN IS A CUBAN, MEANING HE IS OF CARIBBEAN ORIGIN and in the Caribbean we listen to Soca/Reggaeton music so it wouldn't be weird that Lance knows about this music. Plus, most Hispanics in NY listen to Soca/reggaeton music as well. Good to have that cleared up.
> 
> I feel like i want some fluff next chapter. We'll be having some out of town vistors. -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> Indian Girl By Charly Black  
> Hoist and Wine By Charly Black  
> La modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> Gyal Wuk by Machel Montano


	24. Chapter 24

“Baby,”

“Oh, you like that?”

“Mhm,” Keith bit his lip, his soft moan of confirmation coming out soft. He balled up his fist in his burgundy t-shirt, pulling it all the way up his chest to allow Lance skin on skin leverage. 

Lance smirked and placed his hands on Keith’s chest and began to move his hips slowly, grinding his hard naked cock against Keith’s hard clothed cock. He dug his nails into Keith’s soft pale skin as he began to wind his hips in a circular motion.

Keith felt himself leaking, he was so wet and he just wanted shove his cock into Lance’s sweet round ass. Keith growled and grabbed Lance’s soft ass, digging his nails into Lance’s plush cheek as he bucked his hips up into Lance’s. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Keith breathed out, eyes locked on Lance’s.

Lance purred. “I want you to fuck me,” He ran his stopped grinding on Keith, letting his hard cock rest against Keith’s aroused budge. 

“Pass me a condom-”

“-No.” Lance gave Keith’s chest a soft slap. “I want you raw.”

Keith sighed, relaxing his grip on Lance’s ass. He was sure he'd left a bruise. “Soon, then.” His tone sounded disappointed. 

Lance smiled, circling his index and thumb around Keith’s pink nipples. “Soon,”

Keith bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Keep grinding on me,” He commanded.

Lance giggled and heeded his command, moving his hips and grinding against Keith’s cock. He could feel Keith’s wetness through the thin boxers and Lance wanted nothing more than to reach inside of those boxers, take Keith out and sit on him. 

Lance let out a soft wonton moan, throwing his head back and grinding harder on Keith’s cock. “I want you to bend me over and fuck me so bad I can't walk the next day.”

Keith growled, bucking his hips up into Lance. “I'll fuck you so bad you cant even sit,”

“I want you to fuck my ass so hard my tummy hurts,”

“I'll fuck you so bad your enema wares off,” Keith dug his nails into Lance’s as once more and Lance moaned once more. 

“Oh, Keith, more!”

“I'll fuck you so bad your scoliosis acts up again.”

“Keith,” 

“I'm going to get you pregnant, I swear to god.” Keith sat up and snatched Lance’s neck, applying pressure on the sides of his neck and kissing his mouth.

Lance broke the kiss to lick Keith’s face before going back in for another kiss. “Mm, I'm going to make you pay child support,”

Keith held Lance’s hips, shoving him down on his cock everytime Lance ground on him. “I'll kill you if you don't spend it on my child,”

“Mhm, kill me with your cock,”

Keith licked Lance’s neck before going in for a bite, earning a moan from Lance. “I want you inside of me,” Lance breathed as he reached in between them and began to fondle Keith’s cock.

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and looked up at him with lust in his eyes. “Soon.”

…

“What's this longing thing you have about children?” Lance asked Keith curiously that morning at breakfast, his eyes not meeting Keith’s own as he stabbed his pancake.

Keith shrugged and cut a piece of pancake and ate it. “I just always wanted children.” He glanced up at Lance. “I just want because I never had one.”

Lance quietly nodded and pushed his plate away. He put his hands in his lap and let out a weary sigh. “Keith,” he said, calling Keith’s eyes to look at him. “You know I can't give you any children? I'm a man-”

“I know that,” Keith cut in as he put down his silverware and pushed his plate aside. “But that doesn't change the fact that I maybe want a son or a daughter in the future.”

“But what If I don't?” Lance gently touched his chest, looking up at Keith was sad eyes. “Right now, i wanna live my life with you and maybe that can come later. But I can't give you children, Keith-” Lance paused, looking for the correct words, his blue eyes flitting around in search. “-It makes me feel bad when you, like, rub my stomach and talk about kids, it makes me feel bad when I see how much of a good parent you can be and I can't-”

Keith got up from the table abruptly and Lance’s stomach dropped, his words disappearing. Keith walked around the table and pulled a chair beside Lance and face him, his dark eyes looking into Lance.

“My parents left me when I was a baby, I don't know who they are, I don't know where I come from or who I come from. And most of my life I wanted that familiar love that everyone knows, that familiar love that you know and have for your family, Lance.” Keith took Lance’s hands and kissed each knuckle. “I know you're young and you're not ready, you don't want to right now but I'm also willing to wait.”

Lance eye's lit up as a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “You'll wait for me?”

Keith rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle. “I waited nearly a year to fuck you, I'm always waiting on you for something so I think this will be a breeze.”

Lance playfully rolled his eyes and gave Keith a little shove. “Boy, Ba.” He waved his hand, giggling as he turned back to his breakfast. 

After breakfast, while Lance and Keith were cuddling on the couch with Axis at their feet when the bell began to ring repeatedly. Lance didn't move his head from the crook of Keith’s neck and Keith didn't want to move at all.

“They'll go away,” Lance mumbled. 

And one minute the bell was still ringing. With a annoyed sigh, Lance moved aside so Keith could get up. Keith yawned and ran a hand through his hair as he trudged down the hallway to the door. Axis didn't even follow him, everyone in the house was feeling lazy this morning. 

Keith became annoyed by the constant ringing so, he fixed his face in a scowl as he fastly undid the locks and yanked the door open. “Do you pay fucking rent to be ringing my bell like this?” He snapped at the person outside of the door. 

Who Keith saw was the average height blonde man with stunning icy blue eyes and pink lips to match his pale skin which was playfully marked with black in rose and crosses tattoos. As if he knew Keith was shortly enamoured by him, he let a small smirk play on his lips. “Thanks, you look good too. Is Lance home?” 

“Who are you and why are you here?” Keith stepped out of the door and closed the apartment door behind his. Keith leaned against the frame and crossed his arms, his dark eyes studying the blonde lad. He had his blonde hair up in a messy bun and there was a distinct golden piercing in his left nostril and his arms were tatted up as if he was some kind of aesthetic for roses. He wore a short black bomber jacket with a deep v-neck long white t-shirt with pleated ends, shredded black jeans to match and heavy black timberlands to bring it all back together. Keith wasn’t even gonna hold him, he knew how to dress and it didn’t really help the narrative of him showing up early morning asking for Lance. 

Was this one of Lance’s ex’s? Lance never really spoke on his ex boyfriends to Keith but then again, Keith didn’t care to ask about them. He looked good, almost too good. Keith knew he was attractive, a pale curly haired latino with blue eyes was something most people couldn’t resist but something about this stranger’s appearance made Keith feel a little put off. 

“First,” He had an accent, it was clear and he sounded like he was from here, from New York. Keith could have guessed he grew up around colored peers. “Who are you?” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “You show up to my house and ask who I am? Are you dayroom or what?” 

He frowned, his bold blonde brows expressing his clear displeasement and his sculpted jaw tightening. “Me? You look like a opp.” he raised his hand and made a quick gun gesture at Keith. 

Keith snorted. “And you look like the project treesh who gives top in the staircase to the opps,” He shot back. 

“You look like the type to kill your bitch if she try to leave and get booked for life,” 

“You look like you claim to be a shooter but when it’s time to shoot, you not bussin’ back,” 

“You look like bitch,”

“You look like you could be my bitch, Ahora bájate, vete de aquí antes de que te robe por tus zapatos, (Now dip, get the fuck outta here before I rob you for your shoes)” Keith snapped as he waved his hand, dismissing the stranger. He turned around and opened the door to go back inside. 

He sighed. “Listen, I know Lance live’s here- Allura gave me his address.” He shifted stance and sniffed. “And you can’t have my shoes.” 

Before Keith could reply, Lance pulled the door open all the way. “Keith what’s taking you so long?” He sleepily asked as he rubbed his left eye. When Lance blinked, looking at the other man outside the door his eyes widened. 

“Lance-” Keith began.

“Oh my god, you stupid dumb whore?! Is it really you?” Lance rushed out of the door and threw himself onto the other man.

They wrapped their arms around Lance and made sure to take a deep breath in the crook of Lance’s neck. “You still smell like vanilla,” He said warmly to Lance, squeezing him. Keith frowned and crossed his arms. The fuck did he think he was? Smelling Lance’s vanilla scent up like that? 

Lance pulled back, smiling. “Keith gave you a hard time didn’t he?” He giggled as he fixed the man’s bomber jacket.

He nodded. “He said he would take my shoes,” He chuckled, smiling at Lance and showing his white teeth. 

Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Keith,” He said, turning to his boyfriend. “This is my friend, Alois.” Lance turned back to Alois. “Alois, this is my boyfriend, Keith.” He smiled. “Keith, Alois. Alois, Keith.” 

Keith sniffed and shifted his stance, nodding at Alois. “Sup’.” 

“Let’s go inside!” Lance insisted, taking Alois’ hand and leading him into the apartment. Keith let out an annoyed sigh and followed the two, slamming the door behind him. 

 

“Gosh, what are you doing back in Harlem?” Lance curiously asked as he poured Alois a cup of juice. Alois shrugged and took a seat one of the barstools on the island. 

“School for me and Hannah doesn't start until October, so we decided to come see you and Allura.” Alois leaned on the counter, watching Lance as he put the juice back into the fridge.

“Hannah's back in town too?” Lance put the glass down in front of Alois. 

He nodded. “Yeah, she is. She's with Allura in Brooklyn.” 

Lance smiled and took a seat opposite of Alois. “I'm so happy to see you again. It's been years, babe.” Lance reached across the island and gently touched Alois’ hand “I love you,” 

Alois smiled and took a sip of his juice. “I love you too, Buttercup.”

Keith’s frown would be guaranteed to leave marks until he was 50. He leaned against the wall outside of the kitchen, eavesdropping on Lance and Alois. To hear Lance tell another man he loved him did not please Keith at all.

“So, tell me about that gangster boyfriend of yours,” Alois took off his bomber and rested it on the back of the chair, revealing the length and pale/black colors of his arms. “He sounds like he one of the Patria.”

Lance giggled and shook his head, waving his hand. “No, he's not Patria, Alois. He's just really protective of me.”

Alois arched his eyebrow. “More protective than me?”

Keith couldn't believe his ears. He fought the urge to walk around the corner into the kitchen, to end their conversation. 

Lance gently chuckled and wound his fingers together in his lap. He couldn't look up at Alois as he said “Yeah.”

Alois slowly nodded as he took another drink of juice. “Nice to know there's somebody out there crazier than me,” 

Lance gently laughed and shook his head. “Why didn't Hannah and Allura come over?”

Alois shrugged. “Something about getting alone time,”

Lance arched his eyebrows and Alois shortly said “They're having sex,”

A mischievous grin played on Lance’s face. “Is that what you came to do with me?”

Alois laughed and sipped his juice. “And get robbed for my timberlands?”

Keith felt mocked and he didn't like it. He pressed his lips together and watched the rack of shoes across the hall from him.

Lance laughed and rolled his eyes, getting up and going around the island. He wrapped his arms around Alois and kissed his temple. “I'm glad your back, babe.” 

Alois reached up and touched Lance’s arm, giving Lance’s neck a soft kiss. “I'm glad to be back.”

…

“What the fuck was that?” 

“What was what?” Lance curiously looked up from texting on his cell phone.

Keith seethed. “THAT.” He pointed to the kitchen where Alois and Lance had been. “You think I'm stupid?”

“Huh?” Lance was confused. “What do you mean?” Lance’s phone let off a ‘Ding’ signalling he got a text.

Keith reached out and snatched Lance’s phone from his hands and looked at the ID. It was Alois. He scoffed and threw Lance’s phone against the living room wall, shattering it. 

Lance's Eyes widened with surprise and anger as he flew up from the couch. “Keith!” 

“You kissed him!” Keith snapped, giving Lance a shove. “I heard you kiss him and call him babe!”

“You eavesdropped on us?” Lance asked in disbelief, partly because of Keith’s accusation and the fact Keith put his hands on him.“What? Now you don't trust me?! Alois is my childhood friend!”

“Hell yeah I don't fucking trust you with him! You kissed him and called him babe, you said you loved him!” Keith’s face held anger, but his eyes watered with sadness.

Lance raised his hand and slapped Keith so hard his face twisted to the left and it left a red stinging welt. “So, what?!” Lance snapped.

Keith didn't even sweat from the slap. He thickly swallowed and calmly replied. “When you do things like that, it hurts me believe it or not.” 

“Yeah?” Lance sniffed and crossed his arms. “Well, now you know how it feels.” 

Keith watched Lance as he walked away, tears rolling down his cheeks. Keith angrily wiped away his tears as he rushed down the hallway to the front door. He hastily put on his heavy black timberlands and slammed the door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting spicy? We getting spicy. I got a arc for Alois tbh, stay tuned. - BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist;  
> Hoist and wine by Charly Black   
> Boo'd up by Ella mai  
> Be Careful by Cardi B


	25. Chapter 25

Lance wouldn’t cheat on him? Would he? Keith always thought he wouldn't cheat but all took was some grey goose and henny and him being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Keith took Lance’s innocence, Lance was his mentally and emotionally no matter what. They'd been together for so long, went through so many things together. There was no way Lance was going to spread his legs for anyone else… was there?

Keith set his mouth in a grim frown as he steered his car down the streets of Harlem. If Lance did, god forbid he didn't, Keith would catch his first body, he would catch his first case and he didn't even care. Shiro would always put money on his books.

“You look like the type to kill your bitch if she try to leave and get booked for life,” 

Keith could feel his teeth hurting as his jaw tightened. Then, he would prove Alois right and there was nothing Keith despised more than proving his enemies right, proving dead enemies right 

“Siri,” Keith said aloud.

“How can I help you?”

“Call Shiro.”

“Calling Shiro now.”

It didn't get to the third ring before Shiro picked up. 

“Hello?”

“We're spinning the block,”

There was a pause before Shiro replied. “Keith what happened? You don't have to kill someone over it.”

Keith let out a hard breath. “Not to kill, just to injure.”

“Keith,” Shiro’s tone was adamant.

Keith sighed as he pressed the brakes, stopping at a stoplight. “This fruity tooty ass fruit loop gonna show up to my house asking about Lance,”

“Why?”

“It's Lance’s childhood friend,” Keith made sure to put sarcasm and mockery in his tone.

“So? What did he do that's bothering you?”

“Shiro, I shit you not I was about to rob this opp for his shoes-”

“We don't live in the pz’s anymore, Keith. You will get arrested for that-”

“-I know! But who the fuck shows up to someone's house at 8 in the morning on that dayroom ass shit, Shiro?!” Keith pressed on the gas and sped off. “He had Lance in the kitchen kissing and telling each other they ‘Love you’! On my dead, Shiro, I wanna fight I wanna fight this fruity tooty ass opp.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” 

Keith banged the corner and pulled up in front of a Apple store. “His name is Alois  
He's blond with blue eyes and he has black rose tattoos on his arms and neck. In his face he has a gold piercing on his left nostril. He stays in Clinton Hills, Brooklyn, Green Ave.”

“Anything else?” 

“Have them stomp him out and warn him.”

…

Lance was wrapped up in a blanket on their bed with Axis cuddling up into him when Keith came into the bedroom with bags rustling. Lance let out a loud spiteful “Humpf” and pulled the blanket over his head.

Keith slipped out of his timberlands and left them by the door before walking over to the door. He rubbed Axis’ side and then nudged her off the bed. When she got up and ran off into the apartment is when Keith sat down in front of Lance. Lance didn't even acknowledge Keith. Keith gently took hold of the blanket and pulled it back, revealing Lance’s pretty face. He had been crying, his eyes were wet and puffy.

“Dile que tu me quieres, (Tell him you love me)” Keith said softly as he used his thumb to dry under Lance’s eyes.

“I didn't kiss his mouth,” Lance admitted softly as he sat up. 

Keith gently stroked Lance’s cheek with his thumb. “So, you did kiss him?”

Lance held Keith’s arm, eyes downcast. “I kissed his head and he kissed my neck, that's it. I wouldn't have done it if I knew you wouldn't like it.” Lance looked up at Keith, chewing his lip. “That was all- I don't see Alois in that way, he's only my friend and I love him like a friend.”

Keith was quiet as he stroked Lance’s cheek. He didn't like to see Lance crying, it made his eyes puffy and gave him bags. “I'm sorry for pushing you.” Keith apologized. “And for breaking your phone.” 

Lance nodded as he sniffed, the sound of mucus being pulled back filling the silence. “It's okay,” 

Keith leaned in and kissed Lance’s forehead. “I got you a new one,” Keith turned and picked up a medium sized white bag with the apple logo and passed it to Lance. 

“Huh?” Lance took it and looked inside. “You didn't have to, Keith-”

“-Yes, I did. It's fine.” Keith watched Lance as he took out the new IPhone 7 box and a small box containing a Apple watch. 

“This is-” Lance sighed and looked up at Keith with a small smile. “Thank you,”

Keith waved his hand and shook his head. “I bought Burger King if you wanna eat?”

Keith gave Axis some of his fries and Lance had a hard time keeping Azul from his whopper so he broke her off a piece to keep her at bay.

“Are you jealous?” 

“What?” Keith raised his eyebrows, confused. “Jealous of what?”

Lance shrugged as pushed a fry into his mouth. “Alois,”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Me? Jealous of him? That fruity toot toot?”

Lance laughed and smiled at Keith’s mockery   
“Yes! You did the most this morning all because of him if you don't remember.”

Keith took a bite of his whopper. “No, I did the most because of you. I don't care about him.”

Lance arched his eyebrow and gave Keith a teasing look. “Oh really? Then why did you wanna rob him for his black timbs when you have the same exact black timbs?”

“Eat your food, Lance.”

Lance giggled and clasped his hands in delight. “Oh my god you're jealous!” He announced. “I've never seen you jealous of anything or anyone!”

Keith rolled his eyes and sat back, crossing his arms. “Are you done?’

“I don't see it though?” Lance looked up in thought. “You're both kind of the same, except he's blond with more tattoos-”

“-He's pussy.”

“What?”

Keith tore a bite at his burger. “He's pussy. If anybody told me they were gonna rob me for my shoes I'm smacking straight dog shit out of them, I don't care who they are.”

“What's the whole big thing about robbing someone for their shoes?” Lance curiously asked as Azul jumped up into lap. 

Keith shrugged as he fed Axis more fries. “It means disrespect,” Keith stated. “Because if I walk up to you with my crew or by myself and tell you ‘gimme your shoes or else I'm gonna shoot you this fade’,” Axis licked at Keith’s fingers, giving him dog kissed and he rubbed her head..”You have two choices and it's either you get robbed or you get beat up then robbed. Choice is yours.”

Azul purred and nuzzled up to Lance. Lance fed him a piece of his whopper and he happily ate it. “I'd rather fight you then to let you take my shoes,” Lance shrugged and looked over at Keith. “I mean, if I win wouldn't I get to keep them?”

Keith patted Axis”s bum and waved her away. When she ran off Keith turned to give Lance his attention. “Depends.” He reached out and scratched behind Azul’s ears.

Lance smirked and cocked his head in curiosity. “Who is your squad?” He questioned. “I mean, my squad is Allura, Alois and Hannah, so who is your squad?”

Keith shrugged. “Shiro and my gang from the block.” 

“Your gang from the block?” Lance pressed.

Keith sighed and sat back clasping his hands over his stomach. “You asking me too much questions,”

Lance rolled his eyes and sent Azul away. He scooted closer to Keith on the couch and tucked his feet under himself. “I can't ask my man no questions?” He poked at Keith’s strong chest. “I just wanna know all about the gangster Keith, because I already know about the Keith who takes pictures with his dog.”

Keith shrugged once more. “It's not really important.”

Lance pouted and gave Keith puppy dog eyes. “Keithhhh,” He whined. 

“Damn, okay,” Keith chuckled, giving into Lance’s whining. “My crew don't got manners; we got Shiro who is the head, then we got Axca, she always holding a gun, Kolivan, he likes to cut people, Hunk, he likes to eat but will done anybody in a fight and then we got Lotor, he makes people disappear plus we got a whole gang of goons back on the block.”

Lance nodded, taking it all in. “So, who are you in the gang?”

Keith let out a “Hmm.” He looked up in thought. “I violate opps and get people lined.”

Lance giggled and waved his hand. “Your crew sounds really scary. All me and my crew do is party and talk shit- we don't kill or seriously hurt nobody.”

Keith shrugged and picked up the t.v. remote. “I grew up different from you, you had a safe life and I didn't. You wanna watch Rick and Morty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to go down, ya hurddd? I've been in P.a and wifi is kinda a bit hard rn but i did it, bitchesss. -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> Stay So by Busy Signal  
> BickenHead By Cardi B  
> Naked by Ella Mai


	26. Chapter 26

Lance purred and smiled in his sleepy stupor as Keith pressed gentle butterfly kisses down his tummy. Lance buried his fingers into Keith’s long hair, running them to the back of Keith’s head and grasping the back of his neck. The room had a golden haze from the morning outside beckoning a new sun and the sounds of the city below mingled in the air.

“Mmm, Keith.” Lance moaned/mumbled as he arched his back, pushing his soft tummy against Keith’s face.

Keith took hold of his hips and pushed them back down to the bed as he placed a kiss at Lance’s chastity. He could feel Lance’s cock pressing on his chin and smell Lance’s creamy scent. He was so close.

Then, as if it was the bringer of bad news, Lance’s phone rang aloud. Lance let out an annoyed sound and shifted over to grab his phone. It was his Mom

“Hola, Mamà?” Lance answered as Keith continued his kissing. 

“Hola, Buttercup? Dios mio, it's your sister Veronica she's on the drugs again and they're going take Daniel away from us-”

Lance pushed Keith off of him in a rush, eyes wide. “Mamà! Mamá calm down! Where is Veronica?”

“She's at home with me-”

“Where's Daniel?” Lance got up off of the bed and pulled his plush blue robe around himself and slipped his feet into Keith’s adidas slides that sit by the bed foot.

“Lance?” Keith called as he watched Lance rush around the place. 

“Oh gosh, mi hijo! The social workers are going to take my grandson all because of Veronica, mi hijo,”

“Mamà stop! I'm on my way! I'll take Daniel until this whole thing blows over you can just tell the social workers that Daniel’s with his Papà.” Lance went to the vanity and snatched up Keith’s car keys

“Oh gracias mijo-”

“Lance whats happening? Where are you going?” Keith got up and grabbed Lance by his waist, stopping him from leaving.

Lance put his elbow to Keith’s chest and pushed Keith. “Move!” he hissed before turning back to his phone. “Don't thank me, Mamà! You let Veronica run wild and do all those drugs and now we're in this shit you thought Papà and I were bullying you about Veronica and look now? Pack Daniel’s stuff, dios mio!”

“Ay! Lance you don't talk to your Mamà that way!”

“Pack Daniel’s stuff! I'm on my way.” Lance hung up and elbowed Keith’s chest again but he wouldn't budge.”Keith can you please move!”

“Lance tell me what's going on?” Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and held tight to it. “Where are you going this early with my car keys?”

Lance frowned, taking in a deep breathe. “I don't have time for this-”

“-Yes, you do-”

“-Keith-”

“-Fine.” Keith took his keys from Lance. “Tell me on the way.”

…

Keith slowed down, stopping at a stoplight. “Lance?” He called curiously, looking over at Lance.

Lance had a frown on his face as he clutched his phone in his dominant hand. “What?”

“Baby, you gotta talk to me,” Keith reached over and put a hand on Lance’s thigh. “What's happening?”

Lance tried so hard to keep a frown on his face but as soon as Keith touched him he broke down. He cried, he cried loud and wet. Keith nodded, listening in silence as he pulled off from the stoplight and silently driving.

After a minute, Lance sniffled, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. “I-It’s my sister, Veronica. She's back on drugs and they're going to take my nephew, Daniel.”

“And we're going to get him?” Keith asked as he gave Lance’s thigh a gentle squeeze.

Lance sniffed and nodded. “He's going to stay with us for a bit if that's okay with you,” Lance sounded tired, fed up and tired. “Just until this goes away because we don't know where his dad is and-”

“-Lance, it's okay.” Keith assured as he looked over at his boyfriend. “Your family is my family and he can stay with us as long as he wants to.”

Lance’s eyes watered as he looked away, covering his face. “Thank you,” It came out small and squeaky but Keith heard it. 

They pulled up to a three family city house and Lance wasted no time in getting out of the car. He hurried across the sidewalk into the small front yard and up the flight of stairs. He knocked on the door three times before wrapping his robe around himself tighter, giving himself a hug. Keith watched from the car, anxious. Lance told him to stay in the car and he didn't like it at all.

The door opened and Lance pushed his way inside the house, cursing in Spanish and that was the last he saw after the door closed. Keith sat back and tapped the armrest, eyes on the house door. His eyes flicked to Lance’s phone on the dashboard and he let out an annoyed sound. So, he couldn’t leave the car and he couldn't even call Lance to see if everything was okay. All Keith could do was wait.

He'd never had a family and he'd always thought they were full of Love and happiness but they weren't. Lance’s family was the most dysfunctional family he had ever met. They were violent and malicious, separated and crazy but oddly they all loved each other all the same. 

Keith was becoming impatient. He reached forward and honked the horn two long times, eyes still on the door. After that was met with no response, Keith took off his seat belt, getting ready to get out of the car when the house door opened and Lance came out, book bag over his shoulder and a little person in his arms.

“¡Que te jodan! ¡No estaríamos en esta mierda si fueras una buena madre! (Fuck you! We would not be in this shit if you were a good mother!)” Lance screamed as he went down the stairs, pointing at someone in the house.

Veronica rushed to the door and tried to chase Lance but someone grabbed her back. She grasped at the doorframe, refusing to let go. “¡Que te jodan también! ¡Tienes a tu pequeño novio aquí para llevar a mi hijo! (Fuck you too! You have your little boyfriend here to take my son!)” Tears streamed from her eyes and snot bubbles in her nose as he voice ran raw. “¡Puedo cuidar a mi hijo! ¡Soy una buena madre! (I can take care of my son! I am a good mother!)”

“Obtenga ayuda, Veronica! (Get help, Veronica!)” Lance opened the iron gate and rushed over to Keith’s car. Keith opened the doors and Lance opened the back door and got in. Keith wasted no time in pulling off, leaving the house in the rearview.

“I want my Mommy!”

Keith couldn't take his eyes off of the road but he could feel something inside of him melt when he heard that little voice.

“I want my mommy!”

Keith glanced into the overhead mirror and saw the little child in Lance’s arms struggling and whining. Lance just held him firmly and looked out of the window. 

“Lance?” Keith called, eyes on the road.

“Yes?” Lance answered, looking at Keith.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he turned the corner. 

“Yes,” Lance sighed and looked down at his crying nephew. “Can we stop at McDonald's?”

“Yeah,” Keith said as he used his palm to turn the steering wheel. “We'll go to the drive thru.”

“No, let's go inside.” Lance said as he shifted a bit to hold his nephew a little better. “We’ll get my little Daniel a kid's meal with the apples he loves so much,” Lance ‘booped’ Daniel’s small nose. “and a little toy as well.”

Keith was sure Lance wasn't talking to him anymore but nevertheless he couldn't help the tiny glimpse of a smile that painted his lips.

“A toy?!”

“Yes, a toy!”

Keith parked in the McDonald's parking lot and turned the car off. He got out and opened the car door for Lance and Daniel. Lance left the bookbag in the car and carried Daniel. Keith locked the car and they made their way into McDonald's. 

“Can we sit there?!” Daniel pointed to a booth by the window and Lance obliged. Lance put Daniel down in the seat and he bounced over to the window and put his palms flat on the glass, peering out.

Keith took out his wallet and gave Lance a twenty because he knew Lance didn't have money on him. Lance took it and nodded him a thanks. 

“Sit with him?” Lance quietly asked, touching Keith’s arm. 

Keith nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He took a seat opposite of Daniel and Lance went off of order the food.

Keith watched Daniel as he looked out the window in curiosity. As if Daniel felt eyes on him and he looked over at Keith. Keith offered a little smile and wave and Daniel didn't smile but he waved back. It was a slow, brief wave as the curiosity festered in the child. 

He sat down in the seat and put his hands in his laps.

“Who are you?” Daniel asked curiously. Keith melted. Daniel’s voice was so sweet and high.

“I'm Keith,” Keith answered, touching a hand to his chest.

Daniel got on his knees and leaned over the table. “I'm Daniel!”

Keith couldn't help notice the child's looks. He had a big mop of dark curly hair that made his chubby features a bit sharper and complimented his pale skin. When he blinked his long dark lashes touched his cheeks and when he opened his eyes Keith saw that he had dark blue eyes. Keith couldn't help but think that Daniel looked like him.

“That's a nice name,” Keith replied as he looked Daniel over. 

“Your name sounds like the color red.” 

Keith blinked. He let out a laugh. “Really?”

“Yuhuh!” Daniel nodded enthusiastically. “All words have smells and colors!”

“That's actually cool, my favourite color is Red.” Keith gently chuckled as he felt a light feeling in his tummy from Daniel’s enthusiasm.

Daniel put his chin in palms, his eyes wide with surprise and happiness. “My favorite color is red too!”

“That's cool,” Keith couldn't help but crack a little smile. 

“Yeah, my Mamà says it's called roJo in ‘Panish.”

“Rojo?” Keith clarified with a teasing chuckle.

Daniel nodded. “RoJo”

“Rojo,”

“RoJo!”

“Ro-ho?”

“RoJo!”

“Okay,” Keith lightly agreed. “What color is the word Summer?”

Daniel lulled his head side to side as he looked up in thought. “Orange.” 

“Why?”

“Because it's so hot and happy!”

“What's so hot and happy?” Lance asked as he joined them at the table with a tray of food. Daniel’s eyes went wide as he stared at the food and Keith felt his stomach rumble.

Lance sat beside Daniel and spread lots of napkins on the table before serving him his happy meal nuggets. Daniel went to take a nugget but Lance grabbed his little hands and put hand sanitizer on them and rubbed them together between his bigger hands.

Daniel whined, a frown taking over his little face. Lance ignored his whining and kept rubbing his hands until they were clean and dry. Then, he let Daniel free to eat and eat Daniel did. Keith couldn't help but notice the sloppy cute way he ate and the awkward way he held his food. He also noticed the similarities between Lance and Daniel, their noses and their distinctive almond eye shape. The odd hitch on the outer side of their wrists.

Lance passed him the hand sanitizer and Keith took it and cleaned his hands. Then, Lance gave him his food and it was two McGriddles with a hash brown and black coffee. 

Daniel dipped his nugget into the sweet and sour sauce, spilling most of it over on the napkins before putting into his mouth. Lance and Keith made no sounds as they ate but Daniel made these little wet sounds as he ate and swallowed. When he was done with that, he started to nibble on his fries. 

Keith made a face at Lance. “How'd you know, Lance?”

Lance rolled his eyes and blew a kiss at Keith. “I know you, baby.” Then, he began to eat his food which was a pancake, bacon and egg platter. 

“Mm, too well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do more with this chapter but I just didn't know how. Next chapter will be better i promise. Also, I haven't been putting certain things in Italics because im on my phone and not on my computer. -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist;  
> Naked by Ella Mai  
> Fuck You by Garfunkel and Oates


	27. Chapter 27

“I'm not going to the fucking store for you,” Alois threw a couch pillow at Hannah and Allura who were cuddled up on the couch. “Y'all just lazy as fuck, wanna be joe asses.” 

Hannah pawed the pillow to the floor and looked up at him with a pout. “Come on Alois, just to the bodega. You know a black girl can't live without her hot chips,” 

“Yeah, we need our hot chips, Aloissss,” Allura whined as she idly rubbed Hannah's butt. “Just to the bodega on Green ave.” 

“No,” Alois flatly announced before he sat down on the couch beside them.

Hannah untangled herself from Allura and turned to Alois, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his skinny frame into her big breasts. “Babyyy,” She whined as she kissed his cheeks. When he didn't respond, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the t.v., she kissed his neck and pulled him closer.

Alois gritted his teeth to keep a smile from playing on his lips. He rolled his eyes pushed her away from him. “What do you want from the store?” 

Hannah giggled and smiled. “You know the chester’s hot fries? Get like 10 packs of those and 2 big containers Häagen-dazs ice cream, cookie dough and De Leche.” She blew him an air kiss. “Thanks, boo.”

“I want something when I get back,” Alois leaned in and she closed the kiss, pressing her dark glossy lips to his own.

“Like?” She whispered, biting her lip and looking at him with sultry eyes.

“You,” Alois pressed another kiss to her lips. 

She giggled and let a little smile play on her lips. “Boyyyyy, Baaaa.” She waved her hand and turned to Allura who welcomed her with open arms.

Alois slipped on his black timberlands and threw on his black and white nike windbreaker and left Allura’s apartment. She lived on the first floor so he just walked right out of the door. 

As soon as he walked out of the front door of the apartment complex, a woman dressed in black leaned off the wall next to the door and started trailing him. Alois noticed it, she was on her phone as she walked behind him, just a few feet back and to his left. He thought nothing of it, she probably was going in the same direction he was going in.

They walked an entire block to Green Avenue in silence. When Alois cut the corner, he saw a tall man with long blonde hair you could mistaken for white who was also dressed in black lean off of a pay phone and fall into a walk beside the woman on his right flank.

Growing up the way he did, Alois knew something was about to happen; he was either going to get robbed, jumped or killed and he didn't like any of those outcomes.

He sucked in a hard breath and pulled the hoodie of his windbreaker up and pulled the strings, tying them at his neck. He put his phone in his pocket and zipped it up. The bodega was around the next corner. If he got to the bodega maybe they'd leave him alone.

Alois turned the corner and in front of the bodega he saw three more people dressed in black and one big fella with a distinguishable orange t-shirt eating a honeybun. Alois made an abrupt turn, planning on going back to the apartment but the man and woman behind him stepped into the way. They had him surrounded.

The tall man smirked. “Gimme your shoes or else I'm gonna shoot you this fade,” He stepped up to Alois. “Ahora, (Now,)” 

Alois couldn't help but think back to Keith, Lance’s boyfriend. Keith wanted to rob him for his shoes, so this couldn't be a coincidence.

Aloia hawked and spit. “Fuck outta my face,” He snapped, shoving the tall man back. 

The man hauled up and threw a punch at Alois, but Alois squared up and batted his hand away before landing a punch straight on his jaw. He fell back on his ass and Alois rushed him and grabbed his collar. Before he could land a punch, someone yanked Alois’ long hair and pulled him back onto his ass. Then as if it was planned, feet began to rain down on him stomping and kicking him. Alois curled up into a ball and covered his head and face. 

It didn't last long, the bodega owner came outside with a broomstick and waved it as he yelled for them to stop. 

“Ayo, grab his shoes Axca!” 

Alois kicked out as he felt someone yanking his timberlands off of his feet but he was soon distracted by an abrupt kick to his head. 

“Stay away from Lance!"

The warning was the last thing he heard before the sound of sirens began to ring. Somebody had called the police. Alois hauled himself off of the floor, coughing. He ignored everybody asking him if he was okay and sorely walked the two blocks back to Allura’s house.

“At least they didn't steal your phone,” Hannah remarked softly as she took his windbreaker off. 

“Who would do such a thing?” Allura was upset. She couldn't even mix the sugar and salt water properly. It was a homemade remedy her grandmother taught her about. Whenever you hit your head really hard you mix warm water with salt and brown sugar to relieve the tension and pain.

Alois shrugged. “I guess they really wanted my timberlands,” He joked, choosing not to tell them the real reason.

Hannah rolled her eyes and put his windbreaker aside. She took the scrunchy from her hair and gathered his long hair up into a messy bun then she secured it with the scrunchy. “Then why wouldn't you just give them your timberlands?” She rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders. “They're only 200 dollars, I could have bought them back for you.”

Alois rolled his eyes. “See there you go with that punk ass shit, Hannah,”

“How?” 

“You don't let anybody disrespect you like that,” Alois turned his head, looking up at her. “I know you grew up in the fancy ass Queens but that's not how we do shit in Harlem.” 

“So you'd rather lose your life over some timberlands just because of a lack of respect?” Hannah sucked her teeth. “And I'm not a punk.”

“Shut up and rub my back.”

…

Daniel got a voltron lion, the blue lion. He wouldn't put it down and he wanted everyone to see it. In the car ride to the apartment, Daniel played with his lion contentedly in the back seat. Lance didn't get his car seat so they strapped him in really good in the middle seat so they could watch him.

“Is he allergic to dogs or cats?” Keith questioned quietly as he kept his eyes on the road. He consciously tried to drive a bit safer, both hands on the wheel and keeping his eyes on the road.

Lance kept looking in the overhead mirror, checking on Daniel. “Mamà has lots of cats, so no. But I don't know about dogs. He's allergic to seafood, though.”

Keith raised his eyebrows in amusement because he was also allergic to seafood. “Oh, okay.”

Lance reached over and touched Keith’s thigh. “Are you sure you're okay with this?” Lance asked softly, catching Keith’s eyes for a second.

Keith nodded. “Lance, it's fine. I don't mind it honestly. He seems like a good kid. Plus, I already said your family is my family.”

Lance let out a soft sigh and smiled. “You know he'll sleep with us?” 

“Huh?”

“What, you think I'm putting him on the couch? He's 3, Keith.” Lance sniggered, covering his mouth and nose. “Just turn your nose the other way when he farts.”

Keith didn’t get to reply because his phone began to ring through the cars speakers, the caller I.D showing up on the touchscreen. It was Axca. He shot Lance a look and picked up his phone, disconnecting it from the car’s bluetooth. He didn't want Lance hearing this conversation.

“Yo?” Keith held his phone to his ear and drove with one hand on the wheel.

“We did it, but he got Lotor good in his jaw.”

“Did you warn him?”

“Yes, I did. What do you want me to do with the timberlands?”

Keith glanced at Lance who stared out of the window, oblivious. “Drop them off at my crib later.”

“Aii,”

“Aii, g-looks.” Keith hung up and put his phone down on the armrest. 

“What was that about?” Lance curiously asked as he looked into the overhead mirror at Daniel. Daniel had fell asleep holding his new toy.

Keith shrugged and shook his head. “It was nothing important.”

“Oh, okay.”

When they got to the apartment complex Keith parked with care, putting his hand on the back of Lance’s chair and looking through the back window when he felt like the back camera wasn't useful enough. Keith carried the bookbag and Lance carried Daniel into the complex and held him firmly from falling in the elevator. 

As they approached the apartment door they saw something sitting outside of the door, still and neat. They were black timberlands. Lance arched his eyebrow in confusion and curiosity, shifting Daniel to his other hip. Keith went ahead and picked them up. He looked back at Lance and let out a little chuckle.

“I probably kicked them out of the apartment this morning in a rush. The neighbors put them here for me I guess.”

Lance looked down at Keith’s feet and saw Keith was wearing his fuzzy blue slides with mismatch green and yellow socks. He nodded and dropped it.

When they came into the house, Axis sat in the hall waiting for them. Seeing the little person in Lance’s arms, she was curious and tried to jump up onto him to see.

Keith made a kissing sound with his mouth, lest he wake Daniel, quietly calling her over. She bounded over to him and jumped up onto him. He crouched down and gave her kisses and hugs. She licked his neck and face and Keith pulled back and gave her a stern look.

“Be good for me,” He softly commanded, looking into her moist dark eyes. She didn't bark or nod, she gave him more kisses and Keith knew she had heard.

Then, after Axis had her fill of affection Keith went to put the timberlands away out of Lance’s sight. Lance would question if he had two pairs of black timberlands and Lance wasn't stupid. Before he tucked them in the back of the hallway closet he checked the size and it was a size 10, the same size as him. Keith laughed and closed the closet door.

Lance put Daniel down in their bed, taking off his shoes and covering him up. He sat next to Daniel and watched him sleep. Lance couldn't help but think of the situation, how messed up it was.

Veronica would have to go to rehab for the 4th time and Daniel would have to go without his mother. Lance was past the point of believing in her; she would say she's changed but as soon as you turn your back she's back to drugs. Lance didn't care how rehab went. He was past the point of caring for her, she'd hurt him and the family too many times.

He could see her in him, In Daniel. Looking at his sweet little face Lance felt like he was going to cry again. He'd grow up without a proper mother all because of her. ACS would take him away all because of her. His father was nowhere to be found, no address, no phone number, no name. 

Keith came to the bedroom door and leaned on the frame. He watched Lance tenderly look down at this child. This child that looked like him. This child that looked like Lance. This child that he had already taken a liking to. This child that had his middle name. This child that had Lance’s last name. It was twisted. It was wrong. This child wasn't his but he wanted this child and he wanted him to stay. Keith knew it was a fantasy and he felt wrong for wanting to live it out and make it a reality, but he wanted it, he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck with Keith or his goons gonna fuck with you. Stay tuned. - BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist;  
> Hoist and Wine by Charly Black   
> 10 outta 10 by Masicka  
> Forever By Denyque.


	28. Chapter 28

Crawling into bed that night was weird, Keith wasn't used to it. He was used to pulling Lance close in a near naked spoon, Lance’s ass against his crotch while he inhaled Lance’s scent and fell more in love as he drifted off to sleep. He wasn't used to not holding Lance to fall asleep. He wasn't used to not smelling Lance and peaceful drifting off. He wasn't used to Daniel between them, constantly shifting and talking, whining when no one answered his question.

Keith wasn’t used to waking up to a full diaper in his nose, the smell of poop mingling in his nostrils. With a start Keith let out an annoyed grunt, quickly getting out of the bed. Daniel was all over his pillow, as if the pillow belonged to him and Lance was over on his side of the bed, peacefully sleeping. 

Keith went around the bed and yanked Lance’s pillow out from under his head. “Wake the fuck up,” 

Lance moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Wha? What?”

Keith pointed to the sleeping child. “He pooped,”

Lance turned around and looked at Daniel sprawled across Keith’s pillow. He sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. “Can you pass me his bag?” Lance made a fluttering hand motion to Daniels backpack that sat by the glass mirrored closet.

Keith sauntered to the closet and grabbed up Daniel’s bag and passed it to Lance. He stood and watched as Lance dug through the. bag and produced a diaper and a container of huggies wipes. Lance reached over and woke Daniel up. He didn't fully wake l  
up but he was conscious enough to cooperate with Lance to change his diaper.

Keith felt like he shouldn't stay, like he shouldn't watch. But if Daniel was going to live with them for a little while he should learn.   
Lance undid the diaper and wiped him up, holding his legs in the air to clean his bum then going over his male parts before going again, making sure everything was clean. Then, he passed Keith the dirty diaper and Keith made his fingers stiff as he walked away to the bathroom to throw it away. It was uncomfortably warm and Keith didn't like that feeling.

When he came back, the room smelled like poop so Lance sprayed some of his vanilla body scent to get rid of it. Daniel was laying in the middle of the bed and Keith somehow knew his day had started, it was time to wake up.

Brushing his teeth was a groggy ordeal. Taking a shower was it slow going thing, so slow in fact that Lance gave up on rushing him and just got in the shower with him. They got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Keith sat on the island with his phone between his legs as he watched his boyfriend prepare breakfast.

“What do you feel like you want to eat?” Lance questioned as he looked inside of the fridge for ingredients.

Keith shrugged. “Anything you cook is fine,” He paused and looked up in thought. “Bacon. Anything with bacon is fine.”

Lance looked back at Keith and rolled his eyes. “Do you want it egg and cheese too?”

Keith laughed, throwing his head back. “Ah, Lance you know me too well.” He chuckled as he looked down at his phone between his legs. 

Lance reached into the fridge and grabbed an unopened pack of bacon and the tray of eggs. “Alois texted me,” Lance announced, glancing over his shoulder. 

Keith looked up from the food porn Hunk had tagged him in on Facebook, giving Lance his attention. “Oh yeah?”

Lance nodded as he beat the eggs up in the bowl. “Yeah. He wanted to know if I wanted to hit the club with him, Allura and Hannah on Saturday.”

“But I get my results on Friday,” Keith pushed out his lips in a pout. He knew he was clean but he wanted medical proof so he could properly ravage Lance without worrying.

“What?” Lance turned around and looked at Keith. “How come you never told me? I already said yes to him,” Lance leaned on the counter and crossed his hands, giving Keith a stern look. “I thought we talked about this.”

Keith shrugged and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted it to be a surprise. I was gonna like, whip it out in front of you.” 

Lance couldn't keep that look on his face. He blushed and smiled, playfully rolling his eyes. “Boyyyy, Ba.” 

Keith smirked at Lance’s blush. “You keep calling me a boy, I guess I have to show you I'm a man.”

Lance rolled his eyes once again. “So do you want me to cancel?”

Keith hummed and shook his head. “No, go out with your friends. Even though I don't like Alois, I can't keep you from your friends.” Keith waved his hand. “I'll watch Daniel.”

Lance smiled. “I love you,” He said warmly. 

Keith smiled in turn. “I love you,” He clapped his hands. “Now make my breakfast, a growing hispanish man needs his food.”

Lance giggled and turned around to resume his cooking. As soon as he dropped the eggs in the frying pan, a sleepy Daniel wandered into the kitchen in his sleeping top and his diapers. He rubbed his left eye, a little pout on his small pink lips.

Keith looked up from his phone from his perch atop the counter at Daniel and he gently smiled. He waved at Daniel and Daniel lazily waved back.

“Buenos dias, bebé, (Good morning, baby,)” Lance greeted, glancing down at his small nephew.

“Benos dias,” Daniel mumbled out as he came over and hugged Lance’s leg. He looked up at Lance and let out a whine. “My nos hurts!”

Lance scrambled the eggs in the pan. “You have a boogie?”

Daniel nodded and whined “It hurts!”

“Keith?” Lance glanced back at Keith.

Keith looked from Daniel to Lance. “Hmm?”

“Can you take Daniel to the bathroom and clean his nose, please?”

“Yeah,” Keith slid off of the island and stood, his feet tingling. Keith walked by Lance and held out his hand, beckoning Daniel to come with him.

Daniel unlatched from Lance’s leg and held his hands up and out to Keith, a pout on his lips. Keith chortled to himself and bent down and picked Daniel up. Daniel wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith took him to the bathroom and put him down on the counter. Daniel slouched, putting his hands in his lap as he watched Keith grab a wet wipe from the cabinet.

“I'm going to clean your nose, okay?” Keith gently announced as he fixed the wipe right.

Daniel nodded. “Okay.”

Keith gently took hold of Daniel’s small head and tilted it back so he could see up his nose. He had lots of boogers. Keith used his thumb to push the tip of Daniel’s nose up to enlarge his nostrils. When he began to clean the child's nose, Daniel cried out and shrunk back, shaking his head.

“That hurts, Keef!”

Keith arched his eyebrow in surprise and amusement. Daniel remembered his name; though he didn't say it at all yesterday. Whenever he wanted Keith’s attention he repeatedly hit him on the leg. The way he pronounced Keith’s name made Keith feel warm inside, it was cute.

“It hurts? Cleaning your nose hurts?” Keith questioned, giving the small child a little look.

Daniel put both hands over his nose and nodded, his dark curly hair bouncing. “Abella does it with a ear swab,”

“Abuela?”

“Abella!”

Keith laughed and nodded. “Okay” He went over to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of ear swabs. He returned and wet them in the sink next to Daniel.

“Hold these,” He gave Daniel three wet ear swabs and held the fourth one. “Ready?”

Daniel enthusiastically nodded. Keith tilted his head back and gently pulled the tip of nose up with his thumb. Gently, Keith began to clean the boogers. They got wet and stuck to the ear swab.

“How old are you?” Keith asked to keep conversation. It was quiet in the bathroom. He took the second swab from Daniel and continued cleaning his nose.

“Tres, (Three,)” Daniel mumbled.

“Oh?” Keith finished up Daniel’s left nostril. “Tengo veintitrés, (I'm twenty three,)”

“Eres viejo, (You're old,)” Daniel pointed out. Keith took the third swab and began on Daniel’s right nostril.

“Yeah, I know. You speak Spanish?” Keith questioned.

“Sí,” Daniel answered in a mumble.

“And English too?”

“No mucho. (Not much.) I'm learning for my friends.”

Keith nodded. “Entonces, ¿el español es tu primer idioma? (So, Spanish is your first language?)” He took the last swab. “Aunque pareces mejor en inglés. (You seem better at English though.)”

“Sí. Todo el mundo habla inglés, así que también quiero. (Yes. Everybody speaks English so I want to too.)”

“Eso es bueno. Pero no olvides el español tratando de encajar. (That's good. But just don't forget Spanish trying to fit in.)” 

“Las chicas se ríen de mí cuando hablo español. Me hace sentir estúpido. (Girls laugh at me when I speak spanish. It makes me feel stupid.)” Daniel put his head straight when Keith was done, his eyes following Keith as he threw the swabs away. He rubbed his nose and it felt better.

Keith came back over to Daniel and leaned on the counter beside him. “Créeme, cuando seas grande te quieren porque eres español, porque lo hablas. Aii? (Believe me, when you grow up they love you because you're Spanish, because you speak it. Aii?)”

Daniel enthusiastically nodded, flashing keith a happy smile. “Aii,”

Keith smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. “You know what that word means? Aii?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, it sounds cool.” 

Keith chuckled and licked his lips, wetting them. “You know where we are? New York?”

“Yes,”

“It's the language of New York, basically.”

Daniel titled his head. “Basically?

“Básicamente.” Keith repeated in Spanish so he could understand. 

“Básicamente,” Daniel repeated.

“So, New York has its own language, but it's in English. Get it?” 

Daniel nodded.

“So ‘Aii’ means Bien.” 

Daniel giggled and nodded. “Aii.”

Keith smiled. “Aii.”

Lance peaked through the bathroom door at them. “Breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the little relationship blossoming between Keith and Daniel. Stay tuned for drama because I got a whole lot of it coming. -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> Younger By Ruel  
> Eastside By Khalid  
> OTW By Khalid  
> Blue Dream By Khelani  
> La Modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> Hoist and wine by Charly black


	29. Chapter 29

Lance went to school early that morning. He left at 8:30 wearing tight blue booty shorts and a loose blue tank top t-shirt that showed his taut tummy and gentle curves. It took nearly all Keith had to stop himself from snatching Lance up. So, Keith was left high and dry and horny and babysitting Daniel.

It was around 10 o’clock in the morning and Keith didn't know how he ended up doing Daniel’s hair in the bathroom, but he was.Daniel was a pretty chill toddler, he didn’t whine or cry unless something was wrong with him and he had good vibes that Keith vibed off of. It was like they were a perfect match.

Daniel sat on the counter in only his diaper and, calmly looking into the mirror as Keith did his hair. Keith used Carol’s daughter black vanilla curly cream and applied it to Daniel’s hair like he would do his own, twisting his curls out one by one. 

“It smells good,” Daniel mumbled as he reached to itch his arm. 

“Yeah, it's Black vanilla.” Keith began to twist the front section of his head.

“But vanilla is white,” Daniel looked up at Keith. “Like you and me,” 

Keith gently fixed Daniel’s head straight. “Vanilla is black.” Keith explained. “It's only seen as white because of white people. And our skin is white, yes, but were are not white.”

“Oh,” Daniel quietly agreed.

Keith fluffed up Daniel’s curls. “Yeah. I'm done.” Keith took his hands down from Daniel’s head and let him look at it.

Daniel wasn't pleased. “It looks like the same.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “That's how you always wear it.”

Daniel twisted around to look at him. “I want it like yours,”

Keith had his hair up in a curly pineapple, his fine baby hairs laid in a wavy pattern. “You sure?”

Daniel nodded, his curls bouncing. Keith gently chortled and grabbed a hair tie and gathered Daniel’s hair up into one and put it into a puff. Daniel smiled at his reflection, making Keith smile. Keith used a hard bristle toothbrush and a little bit of Gorilla Snot and waved out Daniel’s baby hairs. He had a lot of baby hairs so it took Keith a minute or two. 

When he was done, Daniel couldn't stop grinning at himself. He got on his knees and pressed his hands against the mirror and admired himself.

“Mamà says I'll be a heartbreaker!” He excitedly remarked, looking back at Keith.

Keith chuckled and grinned. “You will. All the girls are gonna be on your body when you grow up.” 

Daniel giggled and looked back at himself in the mirror. He made kissy faces at himself and even went so far as to kiss reflection. Keith felt warm inside. The kid was growing on him.

Getting Daniel dressed wasn't hard. He didn't go in his diaper so Keith was glad. In his backpack, he had a few changes of clothes so Keith made a mental note to talk to Lance about that. Keith couldn't even hold Daniel, he could dress (Or his Abuela could dress him). Keith wore his black adidas sweatpants and a black t-shirt; so when he saw Daniel had black adidas sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt he made Daniel wear them with his tiny black and white adidas. 

So, Keith changed into a plain white t-shirt and put on his black and white adidas. 

“I'm gonna trust you with this,” Keith crouched in front of Daniel, holding out a gold cuban link chain to him.

Daniel looked down at it confused. “What's that?”

“A cuban link chain,” Keith answered. 

Daniel’s eyes lit up. “Abuela and Lance is from Cuba!” Then he frowned a little. “I'm not Cuban though.”

Keith arched his eyebrow. “Why? What are you?”

“Papi is from Puerto Rico, so I'm from Puerto Rico.” Daniel said glumly. 

Keith smiled and poked Daniel’s chest. “I'm Puerto Rican,” 

Daniel smiled. “Really?!”

Keith nodded. “Yeah.”

“I never met anyone from Puerto Rico!”

Keith chuckled and shook his head. “It's a small world. If I let you wear this you have to take care of it. Promise?”

Daniel enthusiastically nodded. “I promise!”

Keith put the cuban link chain around his neck and let it rest. “Is it heavy?”

Daniel looked down and touched it before looking back at Keith. “No,”

“Good. I have a matching one, wanna take a picture?”

Daniel and Keith stood in front of the mirrored sliding closet door, Keith crouching down with a smirk on his face and Daniel in front of Keith, leaning on Keith’s thigh with a smile on his face. Keith snapped the picture. Then, they took one with both of them pulling

at their Cuban link chains, smiling. 

Daniel played with his chain in the mirror, admiring himself while Keith posted both to his Facebook page with the caption “Daniel ×2”. As if clockwork, the likes started to pour in. Keith was about to turn off his phone when Lance popped up in his notifications.

‘Lance Mulani reacted (heart) to your pictures.’

‘Lance Mulani commented on your pictures.’

‘ **Daniel Drippy** I'm in love ♡’ 

‘Lance Mulani shared your pictures.’

‘This is the type of aesthetic I love. I love them so much! ♡♡’

Keith chuckled and hearted Lance’s comment before he replied to Lance’s comment.

‘ **Lance Mulani** Go to class’ 

He hearted the pictures Lance’s shared and then turned his phone off. Keith put his phone in his pocket and then stretched.

“Daniel,” He said, catching the child's attention. “You hungry?”

Daniel enthusiastically nodded. “Sí,”

“McDonald's?” Keith suggested, smiling.

“Sí, por favor! (Yes, Please!)”

Keith didn't want to, but he put a new diaper and a pack of wipes in a black plastic bag threw it into the glove compartment. He strapped Daniel into the middle seat so he could see him and pulled off.

“Keef?” Daniel called, getting Keith’s attention. 

Keith glanced into the overhead mirror at the child. “Sí?”

“I don't want to go home,” Daniel confided.

“What do you mean?” Keith questioned as he spun the steering wheel, banging the corner.

“It's fun with you and Lance. Abuela only watches telenovelas.” 

Keith gently chuckled. “Well, I don't want you to go home, I have lots of fun with you, too.”

…

Alois smiled, wrapping his arms around Lance and inhaling his sweet vanilla scent. “Damn, you look good today.” He kissed Lance’s neck before breaking the hug.

Lance couldn't stop smiling, he waved his hand and said “Boyyyyy, Baaaa. Where's Hannah?” he asked, looking around curiously for his other friend.

Alois shrugged and rolled up his sleeves, revealing more black tattoos; roses and a single name; ‘Hannah’. “She's in McDonald's, her greedy ass.”

Lance giggled and shook his head, slapping Alois on the arm. “You know she's always loved food. Where is Allura?”

Alois shrugged and walked around Lance and took a seat on the previously occupied bench. “The flower shop.”

“Oh yeah!” Lance snapped his fingers, remembering Allura opened the shop on Mondays. 

Alois nodded, pushing out his bottom lip. Lance couldn't help but notice how he matured, the way his brow was more prominent and his jaw sharper, his lips more pink and soft. “So, I was thinking we go to a club but Allura insists on this Soca Bacchanal and Hannah voting against me. What do you think?”

Lance couldn't help but feel a blush rise to his cheeks. “Anything is fine.” Lance said quickly. 

Alois raised one of his eyebrows in question. “I need a vote, Lance. I don't want to go to a soca party.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “You could learn something about it if you go,” Lance nudged Alois with his arm. “Its good for your soul,”

Alois laughed. “Uh, Okay. If you say so. I'll just stay in if you guys decide to go.” 

Lance rolled his eyes once again. “You're not staying in, we're all going out on Saturday whether you like it or not.”

Alois giggled and leaned forward, his light blue eyes studying Lance’s pretty face. “And you'll stop me?” He flicked his pink tongue out, briefly tasting Lance’s bottom lip.

Lance stared into Alois’ eyes, mesmerized by his devilish charm. Alois watched him for a moment before he leaned in and pressed his pink lips to Lance’s soft brown lips. Lance’s eyes widened for a second but as soon as Alois begged entrance, his eyes relaxed and he let Alois in. Lance let Alois dominate the kiss, twirling his tongue around Lance’s and tasting his sweet mouth. Then, all of a sudden, Alois pulled back from the kiss leaving Lance confused. 

“So, what am I going to wear for this Soca Bacchanal?” Alois questioned, sitting back on the bench and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“So we're going to the Soca Fest?!”

Lance hadn't even noticed her come up, holding a big McDonald's bag in her hand. Hannah; a young warm brown skinned woman with pale hair and sapphire orbs to compliment her curvy shape.

Lance smiled at her. “Hannah, you look great. Still greedy though.” He teased.

Hannah shrugged and smiled. “I like food.” She held out her McDonald's bag. “Apple Pie?”

…

_ ‘Pussy clean, pussy tight, pussy clean and that's no lie, Pussy clean, pussy tight, pussy make man done cry and that's no lie,’ _

“ _ Wine inna dance and inna bed me no shy~ _ ” Hannah longed out her tongue as she rolled her waist in the front seat of their Uber.

_ ‘Wine inna dance and inna bed me no shy~’ _

_ “Pussy clean, pussy tight, pussy clean and that's no lie~” _

“Okay, we get it Hannah,” Lance giggled from the back seat. 

“Give me the Aux Cord,” Alois insisted. “You've played, like, three songs about pussy, Hannah.”

They were currently on their way downtown Brooklyn to Allura’s shop. Alois didn't like the train and insisted on an Uber, so they took a Uber. 

“Aww, no fair!” Hannah whined. “I never say anything when you play that trash you call music!” She reluctantly unplugged her IPhone and passed the Aux to Alois.

Alois rolled his eyes. “You're just mad nobody wants your pussy,” He slyly remarked as he searched for a song on his phone. 

“Is this normal?” Lance interjected, raising his eyebrows. “Because I'm pretty sure you're in her pussy often-”

Hannah loudly clapped her hands. “-I'm  _ saying _ , Buttercup!”

Alois didn't get to answer before the song “Fefe” by 6ix9ine flooded from the cars speakers. 

**‘IT'S FUCKING TREYWAY, KING OF NEW YORK, LOOKING FOR THE QUEEN’**

“Unh, you got the right one!” Hannah said over Nicki Minaj. “L-L-Let these b-b-bitches know nigga!” She flipped her hair. “Queens, Brooklyn! BRR!”

“Pussy got that wet wet,” Alois cut in, joined by Lance. “Got that drip drip, got that super soaker hit that she a Fefe hunnid keke she eat my dick like it's free free!”

**_‘I don't even know like why I did that, I don't even know like why I hit that’_ **

“ALL I KNOW IS I JUST CAN’T WIFE THAT!”

“TALK TO HER NICE SO SHE WON'T FIGHT BACK!”

“TURN AROUND HIT IT FROM THE BACK BACK BACK!”

"BEND HER DOWN THEN I MAKE IT CLAP CLAP CLAP!” Alois screamed at the top of his lungs, Hannah flipped her hair, bounced in her seat and screamed along as well and Lance couldn't stop smiling for the life of him as he watched his best friends.

_ ‘ _ **_I don't really want no friends, I don't really want no friends no’_ **

“DRACO GOT THAT KICKBACK!” Alois tried to the best to do the ‘Shoot’ in his backseat.

“I would totally fuck 6ix9ine!” Hannah called out in between Alois’ screaming. 

“You'd fuck any cute Hispanic, Hannah!” Lance remarked.

“And that's all Hispanics, Lance, Including you!” Hannah winked at him before flipping her hair.

**_‘H-H-He tryna 69 like Tekashi call him papi’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aii, we finna watch Keith "Get With The Shits" in the next few chapters. Y'all ready? 
> 
> ALSO, I'm trying to fit in these short quick chapters because Im really busy running around for back to school and as soon as school starts the updates will be few and far in between. Thanks. -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist;  
> Imma Get it By Tommie ft Spice  
> Fefe by 6ix9ine Ft Nicki Minaj  
> La Modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> La Gozadera By Gente De Zona


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I suggest you go listen to THIS:   
>  https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UqjI4Mw9Xu0 song. It's important to understand that mood later on into the chapter. -BreanaTheDoll

Daniel didn’t get a kid's meal this time, he got his own two bacon McGriddles with two hash browns and an apple juice. Keith didn't really get the point of a kid's meal, who the fuck did they think they were feeding with four nuggets and like four fries? No. Daniel was a chill kid, he was mature for his age- he didn't misbehave- so Keith treated him that way. 

In the parking lot of McDonald's, Keith and Daniel sat in the front seat eating as they watched cars pass by. Daniel happily ate his hash brown, getting crumbs all over his chin and Keith savoured his McGriddle.

They were content. Keith lowkey wished Daniel wouldn't ever go away. He was growing so fond of him, watching him happily eat and watch cars.

Keith was yanked from his mind when Daniel asked “Why did you get your car shiny red?”

Keith shrugged, gently chuckling. “Since I was little I always wanted a metallic red car, because when I was growing up I really didn't have anything.” Keith took a sip of his orange juice. “Plus, red is my favorite color ever.”

Daniel paused and looked up at him. “Metallic?”

“Shiny, basicamente.” Keith clarified.

Daniel nodded, finishing up his hash brown. “Aii.”

Keith grinned. “Dayroom,” He said, letting out a laugh when Daniel looked up at him, confused.

“Dayroom?”

“It means,” Keith reached into the McDonald's bag and handed Daniel his McGriddle. “Estupido, Blanca.” 

“My teacher says calling people stupid isn't nice…”

Keith waved his hand, dismissing that. “No, when someone does something stupid you have to let them know, Okay?” Keith put his orange juice in the cupholder and sat up a bit. “Like, if I see you draw on the wall that's stupid so I'm going to tell you that's mad dayroom. But like, don't use to be mean. Use it to be honest.”

Daniel watched Keith, eyes wide with curiosity. He nodded when Keith finished. looking down at his lap. “That's new york language?”

“Yeah, so is the word,” Keith looked up in thought. “Opp. It basically means enemy.”

Daniel caught on, Basically meant Basicamente and he added that to his english vocabulary. He smiled up at Keith and nodded. “Aii,"

Keith grinned. “Aii,”

:Why can't I sit in the front?” Daniel asked with a frown upon his face as Keith strapped him in.

“Because,” Keith began. “You're little and I'll get in trouble if you're in the front while Im driving.” 

Daniel pouted but he didn't whine about it. “Okay,” He didn't want Keith to get in trouble, he liked Keith a lot. 

Keith closed the car door and got into the driver's seat. Once the doors were locked and the windows were up, he took off.

“Where do you wanna go next?” Keith asked, glancing in the mirror at Daniel. He shrugged. 

Keith hummed. “Do you want to go to the movie theater?” He suggested.

Daniel lit up with a smile. “Por favor?!”

Keith laughed and smiled. “Sí,”

They saw ‘The incredibles 2’ and Daniel was hyped. Keith couldn't stop grinning at his innocent excitement, kneeling in the movie theater chair and enthusiastically (but not harshly) hitting him when his favorite part came on. Even after the movie when he clearly got upset that Keith was going to throw out the big tub of popcorn, it was all cute. So, Keith let Daniel hold the big tub of popcorn as they walked back to the car. 

It was a good day, Daniel was happy and he was happy and he was going to be happier as soon as he saw his baby, Lance. Multiple times today, people had asked him if Daniel was his son and emphasized that they looked very much alike, from the pale skin and dark curly hair and the dark blue eyes and Keith felt flattered. 

“You won't get a stomach ache?” Keith asked, glancing in the overhead mirror as he drove.

Daniel grabbed more popcorn from the container and stuffed it in his mouth. He shook his head, making a negative sound. “Uhn-Uhn!”

“Okay,” Keith chuckled as he pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. “Lance is  _ peligrosa _ when it comes to you,” 

Daniel swallowed the popcorn before loudly declaring “Lance isn't dangerous! He's really nice, he's my uncle!”

Keith chortled and nodded. “Aii,” 

When they got off of the elevator, they immediately heard Reggae music coming from the apartment. Keith held Daniel on his waist as he opened the door and stepped into the apartment, loud music washing over them.

_ We quarrel and we fight but we a go make it up tonight _ _   
_ _ I love you baby _ _   
_ _ Ayyyyyyeay _ _   
_ _ Me and my lova just always a fight but him wah fi do _ _   
_ __ Fi mek me smile get bright we war and him lef and nah

Keith put Daniel down and sent him to the bedroom with his popcorn, Axis on his tail. Keith slipped off his shoes and walked into the living room and saw Lance hugging himself, eyes closed as he swayed in the middle of the ears.

_ Come back till late in di hours with a bunch of di nicest flowers _ _   
_ _ Even though me vex still mi blood ah boil _ _   
_ _ One look below di waist and mi humble like a child _ _   
_ _ Can't help it mi couldn't hide di feelin _ _   
_ __ Plus him a thrill me wid di more sweet talkin

“Lance?”

Lance looked up, opening his eyes. He came over to Keith and took his phone and car keys from his hands, throwing them aside on the couch. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and buried his face in Keith’s neck, leading Keith to wrap his hands around Lance. Just like that they stood, swaying to the music. 

_ You know mi nah go knock you down babe _ _   
_ _ now mi just wan’ hold you down babe _ _   
_ _ Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe _ _   
_ _ And before you know it it's another baby _   
  
“ _ You know mi nah go box you down babe, now mi just wan’ hold you down babe, _ ” Lance sang in Keith’s ear, holding his boyfriend tight “ _Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe_ __   
And before you know it it's another baby~”

_ The saddest thing about a quarrel is when everything nah work out right _ _   
_ _ But if you got anything like me and my babes _ _   
_ __ When even when mi just done malice him for days

Keith pulled back from Lance and looked his boyfriend over. “Baby, what happened? What's wrong?” Keith questioned as he tried to catch Lance’s eyes. Lance’s eyes wouldn't meet his own, so Keith took his chin and tilted his head up, so he could catch Lance’s eyes.    


_ And I swear seh me a gone lef him if he no change him tricky ways _ _   
_ _ We love fi one another, make everyone amaze _ _   
_ _ The children believe in everything he says _ _   
_ _ We only going through faze _ _   
_ __ So come tell me ‘Sorry’ soft in my ears

“Listen, I know that Queen Ifrica is a lovely reggae artist, but why are you listening to this song? Hugging yourself?” 

Lance didn't answer, he just hugged Keith again, burying his face in Keith’s neck. He took a deep breath, taking in Keith’s expensive cologne. Lance wanted to sway with him, moving his body that way so Keith complied, letting their body sway to the music.

_ You know mi nah go knock you down babe _ _   
_ _ now mi just wan’ hold you down babe _ _   
_ _ Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe _ _   
_ __ And before you know it it's another baby

The song ended and there was a brief moment of silence before it started again. Keith closed his eyes and held Lance kand swayed with him until the song was over. Then, he led Lance over to the speakers and turned it off, leaving the apartment in complete silence.

Keith pulled away, putting his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Lance?”

Lance answered in a soft “Yes?” 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked slowly, softly as he caught his lover’s eyes. 

Lance nodded and sighed. “Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a long day.” He put his hands over Keith’s hands. “I just really needed that,”

Keith studied Lance for another moment before he nodded. “It's fine. Are you okay now?” 

Lance mustered up a fake smile, a smile Keith knew was completely fake. “Yes.”

“Do you have to tell me something?” Keith raised his eyebrows at Lance. “Did something happen today? Because I hope you know I can tell when you're lying.”

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed Keith’s hands off of his shoulders. He turned to the speakers and put the song back on. “Just come cuddle with me,” Lance sighed as he led Keith over to the couch.

_ You know mi nah go knock you down baby _ _   
_ _ now mi just wan’ hold you down baby _ _   
_ _ Him seh gwan go put on your thong baby _ _   
_ __ And before you know it it's another baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't understand the last part then you should have listened to the song man. ANYWAY, as I said sorry for the short quick updates because as soon as school starts for me they will be fewwww so im tryna get in as much as i can
> 
> OML I LOVE MY SUPPORTERS AND MY READERS Y'ALL THE REAL MVP YOU GUYS ARE THE WHOLE REASON I KEEP THIS STORY GOING (Because tbh I was going to discontinue it but you guys just gave me hope!) I LOVEEE Y'ALL ♡♡♡ -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist;  
> Can't satisfy her By I Wayne  
> Below the waist By Queen Ifrica  
> La nota se me encampana By Yofrangel  
> You Can't Do Me By Tay Money  
> La Modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> OTW By Khalid  
> Lotus Flower Bomb By Wale


	31. Chapter 31

Lance was overly touchy feely, more so than usual. He held onto Keith that night, letting Daniel have his entire pillow. It was a problem for Keith to use the bathroom as well. In the morning, when his alarm went off Lance made no move to get up for school. 

They were both awake, Keith on his phone and Lance watching what Keith was doing on his phone. Lance had both his legs wrapped around Keith’s waist and his arm across Keith’s chest with his face in Keith’s neck. Keith quietly scrolled down his Facebook feed and reacted to pictures here and there. When he hearted a picture of a big happy looking guy posted up in front of a bright orange maserati with the caption ‘Mama we made it’, Lance asked “Who is that?”

Keith answered flatly “Hunk,”

“Who is Hunk?” Lance questioned.

“My friend,” Keith answered.

“Wow, I never really knew your friends.” Lance said softly. “You never introduced me.”

“They're still on the block, I don't mix my future with my past.” Keith shrugged and kept scrolling.

Lance raised his eyebrows in a little surprise. “I'm your future?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah.” He turned his head and looked over at Lance. “And I know something is wrong with you. You don't never keep nothing from me and it's worrying me.”

Lance didn't reply. He just gave Keith a squeeze and buried his nose in his boyfriend's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“I don't wanna talk about it,” Lance mumbled.

Keith took it in stride. “Okay, you don't have to speak about it,” Keith clicked off his phone. “But if it's about anybody bothering you just know I'm here if you want me to pop out.”

Lance giggled into Keith’s shoulder and rolled his eyes. “I'm the one that likes fighting, not you.”

Keith chuckled and licked his lips. “Aii, but you know how I get.” 

Lance closed his eyes again and let out a little sigh. “I love you,”

“I love you too, Baby but aren't you going to school?” Keith questioned as he turned to face Lance, pulling the covers up over their heads. 

Lance shook his head. “No,”

“Why?”

“Because I wanna be with you,”

Keith smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Lance’s soft lips. It was a small dry peck, but Lance wanted more. He reached up and gently grasped Keith’s face and pressed his lips to Keith’s, begging entrance. Keith let him, he parted his lips and Lance tasted him and he tasted like morning breath and saliva. He didn't taste sweet like Alois and Lance wanted more. He started making out with Keith, moving his hands lower and lower but Keith broke the kiss, his breath hard. He put his hand over Lance’s hand, looking into his blue eyes.

“I'm always going to be here, school is where you need to be.” Keith said seriously, his eyes becoming stern on Lance’s. 

…

Lance left the house wearing his light blue Nike crop top sweater hoodie that showed out his taut tummy, his light blue Nike shorts and a pair of blue Nike Slides with white ankle socks, his backpack over his shoulder. Keith grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss before he let Lance leave.

Not soon after that, Daniel woke up and his pampers were full and his head looked like a hornets nest. Keith sighed. 

“I'm gonna change you, Okay?” Keith looked into Daniel’ eyes, crouching in front of the child.

Hugging his teddy bear, Daniel nodded and immediately gave his attention to something else. It was almost as if he didn't care.

Keith layed a garbage bag on the floor on top of a blanket and put Daniel on the garbage bag. Daniel played with Keith’s phone, putting his legs up in the air. Keith grabbed a new pull up and the pack of baby wipes and he began.

“It's freeze!” Daniel announced showing Keith his phone screen. Keith unpaused the candy crush game for Daniel and continued to undo Daniel’s pampers. Keith didn't think about it, he wiped up the poop in the front and then took Daniel’s legs and held them together to get the back. 

“You don't know how to use the toilet?” Keith asked as he threw the other wipe away and got the new pamper ready. Daniel looked over at Keith from the phone and shook his head. 

Keith slid the pampers under Daniel and then slid it under him. “Well don't you think you should learn? You're three. You're going to school next year.” He did up the diaper and sat back. Daniel still held his legs in the air, tapping and swiping at Keith’s phone screen.

“I'm done, get up.” Keith said as he gathered the dirty things.

Daniel rolled over onto his stomach and got up, pressing on Keith’s phone screen in the process. He went over to the bed and climbed up on it and settled on top of Keith’s pillow. 

When Keith game back from the bathroom, Daniel was still playing on his phone. Keith went over to the bed and gently took his phone from the child. 

“Hey!” Daniel protested, reaching for Keith’s phone.

“Do you want to learn how to use the toilet?” Keith asked as he put his his phone in his pocket. 

Daniel pouted and shook his head furiously. “No!”

“You think you'll be wearing diapers your entire life?” Keith questioned, raising his eyebrow at Daniel. “You're a big boy, you're growing up.”

Daniel crossed his arms. “Abuela says I don't have to.”

“Well,” Keith began. “Abuela is wrong. You have to learn because it's good for you.”

Daniel pouted, looking at Keith with unpleased blue eyes. “No,”

“Yes,” Keith insisted.

“No!”

“Yes,” Keith said once more. “You use the toilet and you get a BonBon and an hour of playtime on my phone.”

Daniel’s pout eased up and his eyes didn't look so unpleased. “Promise?”

Keith smiled. “Promise.”

…

Keith fixed up Daniels hair and put it back up in it's curly pineapple before putting him in a pair of red basketball shorts and a superman t-shirt with his house flip flops. Keith didn't need to fix his hair because it was still neat, he tied it down. He wore his basketball shorts and a red t-shirt with his black adidas slides. With that, they were off.

It was a short drive to Target. When they got there, Keith parked the car and walked Daniel into the store. He didn’t want to he carried because he liked hearing his flipflops ‘pop’ everytime he took a step.

“Which one do you want?” Keith asked, motioning to the wrack of boys underwear. They had superman, batman, wolverine underwear among colored underwear too.

Daniel held Keith’s hand, looking at the multiple options. He looked up at Keith. “I can get anything?” 

Keith nodded. “Anything.”

Daniel let go of Keith’s hand and went to the wrack. He took the Superman pack of underwear and pointed to a higher up pack of assorted red underwear. Keith grabbed it and put it in the basket he had. Daniel put his pack in the basket and smiled up at Keith.

Next, Keith grabbed a potty training toilet. It was small and white and blue in color as shown in the box. 

As Keith carried the big box under his arm, a woman came up to him and stopped him. She was black; warm brown skin with big glossy lips, blue eyes that he guessed were contacts and cute messy white hair tied up into a bun. She had a nice body, curvy. Keith could tell she was young, between 19 and 25.

She must have noticed the way he looked her up and down because she smiled. “Hey, is that your son?” She questioned, looking down at Daniel who pulled the basket. 

Keith smirked at her. “Why do you wanna know?”

She smiled, a teasing, playful smile. “Because he looks just like you,” She looked him up and down, seductively biting the inside of her lip. Keith caught that, the way she tried to make it discreet.

Keith chuckled and shook his head. “He's not my son, but thank you.” 

She held out her hand and Keith saw she was done up, coffin shaped white acrylic nails with a ring on her pinky. “I'm Hannah, and you are?”

Keith reached for her hand and before he could make contact with her; “Hannah why are we even in the baby section?”

Keith looked up and saw Alois. He dropped his hand as Hannah turned around. “Damn, Alois, you can't see i'm talking to someone?”

Alois wasn't paying attention to Hannah, he was looking at Keith. Then, he looked down at Daniel who held his underwear packs in his hands, looking them over.

“You know him?” Alois questioned as he came to stand behind Hannah. 

“No, you do?” Hannah questioned in turn, glancing between Keith and Alois. 

Alois ignored her. He glanced at Daniel. “That's your son?” He smirked. “He looks like you, a lot. Does Lance know?” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Why you not wearing your black timberlands?” He motioned to Alois’ purple slides. “They would have gone good with your pants.” Keith smirked. “Don't tell me you lost them?”

Alois’ jaw became set, sharp. Hannah awkwardly looked between the two, sensing the tension. 

Alois shook his head. “Nah, I ain't wanna wear them today.”

Keith shrugged and shook his head. “Oh, Okayy. This your girl?” He glanced at Hannah and smirked. “Because I could have swore she wanted to fuck me.” 

Hannah's cheeks became warm. Alois gritted his teeth for a moment before he let out a deep sigh. “Talk your shit,” He grabbed Hannah's arm. “Let's go.”

Keith couldn't help but laugh to himself. “Ahora, Daniel.” He said as he began to walk the opposite way. Daniel quickly dropped his underwear in the basket and and pulled it after Keith. They got Daniel’s BonBon’s before they paid and left. After that, they got some Dunkin Donuts. 

They sat at a table, shopping bags by their feet as they ate. Daniel contentedly ate his sprinkled donut as Keith called Lance.

“Baby?”

“Guess who I saw in target?” Keith laughed into the phone as he unwrapped his breakfast sandwich.

“Who?” 

“Alois and some girl named Hannah,” Keith pulled the bread up a little and saw it was a bacon egg and cheese. “Can you believe he tried to throw shots at me through Daniel?”

“Huh? What? How?”

“He on some shit talking about Daniel was my son and tried to violate me, asking if you knew.” Keith passed the sandwich to Daniel and he took it, pushing his donut aside.

He could hear Lance sigh. “And I'm guessing you said something back?”

“I called his girl a thot, lowkey.” Keith chuckled. “Because she came up to me flirting ode hard, biting her lip and shit so I told him she wanted to fuck me,”

“That sounds like Hannah,”

“Wait she's your friend?” Keith questioned as he unwrapped his sandwich.

“Yeah, she's a nice girl. She just likes hispanic boys, especially Puerto Ricans.”

“Aww, I'm flattered. But nah, he was deadass over there like he wanted to get it shaking biting his teeth and shit.” Keith put his sandwich to his lips. “Lance, control your friend, because when I tell you I will violate that little boy I'm talking imma smack him with my dick after I beat him up type shit if he don't chill.” He took a bite of his sandwich.

“Keith, shut up. How's Daniel?”

“He went in his diaper this morning and I changed him. Lance, why isn't he potty trained? He's going to school next year.” Keith put his sandwich down and took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“I don't know. Abuela probably didn't teaching him.”

“Well, I was just in target and I bought him a training potty and two packs of underwear. I also got him BonBon’s as incentives.” Keith glanced at Daniel and he was busy eating and watching the people walk by the window. 

“Oh, really? Thanks Keith, that's really good. Tell me when he uses it, okay?”

“We're eating now, so I think around this afternoon.” Keith took another sip of his hot chocolate. “When we get home I'll make him change into his underwear and then maybe we'll watch a movie.”

“Good, I hope you two have fun. I'll be home late because I have to take this psychology class. I love you, baby. Tell Daniel I love him, Okay?”

“I love you too, Bye love.” Keith said as he made kissing sounds into the phone.

Lance laughed. “Bye.” 

…

Daniel ran around the house in his blue superman underwear and his superman t-shirt, holding his teddy bear. When Keith finished up some cleaning, he called Daniel from the bedroom and they lounged on the couch together watching cartoons.

At some point, Daniel crawled up onto Keith’s chest and rest his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith could hear his gentle breathing and smell the vanilla on him and Keith felt warm inside like honey.

No, Daniel wasn't his son but he was special to Keith, Keith wished he was and Keith didn't want to lose him. Keith told himself when Daniel goes home, whether Daniel goes back to his mother or to his grandmother, Keith would offer support in anyway possible; Emotionally, Physically, Financially anything Daniel needed he wanted to help and he would still help if, god forbid, he and Lance were no longer together. Keith had love for this child in the short time he knew him he fell in love with Daniel.

Keith held his phone above the two of them and snapped a silent picture to keep for memories. Keith wondered how Daniel would grow up to be, who he would grow up to be if he was raised at “Home”. Because as far as Keith saw it If he was raised by his grandmother he would always be dependent and wouldn't know how to help himself and if he was raised by his mother he would have a hard life , it was already hard seeing his mother in the state she was in. Keith knew he would raise Daniel properly if he could, he would put him through school, be there for him, teach him new things like how to be respectful, how to fight, how to cook, how to ride a bike, let him learn life lessons on his own, let him experience the world for himself- but he couldn't. 

“Keef?” Daniel looked up at Keith, his dark blue eyes curiously studying him.

“Sí?” Keith looked down at Daniel.

“I have to use the potty,” Daniel mumbled.

.

“Daniel, you have to let go of me!”

“No! I'm going to fall in!”

“Just let go of my shirt, I got you- you're choking me!”

“Don't leave me, stay!” Daniel grabbed Keith by his hair and pulled Keith’s face into his small chest. 

“Daniel!” Keith’s voice was muffled, he tried to pull away but a terrified child gripping his hair terrified him. 

“I'm pooping!” Daniel screamed as he shut his eyes tight and held onto Keith as he pushed. Keith gave up the fight, feeling his scalp start to hurt a little. 

The potty was in the hallway by the front door. The worst thing was Lance walked in on them. Lance walked through the door and saw Keith on his hands and knees, his face smashed into Daniel’s chest with Daniel’s hands buried in Keith’s hair as he clearly pushed out his excrement.

“Keith…?” Lance dropped his backpack. “Daniel…?”

Daniel didn't answer and Keith’s voice was muffled. So, Lance leaned on the hallway wall and crossed his arms, watching. It took a few minutes for Daniel to finish but when he did, he let Keith go. He smiled at Keith and threw his hands up in the air.

“BonBon!” he giggled. 

Keith clearly wasn't pleased. He sighed and got up. He looked over at Lance and Lance smirked at him. “BonBon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is just a piece of work man. The potty scene was based of my little cousin who is learning to potty -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist;  
> Younger By Ruel  
> Eastside By khalid  
> Location by Khalid Remix


	32. Chapter 32

“He loves you,” Lance popped the bonbon in his mouth and leaned on the counter, propping his arm up and putting his chin in his palm.

Keith haughtily smiled and shrugged. “That's my little shooter,” He sat on the counter next to Lance. “That's my little mans,”

“Aww,” Lance cooed, smiling up at Keith. “Y'all be in here turning up when I leave.”

Keith nodded, chuckling. “Yeah, we do. I was thinking that maybe today we'd go to the park today and then maybe get some chinese food and watch cartoons,”

Lance chewed the inside of his cheek. “Actually,” He said in a not-so-good way that made Keith feel dread in his stomach. “The social worker is coming over today…” 

“What do you mean? Why here?” Keith questioned, giving Lance a serious look. 

Lance sighed and covered his mouth, taking a deep breath through his nose. He looked over at Daniel, who was watching cartoons with Axis. Then, he looked back over at Keith. “Daniel and Veronica has had lots of ACS cases in the past and now she's back in rehab-”

“-But why here?” Keith cut in, questioning Lance. 

“Because they're under the impression that Daniel is with his father and since you guys look alike-”

“Lance,” Keith hissed. “What the fuck? You want me to lie-”

“-It's believable because his father didn't sign his birth certificate and he hasn't been in record for anything concerning Daniel!” Lance coerced. “And it's a good show of faith if the father steps up while his mom can't- Keith please don't let them put my baby in a foster home…”

Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lance took both of his hands and bowed his head, his forehead touching Keith’s. “If you won't do it for me, do it for him.”  
After a moment of silence, Keith whispered “Only for him,”

…

Keith fixed Daniel’s hair. This time he put his hair in two curly puffs and swooped his baby hairs. Keith left him in his nighties as he brushed Daniel’s teeth. Daniel held his mouth open and moved his tongue around his mouth as Keith brushed his teeth.

“Say ahh,” Keith stuck out his tongue and Daniel followed in suit. Keith brushed his tongue and then he let Daniel spit. Keith cupped water in his hand and Daniel sucked it up and swished it in his mouth before spitting it out. 

“Do you know your Papà?” Keith asked randomly as he held out some vaseline to Daniel. Daniel dabbed some with his finger and rubbed it all over his mouth and mouth area. He shook his head.

“Then how do you know he's from Puerto Rico?” 

“Mamà said the popo made him go back to Puerto Rico when I was in her tummy,” Daniel smacked his lips and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

“Oh.” His father got deported, that's why he wasn't on Daniel’s birth certificate nor on any records concerning Daniel.

“What are we doing today, Keef?” Daniel questioned enthusiastically, smiling at Keith.

Keith took in a breath of air. He put his hands on the counter beside Daniel and caught his eyes. “A nice lady is going to come here to ask you and me some questions and if you behave we'll go to the park after, Okay Papi?”

Daniel didn't smile, feeling the serious vibes in the air. He nodded.

…

Lance had to leave for school, but he did so slowly hoping the social worker would come while he was there but she didn't come by time 10 and Lance had to go. However, she knocked on the door at 11 catching Keith and Daniel in the middle of a candy crush game (Daniel used the potty). 

Keith left Daniel on the couch with Axis and went to open the door. Before he opened the door he glanced around the house and deemed it presentable. He opened the door to reveal a short middle eastern woman. She smiled.

“Hi, I'm Shae Balmera from child protective services and you are?” She held her hand out. 

Keith shook it. “Keith, Keith Kogane.”

“Is this residence where Daniel McClain resides?” She asked as she looked behind Keith into the house.

Keith nodded. “Yeah,” He stepped aside. “Come in.” 

She stepped into the house and glanced around. Keith closed the door and led her to the living room. Daniel looked up from Keith’s phone and clearly went mute, closing his mouth from the idle way his lips would part. 

“Daniel, this is Shae. This is the nice lady I told you about,” Keith said as he came to sit beside Daniel. Daniel moved up under Keith and hugged his legs to his chest.

Shae smiled and took a seat on the couch. “Hello, Daniel. Remember me?” 

She looked up at Keith and quickly said “I've been on multiple previous cases regarding Daniel,”

Keith nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. “Oh, okay.” She smiled at him once more before looking at Daniel.

“How do you like it here?” She questioned. 

Daniel shrugged. “It's nice. Keith always takes me out and gives me food,” He glanced around the room before continuing. “He's teaching me how to potty and he's really nice to me, too.”

Shea smiled and nodded, taking in Daniel’s words. “Do you feel safe here?” She asked, tilting her head.

Daniel didn't speak but he vigorously nodded. Shea took that in stride. “Those pajamas are really cool,” She motioned to his red polka dot pajamas. “Did you just wake up?” 

Daniel shook his head. “We watched cartoons and ate cereal,” 

Shea smiled, nodding. “Alright, Daniel. Can I talk to Keith alone now?” 

Daniel looked up at Keith then back at Shea before looking at Keith again. Keith gave him a little squeeze and then lifted him off the couch. He made a kissing sound with his mouth, calling Axis’ attention and pointing to Daniel. She bounded over and the two ran off into the bedroom. 

Shea placed her briefcase down and opened it, pulling out a manilla folder and opened it. She pulled out a piece of paper.

“Okay, Keith,” She began. “Veronica, his mother, has been admitted to a rehabilitation center so if I may ask who are you and what relationship do you have with him?” 

Keith was good at lying, so he lied his ass off. “His father,”

Shae was surprised. She looked from Daniel to Keith and then back a Daniel. “Oh?” She looked down at the paper she held. “There is no record of you at all, why?” 

Keith sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I… I guess I wasn't ready to be a father yet…” 

“But you're on no medical records, no daycare documents, no public assistance…”

Keith looked away from Shea, focusing on the t.v across the room. “I wasn't ready. So, I left.”

She frowned and nodded her head, placing her hands on her lap. “How did you and Veronica meet, exactly?”

Keith looked back at Shea. “I met her at a party and then we had sex.” Keith sniffed. “And when she told me she was pregnant I didn't believe her. Plus, I just turned 20, so you know I was trying to live my life and have fun too.”

“I understand that part,” Shea chuckled. “When I was young I didn't want any responsibilities. So,” She moved her head a bit, pushing hair behind her ear. “You said you didn't believe Veronica when she said she was pregnant? Then how did you come to know Daniel existed and have possession of him now?” 

Damn. Keith hesitated but he played it off as embarrassment, looking away from shea and playing with his phone in his lap as he thought something up. Shea made a indigent sound.

“My boyfriend is her brother and through him I found out that Veronica’s pregnancy was real and this was a couple of weeks ago as well,” Keith lied/truthed. “I never knew Veronica was his sister, but then again I don't think I'd tell my boyfriend about my drug addict sibling who can't take care of her small child.” Keith rubbed his arm and sniffed. “I feel horrible, guilty that I never believed her and because of that my son went nearly his whole life without knowing his father and I'm hoping that I can make up for it…”

“Okay.” Shea wrote something down on the paper. “Why doesn't Daniel call you Dad? Or Papi?”

Keith shook his head. “I guess he's getting use to having me in his life and it makes him uncomfortable to call me that, so I let him call me by my name.”

“Ah. And you just got Daniel in your custody from his grandmother when Veronica was admitted to rehab, correct?”

Keith lightly laughed in a humorless way. “Yeah,”

“What do you plan to do when she gets out of rehabilitation?” Shea questions, her pen poised over her paper.

“I- I don't know.” Keith was telling the truth. “I just don't wanna give him back because I don't trust her and his grandmother only encourages him to be lazy and dependent.”

“So, In other words you'd go to to court for full custody of him?” 

Keith blinked. “I- I don't know.”

Shea made an understanding sound, nodding. She put her paper back into the manilla folder and tucked it into her briefcase. “Well, Keith. From what I've seen and heard today this is a safe environment for Daniel until his mother comes out of rehabilitation.” She closed her briefcase. “I'll do monthly visits and after she's out of rehabilitation we can sort the rest. Okay?”

Keith nodded. “Okay.”

She held her hand out to Keith. “It's nice to finally meet the father of that beautiful little boy, I do hope everything turns out well.”

Keith smiled and nodded. “I do too,”

…

“It went well,” Keith sighed as he looked at his fingernails. “She asked me lots of questions about me being his father and I lied my ass the fuck off,”

“That's good. Did she say anything about the situation?”

“She said that it was safe for Daniel to stay until Veronica gets out of rehab. “ Keith closed his eyes and cuddled deeper under the covers. “She also asked me about going to court for full custody of Daniel.”

“Huh? Really? Are you gonna do it?”

“Lance,” Keith sighed, closing his eyes. “I am not his father. I can't claim custody of him he's her child and she obviously knows I'm not the person that gave her Daniel.”

“You're right, sorry.”

“It's okay.” Keith said. “But I really would like to you know, be there for him even when he has to go back to his abuela.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean be there for him,” Keith repeated. “Anything he needs, money, food, clothes like anything at all.” 

“Aww, that's so sweet Keith.”

“Ah, I try. I'm in love with the kid.” Keith chuckled, smiling a little. “So, tomorrow's your party?” 

“Yeah, Allura and I have the whole outfit aesthetic planned out. Red and white.”

“Ohh, I like that.” Keith pulled the covers over his head. “Like I said, I can watch Daniel. I think we'll stay in and watch movies until we fall asleep.” 

Suddenly, the cover were pulled off of his head and a loud laugh sounded in his ears. “Keef! Acis is chasing me! Ah! Acis!”

Keith felt Axis jump on the bed and take Daniel down. He sat up and saw her giving Daniel dog kisses. “Acis! Ahahaha! Acis!” 

Keith put his phone to his ear. “Lance, baby, i gotta go. I'll talk to you later.

“I love you,”

“I love you. Bye.”

Keith turned his phone off and put it aside. He picked Axis up and goaded her off of the bed. She jumped down and ran away. Daniel sprang up and jumped on Keith, standing in his lap and grasping his shoulders. 

“Can we go outside?!” He asked loudly, smiling all the same. 

“Did you clean up the popcorn you spilled on the couch?” Keith asked in turn, arching his eyebrow at Daniel. Daniel pouted and shook his head. 

“Then go do that,” Keith said as he picked Daniel up and put him on the floor. “Then we'll go outside to the park.”

Daniel nodded and ran off, his curls bouncing the entire way. Keith sighed and flopped back down into the bed and laughed. “I can't believe I got her pregnant,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where I'm taking this Daniel arc. -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> Younger By Ruel  
> You Know By Jay Park Ft Okasian  
> OTW by Khalid  
> La Modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Yorkian Dictionary:  
> "Hurd you'" pronounced 'Hu-urd juu' means; I completely understand everything you have said to me, you don't have to say anything else.

It was a ‘Rep your Island’ event, soca music playing loudly and young people from all over New York popped out wearing their flags. You saw Jamaicans, Trinidadians, Grenadians, Dominicans, Puerto Ricans, Antiguans, Guyanese people amongst others. 

Hannah popped out wearing a black latex bra,  black high waisted latex booty shorts showing off her big ass and curves and black timberlands on her feet. She had the Jamaican flag painted on her left and right shoulder, she had two flags tucked in her waist and a Jamaican flag tied on her right leg. 

Allura wore shredded white shorts with a red corset top and red huaraches on her feet. She had a Dominican flag tied around her head, wearing her hair in a bun, a big Dominican flag tied around her waist and another one tied on her left arm. 

Alois didn’t have a flag to dawn, so he intended to not wear one at all but Hannah grabbed him and painted the Jamaican flag on the side of his face and tucked one into his back pocket. All he could do and roll his eyes and smile. She was always considerate of him.

When they drove up to Lance’s apartment complex in the uber, Lance came out wearing a plain white t-shirt with a cuban link chain, shredded red jeans and white huaraches on his feet along with a cuban flag tied around his right arm, a cuban flag around head head and a big flag tied around his shoulders like a cape. The floor type was narrow, if you understand.

_ Party mashup again! _

_ Hey, hey! _

_ Gyal dem bubblin’ _

_ Hey, hey! _

_ Bring all yuh friend dem! _

_ Hey, hey! _

_ Everybody's drinking! _

_ Hey, hey!  _

_ Who cares what they thinking? _

_ Hey, hey! _

_ Bare vibes, bare vibes, bare vibes _

 

_ Everybody singing! _

_ Woi we don't have no behavior! _

_ total disorder! _

_ Don't cross di border ! _

_ Bartender hurry up with my order! _

_ Woi the whole place get turnover! _

_ Can't play mass if you're afraid of powder! _

“ **_EVERYBODY KNOW EVERYTIME WE TOUCH DOWN IS SPLINTERS!_ ** ” Everyone waved their flags in the air, bodies gyrating as they sang/screamed along. 

Hannah bent over in front of Lance and grinded her ass on his crotch before she began to move her waist with the beat of the song. Lance held her waist and moved with her. Her waist went round and round, ticking and tocking to the beat of the song, her Jamaican flags flinging and tossing with the movements of her waist. 

_ No! They can't drink like we! _

_ They can't fete like we! No way! _

_ Can't have energy like we! _

_ Full of stamina, stamina _

_ Full of vibes like we! _

“ **_EVERYBODY KNOW EVERYTIME WE TOUCH DOWN IS SPLINTERS!_ ** ” 

In the whirl of the fete, people bumped into each other and sweat was exchanged one way or another. Allura danced in front of a Trinidadian, waving her flag, singing along and flinging her waistline into his own. Alois held a small bottle of henny in his hand, drinking it as he held the waist of a Puerto Rican girl. 

When the song ended and the dj began to pipe the crowd up for the next song, Hannah let Lance go and wandered over to the bar with Allura. Lance stood by himself, waiting for the music to start again when Alois came up beside him and offered him a freshly rolled blunt.

“Where did you get that from?” Lance questioned as he reached out and took it from Alois. There was some purple stuff lined in the bottom with the weed. 

Alois saw the way he looked at it and said “It's rosemary,” He pulled out a black B.I.G highlighter and lit it, a smirk on his face. “It's really good. There's some shatter in there too.” 

Lance snickered and licked his lips. “Light me up,”  he placed it to his lips and Alois lit it and he took a long pull. Lance held it in for a second then when he let it out the smoke was thick and white.

Alois made a “more” motion with his hand, urging Lance to smoke more. Lance took another long pull, burning the blunt down a little before he held it in and then let it out. He immediately began to feel the effects, his body felt nice and lids dropped a bit.

“Aye, bwoy!” Hannah came up in front of him and poked his forehead with her index and middle finger, her patois accent coming out. “You brought weed and yuh not sharing?” 

“Yeah,” Allura chipped in after she downed some of her alcoholic drink. “Pass the blunt!”

Lance laughed. “It's Alois’.”

Hannah turned and looked at Alois, her long hair flipping. “Eh?” 

Alois had a shit eating grin as he produced three more neatly rolled blunts. They all didn't have rosemary in them, just pure green showing through the clear paper. Lance didn’t pay it any mind. Alois lit up Hannah and then Allura before lighting himself up.

Lance felt the effects on his body more and more as he smoked, he felt himself becoming more jolly and gay.

“This for all the Puerto Ricans in the house!” The dj announced/yelled into the mic before the vocalizations and beating of steel pans filled the air. Lance, even though he wasn't Puerto Rican, thought of Keith and waved his flag in the air and loudly sang aloud with the crowd.

_**“** **YO QUIERO HACERT** **E TANTAS COSAS SIN ENAMORATE,”** _

Allura swayed her hips and lolled her head as she sang along. Hannah found a Puerto Rican man and showed him just how slow and sensual her waistline could be. Alois took Lance’s waist and moved in, kissing him on the space where his jawline and his neck became one. Lance couldn't help but feel good.

…

“BonBon!” Daniel jumped up and down at Keith’s feet, holding out his hands. Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes, giving Daniel his bonbon. 

“You flushed?” Keith questioned as he watched Daniel eat his bonbon. 

The little boy nodded as he bit into the bonbon again. “It made the funny sounds, too!” 

Keith nodded as Daniel finished up his bonbon. Then, Keith picked him up off of the floor and put Daniel on his waist before walking to the living room. Axis and Azul lounged around comfortably as the Disney movie ‘Moana’ played on the large flat screen t.v. 

Keith placed Daniel on the couch before he picked up the large popcorn bowl from his space and sat down beside the boy. Daniel wasted no time in getting comfortable, he crawled up onto Keith, forcing him to lay down as he got comfortable on Keith’s chest. Keith didn't object, he liked the fact that Daniel was this comfortable with him. 

“Keef?” Daniel asked, tilting his head up a bit and looking at Keith.

“Mm?”

“Why didn't Ta Fete protect her heart from the bad man?” Daniel curiously asked as he pointed at the t.v screen.

“Well,” Keith placed his hand on Daniel’s back and made gentle rubbing motions. “Te Fiti is a caring person, she wouldn’t hurt anyone who tried to hurt her.”

“But,” Daniel sat up, sitting on Keith’s chest. “You're a caring person! So you wouldn't hurt someone who tried to hurt you?” 

Keith chortled and shook his head. “I'm not a caring person,”

Daniel pouted and vigorously nodded his head. “Yes! You are! You buy me food all the time and let me sleep with you!” 

Keith felt warm inside, he felt sweet inside. “That's because I care about,” Keith poked Daniel’s chest. “You and Lance. I don't care about everyone else.”

“But that's bad,”

Keith arched his eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because you're supposed to care about and be nice to everyone!” Daniel spread his arms, “Everyone in the world!”

Keith stared at Daniel for a second, admiring his innocence. “Daniel,” he started. “Caring about someone and being nice to them are two different things. Caring about someone means you wouldn't want anything to happen to them. Being nice to them is just smiling and being respectful to them. When you met me did you care about me?”

Daniel was quiet for a second before he slowly shook his head. “No,”

“What did you think of me? Be honest?”

“That you were weird.” Daniel stated. 

“But you were still nice to me, right?” Keith questioned.

Daniel nodded, his curls bouncing. 

“Did you care if anything happened to me when you first met me?” 

Daniel was hesitant. 

“Be honest,”

Daniel shrugged and shook his head. “No,”

“So you see there is a difference,” Keith summed up. “Te Fiti is a caring person and I'm not. I'm just nice to people because I have to be, but I don't care about too many people. You're like that too, don't forget it.”

…

Lance slammed down the henny bottle and gasped for air. Allura slapped him on the back and Hannah cheered.

“Another bottle, on me!” Alois called as he held Lance around the waist, keeping him upright. The bartender turned around and grabbed another small bottle of henny off of the display shelf and opened it before putting it on the counter.

“You got this, Buttercup!” Hannah cheered as he held the bottle to his lips. Lance took it to the head, grabbing the bottle, tilting his head back and just drinking. He ignored the burning in his throat, it was worth it. 

When he tried to put it down halfway through Alois tilted it upwards again, forcing him to finish. The soca music played so loud they felt the bass in their chest, people danced and fete behind them, the place smelled like weed, alcohol and sweat. 

Allura held her own small henny bottle, taking sips as she swung her waist to the song, singing along. “I wan’ give it to ya! I wan’ give it to ya, baby!”

“I wan’ give it to ya, honey! I wan’ give it to ya, darling!” Hannah took the empty henny bottle from Lance and put it on the bar. She took him by the waist and began to wind her waist, coming closer and closer. Lance held her by the arch in her back and pulled her closer, moving her waist in time with his own. Hannah took his chin and pulled him down, placing a kiss on his parted lips. She noticed he didn't kiss back so she pressed her breast and stomach flush against him, her crotch on his leg and his crotch on her leg.

“Just hit the right spot! I wan’ give it to ya!” Allura did her one-two step, swaying her waist to the music. She took a sip of henny, watching Hannah and Lance. Lance looked like the only thing holding him up was Hannah's hold on his waist.

Allura tapped Alois. He turned to look at her, taking his sky blue eyes from Lance. “Hmm?”

“Take Lance to the bathroom and rinse his face. See if he's okay, Aii?” Allura instructed. When she saw Alois was watching Lance again, she gave him a hard nudge. “Aii?” 

Alois nodded vigorously. He replied with a quick “Hurd you.” before walking over to collect Lance. Hannah let him go without much reluctance and went to find another man to grind on. As Alois led Lance to the bathroom, the song changed and the crowd became hype as people coupled up for a quick dance.

 

_ Tonight every gyal ah turn a Devil _

_ Turn a dirty freak turn a John Cro _

_ Decent gyal ah go turn into Go-Go _

 

**_“BRUK OUT, BRUK OUT, BRUK OUT!”_ **

Lance smiled like an ass as he screamed along with the crowd. He easily complied when a random girl wordlessly begged him for a dance. Just as she went to bend over, Alois pulled Lance away. 

“Hey!” Lance whined as Alois opened the bathroom door and ushered him inside. Alois closed the door behind himself and locked it.

“Yo, Lance you're acting mad dayroom right now,” Alois took Lance by his hands and backed him into the wall, trapping him. He looked at Lance in his face until Lance locked eyes with him. Lance was gone, he wasn't of sober mind or body.

Lance giggled in Alois’ face. Something of a smirk mixed with a smile painted Alois’ pink lips, his eyes lighting up with something devilish.

“You good?” His tone wasn't something of concern, but more of a mischievous nature.

Lance giggled and nodded. “I'm good,” He replied as he leaned over and put his face in Alois’ neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like a man, he smelled like something expensive and regal.

Alois let go of Lance’s hand and gently pushed his head back upright. “You sure?” He asked, trying to catch Lance’s eyes.

Lance nodded, looking into Alois’ eyes. They were really blue, clear and blue and Lance became enamoured. Alois let the silence linger as he studied Lance. His androgynous features, his pretty eyes and the slope of his brow bone. His plump brown lips were enticing, so was the way his breathed, heavy and hard. Alois felt excited. His long slender neck and his broad shoulders, it all excited him.

“Besamé,” Alois commanded. “Ahora.” He said gently.

Lance stared at him like he was stupid. Then, when it clicked, he shook his head. “A-Alois, I- I have Keith-”

Alois moved his face closer to Lance’s. “I don't give a fuck about him,” Alois roughly stated. “I give a fuck about you,” he whispered before he went in, pressing his lips against Lance’s. Lance’s eyes widened a bit. Alois pulled back.

“It was always me and you, babe.” His tone was gentle, coaxing. “I always loved you, I loved you before he even knew you exsisted.” 

Lance parted his lips, as if he was going to speak but nothing came out. He struggled for words, he struggled to put together a comprehensive sentence. 

“Besamé,” Alois gently said once more before he kissed Lance once more. Lance’s mouth twitched as Alois begged entry. Alois pressed himself against Lance and Lance let him in, granting him access.

Alois kissed him, Alois kissed him like it was the last time he would kiss him and Lance kissed him back. Their tongues danced around each other. They swapped saliva. Alois’ hands roamed and Lance was drunkenly enamored.

“I wanna fuck you,” Alois breathed between the short breathy kisses they exchanged.

“No,” Lance breathed before they kissed again. “I-I’m saving it for-”

Alois clamped his hand around Lance’s neck, digging his nails into Lance’s skin as he pulled back from the kisses. “Keith?” 

Lance couldn’t breath, he couldn't swallow. Alois’ grasp was tight.

“The same Keith who flirted with Hannah?” He questioned. “The same Keith that entertained her infront of his son?” 

“Huh?” Is what Lance wanted to say, he was confused.

“The same Keith that got me lined and robbed for my timberlands?” Alois was harsh, his tone was rough and harsh and it made Lance flinch every time he spoke. “The same Keith who cheated on you and left you high and dry? Who went and fucked another man because he felt your body wasn't good enough?” 

That hit home. Lance’s glazed eyes began to water as he felt a sharp wave of emotions hit him. He let out a strangled sound as he felt his heart hammering against his ribcage. 

“Huh?!” Alois snapped. “You've always been like this, so innocent and naive, the same thing happened with Lotor and you see how broken you were?”

Lance grasped Alois’ hand and tried to pry it from his neck. He couldn't breath. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I love you!” Alois screamed. “I've always loved you and you love to act like you don't know it! Then, when I went away to college you went and fucked that ghetto project rat and all of sudden he's your everything? Lance are you fucking serious?”

Through his anger he saw Lance’s face tinting red and he loosened his grip but didn't take his hand off of Lance’s neck. “Lance,” He said gently. “Baby, we've always been there together since day one. How could you do me dirt like that? Pick him over me?”

Lance shut his eyes, his tears increasing aa he gasped for air. It didn't help that everything felt disoriented and wonky, he needed to find footing, find himself.

Lance’s voice was raw and low as he said “Do it,” 

Alois blinked.

“Take me.” Lance said from between clenched teeth. “You never loved me, you just wanted to fuck me so do it. Throw me on the floor and do it because we both know I can't defend myself right now even if I tried,”

“Lance,” Alois began, his eyes softening. “That's not what I-”

“Do it!” Lance screamed. “Do! It!”

Alois’ hand dropped from Lance’s neck and he took a step back. “Lance-” 

He didn't get to finish. Lance leaned off the wall and pushed past Alois. He ran to the door and fumbled with the lock before shoving it open. Lance left the party, he left Alois behind, he left Hannah and Allura behind, he left the soca music behind, he left his phone behind. 

He hailed a cab and jumped in.

“Where to?”

“Home,” Lance thickly swallowed. “H-Home.”

…

The 3 movies they had watched had ended. The bowl of popcorn was gone and so was the big bottle of juice as well. Axis and Azul slept soundly. Daniel had long went to sleep, too. 

So, it was just Keith. Keith curled up with Daniel snuggled up under him under the covers. His phone was charging on the nightstand. The a.c. let off a low hum as it cooled the bedroom down.

When Keith closed his eyes to try to fall asleep, he was jolted by a loud banging on the door. He sat up, throwing the covers off of himself. Daniel whined and shifted, scrunching the covers up in his hands. Keith grabbed the red metal bat from his beside and went to see it was. He locked their bedroom door, locking Daniel, Axis and Azul inside before continuing into the apartment. 

It was the door. Keith silent walked down the hall to the door and peeped out of the peephole. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was Lance. He didn't see Lance’s face but rather the back of his head. Lance had each hand on a side of the doorframe, his head bowed. He moved his left hand and pounded on the apartment door once again.

Keith leaned the bat against the shoe rack by the door before he quickly opened the door.

“Lance?” He questioned. “What happened? Where’s Allura?”

Lance looked up at Keith and Keith immediately saw the redness in his eyes and the dry tear streaks on his cheeks. Lance pounced on Keith, throwing himself at Keith and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“L-Lance!”

“I'm sorry! I'm so s-sorry! I love you!” Lance pulled back, cupping Keith’s face and looking into his dark blue eyes. “Do you love me? Please don't stop loving me, I'm sorry.” Lance’s eyes watered again, crying as he forced out his words.

Keith was confused. He grasped Lance’s arms and took them from his face. “Of course I still love you- Lance what are you talking about?” 

Lance didn't answer, he just looked at Keith with his lips quivering before he broke down crying, bawling. Keith pushed the apartment door shut before he wrapped his arms around Lance. He let Lance cry on his chest, digging his nails into his skin. Keith rubbed Lance’s back and kissed Lance’s head repeatedly. 

Lance didn't smell sweet like when he left the house, he smelled like henny and weed, he smelled like sweat. Keith waited until Lance’s cries died down into soft whimpers and sniffles.

Keith pulled back and caught Lance’s eyes. “Babe,” He took Lance’s chin between his index and thumb. “Baby, Lance, what happened? Talk to me.”

Lance pulled away and shook his head. “No,” his voice was raw and weak, he didn’t sound like Lance and that worried Keith. He sounded so defeated, so tired.

Keith stared at Lance, looking him over. His hair was messy and his neck had red marks and finger nail indentation on the side as if someone had choked him. He didn't have his large cuban flag cape around his neck anymore. His highlighter was nonexistent in some places on his face. Keith silently nodded.

“Let's get you out of these clothes,” he sighed as he took Lance’s hand and led him away from the door. Lance complied, following Keith the entire way. He unlocked the bedroom door and flipped on the light. He sat Lance in the chair at his vanity and went over to the dresser and grabbed one of his t-shirts and pair of his sleeping shorts. 

“Here,” he said, giving Lance the fresh, clean clothing. Lance sniffled and took them. As he changed, Keith went to the bathroom and grabbed some facial wipes for him. When he got back, Lance was looking at himself in the vanity mirror.

Keith watched from the bedroom door as Lance hesitantly touched his neck. He traced the red marks and sorely rubbed the fingernail indents. When he noticed Keith in the mirror he stopped and turned around, looking up at Keith.

“Who did that you?” Keith questioned as he came over and gave Lance the wipes. Lance didn’t answer as he opened the the pack of wipes. He took one out and wiped his face with it, wiping away the sweat and makeup.

“I don't want no problems,” Lance mumbled. Keith didn't like the way Lance’s voice sounded, it hurt him to hear Lance sound that way.

Keith raised his eyebrow. “Problems?” He echoed. Lance looked into the mirror and wiped his face one more. Keith crouched down beside Lance and put his hand on Lance’s leg.

“Lance,” he said softly. “Please tell me what happened.”

Lance sniffed and threw the dirty wipe into the small trash can beside the vanity. “Alois,” he said soft, raw.

“What did he do?” Keith questioned as he looked at the marks on Lance’s neck.

Lance sniffed. “We drank and smoke and then he took me to the bathroom and kissed me,” Lance gently put his hand on his neck. “and he said he wanted to fuck me and I told him I was saving myself for you. He got angry and choked me out.” Lance spared Keith the details, the hurtful details. 

Keith stayed quiet. He nodded his head, taking it all in. “I'll go blow up the air bed, alright?” 

Lance nodded and Keith stood. He wrapped his arms around Lance and kissed his temple before walking off. Lance didn't see Keith grab his phone from the nightstand before he left the room. Lance put both hands on his neck and bowed his head, his eyes becoming wetter by the second until his tears wet his lap.

Keith opened the hallway closet and reached up onto the top shelf, grabbing the airbed. His phoje rang in his air before someone picked up the other line.

“Geez, man its like, 3 in the morning. Some of us still live in the projects, you know.” 

Keith dragged the air bed to the living room. “Hunk, shut up.” He threw the airbed down. “We gotta violate this opp, I'm talking  **_violate_ ** him.” 

“ _ Hurd you _ ,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School started and I been so busyyyy! But yeah, LETS WATCH KEITH GET TURNT NEXT CHAPTER~! BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist;  
> Splinters By Shal Marshal   
> Gyal a bruk out By Alkaline   
> Hoist and wine By Charlie Black   
> La Modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> Be careful By Cardi B  
> Ring By Cardi B ft Khelani  
> Younger By Ruel  
> OTW By Khalid  
> La Nota se me encampana By Yofrangel  
> La Gozadera By Gente de zona  
> Unica by Ozuna  
> Dile que tu me quieres By Ozuna  
> Hello By kes  
> Turn around by Konshens


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Yorkian Dictionary: "On my dead mans" means 'I swear on my dead'. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk. Lmao. -Breanathedoll

Hunk was a big happy guy. He had long curly black hair with a pug nose and a bright smile to match his warm brown skin. He could dress as well. When he showed up the next morning, knocking at the door wearing an orange thrasher t-shirt with black jeans and a orange bomber, an orange nike headband around his head and a sparkly rolex on his wrist, Lance raised his eyebrows a bit, a headache brewing.

Lance had a hand gently on his neck, the other holding his robe tightly around him as he sighed/asked “Who are you?”

Hunk smiled, his brown eyes lighting up. “Oh! wow! You're the wifey Keith never wants to introduce us to!” He made no attempt to hide his curiosity as he looked Lance over. “Geez, those are some serious shoulders, man. Can you haul a truck with those?”

Lance blinked repeatedly, confused. “Huh? What?”

“Nah, man,” Hunk reached out and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Your shoulders are like, really muscular what's your secret?

“Listen-” Lance began but was cut off when Keith came up behind him, placing a hand on his waist and gently ushering him to the side. Lance watched as Keith gave Hunk a big, warm hug.

They hugged like they were brothers, Keith held him tight and Hunk patted his back, their eyes closed. When the hug ended, Keith was all smiles.

“Come in, I got a bottle of henny we can share.” Keith said warmly, ushering Hunk into the apartment. Hunk came in and slipped off his shoes at the door, following Keith into the apartment. Lance, left baffled, closed the door and debated following them or going back to bed and waiting out his hangover. Lance sighed and trudged down the hallway after them.

Keith and Hunk went to the kitchen. Keith dug in the islands cupboards and Hunk dug in the fridge.

“Hey, man, can I have one of these bonbon’s?” Hunk asked, holding them up.

Keith didn't look up as he said “My house is your house, eat anything you want, bro.”

“Good looks,” Hunk popped a bonbon in his mouth and went back to looking through the fridge. “Ah man, y'all really have Chipotle leftovers?”

“Got it!” Keith came up with a medium bottle of henny and placed it on the island. “Grab two glasses for me, Hunk?”

Hunk. His name was Hunk. Lance remembered he was the guy in front of the orange maserati in the picture Keith liked a few days ago.

Hunk had the box of bonbon’s in his hand and the Chipotle buritto in his mouth as he got the glasses from the cupboard and came over to the island.

“Good looks,” Keith took the glasses from Keith and popped the bottle, pouring some henny ij each glass. As he corked the bottle back, he looked up and saw Lance standing by the kitchen door, watching them.

“Oh, Lance.” Keith put the henny bottle and motioned for him to come into the kitchen. Lance came over to the island and sat down across from Keith and Hunk.

“Hunk, this is my boyfriend, Lance.” Keith introduced, motioning to Lance. “And Lance, this is my brother from another mother, Hunk.”

Hunk nodded at him and swallowed down his food. “What's up, Shoulders?”

Lance offered a small smile and wave. “Hey,”

Keith took his glass up and finished his henny in one go. “So, how we doing this?” He questioned as he nudged Hunk.

Hunk finished off the last bonbon in the box. “Same how we always do it.” He smirked.

“You got me, I got you?” Keith smirked and held out his fist.

“You got me, I got you.” Hunk bumped his fist.

Lance watched them curiously. He wanted to ask what that meant but the effects of his hangover were beating him down. He sniffed and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

“Keith, I'm going to bed.” Lance mumbled as he got up and turned around, leaving the kitchen.

“Okay,” Keith called after him. “There's pain relief in the medicine cabinet if you need it, babe.”

Hunk snickered. “It's so weird to see you like this with anybody aside from Ledè.”

Keith punched Hunk in the shoulder. “Shut the fuck up and let's go,”

“Aii, aii hurd you,”

Keith put on his black timberlands and grabbed the red bat leaning against the shoe rack before they left. They both got inside of Hunk’s orange maserati and made their way to Brooklyn.

“So, give me the rundown?” Hunk asked as he drove, one hand on the bottom of the wheel.

Keith tapped his fingers against the metal bat as he watched their surroundings blur past. “Lance’s little childhood friend was on some shit, he choked Lance out in the bathroom and forced himself on Lance while he was drunk and high.”

“What?” Hunk glanced from the road to Keith then back to the road. “Is that nigga serious?”

“Deadass and now I'm about to get up on that ass,”

“Damn, that's wild.” Hunk turned the wheel, jumping onto the highway. “So he don't got no crew?”

Keith shook his head. “Only some little thot named Hannah,”

“Shouldn't we have brought Axca, then?” Hunk questioned.

Keith sucked his teeth. “I'll slap dog shit outta her if she gets in my way because she allowed him to do that shit.” Keith squeezed the bat. “You're supposed to check your friends when they're in the wrong and you're supposed to check on them when they ain't straight."

“Right,”

…

“Lance isn't picking up his phone,” Allura sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Hannah.

“Leave him, he's probably having a hangover.” Hannah waved her hand and popped a munchkin doughnut into her mouth.

“No, bitch, that's my child.” Allura snapped. “I can't believe you put him in a cab all by himself last night, Alois! We all could have left together.”

“And end the fete?” Alois chuckled and waved his hand. “He's fine, knowing Lance.”

“Alois!” Allura screamed, throwing a pillow at him. “He was drunk and high and these cab drivers in New York are shady as fuck!”

Alois batted the pillow away. “He's fine. Chill out.”

“Yeah,” Hannah chipped in. “Chill out.”

Allura rolled her eyes and shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair and put her face in her hands. “I gotta go over there. If he doesn't pick his phone then Keith does. This isn't normal.” She moved to get up but Hannah grabbed her arm.

“Allura, baby, chill out. Lance is fine. And we're talking about the curly haired Puerto Rican Keith I saw in target or another Keith?” Hannah questioned. “Because that would be a bummer. He's really cute.”

Allura pulled her arm away. “Gosh, y'all are just to careless.”

Before Hannah could reply there was a loud banging at the door. Everybody looked up in Alarm. “What the fuck…?” Alois sat up, dropping his phone onto the bed.

“Geez which dumb breed of nigga is banging on the fucking door?” Hannah sighed, rubbing her head.

Allura left the bedroom and made her way through her apartment to the front door. She didn't look through the peephole, she didn't ask who it was she just yanked the door open. On the other side stood Keith and a big guy in orange.

“Keith!” Allura cried, “Where's Lance? Is he okay?” she questioned.

“Where's Alois?” Keith asked as he pushed her aside and stepped into her apartment.

Allura blinked, confused. “Huh? Why?” When Hunk pushed past her she went to reprimand him but Alois and Hannah came from the bedroom to the hallway by the door. Before she could register anything, Keith was charging down the hallway.

“Wassup?!” Keith raised the bat and clocked  Alois straight in the head with the bat. Hannah jumped into action and grabbed the bat and began grappling with Keith for the bat. Alois took the opportunity and socked Keith in his cheek. Hunk was a blur as he squared up and clocked Alois straight in his nose, knocking him on his ass.

“Wassup, nigga?!” Hunk shoved Hannah and Keith to the side and ran down on Alois. Before he could descend, Allura came in sideways and rushed Hunk, knocking him over. Keith let go of the bat and grabbed Hannah by her waist and hoisted her up before slamming her down. He saw Alois getting up and ran down on Alois.

He used his shoulder, barreling Alois over. Keith collected Alois by his hair and punched him in his mouth. Alois could barely articulate himself, Keith played rag doll with his head, yanking his hair as he repeatedly punched Alois in his face.

“I told you!” Keith punched Alois. “I would violate you if you keep playing with me, bitch!” Keith yanked Alois’ head back and brought his fist down like a Jackhammer on Alois’ nose, a sick crack echoing as Alois’ nose broke.

Hunk threw Allura off of him and turned around just in time to see Hannah running up behind Keith with his red bat. Hunk was quick on his feet, he collected Hannah sideways and slammed her into the wall and held her there. Hannah was wild, she kicked and scratched and screamed in Hunk’s ears.

“Stay away from Lance!” Keith pounded Alois’ nose again. “Stay away from Lance!” Keith busted his lip.

“Stop it!” Allura screamed, grabbing Keith’s free hand. “You're going to kill him, he's bleeding!” She yanked at Keith’s hand, trying to get him off of Alois.

“Allura get off me!” Keith snapped. “He wanted smoke and I came with it, get the fuck off!”

“Keith stop it!” Allura muscled herself between Alois’s face and Keith’s hand. “You got it! you got it!”

Alois was dazed, his face bloody and his eyes elsewhere.

“ **_You_ **  let him  **_force himself_ **  on  **_Lance_ ** !” Keith screamed, saliva flying from his mouth. “ **_You better get your brother because I want all the smoke!_ ** Y'all aren't his friends! You let this sadistic fuck force himself on Lance!”

“Huh? What?” Allura was confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Get your brother, Allura because  **_on my dead mans,_ **  Imma give him the smoke I wanna give you!” Keith yanked his hand away from Allura and yanked Alois’ head sideways, pulling his body away from behind Allura. He clocked Alois again and dragged him away from Allura.

“What are you talking about?!” Allura cried as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Alois, pulling him back from Keith.

Hannah kicked Hunk in his stomach and shoved him away from herself. She rushed Keith, shoving him against the hallway wall. “Get the fuck off of him!” She screamed, balling up her fist and pounding on Keith. Keith dropped Alois and shoved Hannah.

“Don't put your fucking hands on me,” Keith snapped as she fell onto her ass.

“Y'all think I’m playing?” Keith questioned/snapped. “ _Y'all know where I live, come fucking check me_.” He snatched his bat up off of the floor and turned around, walking out of the door. Hunk came over and kicked Alois in his stomach, making him cry out before he followed Keith out of the door.

Allura cradled Alois’ head to her chest as she looked around at the broken state of her apartment and Hannah crumpled up on the floor before she began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could have done more with tthis chapter but imma save it for later. Thanks for supporting me Ilyyyy -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist;  
> brave by dynamite   
> radioactive By Imagine Dragons   
> Party Goin Dumb by Rico Nasty   
> Bankrupt by Cuban Doll   
> Bang 3 Slide By Bangg 3 ft Goldie  
> BickenHead by Cardi B   
> You can't do me By Tay Money  
> La Modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	35. Chapter 35

When Hunk and Keith came back two hours later, tousled and roughed up, Lance sprung into a frenzy.  “Oh my god,” Lance gasped, taking Keith’s hand in his own. “What happened?”

Keith shrugged Lance off and took his hand from Lance’s. He slipped his feet out of his timberlands and walked into the apartment, Hunk following close behind. Lance slammed the door and hurried after Keith. He weaved around Hunk and grabbed Keith by his scruffs.

“What the fuck happened to your hand?” He demanded, spinning Keith around.

“Alois,” Keith answered as he pulled his hand away from Lance. “I broke his nose and beat him with a bat for touching you.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he looked from Keith to Hunk and then back to Keith. “What? Keith what? Why would you do that?” Lance sounded confused, disappointed, hopeless all in one.

Keith shrugged. “He wanted smoke, so I came with it.”

Lance watched as Keith pulled the hair tie from around his tightly woven bun, letting his hair fall down onto his shoulders. He should have known, Lance should have known what Keith was going to do. The way he was dressed in closely fitting clothes, hair tied up, asking Hunk about the plan, Hunk’s reply- it was all there!

Keith shook his head and let out a sigh. The only downside to having long hair was that it could be pulled. He ran his undamaged hand through his hair and walked around Lance, heading into the kitchen. Lance spun around and followed Keith.

“I can't believe you! I told you I didn't want any problems!” Lance slammed his hands on the island's surface as Keith carelessly poured himself some more henny. “Do you even care, Keith? Men like Alois can make men like you disappear!”

Keith looked up at Lance, his eyes becoming stern. “Men like me? What is men like me?” He questioned and then went on when Lance didn't answer, but kept his lips tightly pressed, continued. “A hood booger? A ghetto lowlife? Project rat?” Keith questioned before he downed the henny.

“Because men like me make men like Alois disappear and when the cops come around asking questions nobody speaks or else they go missing next,” Keith’s tone was hard, it was adamant.

“I told you not to do anything,” Lance seethed, his breath becoming heavy.

“And I told you I'm not a pussy.” Keith shrugged out of his black sweater and threw it over the back of one of the highchairs.

“It's not about that-”

“Then what is it about?!” Keith snapped. “Because please help me understand why you want to protect that sadistic fuck, Lance! Do you see what he did to your neck? Do you see how he's mentally fucking you?!”

“Alois is my  _friend_!” Lance screamed as he violently swept everything off of the island. Keith’s henny bottle and his empty glass broke on the floor along with the ceramic bowl that held fake fruits. “He isn't okay in the head, Keith! He's not sane, alright?! He was high, and he was drinking he didn't mean it!”

After Lance’s outburst everything was quiet. The kitchen was still and quiet. Lance glared at Keith with crazy emotions in his blue eyes. Hunk didn't know if it was okay to even enter the kitchen, so he stood by the door. Keith nodded. He walked around the island, opposite of Lance and placed his hands on the surface. He nodded again and let out a small “Okay.”.

“Okay,” Keith said once again, a bit louder. Keith laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lance, you not Deadass? Lance! Lance, you're not Deadass?!” Keith screamed/laughed. “He almost suffocated and raped you and you're defending him?!

“Hell fucking yeah, I'm defending him because he didn’t know what he was doing! He's not okay, Keith!” Lance pounded his chest, his heart. “I've known him since I was a child, I grew up with him and I love him, he's like my brother and you break his nose because he does something he can't control, something he doesn't know is wrong?!”

Keith stared at Lance for a long time. He looked Lance up and down, looking at the big and little details of the man he loved. Keith took in a deep breath, held it and then let it out. Then, he said “ _Get out of my house_.”

Lance blinked. “What?”

Keith thickly swallowed.  _“Get out_  of  _my house_. Since you love him, he's your friend, go stay with him in the E.R. Get  _out_.”

“Fine.” Lance replied, calm. “I'll leave.”

Keith shrugged. “Bye.” His voice was void of emotion. His eyes were cold. His face was straight.

Lance took a deep breath through his nose and went over to the cupboard and tilted the entire shelf, throwing dozens of glasses onto the floor to shatter. “Bye.”

“Leave Daniel.” Keith said flatly, not flinching as the glasses broke.

“You're fucking crazy if you think I'm leaving Daniel here with you,” Lance snapped as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Keith quickly walked around the Island and shoved past Hunk, going after Lance.

Lance barged into the bedroom and went over to the bed and picked Daniel up off of the bed, holding the child to his chest.

“Lance, you put him down now!” Keith commanded as he came into the room.

“Keith, he's my nephew!” Lance snapped as he backed away from Keith. “You're crazy!”

Daniel looked around frantically, his blue eyes wide. “Keef?!”

“Where you're going isn't safe for him, here with me is! Put. Daniel. Down. Now.” Keith took a step closer.

“Keith back the fuck up or else,”

“Lance?!” Daniel was frantic.

“Or else what? I'll put you on your neck, Lance, don't fucking play with me. Put Daniel down!”

“Do it then! On my mama, I want you to put me on my neck! I'm not putting my nephew down!”

“Both of y'all shut the fuck up!” Hunk yelled as he came into the room. “Y'all niggas sound like Lotor and his baby mama, damn.” Hunk grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

He came over and smacked Keith on the back of his head. “You crazy, my nigga? That's your boyfriend! You don't talk to him like this or how you talked to him in the kitchen, show some respect!”

Hunk turned and pointed at Lance. “You can't keep defending that crazy ass friend of yours and taking that little baby with you to spite Keith ain't it chief.”

“The fuck you mean spite-”

“-And you haven't been taking care of him in the past few weeks, now have you?” Keith cut in, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t give a fuck if the president himself was taking care of him!” Lance shot back, mocking Keith by rolling his own eyes.

Keith took in a deep breath and held it before letting it out of his nose. “Lance,” He said calmly. “Right now, I can't deal with you, but you need to use common sense and understanding. You can go, but Daniel has to stay here.”

…

Allura held onto Alois while the paramedics took him out of the house. She held onto him while they put him in the ambulance and she held onto him until she could hold on no more. When he couldn't hold onto him, she held onto Hannah. They sat in the waiting room, hugging each other in the far corner.

“Are you sure you're fine?” Allura asked once more, pulling back from Hannah a little. “They roughed you up too,”

Hannah shook her head and leaned it into Allura’s neck once more. “Me? I'm used to guys hitting on me, this wasn't the first time.” She mumbled before sniffing a bit. “It won't be the last.”

Allura clicked her tongue and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Hannah and pressed a kiss to Hannah's forehead. “Us black girls have to stick together,” She said softly.

“Always,” Hannah mumbled in response.

“I just don't understand,” Allura sighed out. “I've never seen Keith get violent, he isn't a violent person from all the time I know him.”

“Do you really think Alois did what he said Alois did?” Hannah questioned as she looked up at Allura. “Because I don't believe him “

Allura shook her head. “I don't know.”

“Where's Alois?” Lance rushed over to them, looking a tired mess. “Is he okay?”

Hannah glared at Lance. “Why don't you ask Keith?” She snapped in a snarky manner.

Lance sighed and shook his head. “I don't want to talk about Keith right now.” He looked over to Allura. “Allura- Alois?”

Allura rubbed Hannah's back, gently guiding Hannah's head to rest on her shoulder. “They told us to wait here.”

…

Lance left in a flurry of anger. Hunk left, too, he had business to attend to. So, it was just Daniel and Keith. Daniel was a bedraggled mess. His hair was messy, and his cheeks were streaked with tears.

Keith held Daniel in his arms, his arm under Daniel’s butt and the other across the child's back, the child's face in his shoulders as he slowly paced back and forth across the bedroom balcony. Daniel looked out at the busy city, watching the sky as he hugged his arms around Keith’s neck.

Daniel sniffled and nuzzled a bit more into Keith’s neck. “You all were so mad at me,” his tone was wobbly like he was about to cry. “L-Lo siento,”.

Keith rubbed Daniel’s small back. “No,” He said in a calm tone. “No one was mad at you, Daniel.”

Daniel’s face scrunched up as his eyes became wet, tears streaming down his cheeks. He clutched Keith’s t-shirt tighter as he cried. “It's because of me? I-I don't want to go back with a-abuela b-b-but I will-”

Keith held Daniel under his arms and held the small child out from him. He looked at the child, catching his simile blue eyes. “Daniel,” He said calmly, softly. He repeated Daniel’s name until Daniel stopped crying a bit and paid attention.

“Look,” Keith began. “I'm not mad at you and Lance isn't mad at you. You aren't going back to Abuela for a long time. I love you very much, Lance loves you very much and we can't be mad at you for anything. Okay?” Keith raised his eyebrows a bit at Daniel. “Okay?”

Daniel sniffled and nodded. He reached up and used one hand to wipe his snotty nose. “I love you too, Keef.”

Keith smiled at the boy and brought him in again, holding him securely. Daniel wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “Can I have a bonbon?” he asked in a soft mumble.

“Oh.” Keith ducked in some air between his teeth. “How about we go buy some more?”

It was almost as if it were a normal day. It was almost as if Lance had gone to school and it was Keith and Daniel left to fend for themselves for the day. It was almost as if Lance and Keith’s relationship wasn't on thin ice. But it wasn't. It was there, and it was true, and it was happening. Keith felt so many emotions in his heart and in his stomach, he felt sick, he felt hopeless, he felt sad, he felt angry, he felt like he wanted to just lay down and never get up, but he pushed himself for Daniel.

He pushed himself to do everything for Daniel. He bathed Daniel, dried him off, lotioned his skin, did his hair in curly curls and picked out a casual sweatpants and t-shirt outfit for him. While Daniel ran around playing with Axis, Keith got himself ready.

Looking into the mirror, Keith saw the bags under his eyes and the bruise where Alois hit him turning discolored. He sighed and hopped into the shower. After that, he scrunched up his curls and let them fall free. Then he threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt with white socks.

Daniel’s flip flops clapped happily against his feet on the way to the car while Keith’s slides dragged a bit. Keith picked Daniel up and put him in the back seat and secured him with a seat belt before he got in and took off, heading towards target.

Daniel sat with his hands in his lap, his blue eyes watching Keith while he drove and the fast scenery that whipped by the car windows.

“Is Lance coming back?” Daniel questioned out of the blue. “You said we could watch Moana together!”

Keith sighed and shook his head. “Honestly,” Keith said in a low, tired tone. “I don't know, Daniel.”

“Oh,” Daniel was quiet the rest of the ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long. School is just getting in my wayyyy I can't enjoy writing anymore smfh. -Breanathedoll
> 
> This chapter's Playlist:   
> Bomb By Toni romitti  
> Handle It By Anna Marie  
> Ratchet Pussy By Winter Blanco  
> Pull Up By Dream Doll


	36. Chapter 36

Alois was going to be okay. It was a relief when the doctor came out to the waiting room and delivered the news to them. They had bandaged him up and gave him some pain medication and antibiotics.

  
Alois was a bit disoriented, but he was conscious enough. He grasped Hannah's hand and continuously asked her if she was okay if she was alright. He'd probably seen her being roughed up and that made her feel horrible. She hugged him and kissed his head tenderly, letting him know he was okay.

  
Allura stood by the other side of his bed, watching with a soft smile on her face. She grasped her phone in her hand, tight. Lance stood beside her, looking down at the two.

  
“I'm sorry,” Lance apologized to Alois, touching his thigh. Alois slowly looked over at Lance and slowly nodded. It hurt Lance a little inside to see Alois’ face bandaged like that. Alois held his hand out to Lance and Lance took it and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

  
Allura reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. “You'll be okay, soon, babe.” She gently reassured.

  
Hannah sniffled and caressed his face. “Yup, you're going to be so much better in a little.” She gently touched his swollen lip. “You'll still be handsome, too.” She dryly chuckled.

  
Alois’ swollen lips twitched upwards a little as if he were trying to smile.

  
…

  
“Keef?” Daniel tapped Keith’s leg until Keith looked down at him. “Can I have this, please?” Daniel showed Keith the box medium-sized bear-shaped jar full of gummy bears.

  
“Yeah,” Keith took it from Daniel and put it in the shopping cart. He looked back down at the meat products, trying to decide which to buy. Daniel ran around Keith and stood on his opposite side, peering into the meat fridge. He looked up at Keith, who was reading labels concentratedly and then back down at the pink meats.

  
“Is that how we are inside?” Daniel curiously asked, peering up at Keith.

  
“Huh?” Keith stopped reading the meat label and looked down at Daniel.

  
“Are we all pink inside?”

  
Keith nodded. “Yes.” He said. “And red too. But that's only if we get hurt.”

  
“Hurt?” Daniel echoed. “Hurt like how?”

  
Keith put two trays of chicken thighs and drumsticks into the shopping cart. He picked Daniel up by under his arms and sat him in the shopping cart baby compartment. Daniel held onto Keith until he was secured and then put his hands in his lap and leaned back against the metal linings.

  
Keith began to push the cart. “Hurt. Like, if Axis bites you, you're hurt and then you bleed.” Keith pushed the cart into the snack aisle.

  
Daniel made his mouth into an “O” and clapped his hands on his cheeks. “Axis?! She doesn't bite!”

  
Keith chortled and shook his head. “Yes,” He contradicted. “Axis will bite if you do something she doesn't like or if I order her to.”

  
Daniel covered his eyes and groaned. “Axis will never bite me,”

  
Keith chuckled and shrugged. “Just don't pull her tail,”

  
“Axis es buena niña,”

  
Keith nodded. “Sì, Buena niña.”

  
Keith picked up four boxes of cinnamon toast crunch and golden graham cereal and put it in the cart.

  
“Can I have my gummies now?” Daniel questioned as he watched Keith put the cereals into the cart.

  
“I have to pay for them,” Keith said as he picked up two boxes of strawberry pop tarts into the cart.

  
“Okay!” Daniel put his hands on the cart railing. “Okay! But we're still paying, even if I eat them now!”

  
Keith gave Daniel a side-eyed look before chuckling and shaking his head. “You’re going to grow up to be really problematic,” Keith rolled his eyes with a small laugh before he reached into the cart and picked up the jar of gummy bears. He opened it and handed them to Daniel.

Daniel smiled a bright smile, showing his pearly white little teeth as he took the jar. He put it between his legs and went to work, pulling out his favorite red gummy bears and popping them into his mouth.

Keith got everything else he needed from that aisle and then rounded the corner into the frozen food aisle. As soon as he rounded the corner and took a glimpse in the aisle, Keith’s eyes caught another man’s bright green eyes.

Matt pressed his lips tight together and looked back down at the ice creams he had in his hand. Keith stopped pushing the cart and took his hands from the metal bar.

“Matt?” Keith called, stepping away from the cart.

Matt didn’t look up. “Leave me alone before you get me jumped again,” Matt snapped as he shut the freezer door. He turned to face Keith. “Because last time I checked, you were the one who came to me, but I end up getting wrecked.”

Keith saw Matt’s face was healing nicely. You could just see the outline of the bruise around his eye and his lips were returning to their healthy pink color. He hesitantly put his hand out. “I’m sorry,” Keith thickly swallowed and licked his pink lips. “I’m sorry for what Lance did,”

Matt crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “But you brought him to my house!” He exploded. “You let him throw bleach on me, beat me up and trash my apartment! Then, you let him jump Katie!”

Keith bit the inside of his lip. “That’s not true,” He glanced back at Daniel who sat in the cart still eating his gummy bears.

Matt scoffed and motioned to Daniel. “That your son?” He questioned. “Because I’m willing to bet Lance beat his mother up when you were in the wrong, too.”

Keith shook his head. “No,” He stated. “Listen, Matt, I’m really sorry, Okay? And I didn’t let them jump Katie- I actually tried to break it up.”

Matt worked his foot and tapped it on the floor, arms crossed as he glared Keith down. Keith sighed. “Look, you like Jamaican food, right?” He questioned. “Let me take you out to Lunch, we can talk it out because I really want to talk this out.”

Matt’s glare softened a bit. Keith offered Matt a small smile. “Just-,” Keith couldn’t find any other words, so he said “Please?”

Matt shrugged. “Okay,” He agreed. “But I swear to god if you set me up again I’m going to get the opps to light your house up!”

Keith chuckled and nodded. “Okay, let me check out.”

Keith went back to the cart and Daniel looked up. “Keef!” Daniel said loudly. “I saved you some of my red gummies because you like red!”

Daniel held out a handful of red gummies to Keith and Keith took them. “Thanks,” He popped one in his mouth. Then he started to push the cart down the aisle towards the cash register. Matt watched them, his ice cream tucked under his arm.

After Keith packed the groceries into the back of his car and strapped Daniel into the backseat before he got in and pulled around the front of Target. Matt was standing there, waiting for him. He didn’t even know it was Keith until Keith honked the horn and reached over to push open the passenger door.

“Get in!” He called.

Matt looked at the metallic red Jeep Wrangler with a bit of suspicion before he slowly walked over to the car and got in. He pulled the door shut and glanced around at the tan interior of the car.

Keith pulled away from the curb and jumped onto the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding his phone in his lap. The car was quiet. Matt glanced around the car once again and mentally told himself it looked good. He looked into the overhead mirror and saw Daniel playing with a fidget spinner in his little hands. Matt couldn’t help but think that his curly black hair, his pale skin and his dark blue eyes looked a lot like Keith. Matt looked over at Keith and marveled at his sharp jawline, his curly hair up in a bun and his slender neck. Matt quickly looked down at his lap, fiddling with his phone.

“I never knew you had a car,” He hesitantly said, slowly and softly.

Keith glanced at Matt before looking back at the road. “Yeah, I saved up for it for lots of years.”

“Oh.” Matt slowly nodded his head. “Nice,”

“Thanks,” Keith glanced at Matt once more. “So how does the Jamaican buffet on Fulton street sound?”

Matt nodded once more. “Great,”

“Listen,” Keith leaned forward and put his hand on top of the wheel and rotated it left, turning the car. “You ain’t gotta be shy. Talk to me, I’m listening.”

Matt shrugged. “There’s nothing to talk about,”

Keith clicked his tongue. “Matt,” Keith said in a disapproving manner. “Talk to me, talk it out. I ain’t gonna tell nobody what you tell me and I ain’t got no reason to lie either.”

Matt thickly swallowed and squirmed in his seat a bit. “Does he sit here?”

“Lance?”

“Yeah,” Matt squeezed his legs together.

“Yes,” Keith told him. “That Is his seat,”

Matt nodded. “Buy me food first, then we can talk.”

Keith laughed and nodded, licking his lips. “Aii,”

The buffet didn’t have any traffic, so it was easy for them to get their food and get a table. Daniel got a plate of mac n cheese with jerk chicken, Matt got a plate of peas rice with oxtails and plantains while Keith settled for curry chicken wrapped in a roti. They sat by the window in a booth. Daniel insisted on sitting on the inside next to Keith.

“Hah!” Daniel cried out as he fanned his open mouth. “It’s hot!”

Matt snickered at his behavior. Keith sighed and picked up his water and opened it, giving it to Daniel. “I told you it would be hot, it’s jerked.”

“Well,” Daniel took a gulp of water and swished it around his mouth. puffing out his cheeks before he swallowed it. “This chicken is a real jerk.”

Matt laughed and covered his mouth. Keith chuckled and shook his head, “Don’t eat the jerk chicken, just the mac n cheese, then.” He picked up a plastic fork and gave it to Daniel. Daniel took it and held it awkwardly. Matt and Keith watched as Daniel slowly ate his mac n cheese. He looked happy.

Then that’s when they began to eat their food. It was a minute before Keith said, “Tell me how you feel,”

Matt pushed one of his plantains aside. “What do you mean?”

Keith put a piece of curry chicken into his mouth, chewed it and then swallowed. “How you feel,” He touched his heart and then motioned to Keith. “Like, I feel bad. I’m genuinely sorry for what happened Matt; If I could have stopped all of that from happening I would have but I would have lost Lance while doing it,”

Mat slowly nodded as he pushed his food around his plate. “I didn’t know I had chlamydia.” He said. “I didn’t know and if I did I would have never knowingly given It to you,”

“Did you get tested?” Keith questioned, raising his eyebrows at Matt. “And I understand.”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, the next day and they gave me medication and stuff.” He sniffed a bit. “Like, I didn’t even know why I was getting attacked like that and when he said that gave you chlamydia, I had like- “Matt dropped his fork and made motions with his hands. “Like- a moment, a mental clarity moment. Because after you left me high and dry without an explanation I just lost myself- I began to sleep around to get over you and I didn’t even think about using a condom or to keep myself safe. I was just so hurt, you know?”

Keith nodded, taking it all in. “Because I still love you,” Matt continued. “It hurt me to see you with someone else, after all, we been through together. I was with you when Lede died, I was with you through all of it and just to see it all go down the drain because of someone else really fucked with my mind.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith put his fork down and licked his lips, sitting back. “I didn’t know you felt that way, Matt.”

Matt shrugged. “But I guess it was good in a kind of way, the fight. He kind of knocked sense into me and made me realize that it’s over, that anything between you and me is just done. I don’t sleep around anymore, so I guess that a plus too,”

Keith chewed the inside of his mouth. “I still got love for you,” He began. “But I love him too and I can never un-love him or love him less than I do, to be honest, Matt.” Keith fiddled with his phone in his lap. “I guess I never saw it in your way because the way I saw it I was moving on. A young bull like me was finally making it out of the projects after all those hardships and I wanted to leave it behind, everything attached to that life behind and I didn’t realize how many people, including you, I would hurt while doing it. From the bottom of my heart, Matt, I apologize to you.”

Matt was silent, he didn’t look up at Keith but rather up at his food. “I can’t accept your apology.” He softly confessed. “Because I still love you, I can’t look at no other man in that way because I still love you and until I stop loving you, I can’t accept your apology.”

Keith bit his lip and nodded. “Okay,” Keith thickly swallowed and looked down at his lap. “Well, I wish you the best, Matt. I hope you have a happy, long life.”

Matt nodded and stood up. “Yeah, same to you, Keith.” He walked out of the booth and walked away, out of the restaurant. Keith watched him as he walked out of the door, watched him through the window until he couldn’t see him anymore. Then, Keith took a deep breath and let it out, as he let it out tears came to his eyes. He sat back and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling as he silently cried. Daniel put his fork down and pushed his half-finished plate of food away. He scooted over closer Keith and nuzzled up under him. Keith put his arm around Daniel and leaned over, resting his face atop Daniel’s head of curls, wetting Daniel’s hair with his tears.

“Abuela says crying is good,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got emotional, I felt like crying. I just had to resolve this Matt thing with Alois in the picture, now. Gosh, I feel like crying along with Keith, wtf. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This chapter's playlist"  
> How You Gonna By Sydney Renae  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B  
> Eastside By Benny Blanco  
> Love On The Brain By Rihanna  
> Forever By Denyque


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shoot the 50" means to fight a fair fight.

After Keith gathered himself, they left. Keith made sure to leave a nice tip at the restaurant because he felt a little lousy for crying in their establishment.  He put Daniel on his hip and carried him out to the car. Keith strapped him in the back and got in before he drove off.

His feelings from talking to Matt were everywhere, and his feelings for Lance were frustration and regret. Talking to Lance like that, telling him to leave so rudely- Keith regretted it, he felt horrible. Keith picked up his phone from his lap and opened it. He called Lance off of speed dial and put it to his ear. It rang one time, two times, three times and on the third ring it picked up,

_“Hello?”_

“Where are you?” Keith questioned as he slowed to stop in front of a stop light. “I know you’re in Brooklyn, I’m driving there now.”

 _“Why?”_ He scoffed _. “Didn’t you tell me you didn’t want to deal with me? To get out of your house?”_

Keith sighed and slumped in his seat, taking his hand from the top of the steering wheel and putting it at the bottom. “I’m sorry.” Keith eased off from the green light. “You really upset me, you was blowing my mind, Lance.”

There was a pause. _“So, you break up with me?”_

Keith felt dumb. He was dumbfounded. “Huh?” Was all he could articulate himself to ask. “I didn’t break up with you- “

_“You told me you didn’t wanna deal with me, you kicked me out.”_

Keith clicked his teeth and rolled his eyes. “Yo, Lance, I’m not in the mood to play right now and I’m not trying to talk this out in front of Daniel.” Keith turned the car onto the highway towards Brooklyn, speeding. “Where are you so I can come to pick you up?”

He sighed. “ _Not for nothing Keith,”_ There was a crackle as if he were moving around. _“You really hurt my feelings this morning and when you pulled that shit with Daniel, tuh, I was crying on the train and I don’t think I wanna deal with you right now.”_

Keith chewed the inside of his mouth and pushed his tongue against the inside of his left cheek. “Lance, baby, my sweetheart, my heart in human form- I’m sorry.” Keith switched lanes and jumped in front of another car. “Just tell me where you’re at so I can come to pick you up and we can talk. Please?”

He loudly sighed, and Keith could feel the cheesing smile Lance had on his face. _“Wycoff Hospital. We’re with Alois.”_

“Okay,” Keith licked his upper row of teeth, pushing his tongue against his lips. “Is he okay?”

_“Didn’t you do this to him?”_

Keith rolled his eyes. “Well, I have to ask since you care about him so much.”

_“Yes, he’s okay. His face is just a bit broken at the moment.”_

“Oh, sorry.” Keith turned off the highway and jumped onto the bridge and led into Brooklyn.

_“It’s okay, I guess. Just listen when I talk to you next time.”_

“There was no listening,” Keith said as he stopped at a stoplight at the bridge’s exit. “I don’t like what he did to you-“

_“Can we not talk about this?”_

“Okay. What do you wanna talk about?” Keith questioned, easing off from the green light.

_“I don’t know.”_

“You know I love you, right?”

_“Yeah,”_

“And you know how I get about you, right?”

He sniffed. _“Yes,”_

“So stop acting like I violated your moms or something,”

_“How far are you?”_

“Gps says about a mile or two.”

_“Call me when you get here?”_

“Okay,” Keith waited until Lance hung up to hang up his end. He put his phone in his lap and glanced up at the overhead mirror at Daniel. Daniel was chilling, hands in his lap as he looked out the window curiously.

“You okay?” Keith asked.

Daniel looked away from the window. “Yeah,”

“Good,” Keith said as he put his eyes back onto the road.

…

Lance put his phone in his pocket and walked back into the hospital room. Allura looked up from the clipboard she had in her hand. She raised it a bit.

“Doctor came with his discharge papers.” She said dryly. “Who was that?”

Lance shrugged. “Nobody important,” He lied. Talking about Keith in this delicate space would only be problems.

“Can you feel me?” Hannah asked as she gently rubbed the pad of her index finger on Alois’ left cheek. “Can you feel this?”

Alois was conscious now, he wasn’t pumped up on any more painkillers or happy gas. He had his head resting on her big comfortable breast, his hand gripping her thigh. He made a sound of approval, something like a grunt. His jaw was sore, it hurt to speak.

 

“Good,” Hannah cooed. “Good.”

“So, you’re just going to take him home?” Lance questioned.

“No,” Hannah answered before Allura could speak. “I’m not taking him back to California like this and we’re not going back to Allura’s house. We’ll stay in a Hotel.” She ran his fingers through Alois’ hair. “I don’t want that retarded project rat popping off again.”

Lance felt some type of way. “ _Excuse me?_ ” It wasn’t a question of clarity, it was a dare for her to repeat herself.

“Lance-“  Allura tried to cut in, standing up.

“What?” Hannah snapped. “You project rat boyfriend did this and if it happened again, we’ll have problems.” Alois groaned as if he didn’t want them arguing.

“Okay,” Lance replied with the same tone and energy. “But Keith _only_ popped off because of the shit that _Alois_ pulled in the bathroom at soca fest!”

“Oh? Because the way I see it you were on some _bullshit!_ ” Hannah snapped as she got up, gently laying Alois down.

“Bullshit?! I smoke and drank with you guys _! I thought I’d be safe with my friends, not almost get raped in the fucking bathroom!_ ” Lance took a step forward, punching his fist into his flat palm.

“Oh!” Hannah threw her hands up in the air. “Because you both weren’t sober and had a few kisses and things got heated, you decide to send your boyfriend to _wreck Alois’ face!?_ Lance, what the fuck? And then his friend assaulted me and Allura!”

Lance was steaming. “I **never** sent Keith to do anything _! Do you see my neck_?” Lance screamed as he pulled down the zipper of his Nike Tech to show the bruises on his neck. “Do you see the condition he left me in because I wouldn’t let him fuck me?! Hannah are you **serious**?”

“ _No, fuck you!_ ” Hannah screamed. “You know he isn’t right in the head and you’d let Keith do something like that to him!” Her eyes were wet, tears threatening to spill over. “You know he wasn’t right since we were children and you would let that nigga _violate him like that!?_ ”

“I’m here for the same reason you’re here, for Alois!” Lance’s voice was almost raw, he’d been arguing all day. “So, suck my dick, I ain’t here for you and if you got a problem I can get someone for you to shoot the 50 with!” He didn’t give Hannah time to reply, he went on. “And you keep victim-blaming like rape doesn’t happen! But who was there for you when that nigga Sebastian got you? Huh! **Me! Me!** I was there and if the same shit almost happens to me, you’re my _friend_ and you’re supposed to be here to me!”

Hannah pressed her lips together, anger seething. “ ** _Shut the fuck up_** ,” She seethed, her voice low.

“Ohh,” Lance mocked. “Okayyy.”

Allura came and put a hand on Lance’s chest. “Lance,” She said softly. “Take a walk with me.”

Lance rolled his eyes and turned around and walked out of the room, Allura following him.

“That wasn’t okay,” Allura began. “You shouldn’t have brought that up, Lance.”

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t have.”

“Babe,” Allura wrapped her arm around Lance. “What Alois did to you was bad, we know and we’re not downplaying it, we aren’t.” Allura used her other hand to take Lance’s cheek. “But we all are friend through thick and thin and right now he needs us, arguing isn’t going to make it better.”

“I know,” Lance sniffed. “I know,”

“Go home,” Allura instructed. “Get some sleep and rejuvenate. We’ll all sit and talk it out tomorrow. Okay? I love you.”

Lance nodded. “I love you too,”

Allura leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Okay, papa. Get better. Now go,”

Lance nodded and walked away. Allura watched him until he rounded the corner to get to the elevators. When Lance pushed the button, the elevator opened, and he got on. His phone rang, and he picked it up.

“Hello?” He answered.

_“I’m here, where are you?”_

“I’m on my way down, okay?”

_“Aii.”_

When Lance got off of the elevator he saw Keith and Daniel standing in the hospital lobby. He walked over with a smile on his face and scooped Daniel up.

“Ah! Papi! I’ve missed you!” Lance cooed, and he placed kisses all over his nephew.

Daniel smiled and giggled, hugging Lance back. “Lance!”

“What did you go today?” Lance questioned as he put Daniel on his hip. All three of them began to walk out of the hospital towards the car.

“Me and Keef got more bonbons and I tried jerk chicken!” Daniel wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“Oh? You did?” Lance chuckled. “Did it taste good?”

Daniel stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. “No! It was a jerk!”

Keith opened the back door of the car and Lance put Daniel in. He strapped him in and then closed the door. Keith opened the passenger side door and stood, waiting for Lance to get in. Lance sighed and got in, Keith closing the door.

“You okay?” Keith questioned when he got in the car.

Lance waved his hand, shaking his head. “I just need a really hot bath. I’m tired.”

“Okay,” Keith turned the car on and pulled off. “Hurd you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I KNOW some of you are tired of Alois but this is where they start to play out of the story. He will soon be gone, give it a chapter or two. Please do not be upset with me but I like drama, okayy? -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> P.s. FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL AND LOVELY FANS, SOME dirty sex will be coming up as a finale. OKay? OKay. 
> 
> This Chapter's playlist:   
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	38. Chapter 38 (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual material. If you are not comfortable with that, then I suggest you skip it. -BreanaTheDoll

Keith closed the fridge and let out a sigh. He wiped his hands on his shirt and then went off in search for Lance. He passed Daniel in the living room playing with Axis. He went down the hallway leading to their bedroom and turned the corner, coming to the bathroom door. The shower was running, and Keith could feel the heat coming from under the door. He cleared his throat and wrung his fingers before he knocked on the bathroom door three times.

“Come in!” Lance called from between the shower’s cacophony. Keith turned the door handle and slowly pushed the door open, peeking into the bathroom. Lance sat on the toilet wrapped in his towel, his phone in his hand.

He looked up at Keith, his blue eyes expecting. He nodded his head, beckoning Keith to come in. “You’re letting out all the steam,” Lance arched his eyebrow at Keith. “What happen? What do you want?”

Keith came in and closed the door. He walked over to the counter and hoisted himself up and sat on it. He sheepishly shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I wanted to see you.”

Lance chortled and rolled his eyes with a small smile. “You’re wild, see me for what?”

Keith shook his head cluelessly. “I really don’t know,”

“So, you just want to be with me, like at the moment?” Lance questioned as he clicked his phone off and rest it in his lap.

Keith nodded. “Yes, that is exactly it.”

Lance giggled and lolled his head in a teasing manner. “You wanna hurt my feelings a bit more?”

Keith rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Shut up,” He sighed in an annoyed tone. “You always on some shit,”

Lance shrugged, letting out a soft laugh. “Yeah,” He exhaled with a smile. “That’s me.”

Keith rolled his eyes once more and leaned back against the mirror, crossing his arms. “You not gonna go take a shower? You’re wasting water.” He questioned before quickly adding. “People in Puerto Rico could use that water.”

“Yeah, but I want the bathroom to be nice and hot before I hop in,” Lance answered as he picked up his phone and turned it on. He looked at the screen before turning it off.

“The bathroom is already hot,” Keith noted.

“Not hot enough,”

“You’re wasting water,”

“Then take a shower with me,” Lance demanded/announced as he reached over and plugged his phone onto the charger. He put it down on the cute toiletry rack near the toilet.

Keith laughed at Lance’s suggestion. “But I’m already clean,”

“But you’ve been outside,” Lance countered.

“You’ve been in a hospital,” Keith shot back.

“We’re both dirty,” Lance shrugged and stood up. “Let’s just take a shower and save water.” He dropped the towel and then turned around and pulled the shower curtain and stepped in.

Keith watched him. He admired the gentle curves of Lance’s body until Lance pulled the shower curtain shut. Keith pushed out his lip, a little putout. The only way he was going to see more was to join Lance in the shower. So, Keith eased off of the counter and began to take off his clothes. He left them in a puddle on the floor before he stretched, letting out a yawn/groan. Then, he abruptly pulled the shower curtain wide to make a grand entrance before stepping into the shower and pulling it shut again.

The water felt warm on his body. It kind of eased his muscles and made him feel relaxed. Lance was already soapy, working his loofah all over his body to create more vanilla smelling soap suds. Keith grabbed his own black and red loofah and got some old spice liquid soap and drizzled it on his loofah before he began to wash.

He did it slowly, watching Lance work the loofah across his ass and in between his cheeks. Keith raised his arm and passed the loofah on his armpit before bringing back across his taut stomach. Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith.

“Stop staring at me,” He snickered as he put his leg up on the shower ledge and began to soap it down.

“You’re right in front of me,” Keith scoffed as he passed his loofah over his crotch. “Where the fuck do you want me to look?”

“How about up?” Lance rolled his eyes and put his other foot up and soaped it. “You’re so busy staring at me you’re not doing what you’re doing correctly.”

Keith raised his eyebrows at Lance’s words. “Huh?” He questioned. “I’ve been washing it for 23 years, I’m pretty sure I know how to.”

“No,” Lance dropped his loofah and turned around, facing Keith. He took Keith’s loofah from him and held it up to his face to make sure he saw it. Lance then made it smaller, balling it up in his hand and with his other hand, he took a hold of Keith’s semi-hard dick. He snickered and shook his head when Keith sprouted to life in his hand. Then, Lance slowly pushed back Keith’s foreskin, revealing the blushing pink tip of Keith’s dick.

Keith opened his mouth as if to speak but he couldn’t form any words. Lance took the loofah and began to gently work it on Keith’s dick, cleaning and arousing him at the same time. Lance bit his lip to hold back the smirk that wanted to take over his face.

The veins were starting to show clearer and clearer and Lance licked his lips. Keith held the back of Lance’s head and leaned in for a kiss. A wet, steamy, sloppy kiss. Their tongues couldn’t stay in their mouth’s as they intermingled, saliva dribbling down their chins, their lips, and teeth linking together and noses pressing against one another. Lance brought his leg up and wrapped it around Keith, his own hard dick prodding and teasing at Keith’s.

Keith bit Lance’s bottom lip as he grabbed up Lance’s other leg, digging his nails into Lance’s soft, supple thigh. Keith lifted Lance up and pushed him against the tiled shower walls, making him drop the red and black soapy loofah. Water drenched Keith, weighing his curls down into his face and shoulders. Lance wrapped both legs around Keith and grabbed his face, sloppily kissing him.

Their dick’s pressed against each other, Keith twitched as Lance expertly moved his hips, rubbing his dick against Keith. Keith broke the kiss and went to Lance’s chin, placing wet kisses until he reached his jawline and then his neck. Lance tilted his head to allow Keith as he ran his fingers through Keith’s silky hair.

“Can I?” Keith asked, his tone low and breathy. “Please?”

Lance blurted out a “Yes!” before Keith enveloped his mouth again. Lance was still soapy, but it didn’t matter. Keith grabbed his dick and pushed it between Lance’s soft cheeks, pressing it on to Lance’s asshole. Without warning Keith pushed himself inside, sliding in with the water’s lubrication. Lance hugged Keith, he hugged Keith’s face to his chest as he arched his back, feeling the length inside of him. Keith pushed until he was balls deep until Lance’s breath hitched in his ear. He grabbed Lance’s cheeks and parted them before he started to move his hips, moving within Lance.

Keith felt wonderful, Lance was warm and tight going up and down his pole and he didn’t want to stop. He pounded Lance, he took him off of the shower wall and pounded him under the water. Lance held on for the ride, enjoying the consistency of Keith, the _raw_ pleasure. He locked his ankles around Keith’s waist and took one hand from around Keith to play with himself. He pumped his dick, rotating his wrist and adding pressure to make it seem like he was inside.

“Quién es tu papi? (Who’s your daddy?)” Keith questioned as he dug his fingernails into Lance’s soft ass, slowing down his pace.

“Tú, (You,)” Lance moaned as he squeezed himself.

“Quién es tu papi? (Who’s your daddy?)” Keith stopped altogether.

Lance whined. “Tú! (You!)”

“And what do you want?” Keith teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

Lance bit his bottom lip and looked straight into Keith’s eyes. “I want you to fuck me,” He leaned down and kissed Keith’s lips. “Fuck me,”

That was enough, Keith was breathing hard and it drove him crazy to be inside of Lance and not _feel_ him. He pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out of the shower. He set Lance down and ordered him to get on his knees. Lance sweetly complied, getting on the floor and popping it open.

Keith got behind him and grabbed his waist, pulling Lance back onto his cock. Lance let out a sigh and stretched out his arms and arched his back so deep his nipples touched the fuzzy bathroom mats.

“Fuck me,” With his hand firmly on Lance’s waist, Lance began to throw it back. He moved back until his ass was pressed flush against Keith’s crotch and then moved forward, letting him out before taking him in again.

Keith sucked in a breath of air through his teeth. “Ah, fuck,” He moaned, pressing himself into Lance when he came back. Lance began to pick up the pace, the sound of wet skin slapping echoing off of the bathroom walls.

“You like that?” Lance teased as he slowly backed it up.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Keith growled as he grabbed Lance’s waist and began to power fuck him, shoving his dick deep into Lance and yanking it out.

“ _Oh yes_ ,” Lance cried out, his face in the floor. “ _Right there_ ,” Lance twitched and spasmed, his cock spurting out thick white cum onto the floor. His body became loose, his arch becoming a bend. Keith dug his nails into Lance’s skin and shoved himself deep inside of Lance as he came.

“Mm, Lance,” Keith breathed, closing his eyes and easing his grip. When he pulled out, his cock still dripped. Keith sat back on his calves and Lance rolled onto his back. The bathroom’s only sound was the shower running and their harsh breathing.

Lance reached down between his legs and pushed his finger inside of his ass, feeling the wetness. “I’m going to be shitting cum for days,” He chuckled.

Keith chortled and shook his head as he stood up. “Take a shower with me, we’re both dirty.”

Lance rolled his eyes and laughed. “Oh, now you wanna take a shower with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I lowkey feel like that sex was something else. I haven't written sexual content since I was like 14 so I guess I'm a little rusty. What do y'all think? Anyway, I'll update before the weekend hits I guess. I love y'all, thank you for supporting me and making ATK this big! -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's playlist:  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	39. Chapter 39

They went at it again and again, different places in the apartment, loud and quiet, wet or dry. It was exciting and invigorating, the thing they couldn't have for the longest was now so easy, so accessible and it thrilled them. Once the fete was over and they went to bed, the hangover began the next morning. 

Lance was without a doubt sore. He could feel it in his back, his ass and no doubt his pelvis area. The thought of taking a shit scared him, it really did.

“I need like,” Lance rubbed his nose and sighed. “A thousand painkillers right now.”

Keith snickered and reached out, pushing hair back from Lance’s face. “I hurt you that bad?”

Lance took his hand from his face and looked up at Keith with a pout on his lips. “Yes,” he said in a faux sadness.

Keith smiled and kissed Lance’s plump lips. “I told you I was going to tear that ass up,”

Lance giggled and kissed Keith’s lips once more. “Mm, I should have listened.” he reached up and caressed Keith’s cheek. “I missed it, I missed us.” He softly confided.

Keith took Lance’s hand and kissed it. “Well, we're back and that's what matters.”

Lance smiled. “I'm Happy. Where's Daniel?”  
“I put on some cartoons for him before you woke up,” Keith answered as he sat up, putting his hands between his legs. “Ugh. I feel so good. I haven't had a orgasm in like, a million years.”

Lance playfully rolled his eyes. “At the cost of my asshole,” he teased.

Keith laughed and leaned over, kissing Lance’s forehead. “You'll be fine” he said before he got up off of the bed and left the room.

Lance giggled and closed his eyes, carefully rolling over onto his side. “Mm, I will.”

A couple twenty minutes later Keith came back with a black plastic bag and Lance could smell the bacon egg and cheese in the air.

“Ugh, you're such a New Yorker.” Lance threw a pillow at Keith as he joined him on the bed.

“You knew that when you married me,” Keith joked as he slipped off his timberlands and got comfortable on the bed. Lance felt butterflies in his tummy at that word, ‘Married’.

“Shut up,” He laughed as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He put pillows behind him and at his side to support him and ease the sore ache. “You gave Daniel something?”

“He came to the store with me,” Keith answered as he looked through the bag. “He wanted hot chips and limes, Lance.”

“This early?” Lance chuckled as he rubbed his neck, feeling his tummy growl. “That's that Cuban shit,”

“Hey!” Keith said in a stern manner as he handed Lance his breakfast sandwich. “Daniel is a Puerto Rican at heart, leave my son alone.”

“Oh? What are you trying to say? That Puerto Ricans are better than Cubans?” Lance challenged as he unwrapped the foil wrap and took a half of his sandwich in his hand. “Are you retarded?

Keith clasped his hand and said with all seriousness, “Okay, but why is Puerto Rico mentioned at the start of La Gozadera and all throughout the song and Cuba is only mentioned once?” He raised his eyebrows at Lance. “Huh?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up,” He bit into his bacon egg and cheese.

Keith laughed, a stupid grin taking over his face. “Oh, aii.” He took his sandwich out of the bag. “But yeah, you know that's my son, so I had to spoil him. I got him the hot chips and a sandwich too.”

“He’s your son now?” Lance teased, raising his brow.

“Yes, he is.” Keith shrugged. “But I ain’t sign his birth certificate, so that’s why his last name isn’t Kogane.”

Lance laughed and nodded his head, sarcastically. “Okay, Papi.”

Keith put his sandwich down and popped the collar of his pale pink hoodie. “I was your Papi last night, too.” He smirked and wiggled his brow at Lance. “You keep it up I’ll be your Papi again,”

Lance rolled his eyes and picked up one of his pillows and threw it at Keith. “Shut the fuck up,”

Keith caught it and made a sexy face at Lance, biting at him and licking his lips for emphasize.  
Speaking of Daniel, the small child ran into the room in his underwear and t-shirt holding a pack of hot lime flavored cheetohs. Lance and Keith watched as he climbed up onto the bed, holding onto it and throwing his leg up before hoisting the rest of his body onto the bed. He landed on his face and then got up onto his knees and creeped over to Lance.

He shoved the pack at Lance and announced “Uno!”

Lance raised his eyebrows at the child before he realized Daniel was offering him one hot chip.   
“But I want two,” Lance demanded, playing   
along.

Daniel looked into the chip pack for a long time. He looked back up at Lance and decided he could share another. He offered Lance the chip pack again. ‘Dos!”

“Tres,” Lance said with a teasing smile.

Daniel frowned and pulled his chips to his chest. “But then I won’t have anymore!” He whined.

“But you’ll be sharing with me,” Lance giggled. “Sharing is caring,”

Daniel shook his head, his messy curls swishing. “Well, I don’t care.”

Lance and Keith erupted with laughter at Daniel’s diss. Daniel sat back on his calves and put his chips in his lap, pulling them out one by one and munching on them.

“D-Did you eat your sandwich?” Keith asked as he wiped his eyes from laughing too much.

“No, Azul and Axis did,” Daniel admitted, not looking up at Keith or Lance.

Keith’s eyes widened, and Lance clapped his hands at Daniel.

“Oi! Why did you give Axis bacon! She can get sick!” Lance scolded.

Daniel, startled by Lance’s clap and tone of voice frowned, his eyes becoming wet.

“Yo!” Keith got up off the bed and walked out of the room. “Axis!” He went down the hall into the living room and saw Axis laying on the couch, her head lolled over the edge of the seat. She looked up at him when he came into the Livingroom and licked her nose.

Keith frowned. “What happen Mami?” He cooed as he came to sit next to her on the couch. He picked her up and pulled her halfway onto his lap. He held out head and beckoned her to open her mouth. He saw bits of the bacon egg and cheese in her mouth.Keith sighed and rest her head back down in his lap. He watched her for a couple of minutes. She seemed fine, like she was chilling out- but it still bothered Keith. Axis wasn’t too expressive when it came to herself. 

“You good, mamas?” He questioned as he kissed her head and rubbed her tummy.

Lance came out of the room with Daniel on his hip. “She should probably throw it up if it doesn’t agree with her,”

Keith shrugged. “I’ll give it a few hours. Then I’m taking her to the vet.”

Lance nudged Daniel’s side with his thumb, looking at the small child. “Say sorry,” He said in an expecting tone.

Daniel couldn’t look at Keith as he mumbled “Sorry for giving Axis bacon,”

Keith shook his head and waved his hand. “It’s okay, you didn’t know.” he got up and stretched. “Let's go to target, I've gotta grab a few things.”

Keith didn't know how to braid, so Lance braided Daniel’s hair in two neat, long cornrows. Keith swooped Daniel’s baby hairs and dressed him the new red dinosaur onesie he had insisted Keith buy for him along with a pair of flip flops. Keith lifted Daniel up from the bed and kissed his forehead. 

“You good, Papí?” Keith questioned, giving Daniel a sincere look, looking into his simile eyes. 

Daniel nodded. “Yes,” 

“Don't feel bad about what happened, aii? I'm not mad at you and Axis won't like, die or anything.” Keith reassured, searching Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel squirmed a bit. “She can die?” 

Keith shook his head. “No,” He lied. “She can't.” 

Daniel looked a little better. A gentle smile painted his lips and his eyes looked a bit happier. “Okay!”

Keith chuckled and put Daniel down. “Go wait for us in the living room.” Daniel ran out of the room, his onesie tail flopping side to side as his flip flops clapping down the hallway. 

“You're a great father,” Lance remarked as he stood up from the vanity and sprayed some body mist on himself. 

Keith smirked a stupid smirk that made his dimples show a bit and turned his head away from Lance, waving his hand. “Ah, shit, you know I try.”

Lance snickered and smoothed his clothing. “Well, you ready?” Lance wore a blue/white baseball t-shirt with blue jeans and blue uggs with a white wool scarf around his neck. It was getting chilly outside, September was coming to an end.

“Give me a minute, damn!” Keith said in an playfully aggressive manner as he walked into the closet and loudly shut the door behind him. Lance rolled his eyes. Keith pulled the door back open a second later and peeked out at Lance.

“You know I love you, right?” He questioned as he smiled at Lance.

Lance crossed his arms and laughed. “Yes, Keith. Now get dressed.”

Keith scrunched up his face at Lance. “Aii, aii you sucking my dick I'm getting dressed!” he slammed the closet door again. Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed up his phone from the vanity before he left the room.

“Daniel! Papí! Come here let me fix your onesie tail!” 

When Keith came into the living room wearing the same red dinosaur onesie Daniel was wearing, Daniel erupted into a fit of cheers, giggles and smiles. He ran over from Lance and hugged Keith’s leg.

“We're the same, Keef!” Daniel yelled, his cheeks hurting from happiness. 

Keith reached down and picked Daniel up and put him on his waist. “Lance take a picture!” Keith handed Lance his phone. 

“Y'all are too cute!” Lance laughed as he took Keith’s phone and opened the camera. Keith and Daniel fixed themselves for the picture, smiling like idiots.

Lance snapped that picture and they took on another pose. Keith crouched down to Daniel’s height and spread his arms, making peace signs with each hand, a smirk on his face. Daniel crossed his arms and stood with his legs apart, cheesing. 

“Just like that!” Lance crouched down and snapped the picture.

Then, Daniel wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and kissed his cheek. Keith couldn't help but smile, closing his eyes. Lance snapped the picture with the quickness of light, his heart swelling. 

Keith posted the single last picture with the caption, “You already know what the fuck going on” along with lots of red hearts. 

‘Matt Lí hearted your picture’

…

The drive to Target was weird, the sitting part that was. Keith didn't feel comfortable with the tail of the onesie under him but he got through it. When the got to target, Keith parked out front close to the store and he held Daniel’s hand as they walked in. People moved out of the way and looked on at the two in their dino onesies, pointing and smiling. 

Lance grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it after the two, marvelling on how cute his little family looked. “So, what are we getting?” Lance questioned as he came up beside the two.

“First things first,” Keith bent down and picked Daniel up from the floor, putting him in the seating compartment for small children in the cart. “We need to get him a car seat,” Keith pulled the hoodie of his onesie off and then let out a breath.

Lance smiled at Keith, looking on at him with fondness. “Oh? Then what?” he asked in a playfully childish tone, tilting his head. 

Lance’s smile was contagious and Keith couldn't help but crack a happy one as well. He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks becoming warm. “I dunno. Whatever you want?” 

Lance nodded as if Keith explained something he didn't understand, saying a small “Oh,” here and there. Then, out of the blue, “Can I have a kiss?” Lance questioned, his cheeks warming up with a light red tint. 

Keith glanced around consciously before looking back at Lance. “Now?” 

Lance nodded enthusiastically like a puppy. “Yea!” 

Keith rolled his eyes in a playful manner and nodded. He leaned in and lance’s eyes fluttered close before placed a kiss on Lance’s lips. Lance took his hands off of the cart and reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and made love to his mouth. Keith’s eyes fluttered closed as Lance begged entrance and he let him. Their tongues swirled around each other's and Lance pulled back, gently sucking on his bottom lip. 

Daniel watched from the cart, perplexed about what Lance and Keith were doing with their mouths. It made him feel weird, about Keith. A twinge of something negative sparring in his tummy, jealousy…?

He slammed his hands on the cart rails. “Keef!” he loudly called before kicking his legs out. When Keith looked from Lance to him, he pouted and held out both of his hands. He was demanding Keith hold him.

“You're in the cart,” Keith reminded him. “You're sitting,” 

“But I want you!” Daniel cried out as he kicked out his legs. “I want you to carry me!” 

Lance snickered at Daniel’s cute whining, at his little Keith dilemma. He touched Keith’s arm and gave Keith a little look. “Just carry him,” Lance insisted. 

Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled and reached down, picking Daniel up from the cart and put him on his waist. Daniel wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder.

Lance began to push the cart along as they walked. They made their way over to the children's section and found the car seats. When Lance reached for the deep blue and black car seat, Keith cut him off.

“Get the red one,” He said as he shifted Daniel to his other hip.

Lance pouted a bit. “But why? I want the blue one.” 

Keith pressed his lips together and gave Lance a little “Really?” look. “Daniel loves red, I love red.” 

“But the blue one looks much safer,” Lance countered. He picked up the box and pointed to the dual seat belt feature. “See?”

“Alright but Daniel is mad big, he's not gonna fall out of the car seat.” 

“But he's only three, he can fall out of the carseat. He just passed the stage where he has to face the back of the seat!”

“Lance that was like, what? A year ago!”

“But pleaseee! I really like the blue one and I want him to be safe, Keithhhh!”

Keith smirked at Lance, something mischievous. “Okay, mommy. Have your blue car seat.”

Lance’s mouth frowned. “Fuck you, Keith.” 

Keith laughed, his face lighting up. “But you got your blue car seat!” 

“Nah, suckmydick.” Lance said quickly as he put the car seat in the cart. 

“You even got the ass for it!” Keith insisted as he watched Lance push the cart out of the aisle. “Mommy with the Jatty!” 

Daniel held to Keith, laughing at Lance too. Keith looked at Daniel, the happy cheeks and the lively eyes and he smiled. Daniel looked at Keith, noticing he stopped laughing. Daniel put his hands on either side of Keith’s head and placed a wet, uncoordinated kiss on Keith’s forehead. 

“Aww, you like giving me besos, ahora? (Kisses, now?)” Keith teased, giving Daniel a little tickle in his sides.

Daniel grabbed his cheeks and let out a squeal. “Sí!”

“Aww,” Keith kissed Daniel’s cheek and hugged him close. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. I recently went through a separation and it took a little toll on me but im back now. Thank you for waiting on me. -BreanaTheDoll   
> This chapter's playlist:  
> Dats Cap By omertta the great  
> La Modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Yorkian Dictionary: Mack: Pronounced 'Mac' and it means "To punch,"

Days went by. Lance got no update from Allura or Hannah. They decided it best to keep him out of it for the moment. Alois healed, his nose was a little crooked and not so straight anymore, but he still maintained his angelic looks. However, beauty is only skin deep.

“Baby- Baby-” Hannah stumbled over her words as she tried to hold Alois back, putting her hands on his chest. “Baby calm down!” 

“Get off of me,” Alois grabbed both of her hands and threw her to the side, storming out of the hotel bedroom. Hannah scrambled off of the bed where he threw her and chased after Alois, her long hair bobbing after her.

“Yo!” Hannah snatched Alois by his shoulder, digging her white gel acrylic nails into his skin and spun him around. “You cappin my nigga!” She was breathless, anxious. “You saw what that boy did to your face, you need to chill!”

“You gon’ stop grabbing me like you my mama,” Alois seethed at her as he shrugged her off. “And nah, fuck outta I was drunk and he caught me off guard, that lil bitch gonna pay.” 

Hannah wasn't swayed, she kept preaching. “Alois you not deadass?” Her voice sounded like she needed to take a deep breath, her eyes crazy. “You gonna go get yourself hurt? Killed? All for what?” When it was clear Alois wasn't listening to her, she took his face in her hands and stood on her tiptoes, trying to get in touch with him. “Baby, baby please don't do this. You gonna kill me, you gonna kill me if you keep acting like this.” 

Alois looked into her brown eyes, noticing how pretty she looked without blue contacts. He took her hand from his face and told her “You'll be aii,” before grabbing his t-shirt off of the couch and walking out of the hotel room.

Hannah felt her stomach turn over, feeling anxiety downing on her middle. She turned around and hurried back into the room and grabbed her phone off of the bed. She fumbled to called Allura.

“Hello?”

“Help me, I don't know what to do!” Hannah cried into the phone as she paced the bedroom. Tears streamed down her pained face as she raked her fingers through her hair. “Alois’s going to get back at Keith, he won't listen to me,”

“What? Where are you?”

…

“You love me?” Keith gently questioned Lance, his eyes looking into Lance’s. Lance smiled and bit his lip before going in and kissing Keith’s lips. 

“I love you,” Lance answered, his voice soft and quiet. The early morning sunlight cast from the balcony doors onto their beds, shading Lance’s face partly and highlighting it with golden hour light. Keith felt this odd feeling in his stomach, like he just couldn't get enough or Lance, he loved looking at Lance, he didn’t want to leave Lance and all he could do to express himself is kiss Lance.

So, he kissed Lance again, gently biting his bottom lip before going back in again, their mouths making wet sounds. “Oh my fuck, you're so beautiful.” Keith sighed before he pecked Lance’s lips again. “I don't ever wanna leave you,” 

Lance giggled and caressed Keith’s handsome face. “Then put a ring on it,” he lightly joked as he lovingly looked into Keith’s dark blue eyes.

Keith paused for a second, his eyes searching Lance’s eyes for reassurance. He saw the love this man looked upon him with, he felt the love radiating from this man he loved so much and Keith had to ask. He licked his lips and thickly swallowed before he asked “Will you marry me?” 

Lance blinked, the gentle smile washing from his face. “What?” He asked as he sat up, looking down at Keith with his brows furrowed. 

Keith felt it dawning in his chest, anxiety and embarrassment. Keith was never one to pussy out, he wasn't a pussy. He was from the projects of Spanish Harlem, he had to do things he wasn't proud of to make it to where he was and he certainly wouldn't chicken out now.

“Will you-”

“-I can't,” Lance cut Keith off, looking away from his boyfriend. 

Keith sat up, looking at Lance with wide disbelief in his dark blue eyes. “What the fuck? Why?” 

Lance didn't answer Keith’s question, he only looked into his lap and chewed the inside of his cheek. 

Keith knew he shouldn't be getting upset, but he was. He was getting angry, he hated being made a fool of. “Lance, what the actual fuck?” Keith snapped as he got up from the bed. 

“You're going to wake up Daniel,” Lance mumbled, not looking up at Keith. 

“No!” Keith seethed. “Fuck that. Why would you suggest something like that and when I ask you, you deadass dub me? You dub a nigga? Really, Lance?” 

“It's not even about that,” Lance answered as he reached over and fixed the cover over Daniel. He was beginning to squirm from all the   
commotion.

Keith crossed his arms and glared down at Lance. “Oh? then what is it about?” 

“It's just- I'm in school and my family,” Lance answered as he sat back on his claves, looking up at Keith. When Keith didn't answer, Lance kept going. “And we don't know what's going to happen in the future, Keith.”

“What do you mean?” Keith questioned/ groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. “Lance, what do you mean?” Keith paced the room, from the bed to the dresser then back to the bed. “It's like you have this notion that we won't last and I keep telling you we're not going to break up and you just keep insisting!” Keith sounded frustrated, hopeless. He felt frustrated and hopeless. 

“Keith-”

“No, Lance I deadass love you!” Keith screamed as he picked up the bedside lamp and hurled it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. “And I keep trying to show you everyday and you keep blocking me out!”

Lance reached out but decided not to, he dropped his hand and looked down at his lap. He felt horrible inside. 

Keith pounded his chest, his eyes becoming wet. “I know what I did to you was wrong and you didn't deserve it, Lance. But I'm sorry, I've been trying to prove for months that I'm sorry and I've changed.” He let out a breath, his body sagging. “Please don't make me spend my entire life trying to prove to you that I love you when I already did, when I already am everyday, Lance. Please.”

Lance pressed his lips together and looked away from Keith. He felt like crying, his chest ached and all he could say was “I'm not ready, Keith.” He sniffled and bit his lip. “I'm not ready,”

Keith swallowed a lump of emotion in his throat and nodded. He grabbed his phone off of the dresser and left the bedroom. Seconds later, Lance heard the apartment door slam shut. Lance let out a shaky breath, his eyes clouding over with tears.

“Unn,” Daniel sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Lance?” 

Lance closed his eyes and the tears began to flow, even though he tried to stop them. “G-Go back to s-s-sleep,” Lance choked out as he got up from the bed and walked out out of the bedroom. 

…

“Nah, he really blowing minds,” Keith scoffed into his phone as he pushed the apartment complex door open. 

“Keith, calm down. You know gay marriage isn't legal in New York.”

“Nah,nah,” Keith cut Shiro off. “It ain't even about that. I would have took him to Mexico or some shit, but he wanna dub me and make me into an ass?” 

“Keith he's not obligated to say yes to you, but what did he say?” 

“I fucking know that!” Keith snapped at his phone. He pulled up his pants with one hand as he walked down the block. “He said he wasn't ready,” 

“Okay, you're acting like he said no. He isn't ready for that type of commitment. Calm down.”

“Bro, I poured out my heart to this man and he really sat here and dubbed me. I swear I won't ask him again.” Keith sucked his teeth and shook his head. “I really love him, Shiro.”

“He didn't dub you, Keith! He isn't ready! It's like asking me to go to the store with you, if I tell you I'm not ready does that mean I ain’t going to the store with you? You really out here acting ED, on my mama.”

“Shiro shut the fuck up, this ain't no store. This is my life and about the man that I love.” Keith turned the corner and walked towards the 3 train. “Straight capping, I feel so punked man.” 

 

“Just calm down and talk to him. When will you be here?”

Keith began to go down the subway stairs, his phone to his ear. “I'm going into the subway now, give me twenty minutes.” Keith rounded the corner to go into the subway tunnel and he immediately saw a big group of young men coming towards him. He immediately noticed Alois in the front, his face set into something nasty, his eyes trained on him.

“That's him!” Alois snapped at his friends. “Ayo get him!” Alois snatched off his t-shirt and began to run towards Keith, his group of friends not far behind.

“Oh shit!” Keith hiked up his pajama pants, turned tail and began to haul ass. Now he wished he changed into something less saggy before he stormed out of the house. He darted up the subway station stairs and across the street.

“Keith? What happened?”

“I'm about to get murked, what the fuck!” Keith glanced behind him and saw Alois had just emerged from the subway station.

“Oh shit, how many? Why didn't you take your car?!” 

Keith was huffing. “Fuck, I don't know! about 10 of them?!” Keith banged the corner and turned into the park. “Shiro call Hunk, Lotor, Kolivan, Pablo, Enrique and that nigga Zarkon from the trap house, real shit! These niggas is about to light me up!”

“Where are you?”

“Im running into the Oceanside park!” 

“Aii, Aii hurd juu,” Shiro hung up and Keith was on his own. He glanced back as he darted through the basketball court. They were getting close and Keith knew there was no way he could make it back to the apartment complex.

“Yo! Why you running?!” Alois screamed in a taunting manner, spreading his arms.

Keith put his phone in his pocket and let out a breath before he turned around to face Alois. “I'm not running anymore,” Keith used the hair tie on his wrist to tie up his long hair. “Wassup?”

Alois laughed and pulled his pants, getting closer. “I'm run you the fair one, wassup?!” Alois squared up, putting his fist up. Keith rolled his eyes, knowing the moment he got the upper hand with Alois, his friends were going to jump him. 

But; Keith wasn't no pussy.

He nodded, his face stoic. When Alois took a swing at him, Keith weaved and brought his fist in sideways, knocking the dust outta Alois. Alois collected himself, squared up and knocked Keith one in his jaw and Keith collected him by his neck and hit his forehead against Alois’ and shoved him to the ground. Keith forgot about his friends and ran down on Alois, but before he could land a punch somebody rocked his shit, punching him from the back, hitting his other jaw. Someone shoved him onto his side and then they began to stomp him out. Keith covered his head and curled up to protect himself.

“Move!” Alois pushed someone out of the way and kicked Keith in the back of his head. “You wanted to violate, right?! Watch me fucking violate you!” Alois stomped on Keith’s side before kicking him in the back again. “Take his shoes, Sebastian!”

“Fuck that, I want his phone,”

They kept kicking at him, but Keith struggled to get up. He grabbed someone's leg and dropped them. He scrambled on top of them and began to mack their shits, throwing wild punches at them. 

“Yo, he got Luka, he got Luka!”

He felt people hitting and grabbing at his back but Keith kept a firm hold on them, damping all his weight onto this person. Keith grabbed their hair and slammed their head onto the concrete floor of the basketball court. He felt Luka scratching and scrabbling to get a hold of Keith kept a firm hold on Luka and kept slamming his head into the floor.

“Get off of my brother!” He could hear Alois yell as he punched and pulled at Keith. Someone was pulling at his hair, Keith felt someone snatch his phone from his pocket and he felt his shirt rip and he still didn’t let go.

Keith used his fist and pounded Luka’s sharp nose, breaking it before he macked Luka in his mouth, busting his lip. Before he could do more damage, something hard and heavy hit him across his head and Keith fell sideways, losing all control of his body. The last thing he saw as another large group of people running towards him, Hunk bulldozing Alois over.

Keith didn't know how he did it, but he laugh and said “My nigga,” before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. I feel like I coulda done better with this chapter but now im rushing to get to the end game. -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> Go harder by Nova  
> Taki Taki by Ozuna Ft Cardi B, Selena Gomez  
> La Modelo by Ozuna Ft Cardi B 
> 
> Wait, do you guys have an issue with me using the word "Nigga"? Because if you do that's kinda personal- This story takes place in New York and the two dominant races of this story are Black and Hispanic, we use that word a lot.   
> PLUS, I'm black and I'm from New York and all Hispanic/Black youth in New York use the N word. No, it aint discriminatory, it litterally means "My man, My Bro," its a word of brotherhood tbh. But yeah, if you're not one of those two races don't use that word, simple. OR ELSE YOU GONNA GET MACKED IN NEW YORKKKKKK LMAO


	41. Chapter 41

It had been an hour since Keith stormed out. Lance had collected himself twenty minutes after because he knew Keith would be back and they could talk it out. Lance gathered Daniel up and they cuddled on the couch, watching bubble guppies on the Nickelodeon channel. He played in Daniel’s hair, twirling it around his finger and massaging the child’s scalp. Daniel enjoyed his juice box as he stared at the t.v. dazed. 

All of a sudden, he cocked his head to the side and turned to look back at Lance.“Where’s keef?” He questioned, holing his juice box straw from his mouth. “We always watch bubble guppies in the morning,”

Lance sighed and before he could answer a loud banging came from the front door. Letting out another sigh, Lance got up and scooped Daniel up off of the couch before putting the child on his waist. 

“That’s probably him,” Lance answered as he walked to the door with Daniel. He unlocked it and pulled it open to reveal a frantic Hannah and worried Allura. 

“Where’s Keith?” Allura demanded. “Is he here?” 

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Huh? No, he isn’t, why?”

“Because Alois is going to murk him!” Hannah loudly announced as she rubbed his temples. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “All of a sudden you care about Keith?” He snapped, giving her a nasty look. 

“Listen here you fuck wad!” Hannah snapped, stepping closer. “I don’t care about him, I care about Alois and I don’t want him hurt.” 

“keef is hurt!?” Daniel questioned loudly as he hit Lance on his shoulder, his eyes wide. 

“Hey!” Allura cut in. “Where is Keith?” 

“I don’t know!” Lance answered as he snatched Daniel’s hand and held it. “HE left, we had an argument!” 

“Oh gosh,” Hannah cried out as she leaned onto the wall. “If Alois gets hurt-“

“This ain’t about Alois!” Lance snapped at her. “Y’all came here looking for Keith because Alois is going to hurt him! Stop making everything about him, Damn!” 

“Well excuse me for being worried that Keith hurt Alois and he might do it again over some stupid petty rape allegation you threw out openly!” Hannah snapped. “What about him, huh?” Hannah motioned to Daniel. “Like Keith hasn’t made mistakes that you gotta live with, that you gotta take care of!” 

Lance pressed his lips together, his teeth grinding. “ _Bitch, you leave Daniel out of this,_ ” 

Allura put her hand between Lance and Hannah. “Where is Keith? Where does he normally go when he’s upset after you guys argue?” She questioned, pulling out her phone. 

Lance sighed and shook his head. “To his brother's house, to Shiro's house.” 

Allura nodded and called Shiro, putting the phone to her ear. It was a still few seconds before the call picked up. 

_“Hello?”_

“Shiro! Hey, sorry for calling so early but do you know where Keith is? Lance is worried,” Allura moved her hand from between Lance and Allura and put it on the back of her neck, nervously rubbing it. 

There was a pause before Shiro said _“Let me talk to Lance,”_

“Okay,” Allura quickly handed the phone to Lance, a look of worry taking over her pretty brown face. 

Lance took it and put it to his ear. “Hello? Shiro?” 

_“Keith got jumped, they jumped him in Oceanside park- “_

“Huh?” Lance’s eyes went wide with surprise and worry. “What? Where is he now?” 

_“Calm down, I’m on my way to the hospital now- “_

Lance felt his heartbeat speed up and his chest constrict. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His eyes glazed over with tears and his expression distraught as he echoed in a small, weak voice. “ _Hospital?_ ” 

Allura reached out and took Daniel from Lance, holding the 3-year-old close to her. “Lance?” She questioned, softly, carefully. Daniel fussed a bit, not knowing exactly who she was and why she felt the need to hold him. He kept her at arm’s length, putting his hands out to keep her from holding him any closer.

“Shiro, Sh-Shiro what happened? Please, please tell me,” Lance felt his body becoming weak, he leaned against the door frame, his other hand rubbing his neck. 

_“Just come to the hospital Lance, they’re taking him to Mount Sinai, hurry.”_

“Keef?” Daniel questioned when he saw the odd way Lance looked, nothing akin to his happy self. 

It was a rush to get ready. Daniel didn’t dare to haggle with Lance over what he wanted to wear or how he wanted his flip-flops to slap the floor when he walked. He quietly sat on the Livingroom floor, running his hand over Axis’ down as he watched Lance rush around the apartment. 

Allura joined him on the floor and offered him her hand. “Hi, I’m Allura and you are?” 

Daniel looked at her hand, but he didn’t touch it. “Daniel…” He answered quietly. 

Allura pulled her hand back and nodded. “That’s a cute name for a cute boy.” She complimented, smiling at him. “Keith is your daddy?” 

Daniel nodded his head up and down, his curls bouncing. Allura chuckled and nodded in turn. “I can see why you look just like him.” 

“Where’s keef?” Daniel questioned as he put his hands on Axis again, running his hands all over her back. “Keef and me watch bubble guppies in the morning,”   
Before Allura could answer, Lance came and picked him up off of the floor.

“Let’s go.” He said before he grabbed Keith’s car keys off of the coffee table and walked towards the door. Hannah and Allura followed him, quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angst. Anyway, this week I will be hella busy so Imma just leave this here for your enjoyment. Hasta Luego! -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> THis chapter;s playlist:   
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	42. Chapter 42

The drive to Mount Sinai was grueling for everyone included. Lance kept both hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road even though he wanted to explode, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and he wanted to rip his hair out. He was worried. Hannah sat in the front passenger seat, hands crossed as she brooded. Daniel pouted in the backseat and ignored Allura’s advances of friendship and Allura kept trying. 

Suddenly, Hannah exploded. “I don’t know why I’m even coming along! I don’t give a fuck about Keith!” 

“Then hop the fuck out!” Lance snapped back with the same energy. 

“We’re on the highway!” Hannah screamed at him, motioning to the quickly passing scenery. “So, now you wanna kill me?!” 

“You said it, not me!” Lance snarled, feeling annoyance burn in his ears and chest. 

“Guys!” Allura called peevishly from the backseat. “You’re acting like children! Stop it!” 

“She started it,” Lance huffed as he turned into exit 12, heading into lower Harlem. Hannah huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Who knew you could be such a dick?” She rolled her eyes and picked at the lint on her wool sweater. “And to think I had sex with you,” 

“Who knew you could be such a bitch?” Lance countered as he slowed down to a stoplight. 

“Nigga, who the fuck are you calling a bitch?” Hannah demanded, snapping around to look at Lance. “I let that shit slide one time, no more!” 

Lance unlocked the car doors and sat back dramatically. “I’m done,” He waved his hand. “Get out of my car,” 

Before Hannah could even form a reply, her phone began to ring. She looked a the caller ID and her eyes widened as she picked up. “Hello?” 

“Hannah? Hannah where are you?! I need you! I need you!” 

“Huh? Alois, Baby calm down! I’m on my way to Mount Sinai hospital, where are you?” Hannah sat up and put her hand to her opposite ear so she could hear him better.

“I’m there! I’m there! He got Luka, Hannah! That bitch Keith fucking murked my brother, Hannah! His head- H-His head!”

“What? Keith did what to Luka? What did he do to Luka’s head?!” Hannah’s chest constricted and her heartbeat sped up. Luka? Little Luka? Her little Luka? 

Lance raised his eyebrows, worry seeping in. Luka? What did Luka have to do with this? Allura leaned forward, trying to get the full conversation. 

“Fuck! He busted Luka’s head! Hannah just come to Mount Sinai! I need you, dummy!” 

“Okay, okay I’m on my way stay on the phone with me, please!’ Hannah reached over and repeatedly slapped Lance’s shoulder before motioning for him to drive. Lance stepped on the gas, not a word coming from his mouth. 

Mount Sinai was a huge hospital and it took them a few minutes to find the Emergency ward but they found it in enough time. Hannah and Lance rushed up the counter and at the same time, they began demanding where their respectable hospitalized person was.

The nurse furrowed her brow and waved her hands to get them to shut up. “Wait, I can only listen to one person at a time!”

“BItch we don’t have time!” Hannah and Lance snapped at the same time, slamming their hands on the marble counter. The nurse’s eyes widened and she moved back a bit. Her eyes flickered to the security call button for a brief second. 

“Where is Keith Kogane?!”

“Where is Luka Macken, Jim Macken!?” 

“Lance,” Someone touched Lance’s shoulder. Lance turned around and saw it was Shiro. Lance let out a small breath, unconsciously reaching up to touch his neck.

“Shiro,” Lance reached out and took Shiro’s hand in his own. “Where's Keith?” 

Shiro looked at Allura who had come up next to Lance. He shook his head and looked back over to Lance. “Come with me, I'll show you.”

Lance quickly nodded and Shiro made to began walking but he turned to Allura and said “Keith uh… doesn't want to see you right now. He only wants Lance.”

Allura looked a surprised but she took it in stride and nodded, pressing her lips together. “I understand,” She turned to Lance and asked him “Do you want me to hold Daniel or you're gonna take him?” 

Lance shook his head. “I'll come get him in a little,” He said to Allura before he crouched down and took Daniel’s hands, looking him in the eyes. 

“You okay, Papi?” Lance questioned as he gently rubbed his thumbs over the back of Daniel’s small hands. 

Daniel nodded. “Más o menos,(More or less,)” he mumbled quietly. 

Lance quietly nodded, looking his nephew over for a moment. “You'll stay with Aunty Allura? I'm gonna go check on Keith,”

Daniel frowned and shook his head. “I want to come with you!” 

“No, Papi, you can't.” Lance insisted, giving his hands a squeeze. “I'll go check on him and then when I'm done you can see him. Okay?”

Daniel pouted, pushing his lips out. “Okay…”

“Buena, (Good)” Lance tapped his cheek. “Besamé. (Kiss me)” 

Daniel leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lance’s soft cheek before he continued to pout. Lance smiled and kissed Daniel’s forehead before he stood up and walked away with Shiro. 

“Who is that?” Shiro questioned as they walked down the vacant hospital hall. “Is that the kid? Daniel?”

Lance nodded and sheepishly rubbed his neck. “Yeah, Keith loves him.”

Shiro chuckled. “Keith is always telling me about him, I kinda figured.”

Lance laughed a small laugh, nodding his head. “Yeah. So, is Keith okay?”

“I'll let him tell you that himself.” Shiro led Lance into a hospital room and over to the second curtain. Shiro pulled the curtain to reveal Keith sitting on the edge of the hospital bed in nothing but his baggy pajama pants he'd stormed out earlier that morning. His long hair was tied up in a messy bun and he had bandages wrapped around his stomach and his left shoulder. He had a really nasty bruise on his right cheek.

Keith looked up at Lance before he looked back down at his lap, ignoring Lance. Lance noticed that and he was a little hurt, a small frown growing on his mouth. Shiro took a step back.

“I'll give you two a moment.” He said before he pulled the curtain and walked away. 

It was quiet in the hospital room for a moment. Keith didn't pay him any attention. Lance rushed over to the hospital bed and took Keith’s face in his hands. He turned Keith’s head every which way, checking for anymore damage. Keith shrugged Lance off, turning his head away from Lance’s hands.

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Keith?” He questioned. “Baby?” He reached out to touch Keith and Keith got up from the bed and moved around Lance. He sat on the windowsill and looked out of the window. Lance turned around, watching Keith.

“I deadass don't even know why you're here, my nigga.” Keith said flatly, his eyes trained on the streets below. 

Lance was taken aback for a second. He blinked and placed a hand on his chest. “Because I love you, why else?” 

“Do you really?” Keith chuckled, shaking his head in humor.

“Excuse me?” Lance’s face screwed up into something of surprise and confusion. “Keith, what do you mean? Do you know how sick I felt when I found out you were in this hospital? How much I panicked? Cried?”

Keith didn't answer Lance. He just kept looking out of the window. Lance shifted his stance and placed a hand on his hip.

“Keith Daniel Kogane, are you deadass?” Lance demanded. 

“Where's Daniel?” Keith questioned, turning to look at Lance. “Where's my son? I don't wanna talk to you right now.” 

Lance’s hands fell to his side. “Keith you can't be deadass. You're really gonna violate me like that?” Lance sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand on his neck. “Keith,” He pleaded, his voice breaking as tears came to his eyes. “Y-You're n-not deadass,” Lance put his face in his hands and bit his bottom lip to keep his whimpers in.

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. “Lance, stop it.”  
Lance’s shoulders began to shake a little, small whimpers coming from him.

“Lance-”

“Why are you treating me like this?” Lance snapped at Keith, looking up at his boyfriend with angry wet eyes. 

“You know why!” Keith exploded as he jumped up from the windowsill. 

“Because I'm not ready to marry you!?” Lance screamed, his voice sounding strained and raw. 

“Because you keep clowning me like my fucking name is Clowny!” Keith screamed in reply. His ears were becoming tinted red and saliva flew from his mouth.

“H-How?” Lance questioned as he put his face in his hands, crying some more.

“What the fuck do a nigga gotta do to get through to you?!” Keith demanded. “I gave you everything, my love, my loyalty, my heart! I moved you in my house, put your name on my car, put you through school! I lie for you, Lance! I steal for you, I fight for you, I commit crimes for you and you still act like this isn't real! Like my love for you aint real, my nigga!” Keith came a bit closer to Lance. “I put your name on my body, Lance!”

Lance had no reply, he only cried. Keith saw the way he shook and his anger cooled down a little. He shook his head, letting steam out of his nose.

“But I made one mistake and all of a sudden you don't fuck with me no more, you don't love me anymore.” Keith crouched down before Lance and put his hands around Lance’s forearms. “You don't care about how I feel, you don't care about the love that I have for you- you just steady thinking we're gonna break up, go back to being strangers.” He pulled Lance’s hands away from his face. “Why?”

Lance looked away from Keith, not wanting Keith to see him with tears and snot on his face. Keith reached up and took Lance’s cheek, forcing Lance to look him in the eye. “Why?” He asked once more.

Lance didn’t answer Keith. He sniffled and whimpered, trying to stop his tears. He kept his eyes close, not wanting to look at Keith right now. He used his sleeves to wipe his nose and eyes. When his face was dry, he still whimpered. Keith’s anger had subsided from seeing Lance’s face, from seeing Lance crying. He felt a little guilty for yelling but it was the only way to get the message across.

Lance looked down at Keith’s pale hands around his brown arms. “I-” Lance cleared his throat. “I'm scared…” Lance said softly. “I'm scared.”

“Of what?” 

“Getting hurt,” Lance answered. “Of you cheating on me again. I don't wanna feel that way again.”

Keith squeezed Lance’s arms. “You won't, Lance. You won't, I promise you.” 

Lance looked down into Keith’s dark blue eyes, searching his dark pupils and the wetness of his eyes. “You promise me? You promise?”

Keith nodded and took Lance’s hands and interlaced their fingers. “I promise Lance. I wouldn't ever do anything like that to you again. It hurt me but it hurt you a lot more and I don't ever want us to go through anything like this again,”

Lance stared at Keith, considering his words. “Let's take our time,” He finally said. “Okay?”

Keith nodded his head once more. “Yeah, let's take our time.” 

Lance sighed down at Keith, his body sagging a bit. “Sit next to me,” he took one hand from Keith and patted the bed next to him. Keith got up and sat beside Lance, putting his hands in his lap and just, breathing. The room was silent for a few moments, just the hum of the hospital cacophony.

“So, what happened?” Lance questioned as he placed his hand on Keith’s thigh. “I heard you busted Luka’s head,”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Who's that?”

Lance gently rubbed Keith’s thigh. “Alois’ little brother.” Lance leaned in and rest his head on Keith’s good shoulder. “But are you okay? You look roughed up.”

Keith shrugged. “I've had worse.” 

Lance tilted his head up and looked at Keith’s bruised cheek. “You're not seriously hurt, why’d they bring you here?”

“I got knocked out, I have a concussion.” Keith sighed, looking down at Lance’s brown hand. “You painted your nails,” he noted aloud.

Lance gently laughed. “Now you notice?” Lance held out his hand, inspecting his glossy black fingernails. “After you finish making me cry?” Lance gently teased.

Keith chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lance and kissed his head full of light brown hair. “You're pretty when you cry but you're beautiful when you smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. We are nearing the end and I can't believe we made it this far! ♡♡ Give it like, a few more chapter's before ATK is over. I knowwwww you guys don't want it to end but i will drop another bubblegum fuckalicious story for you guys to freak over sooon! ♡♡♡ -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> Arguments By DDG  
> How You gonna by Sydney Rae  
> Escapate Conmigo By whishin ft Ozuna


	43. Chapter 43

“Ah, papí!” Keith cheered as he lifted Daniel from Lance’s hands.

“Keef!” Daniel giggled as he made grabby hands at Keith. Keith brought him in close and kissed his forehead and then his cheeks and then his chin, making him giggle and shriek. Keith help him up and blew a raspberry in his tummy before placing a single kiss on his tummy. Daniel put his hands in Keith’s messy hair and laughed, throwing his head back.

“Are you good? You missed me?” Keith questioned as he placed Daniel on his lap. Daniel enthusiastically nodded his head, his frizzy curls bouncing up and down.

“I was sad when we didn't watch our t.v together,” Daniel admitted, smiling up at Keith. “We can watch it when we go home?”

Keith nodded, smiling. “Yeah, we can.” Keith pulled a lint out of Daniel’s hair and flicked it aside. “What happened to your hair, niño?” Keith questioned before he gathered Daniel’s crazy curls up and tied them into a cute messy-neat bun atop Daniel’s head with the hair tie from his own head.

“He took out his cornrows,” Lance cut in gently as he came and sat on the hospital bed next to them.

“Oh?” Keith glanced up at Lance before he looked back down at Daniel. “Really? Why?”

“Because I want you to do it for my cumpleaños!” Daniel announced with a sheepish grin. “I'm turning quatro!”

Keith’s eyes widened as he looked from Daniel to Lance. “Deadass?” He asked Lance.

Lance snickered and smiled. He nodded his head. “Yes, it's on October 20th, an entire week from now.”

Keith grinned and wrapped his arms around Daniel, giving the child a big hug. “My niño is turning quatro!’ He cheered before he showered kisses down on Daniel. “What do you wanna do for your cumpleaños?”

His reply was a bit muffled because of Keith’s hug, but they'd heard it just fine. “I want to spend the day with you,”

…

They had discharged Keith a hours later. Around 11 in the night after they were sure he was fine, with the exception that he would come back if he fell ill again. It was dark outside and Lance insisted on holding Keith around his waist as they walked to the car. Shiro carried a sleeping Daniel beside them.

“Lance, I'm okay.” Keith grunted as Lance gently guided him out of the Hospitals emergency lobby.

“No, you're not.” Lance replied as he took Keith’s arm and put it around his shoulder. “Let me take care of you.”

Keith sighed and let himself be supported by Lance. They walked slowly all the way to the car, together. When they got there, Shiro latched Daniel into his carseat and Lance gently settled Keith into the front passenger seat.

“Thank you for everything,” Lance fiddled with the car keys as Shiro closed red the car door.

Shiro offered Lance a gentle smile. “It's no problem, Keith is my brother and anyone who he calls his family is my family too.”

Lance smiled and reached up to rub the side of his neck. “I guess. Thank you again, Shiro. For everything.”

Shiro nodded and reached out and gave Lance a pat on the shoulder. “Take care of my brother and take care of yourself.” With that he stalked away to his own car. Lance watched him until he got into his black Bentley and drive off.

Then, Lance walked around the jeep wrangler and got in the driver's seat. Once he closed the door, he sat back and sighed.

“What were you guys talking about?” Keith questioned as he gently ran his fingers over the bandages on his stomach.

Lance shook his head. “Nothing important,” He waved his hand and then started the car. Lance pulled on his seat belt before pulling out from their parking space.

“Can I see your phone?” Keith asked, holding out his hand.

Lance took his phone out of his sweater pocket and handed it to Keith. “Where’s your phone?”

Keith shrugged and opened Lance’s phone, holding his thumb to the homescreen. “Some nigga named Sebastian stole it while I was fighting,”

“Then you should activate apple lock,” Lance suggested as he used both hands to turn to car onto the highway.

“I'm doing that now,” Keith answered as he swiped at Lance’s phone screen.

Lance chuckled and shook his head. “That fighting shit isn't cute, Keith. That's what I do,”

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes in response to Lance. “Shut the fuck up,”

“Ooh!” Lance teased. “You sounding spicy like you didn't just get violated by a whole bunch of Brooklyn niggas.”

Keith threw his head back and laughed, holding his bandaged stomach. “Shut the fuck up and drive!”

“I am driving,” Lance giggled. “Don't make me crash your car, Keith.”

“Then I'll fuck you until you're crippled.” Keith snorted as he held Lance’s phone, typing in his Apple ID password.

“Ooh, I'd like that.” Lance swerved the Jeep out of the lane they were in and then swerved it back into the lane.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Keep acting like you're brave.”

“Brave is my middle name,” Lance smartly quipped with a stupid grin on his face.

“No its, not. It's Buttercup.”

When they got home, Lance woke Daniel up and they walked up to their apartment on the 1st floor. Daniel held onto Lance, sleepily dragging his feet and letting out soft yawns. Keith slowly took his time a few steps behind Lance and Daniel, insisting he would be fine on his own.

Axis lay in the front hallway, waiting. When she saw Keith she jumped up and ran up to him. When he took a step back, not wanting her to jump up on his sore body, she decided not to. She hesitantly came closer and nuzzled his leg with her snout.

Keith rubbed her head and itched behind her ears before he walked on into the living room and collapsed on the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about the crazy events of his day. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Lance tried to change Daniel into his nighties but he whined and squirmed when Lance tried to fit them on him. So, Lance left him to sleep in his bright red underwear, his curls a frizzy mess upon Keith’s pillow. Lance wandered into living room and saw Keith sleeping and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about today.

Keith proposed to him today and he turned him down flat. Lance kept thinking if he had said yes Keith would of never left the apartment and got attacked- but it is what it is and Lance couldn't change it. He could only try to make it better. So, he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower and locked the door so it was hot and steamy. Then, he blew up the airbed in the living room and spreaded fluffy blankets and soft sheets on it to make it more comfortable. After all was said and done, Lance rolled a fat blunt from his stash and put it under his pillow with a lighter to accompany it.

“Keith,” Lance gently called as he tapped Keith. “Babe, wake up. Go take a shower.” Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and began to gently shake him. Keith blinked and squinted his eyes, feeling the sore aching in his body start up again.

“Go take a shower,” Lance said once more as he took Keith’s hands and pulled him up off of the couch. Keith caught his bearing when Lance began to pull him up and he woke up. He grunted and began to walk towards the bathroom. When he opened the bathroom door, a burst of heat and steam hit him and Keith mentally thanked Lance. When he got out of the shower, Lance had set out a plain t-shirt and some clean basketball shorts.

With all the lights off in the house, Lance laid on the air mattress in the living room when Keith came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes he'd set out, his long hair in curly wet ringlets that rest on his shoulders. Lance smiled and pulled the covers back and patted the space beside him.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Keith questioned in a soft voice as he crawled into bed with Lance.

“Because I love you,” Lance answered as he cuddled up on Keith, putting his lep on Keith and resting his head on Keith’s chest.

“Mm,” Keith sounded. “I love you too,”

“Do you wanna smoke with me?” Lance questioned, peeking up at Keith. “We both had a long day.” Lance sat up and looked down at Keith. “Please?”

“Yeah, I could use it.” Keith agreed as he sat up.

Lance pulled the blunt and lighter from under his pillow and gave the blunt to Keith. Keith put it to his lips, holding it between them and Lance lit the end. Keith pulled, the end of the blunt burning red and the smoke flowed into his lungs. When he blew it out, Lance smiled.

“Go again,” Lance encouraged, making a ‘more’ motion with his hand.

Keith took a long pull and then held it in. He beckoned Lance to come closer and Lance leaned in, putting his mouth by Keith’s and Keith blew the smoke into his mouth. Lance sucked it in and then let it out.

“Mm, doing shit like this will get you fucked,” Lance whispered, leaning in and kissing Keith’s lips, a soft dry kiss. Keith kissed him back, soft and sweet.

“It's better when you're high,” Keith chuckled as he handed the the blunt to Lance.

“True,” Lance took the blunt and took a long pull. When he let it out, the smoke was thick and white.

Minutes later, the blunt lay on the coffee table ashed and put out as Lance and Keith romped between the sheets on the air mattress.

They slept well into the morning. Daniel woke up before them and wandered into the living room. He saw Lance and Keith cuddled up under the cozy blankets, holding each other. Daniel rubbed his eyes and yawned before he went over and climbed up onto the mattress.

“Keef!” He called, shaking hitting Keith on his shoulder. With every hit, Keith jumped but he didn't open his eyes instead he just furrowed his brow and groaned.

“Keef!” Daniel crawled onto Keith and tapped his cheeks with his small hand. “Keef!”

Keith slowly opened one eye, peeking out at Daniel. “What?” He asked, his voice low.

Daniel smiled and pushed back Keith’s hair from his face and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. “Buenos dia!” Daniel chirped.

“Good morning,” Keith replied, making no move to get up from under the covers.

“Can we watch bubble guppies?!” Daniel asked excitedly as he bounced up and down on Keith. “Please?!” Daniel made to grab for the covers but Keith held tight to them.

“Yes,” He said quickly. “Just go inside the bedroom and look for my phone? You know what it looks like, right?”

Daniel nodded and jumped off of the air mattress and bounded down the hallway towards the bedroom, on a mission to find Keith’s phone.

Keith sat up and grabbed his t-shirt and slung it over his head. “Lance!” He hissed, shaking his boyfriend.

Lance groaned and turned the other way, curling up and pulling the covers over his head. “Five more minutes,” Lance sleepily whined.

“Get up unless you want Daniel to know we had dirty sex,” Keith shook Lance again. “Just put on your clothes, nigga, damn.”

“My butt hurts,” Lance sucked his teeth and scrunched up his face. “I don't wanna move too much right now.”

“Well you're going to have to!” Keith hissed as he got up and pulled on his basketball shorts. He snatched the covers off of Lance to reveal his nude body. Lance shivered and hugged his knees to his chest.

Daniel was just a small child, he was 3 years old and Keith didn't even want to open him up to the world beyond kisses and hugs until he was at least 15. Maybe 16, but Daniel was a pretty little boy and he'd grow up to be a handsome young man and he'd have to learn about it sooner or later.

Keith grabbed Lance’s underwear and knelt down on the mattress, crawling over to Lance. He grabbed Lance’s arms and forced him onto his back. Lance groaned and tried to push Keith away, frowning with his eyes closed. Keith sat back on his knees and took Lance’s long legs one by one and fit them through his underwear holes and pulled them up to cover his dick. Then, Keith leaned forward over Lance, smelling his morning breath, to pull the underwear over his ass. Keith grabbed Lance’s black tights shorts from the couch and then did the same thing, effectively getting Lance dressed.

Keith got up and spread the cover back over Lance and then plopped down on the couch. Daniel came back just on time. He ran around the air mattress and jumped up onto the couch, crawling onto Keith’s lap. He reached to grab the remote and then settled on Keith, putting his back on Keith’s stomach.

“Uh,” Keith called his attention. “Where’s my phone?”

Daniel didn’t look up at him but flipped through the channels looking for his cartoon show. “I can't find it,” He replied in a soft tone. “Are you mad at me?”

Keith didn't want Daniel to feel bad; after all his phone got stolen yesterday and he'd have to buy a new one today. “It's okay,” Keith answered. “I could never be mad at you.”

Daniel smiled and glanced up at Keith before looking back at the t.v. The bubble guppies was still on and he'd found it. So, they began to watch it in happy silence. An hour went by and they blissfully watched nickelodeon cartoons, with an occasional curious question from Daniel and a blunt reply from Keith.

It was around 10 in the morning when the cartoons stopped playing and Keith decided to it was time for breakfast. Lance still slept on the floor. He smoked way more than Keith and his body needed the rest.

“But it's the weekend! Why do I have to brush my teeth!” Daniel cried as Keith carried him to the bathroom.

“So the food will taste good and so your teeth will stay healthy.” Keith answered as he turned into the bathroom and placed Daniel down on the counter.

“But it tastes good anyway,” Daniel quipped, putting his hands between his legs and rocking back and forth as he watched Keith get his toothbrush and wet it.

“You're really trying to argue with me, Daniel?” Keith questioned as he put a beed if toothpaste on his small toothbrush.

“No!” Daniel pouted and crossed his arms. “I don't wanna brush my teeth now!”

Keith looked at Daniel sighed. “You'll get a BonBon,” Keith hadn't been giving Daniel bonbons anymore for using the toilet because it was a normal thing he got the hang of, plus Keith knew how much Daniel liked the bonbon’s, especially the chocolate ones with strawberry filling.

Daniel’s pout lightened up. “Really?” He questioned in a soft hesitant tone.

Keith nodded. “Yes, but only if you let me brush your teeth.”

Daniel giggled and opened his mouth wide, closing his dark blue eyes. Keith gently took a hold of Daniel’s jaw and began to gently brush his small white teeth. Daniel cooperated, opening his mouth and closing it, spitting when need be. After Keith was done and he rinsed his mouth, Daniel crawled over to the mirror and smiled at himself.

“They still look the same!” He reported back to Keith.

“But your mouth tastes different, doesn't it?” Keith asked as he put toothpaste on his own toothbrush.

Daniel nodded and looked back into the mirror. He kissed his reflection and made a kissy face. “I'm really pretty!” He told Keith, looking at Keith through the mirror.

“Yeah,” Keith spit. “You are very pretty.” Keith began to brush his molars. “But the correct term is handsome.”

“But I'm pretty!” Daniel announced, turning to look at Keith. “I have long hair like a girl,”

Keith spit and laughed, shaking his head. “You're a boy, so you are handsome. But yeah, you can be a pretty boy.”

“A pretty boy?!” Daniel sat back on his knees, watching as Keith finished up brushing his teeth.

“Yeah, a pretty boy.” Keith confirmed as he rinsed his mouth. He put his toothbrush back into the holder.

After that, Keith did a little something with Daniel’s hair, putting it up into two puffy buns on each side of his head. Daniel insisted on leaving a curly ringlet out to hang into his face so Keith left it.

They were in the kitchen getting food after Keith fixed his own hair and put it into a ponytail. Daniel sat on the kitchen island, happily eating his bonbon as Keith looked into the fridge. That's when a loud banging echoed at the front door.

Keith paused and looked up from the fridge, closing the fridge doors. He looked at Daniel who had stopped eating his bonbon, startled by the sound. “Did you hear that?” Keith questioned, raising his eyebrows at Daniel.

Daniel didn’t answer, the banging cutting him off once more. Keith sighed and bowed his head. It really did piss him off when people banged on his door like that, like they paid rent in his house. Keith went over to the island and gathered Daniel up and put him down.

“Go lay with Lance in the living room,” He said as he nudged Daniel towards the living room. Daniel ran off into the living room and Keith went to open the door.

He looked through the peephole and saw a woman, a short woman with chocolate brown hair, tan skin and glasses. Keith had never seen this woman a day in his life. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“Can I help you?” Keith questioned, giving her a flat expression that wasn't so welcoming.

“Is Lance here?” She demanded, trying to look around Keith into the apartment. “Mamà told me Lance lives here, where is he?!”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Why? What do you want?” He questioned, closing the apartment door a bit and standing in her view.

“My son!” She snapped. “Where is Daniel? Lance lives here with you and he has mi dulce bebe! (My sweet baby!)”

So this was Veronica, the drug addicted sister, Daniel’s mother. Keith felt a twinge of uncertainty mixed with fear and guilt in his stomach. Keith did not want to give Daniel over to her, he didn’t even want to think about it. He wasn't the one who took Daniel from her in the first place.

Keith shifted his body weight and said “I'm sorry I can't-”

“-Keef! Bubble guppies are on!” Daniel called as he rounded the hallway from the living room and ran down the hallway to Keith.

Veronica’s eye widened as she saw her son run and hug Keith’s leg. “Daniel!” She cried, lowering herself onto her knees. “Mi dulce bebe!” She reached out for him and Daniel shrunk away.

Veronica furrowed her brows, clearly hurt and confused. “Daniel? Bebé?” She touched her hands to her heart. “It's me, mi hijo, it's your Mamà. I'm here to take you home to grandma's house.”

Daniel had a deep set frown on his chubby face. He dug his nails into Keith’s skin, pressing his cheek onto Keith’s leg. “Keef,” he whined in a low tone.

Keith bent down and picked Daniel up with his free hand.“I'm sorry,” Keith began, “He clearly doesn't want to go with you, you'll have to come back-”

“Who the fuck are you?” Veronica demanded, glaring Keith down. “That's my son! Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Veronica sucked her teeth and clapped her hands. “Hey! Give me my son!” She reached out and grabbed Daniel around his middle and tried to pull him from Keith’s grasp.

Keith’s eyes widened and he let go of the door and held fast to Daniel. “Yo! What the fuck are you doing?!” Keith snapped as he tried to get her to let Daniel go. She was pulling his middle with a bit too much force and Keith held him under his small arms. Daniel held fast to Keith, digging his little nails into Keith’s skin as he hysterically cried, scrunching his face up.

“Let him go!” Veronica screamed. “He's my son, you're hurting him!”

“Lance!” Keith screamed, glancing back at the apartment door. “Lance!!”

“Let!” Veronica yanked Daniel. “Him!” She yanked him and Daniel let out another cry, crying Keith’s name. “Go!”

“Hey! What the fuck is happening here?” Lance tiredly demanded as he pulled open the apartment door. When he saw the tug of war with Daniel, Lance woke up completely.

“Tell this gringo to let go!” Veronica demanded as he pulled at Daniel.

“Lance she's crazy! She's hurting him what the fuck!” Veronica pulled Daniel, pulling Keith all the way out into the hallway. Keith didn't pull at Daniel, he just held on so she couldn't take him.

Lance rushed in between them and elbowed Veronica away, prying her hands off of Daniel. “Stop it, you're hurting him you dumbass!” Lance snapped at Veronica, pushing her away from Keith and Daniel.

Daniel weeped as Keith collected him and held him close, held him protectively.

“Lance!” Veronica sounded surprised, her eyes wide with disbelief. “That's mi hijo! How could you?”

“How did you get out of rehab?” Lance questioned, glaring Veronica down. “It hasn't even been three months yet,”

“I got an early leave because I'm clean, Lance! Buttercup, I'm clean!” Veronica pleaded as if she were trying to convince herself more than Lance. “I want my son, I need my son, Lance. Please!”

Lance shook his head. “Talk to the social worker, I can't give him back to you.” Lance sighed as he turned around and walked back towards the apartment. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, ushering him back into the apartment.

“Lance?” Veronica was on the verge of tears. “Lance, please.” She dropped to her knees, clasping her hands. “Lance, please don't take my baby away! Don't take him from me again!”

Inside the apartment, Keith held Daniel close, rubbing his back and cooing into his ears. Daniel cried, sniveling and whimpering as he held onto Keith.

“It's okay,” Keith whispered as he rubbed Daniel’s bare back. He could see the bruises turning purple on his pale skin and it made him feel weird. Weird like a lump of emotion in his throat, weird like keeping back tears. “It's okay,” he whispered. “It's over now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the misspellings it took me days to write this because of emotional issues. school has been in my way and im going through some things at home but here I am! I appreciate all the love and comments I get, I really adore yalll -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This chapter's playlist :  
> Devuelveme by Ozuna (This might just beat La Modelo out)  
> Escapate Conmigo By Wishin ft Ozuna  
> Conjugal Visit By spice ((I totally recommend listening to this song during Klance sex scenes its so intimate and sexuall)  
> Hoist and Wine by Charly Black  
> Caroline by Aminé  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	44. Chapter 44

“What are we going to do?” Lance sighed as he sat down beside Keith on their bed. He pinched his nose and bowed his head. “I can't just give Daniel back to her,”

“I don't want to give him back period,” Keith confessed as he stroked Daniel’s hair. “Not to her, not his grandmother either.” 

Lance looked over at Keith, watching as he stroked Daniel’s hair. Daniel was sleeping, Lance was sure it was fitful sleep because his face still had remnants of tears and a frown. Daniel’s sides had big purple bruises and that was a whole other thing Lance had to worry about. 

“What do you mean?” Lance curiously questioned, reaching over and touching Keith’s knee.

Keith sighed and shrugged, he didn’t look up from Daniel. “I'm in love with him, Lance. I love him so much. I felt so many emotions just now, I felt like crying, to be honest.” Keith moved Daniel’s hair from his face and stroked his soft cheek. “I don't see myself without him anymore and i know it's sick, he isn't my child, he belongs to your sister and some dick from Puerto Rico- but I still love him, Lance.”

Lance frowned and bit his lip. “Yeah, Veronica isn't fit to raise him at the moment and my Mamà isn't any better,” Lance’s mouth went a little dry when Keith looked at him with eyes shiny and wet like the ocean. “All we can do right now is take care of him until the time comes when he has to go.”

Keith’s breath hitched and he looked away from Lance as tears spilled down his cheeks. “I don't want him to go, Lance. I don't,”

Lance cooed and wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his cheek. “I know baby, I know.” He whispered.

“He's my s-son, Lance.” Keith choked out. “He's my son,” 

“He is,” Lance agreed as he kissed Keith’s forehead. “He is and he always will be,” 

Daniel woke up three hours later with his sides hurting, dried snot in his nose and boogers in his eyes. Keith lay next to him, watching him sleep the entire time and Lance let him be. Daniel slowly sat up, looking around curiously. Part of him thought Veronica had taken him while he was sleeping and when he saw the familiar surroundings of Lance and Keith’s bedroom, he calmed down a little.

“How are you feeling?” Keith questioned as he watched Daniel look around the room.

Daniel’s mouth was dry and it took him a minute to articulate himself. He hesitantly touched his purple bruised sides, his breath becoming heavy and hard. He looked at Keith with an unhappy face, his eyes glazing over and becoming wet. 

“I know,” Keith cooed as he reached out and carefully picked Daniel up off of the bed. “I know,” 

Daniel held onto Keith, burying his face into Keith’s shoulder as Keith carried him to the kitchen. Lance had set out some warm fluffy towels on the island and Keith rested him down there. He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a small towel before he went back over to the island.

“I'm gonna put some ice on it,” Keith warned him. “Can I please put some ice on it? It will make you better,” 

Daniel visibly swallowed and nodded, wordless. Keith came in and gently ushered Daniel to lay down on the fluffy towels. Keith gently touched the bruises and Daniel flinched.

“It's okay, I got you.” Keith reassured him, catching his eyes for a second. Keith then gently placed the ice pack onto the purple bruise, gauging Daniel’s reaction. He tensed up and then gradually let his body relax, feeling the coolness on his hurting skin. The kitchen was quiet for a little bit as Keith iced Daniel’s bruises.

“Keef?” Daniel asked, his voice small as he broke the thick silence. 

Keith raised his eyebrows, looking at Daniel. “Yeah?” 

“I don't want to leave you,” Daniel whimpered, a deep frown painting his lips as his eyes watered over. 

Keith took a deep breath and then slowly let it out, pressing his lips together for a moment. He didn't want to cry in front of Daniel. “I know, Papi, but sometimes we have to do what we don't want to for the better good.” 

“But,” Daniel started to breath hard and Keith could hear him struggling to pull snot back up into his nose. “B-But tu eres mi papi y t-te amo! (You're my daddy and I love you!)” Daniel cried loudly, turning his face into the towels. 

Keith bit the inside of his mouth, feeling a sharp wave of sadness run through him. He sniffed and put the ice pack down to rub his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and then thickly swallowed, trying to swallow the emotion in his throat. He placed his hand on Daniel’s back, gently rubbing it. He let the child cry his fill, he let Daniel get it all out. When he was done crying, reduced to a sniffling little mess is when Keith began to speak.

He pulled a barstool and sat on top of it and continued to rub Daniel’s back. “I love you too,” Keith admitted. “I love you very much, Daniel. You're my son, you're like the son I never had and I love you to death. And I know these few months with me have been really good and I know I always told you, you wouldn't be going home in a long time. That long time, may be over now, mi hijo.”

“I don't want it to be,” Daniel sniffled, wiping snot from his upper lip. “I wanna stay with you,” 

Keith nodded, licking his bottom lip. “I don't know if you can, Papi…” Keith let out a little breath. “Lance and I are gonna do everything we can so you can stay a bit longer and I'm not going to lie to you, because you're my little mans, niño,” Keith moved some hair back from Daniel’s face. “You are going to have to leave and you are going to have to go back with your Mamà and Abuela. And when that happens, I want you to be strong. You see how you're crying now?” Keith questioned as he dried one of Daniel’s tears with his thumb.

Daniel nodded and wiped his eyes with one hand, sitting up a bit. Keith wiped away more tears before they reached the end of his face. “None of this, none of this crying, okay? You don't ever let anybody see you sweat, don't let anybody see you cry, okay?” 

Daniel sniffed and nodded his head, his black curls swinging. “Okay,” he agreed. 

“And don't think when you go home, you don't have me.” Keith continued. “Because I'll give you my number on a piece of paper and whenever you want to talk to me, you call my number. Whatever you want, clothes, money, food anything, you call me and I'll give it to you. You want to see me? Just call me because I'm going to forever be here for you, Daniel. You're never alone, alright?” 

Daniel nodded and rubbed his eye. “Can I have a hug?” He asked, stretching out his hands. 

“Of course you can,” Keith agreed as he pulled Daniel into a hug. “I love you,” Keith kissed Daniel’s head and held him. 

“I love you too, keef.” Daniel mumbled into Keith’s shoulder. He closed his dark blue eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling Keith’s scent. It was a scent he would never forget, the scent of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting loyally for this update. Ive been writing this out for over a week and Ive been having some writers block tbh. -BreanaTheDoll 
> 
> This chapter's playlist;  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	45. Chapter 45

Keith pulled the curtains, letting light into the bedroom through the glass balcony doors. He went over to the messy king-sized bed and gently, quietly crawled over to the sleeping toddler wrapped up in the blankets. He lay beside Daniel and then brushed back some hair from his sleeping face. Keith kissed Daniel’s forehead and whispered “Buenos dias,”

When Daniel didn’t stir, Keith used his index finger to tickle Daniel’s small pug nose. Daniel whined and turned his face the other way. Keith snickered and tickled his lips. “Get up, Papi. It’s your birthday.” Keith whispered before placing a soft kiss on Daniel’s cheek. Daniel’s face scrunched up and his eyes fluttered open, catching Keith’s similar dark blue eyes.

“Keef?” He tired asked with a tiny yawn. He shifted a bit, taking his hands from under the covers and sitting up.

“Good morning,” Keith said with a smile. “You’re turning 4 today, Papi. You’re growing up.” Keith sat up and tucked his legs under him, watching Daniel. Daniel’s face lit up with realization that it was in fact his birthday today.

“Es mi cumpleaños! (It’s my birthday!)” He loudly announced, jumping up on the bed. “Es mi cumpleaños!”

“Yeah, it is,” Keith chuckled. Daniel jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck.

“I’m 4 years old now,” He informed Keith. “Am I old enough to ride in the front of the car with you?” He questioned Keith, a look of happiness holding on his face.

Keith laughed and shook his head. “No, not yet.” Keith answered, adding a quick “But,” when he saw Daniel’s face about to drop. “I have a whole day of exciting things planned out for us,”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Keith smiled. “Si,”

Lance was making chocolate pancakes in the kitchen when Keith and Daniel came in. Keith lifted Daniel up and put him on one of the barstools and pushed it in before he sat down himself. Lance spun around with a fresh plate of chocolate pancakes drizzled with Hershey’s chocolate syrup. “Happy birthday, my sweet baby~” Lance came around the island and placed the plate down in front of Daniel before giving him a warm hug and sweet kiss on the forehead.

Daniel smiled and giggled, returning the love to Lance. “I’m 4 today!” He announced, a big smile on his face.

“I know, Papi,” Lance giggled as he gave Daniel a metal fork. “Can I trust you with this, today?” He questioned.

“Lance,” Keith cut in. “He’s turning 4. Of course, you can trust him!’

Lance rolled his eyes. “You keep talking and you’ll be hungry all day and I just wanted to see if I could, calm down.” Lance waved his hands before giving Daniel one last kiss. He walked back to the stove and grabbed Keith’s plate. He walked around the island and placed it down in front of Keith.

“And for you, Papa,” Lance hummed as he gave Keith a fork. Keith took Lance by his waist and pulled him in and kissed his lips.

“Thank you, Buttercup.” Keith placed another kiss on Lance’s lips. “It smells great.”

Lance shrugged and waved Keith off with a blush and smile on his lips. “You know I try for you,” He chuckled.

After breakfast, Keith gave Daniel a bath. Daniel was growing, and he was becoming more aware of his body and that meant he was more self-conscious about people seeing his private parts. It started a few weeks ago, when Keith went to wash him up and he put his hands over himself and wouldn’t move them until Keith looked away. Keith was puzzled at first, but after he looked it up on Google out of curiosity- he learned it was a natural thing for a growing child to do. He left it. So, today, Keith simply sat next to the bath tub, letting Daniel wash himself, only intervening when Daniel asked him.

Daniel sat still as Keith did his hair. Keith braided Daniel’s hair back into two cornrows, but they didn’t come out good so Lance re-did them neatly. Keith swooped his baby hairs and then patted his chubby cheeks to let him know he was done. It was the same as always, Daniel stared at himself in the mirror and made kissy faces at himself as Lance braided Keith’s hair into two long cornrows.

“You going to match with him today?” Lance questioned as he finished off Keith’s last cornrow. Lance ran his hands over the braids and then patted Keith’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Keith answered as he stood up from the toilet and then grabbed his baby hair toothbrush. He swooped his baby hairs and then clapped his hands.

“Daniel,” He said. “You want to get dressed?”

Daniel nodded and then stood on the counter, holding his hands out. Keith picked him up and took him back to the bedroom where they got dressed. Keith had made it a habit to buy Daniel similar clothing to his own. So, today Daniel wore his new white jeans a white t-shirt with the “Supreme” logo encased in a red rectangle along with his fresh, out the box, white Nike huaraches. Before he put them on, Keith stressed to him that he couldn’t get them dirty or walk on the dirt patches on the sidewalk. Keith countered the look and wore his white jeans with his white supreme t-shirt and his new white Nike huaraches. To top it off, Keith wore his red silk durag and Daniel wore his smaller custom made red silkie durag (that Keith made sure to buy for his birthday).

“Ah, look at you too matching.” Lance said with a smile as they came out into the living room.

Keith smirked and put his foot on the coffee table, dusting his new huaraches. “You know I had to do it on em with my son one time,”

Daniel giggled and tried to follow in suit, but he wasn’t tall enough to put his foot on the coffee table, so he put it on the black iron leg of the table. Axis came over and sniffed his leg before licking her nose. She put her paw on Daniel’s leg and looked up at him with her moist, dark eyes.

“Axis!” Daniel took his foot down from the table leg and hugged Axis’ head and kissed her forehead, the space between her eyes. She licked his chin and cheek, putting her paw up on his shoulder.

“Let me get a picture of the family,” Lance insisted as he pulled out his phone. Keith nodded and picked Daniel up off the floor, holding him on one arm and then picked up Axis with a little grunt. She had grown quite a lot since he had gotten back in the summer time. He held them close, on each arm and smirked a sexy smirk, relaxing his facial muscles and his eyes a bit.

Lance crouched down to level the camera, making Keith seem a bit taller than he actually was and then snapped the picture. He stood up, getting ready to catch another angle. Keith put Axis down and she ran around the table, nuzzling up to Lance’s legs. Keith put Daniel down on the glass coffee table, letting him stand up. Daniel smiled a bright smile and crossed his arms, parting his legs and tilting his head a bit. Keith smiled and did the same, crossing his arms and parting his legs a bit. Lance snapped the picture when Keith blinked as he licked his lips.

“This is definitely going onto my Facebook page,” Lance chuckled as he saved the picture. “Now, I needa get into this one.” Lance put a timer on his phone and sat it up on the couch. He picked up Axis and ran around the table. Lance got into position, standing partially in front of Keith, holding Axis in his hands. Keith scooped up Daniel with left arm and then put his right arm around Lance’s waist. The flash on Lance’s phone flashed and they knew the picture had been taken. Keith posted all pictures on his Facebook page, with the caption ‘Tú eres mi felicidad (You are my happiness). Happy birthday, Daniel. You’re growing into a man and I’m glad to be here to see it. I love you.’ with a blue and red heart next to it. The likes started pouring in a minute later.

With a kiss, a hug and a well wish Keith and Daniel were out of the door, on their way to enjoy the day. They took the elevator down to the parking garage and Keith carried Daniel to the car. He put Daniel into his car seat and made sure to buckle him in.

“I want to be in the front,” Daniel protested, making grabby hands up at his father.

Keith took one of Daniel’s hand and gave a gentle squeeze. “Not today, Papi. I’m sorry.”

Daniel pouted and crossed his arms. “Es mi cumpleaños,” He pushed out his bottom lip.

Keith chuckled and shook his head. “You’re right, Es tu cumpleaños (It’s your birthday.).” He unbuckled Daniel and closed the car door. He carried him around to the front and placed him in the passenger seat. Daniel smiled wildly as Keith buckled him in.

“I can see the street from here!” He giggled, sitting up a bit.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. “But don’t sit up too far. You don’t want the boys to get us, do you?”

Daniel tilted his head. “The boys?”

“The police,”

Daniel’s mouth made a small ‘o’ and he sat back, putting his hands in his lap. However he didn’t stay like that for long when Keith began to drive. He looked every which way, excitement filling his eyes as the city scene whisked past. 

First stop: Laser tag. They gave each of them a laser gun and a sensory headband before letting them into the arena. Daniel was all shits and giggled, holding his gun loosely in his left hand. They allowed everyone to find their starting places in the arena before they started the game. Keith and Daniel went to the opposite end of the arena, Daniel bobbing after Keith as he waved his gun. 

“Hold it tight,” Keith coached, crouched down in front Daniel. “Which hand do you use to wipe?” 

Daniel raised his eyebrows, a little confused. He raised his left hand and Keith took his gun out of his right hand and placed it in his left. “This is the trigger, aim it,” Keith guided Daniel’s hand and pointed the gun at the blue lighted walls, the red light from the gun showing up, and he pressed Daniel’s index finger on the trigger, the gun emitting a sound signalling that it had shot it’s shots. 

“Shoot it, Okay?” 

“Okay,” Daniel aimed the gun and pressed the trigger, shooting the gun at the wall again. He smiled and looked over at Keith. “Okay!” 

The illuminated walls turned from blue to red and they knew the game had began. That’s when everyone came out of their corners to play. Keith advanced forward, holding his laser gun in his right hand. Daniel stood at his back, holding his gun at the ready. A teenage boy ran into the clearing and got down on one knee, taking aim at Daniel. Before he could take the shot, Keith whipped around and clipped him straight in his headband. Daniel giggled as the boy’s headband turned from blue to red, signalling he was out of the game. 

Somebody shot at Daniel, missing his headband by an inch and Daniel aimed his gun at them and pressed the trigger 3 times. He didn’t hit them but they ran away. Keith got on one knee and took aim at the group of teenage girls running together and shot at their guns, knocking them off one by one. 

“Daniel, let’s move!” Keith wasn’t trying to lose at laser tag, the only person he ever lost to was Lance. They ran around a corner and ran up one of the ramps, going to the upper arena floor. Daniel shot at a middle aged fat man’s headband and eliminated him from the game. A blonde girl took aim at Keith as soon as he rounded another corner and dropped down low, rolled over and came up shooting at her gun and headband. She frowned, hands up when her headband sensor turned red. Keith winked and got up, moving. Daniel ran after, covering his back. 

They ran into the main area on the higher level of the arena and Daniel was immediately clipped by a little girl with two kinky puffs atop her head decorated with a red barrette. She laughed and pointed. Daniel frowned and crossed his arms. Keith clipped her headband, eliminating her from the game. Then, it was Daniel laughing at her frown. After that, Daniel had to wait in the waiting area until the game was over. Keith played until it was one person left in the arena with him and when he clipped them, he won. Daniel cheered and stuck his tongue out at the girl, blowing her a raspberry. 

“Shut up, you look like a girl!” She shouted, stomping up to Daniel and giving him a shove. 

Daniel was unsure how to reply to this situation. He put his hands over his chest where she shoved him. “Well, you are a girl!” Daniel shouted back. “And you’re ugly!” 

“I’ll get my big brother for you!” She huffed, pouting. “I’m not ugly! My mama says I’ll be a heartbreaker!” 

Daniel’s eye widened and he didn’t know why he giggled. “My daddy says I’ll be a heartbreaker too!” 

The little girl’s eyes widened. “Really? We’ll be heartbreaker’s together?” She questioned enthusiastically, uncrossing her arms.   
Daniel nodded happily. “Si!” 

“Huh?” She raised her eyebrows. “What?” 

“I said yes, in Spanish.” Daniel held out his hands. “Friends?” 

“Oh,” She smiled and nodded. “Friends!” She agreed as she took his hands. 

“My name is Daniel,” Daniel said as looked at her hands in his own. They were drastically different in color, his own hands pale and her hands blossoming with a warm brown. 

“My name is Areana,” She said in turn. “It’s my birthday today.” 

After that, Keith and Daniel played two more rounds with Areana and her older brother as a team. They protected each other down until they were the only four left in the arena and then they split up and went against each other. Keith clipped Areana’s older brother and won the game. After that, they had to part ways. Keith took down Areana’s brother’s number on Daniel insistence. 

“You’ve made a new friend,” Keith said in the car as they drove to the movie theater. 

Daniel happily nodded. “Yeah, I called her ugly.” He said contently as he looked out of the window. 

“Wow,” Keith chuckled as he pulled into a parking space. “And she’s your friend?” 

Daniel nodded once more. “She says we can be heartbreaker’s together!” 

“Oh, is that so?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. It's Dan's birthday. This will be the first Birthday Chapter, tbh. Sorry I have been gone for so long I've been dealing with a lot of shit at school and I'm currently trying to find a job. Thank you all for understanding and being my loyal supporters I love you all so much! -BreanaTheDoll


	46. Chapter 46

Daniel insisted on super sweet candy Twizzlers and sour patches to accompany his blueberry and strawberry fizz slushie. He happily chewed on his twizzlers as he taddled behind Keith, who was walking towards the cinema holding his own bounty of sugary treats. The cinema was barely full when they’d got there so they chose a seat up front, not too close to the screen but not too far away from the screen and settled in. 

“Which movie is this?” Daniel curiously asked as he opened up his pack of sour patches and popped one in his mouth. 

Keith popped a popcorn kernel into his mouth and chewed it. “Black Panther,” 

“The one with the black cat man?” Daniel questioned, looking up at the screen. The movie had started to play, loud sound effects coming from the hidden speakers in the room. 

“Yeah, shh the movie is starting,” 

~

“For Wakanda!” Daniel shouted as he ran down the cinema isles towards Keith. He jumped up and Keith caught him in one arm. 

“You’ve had way too much sugar,” Keith quipped as he carried Daniel out of the Cinema. 

“No, I haven’t!” Daniel whined as he squirmed in Keith’s arms. “Let me down, I want to run down the ramp again!” 

“No,” 

“Si!” 

“No,” 

“Si! Si! Si!” 

 

Candles were lit and the curtain blinds were pulled, cutting off any light flow into the skyline apartment. Lance reclined onto the couch and tucked his legs under himself. He pulled a fluffy floofy couch cushion into his lap and ran his fingers over the fuzzy surface. He sighed and tilted his head back, taking in the peace and quiet all around him. He pulled a fat blunt from his hoodie pocket and reached over and grabbed a lighter from the ash tray that sit next to the couch arm. He put the blunt to his lips and stroked the lighter, summoning the fire. 

Before Lance could light the blunt between his lips, a loud knocking echoed from the door through the dormant apartment. Lance let out an annoyed sighed and took the blunt from his lips. Keith and Daniel couldn’t be back so soon? Lance tucked the blunt and the lighter into the couch. Lance tossed the pillow and got up off of the couch and marched from the living room, down the hallway and to the house door. He unlocked it and pulled it open, fixing a sour look on his face. But then, when he saw who it was, his frown fixed itself deeper. 

“Lance!” Shay Balmera, the social worker stood with her hands clasped and a smile on her face. Behind her, Veronica stood with a grim look fixed on her pretty face, something cold in her blue eyes behind her glasses. 

Lance slowly pulled a smile onto his face. “Shay?Veronica?” He questioned as he pulled the door close a little, standing in the way so they couldn’t see into his apartment.“What are you doing here? What can I help you with?” 

Shay tried to look around Lance. “Is Keith and Daniel in? Veronica and I would like to have a talk,” Shay said as she motioned to Veronica. Veronica smirked a little. “Veronica did insist that we came today when it could have waited until next week, so, here we are! May we come in?” 

Lance blinked and looked at Veronica. He held the urge to roll his eyes and he stepped aside, ushering them in. “Sure, come in,” 

Shay smiled and nodded to Lance as she walked past Lance into the apartment and rounded into the living room. When Veronica made to walk into the apartment, Lance stopped her and fixed her with a nasty look. She smirked and raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Yes?” She questioned as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked her brother up and down. 

Lance came in close and lowered his voice to a hiss. “If you let Shay know Keith isn’t Daniel’s dad, we could get arrested and Daniel will get taken away. So, fuck around if you like.” 

“I just want my son back,” Veronica hissed in return. “Keith isn’t his father, we all know that so why did you guys lie in the fucking first place?” 

“Because if we didn’t they would have put him in the system. Veronica, don’t fuck around and say anything stupid because if Daniel gets taken away, I’ll personally fuck you up.” Then, Lance stepped aside and motioned into the apartment. “The living room, now.” 

Veronica frowned and rolled her eyes. She went stepped into the apartment and glanced around a for a second. Then, she walked down the hallway and rounded into the living room. Lance closed the door and leaned against it, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Keith a quick text before he followed after Veronica. Shay had already gotten her papers out of her briefcase, waiting for him and Veronica sat on the couch next to her, eyeballing the nice things in the living room. Lance took a seat in the one-seater across from the couch and spread his arms, welcoming them. 

“What can I help you guys with today?” He questioned with a debonair smile on his pretty brown face. 

Shay got right to the point, she didn’t sugarcoat it. “Veronica here, has requested full custody of Daniel, and I told her we would have to have a meeting with his current caretakers to settle this,” Shay looked around the living room, arching her eyebrows when her eyes settled back onto Lance. “Speaking of, where exactly is Daniel and his father, Keith?” 

Lance crossed his legs and pulled the strings of his blue crop top Nike sweater. “Keith took Daniel out for his birthday today, they’ll be back later on this night.” He sniffed and glanced at Veronica, who looked at the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony. “We can’t have this meeting with Daniel and Keith present, can we ?” 

Shay shook her head. “No, we would need both parents present,” Shay looked over at Veronica. “Veronica, we can schedule another meeting for tomorrow or maybe next Monday.” 

“Hmm?” Veronica wasn’t listening. She thought this was a nice house. Daniel was good here, he was comfortable as far as she could see. 

“Keith and Daniel will be here, home all day.” Lance cut in, knowing Veronica wasn’t listening. 

Shay nodded as she put her papers back into her briefcase. “Alright, Veronica and I will be back tomorrow at 12 noon, I hope everyone will be accountable.” When Shay stood, Veronica stay sitting.

“I’ll stay for a bit, thank you.” She said to Shay, offering her a small smile. Shay nodded. 

“Alright, I will show myself out.” She looked over to Lance. “Tomorrow then,”

Lance smiled and nodded at her, shifting in his seat. “Tomorrow,” He agreed. Lance watched Shay until she rounded out of the living room and he heard the apartment door open and shut. Then, he turned his attention to Veronica. 

 

Keith and Daniel had been seated at Buffalo Boss in Atlantic Barclays Center Mall and they had already ordered their food when Keith’s phone went off, signalling he had gotten a text. 

“We’ll go to the toy store after this?” Daniel questioned as he got up and kneel in the booth, putting his hands flat on the table.  
Keith nodded and pulled out his phone. “Yeah, and you can get anything you want, I promise.” 

Daniel’s eyes widened with excitement. “Really?!”

Keith didn’t look up as he opened the text and read it over. “Mhm,” He blinked and then read it again. ‘Veronica and Social Worker are here, don’t come home.’. Keith looked up at Daniel who stood up in the booth chair, looking out the big window behind them at the city down below. Daniel was occupied for the moment. Keith called Lance and held the phone to his ear. Lance picked up almost immediately. 

“Hello?” 

“Lance, what do you mean? Why are they there?” Keith questioned. 

“Where are you guys?” 

“Buffalo Boss, Why? Lance, talk to me!” Keith hissed as he ducked his head so Daniel wouldn’t hear his conversation. 

“Get me the cheesecake bites and the sweet wings with the ranch, Okay? I love you.” 

“Lance, what the fuck?” Keith scrunched up his face. “No- I’m not getting you-” Lance hung up on him, the line went blank and Keith couldn’t hold the urge to roll his eyes. He would have to improvise and stay out until night time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I could have done more with this chapter. Anywayyyyyy, does this seem dry to you guys? Idk I feel like I lose my sploosh for writing????? -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlist:   
> Cool It By Spice  
> Genie By Spice  
> Good Form By Nicki Minaj  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B


	47. Chapter 47

“That still doesn’t explain why you would come here!” Lance erupted as he shot up out of his seat. “And then you’re gonna bring that fucking social worker so Daniel can end up in the system?!” He slammed his fist into his palm with every word, enunciating just how he was feeling.

“Lance,” Veronica held her hands up in front of her, just in case Lance came a bit closer. “I just wanted my son back-“

“-Okay?! And?!” Lance snapped. “You’re not well, you can’t be trusted to take care of him because of all the fuck shit you used to do when you had him! Taking him into a crack house, Veronica?!” Lance’s voice strained. “Using him to pedal drugs because he’s a child and no one would suspect him, Veronica?! Remember that?!

“Okay!” Veronica cried out, her eyes glazing over with moisture. “I never said I was a good mother, okay?!” She put her face in her hands and began to rock back and forth. “I just don’t wanna see your relationship with Keith go bad, okay? I’m sorry, Lance,” She croaked out, her shoulders shaking. “I’m sorry…”

Lance paused, he blinked, raising his eyebrows. “What?” He asked. “What do you mean, Veronica?”

“I-I wanted Daniel back because I don’t want to ruin your happiness,” Veronica wept, sucking snot back into her nose with every word. “You’re happy and that’s all I want, Lance. You know what, since we were kids, I just want you to be happy.”

Lance felt lost, he was confused. He was so confused his anger swept away with the breeze that passed through the house and left through the living room window. He walked around the coffee table and sat next to Veronica on the couch. Everything was quiet for good minute before Lance broke the silence.

“What do you mean?” He questioned, his voice soft and his tone careful. “Tell me, Veronica.”

Veronica didn’t look up from her palms. She kept rocking and she kept crying. “Y pensar que quería estar con él. _(And to think I wanted to be with him.)_ ”

Lance’s eyes widened, his pupils shrinking. “Are you talking about,” Lance bit it back. Surely, she couldn’t mean? “Are you talking about Keith?”

“I didn’t want to ruin your happiness,” Veronica looked up at her little brother, her eyes red with tears and her nose dirty with snot. “It was at a party, I was high on Xanax and cocaine and I saw him and-“

“-What the fuck…” Lance slowly put his face in his hands, his eyes wide with disbelief. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Lance and buried her face in his shoulder. “L-Lance, pl-please it’s not what y-you think,” She wept, snot leaking out of her nose and pooling on her cupids bow. “I got pregnant with Daniel in February in 2015 and you met him the year later, please Lance,”

“He’s turning four today,” Lance said numbly. “He’s out with Keith.”

“That’s why I hid when you brought him home for the first time, Mama and Papa were so happy and you were so happy, and I didn’t want to ruin it, Lance. Lance please forgive me,” She held him, and he let her, they rocked back and forth. Veronica cried, and Lance felt like he was dreaming. “Please forgive me, Lance. This is why you can’t keep him, he’ll ruin your happiness.”

Lance pulled away from Veronica and stood up. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “You need to leave,” He told her, his voice small and wracked with emotion. “I need you to leave,”

Veronica’s tears increased, and she stood up, and grabbed her bag. “Lance please, I’m sorry,” She pleaded once more as she passed her brother. Lance wouldn’t look at her. “I’m sorry,”

Lance didn’t acknowledge her. He only moved to sit back on the couch when he heard the apartment door close and her crying fading. Lance let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He asked God why he couldn’t ever be happy.

 

Daniel slept peacefully in the front seat of Keith’s Jeep Wrangler when he pulled into his parking space in the apartment complex. He had trouble seeing to park due to all the things Daniel had bought filling up the backseat. So, he drove around the floor and pulled into his parking space head first. Keith took the key out of the ignition and he out of the car. He went around and collected Daniel from the passenger’s seat before shutting the door.

Carrying Daniel on his left arm, Keith pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Lance ‘I’m in the parking garage, did the others leave?’. Lance replied quickly with a ‘Been.’. Keith put his phone away and continued his walk into the apartment building. When he got up to their apartment door, he could smell the sour odor of weed seeping out in the hallway. Keith sighed and opened the apartment door, the smell of weed hitting him in his face. The place was dark, almost ominous.

“Lance?” He called as he slipped off his shoes. He shut the door and walked further into the apartment, flipping on all the lights as he went. He walked up the hallway, past the living room, and into the bedroom. He put the birthday boy down on the bed and took of his shoes, putting them aside. Keith took off Daniel’s clothes and left him in his bright red underwear to sleep. Keith then changed out of his clothes into a loose white t-shirt and red basketball shorts.

“Lance?” He called as he walked out of the bedroom, looking around the apartment.

“I’m in here,” Lance called from the Kitchen. Keith sighed and walked towards the kitchen and saw Lance sitting at the island with a bottle of red wine and a half empty wine glass. Keith picked up the wine bottle and looked at the label.

“Why are you drinking this?” He questioned as he put the bottle back down. He walked around Lance and sat next to him on the other bar stool.

“I gave you my body,” Lance softly stated as he sloshed his wine around in his wine glass, watching the red liquid glide in circles. “I gave you my love. I gave you my heart. I gave you a child, Keith.”

Keith raised his eyebrows at Lance. “What do you mean?”

Lance turned to Keith and looked him in his eyes, his dark blue eyes, the same eyes that Daniel possessed. In one quick movement, Lance threw the red wine onto Keith and stained his face and his white t-shirt.

Keith spluttered and wiped his face. “Lance- What the fuck?!” Keith stood up, took off his t-shirt.

“You had a baby with my sister!” Lance grabbed up the wine bottle and threw more wine on Keith. “You’re Daniel’s father! You’re his deported drug dealer Puerto Rican father!”

“What?!” Keith wiped his face with his t-shirt and threw it on the floor.

Lance raised the bottle to his mouth and took a drink, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. “But it’s okay, Keith.” Lance got up and stumbled over to Keith. He placed his hand on Keith’s chest to steady himself. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and held it, seeing Lance was about to fall down.

“Lance,” He sighed. “Baby, talk to me, I don’t wanna argue with you…”

Lance dropped the wine bottle and it shattered on the kitchen floor. “You had a baby with Veronica, Keith!” Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulders and shook him. “But it’s okay, keith! Because-“

“Lance, Daniel isn’t my son-“

“-Yes! He is!” Lance screamed at Keith, his breath wreaking of wine. He frowned and buried his face into Keith’s neck. “Why can’t you ever love me, Keith? Why do you be doing me dirty like this?” He began to cry, squeezing Keith. “Why can’t I ever love you without looking stupid? Huh?”

Keith pushed Lance off of him and held his arms to steady him. “You’re drunk, Lance.” He said, trying to catch Lance’s eyes. “Let’s go sit down and talk this out,”

“No!” Lance said forcefully. “Let’s stay here!”

“No,” Keith said firmly. “Let’s go sit down and talk.” Keith held Lance and guided him into the living room. He sat Lance down on the couch and sat beside him. His body felt sticky already.  He stared at Lance, stared at the way he slumped over on one of the big decoration couch pillows.

“Lance,” Keith reached over to took Lance’s hands. “Talk to me? Please?”

Lance groaned. “You had a baby with Veronica,” He mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“Before we met, you fucked her at a party. She got pregnant and poof, Daniel came in October when we started dating.” Lance closed his eyes. “I gave you a child, Keith. Marry me, you have to.”

Keith shook his head blinking. He couldn’t even object, he couldn’t even say no. He knew he had sex with a lot of people before he started to date Lance. He knew he used to go to a lot of parties. But he didn’t remember Veronica? Did he?

“Lance, the first time I saw Veronica was when you took Daniel from her at your family’s house-“

“No, you met her at the party,”

“Well,” Keith let go of Lance’s hands and cracked his fingers. “I don’t remember everyone I ever had sex with before you, Lance.”

“You really hurt my feelings,” Lance sat up, opening his eyes to look at Keith. “I could tolerate you sleeping with Matt, at least a baby didn’t come out.”

Keith sighed and put his face in his hands before running his hands through his air. “I need to talk to Veronica- we all need to talk when you’re sober.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for these late ass updates. Life has been fucking me over from left to right as of late and I barely have time to write anymore with school and work and all. But I thank you guys for waiting on me I appreciate it.
> 
> Also, yeah this is a plottwist but this is what I had in mind ALLLLLL AAAAALLLONGGGGG, ever since the Daniel Arc came into play, why do you think Daniel and Keith got so close with each other????? Have fun with that~! -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> Chapter's Playlist:   
> In My Feelings - Khelani   
> La Modelo - Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> Mi Mami - El Alfa ft Cardi B   
> Cool It - Spice   
> Apple Juice - Jessie Reyez


	48. Chapter 48

The thought of it shook Keith. It left his heart beating fast, it left his stomach in the gutters of Harlem, it took his consciousness and flung it to some far away world hidden up in the stars. The thought of him, Keith Daniel Kogane, fathering a child? It scared him.

 _Why the fuck am I scared?_ Keith questioned himself as he sat down on the edge of the bed, staring out of the glass balcony doors into the red and orange sunrise. Daniel… he already thought of as a son, Daniel was his lil’ homie, Daniel was his lil’ nigga, Daniel was the son he never had. Only thing was Daniel was the son he did have, supposedly. _Veronica’s lying, after all she is a crackhead and she really wants Daniel back- she could have cooked up this little story in order to break the peace and get Daniel back_ Keith told himself repeatedly.

But then again, she could be telling the truth? Daniel looked like him, the boy was pale, he had the same eyes as Keith, nearly the same features and even his hair- his hair texture was eerily the same as Keith’s, curly, never mind Veronica’s hair was straight. Keith wouldn’t deny it, he was a known treesh, he slept around, and he could never keep his taste to one wine.

“You should get a paternity test,” Shiro told him later on that morning at breakfast in a window booth at IHOP.

“A paternity test?” Keith scoffed and stabbed his sausage with his fork and popped it into his mouth. “That’s some Maury shit, Shiro.” Keith said with a roll of his eyes after he had swallowed his food.

 “But you want to know if the child it yours?” Shiro harrumphed. “This wouldn’t be happening if you weren’t such ah…” Shiro trailed off, looking up in thought. “What was the word?” Shiro set Keith with a mocking look. “A treesh.”

Keith pressed his lips tight and looked down at his food. “Excuse me for being young and beautiful and getting hoes.”

“Yes,” Shiro said with approving sarcasm. “Excuse you for possibly fathering a child you’d abandoned for 3 years.” He pushed his pancakes around on his plate before lazily dragging his fork over to the open syrup container on the side of his plate and tipping it over, dousing his pancakes

Keith bit into another sausage. “Shut the fuck up,” Keith reached over and stabbed Shiro’s pancake. “I’m here now and that’s all that matters.” Keith took a bite of the pancake and chewed it quickly before washing it down with some hot chocolate.

Shiro picked up his mug of coffee. “Yeah, that’s what counts.” Shiro agreed before he took a drink of his bitter black coffee.

“He turned 4 yesterday,” Keith said to keep the conversation going. “I took him out and spoiled him.” Keith admitted. “I can’t believe I used to think that his father was an idiot, for abandoning him,” Keith sighed and shook his head. “Only to find out his father is probably me.”

“Get a paternity test, Keith.” Shiro insisted. “You see how you’re constantly saying hinting at it? You’re unsure and you need to be sure. Get the test.”

“But what if Veronica doesn’t let me?” Keith didn’t feel like eating anymore. He pushed his plate away from himself.

“Well, if she doesn’t want her son in the system then she will.” Shiro shrugged.

Keith raised his eyebrows and gawked. “What?” He questioned. “You’re telling me to blackmail Veronica? And Lance? Because Daniel being in system is the main thing Lance doesn’t want? That’s the whole reason we took him in, Shiro!”

Shiro shrugged once more and picked up the napkin beside his plate. “If Veronica and Lance don’t agree to a paternity test and keep insisting Daniel is yours, then you must play dirty, Keith. This is your livelihood, this is your future and your fortune, our fortune that is at stake.”

…

Daniel woke up with a deep inhale and exhale. He rolled off of the bed and plopped onto the carpeted floor. He glanced around the room and rubbed his eyes. Then, he got up off of the floor and went out in search of Keith, ready to take on the day.

“Yeah, girl, I know it’s crazy,” Lance sighed as put out his blunt on the ash tray that sat on the glass coffee table before him.

“That’s crazy, Lance. You need to get like a dna test or something because tuhh,”

Lance tucked his feet under him and sat back in the plush white one-seater and stared out at the Harlem skyline. “yeah, but I don’t know how Keith and Veronica might react. I’m so scared, Allura. I don’t even know why.”

“Boy, fuck them! This is for your sanity and happiness. If it is Keith’s baby, then oh well because he’s already been a great father to the baby and if he isn’t then great.”

“But Allura!” Lance whined as he ran a hand through his hair. “What if it is Keith’s baby? Then what? I’ll have to live with the fact that my boyfriend had a baby with my sister!”

Allura was quiet for minute. “I don’t know how I would feel if Shiro went and had a baby with my sister- but I know I’d feel very hurt.”

“I am very hurt. I could tolerate him with Matt because a baby didn’t come out,” Lance reached under himself and played with his pinkie toe. “But my sister?”

“But you gotta remember, this all a whole year before you guys me, Buttercup. Daniel was born in 2016, you met him in 2017, baby.”

Lance sighed and covered his face. “But it still kind of hurts, you know? He owed me no loyalty or explanation back then because we didn’t even know each other- but I still feel a little hurt.”

“And it’s going to take some time to get over that hurt, Papa. I know it will take some time. But look on the bright side? Didn’t he always used to bug you about children? Didn’t he ask you to marry him?”

Lance bit his lip and looked down at his lap. “Yeah, we talked about maybe getting a surrogate. A piece of him in the baby and a piece of me in the baby…”

“Veronica is the piece of you in Daniel if Keith is the father, you know. At first it’s going to hurt but as you get used to it… the pain goes away.”

Lance thought about it for a second. That was true, Veronica was his sister, his sister that Keith had a baby with- so she was a piece of him. Before he could reply to Allura, Daniel wondered out onto the living room balcony in only his underwear with his hair looking like a bird nest.

“Where’s Keef?” He asked in a low whine, a pout taking place on his pink lips. He came over to the chair Lance sat in and climbed up into Lance’s lap with little effort.

“I’m gonna call you back,” Lance said into his phone, hanging up when he got a swift “Okay, papa.” From Allura.

“Where’s keef?” Daniel asked again, looking up at Lance. “We supposed to watch bubble guppies!”

As much as Lance didn’t want to, he was seeing more and more pieces of Keith in the child aside from his eye color, his skin and his hair. He was seeing the sharp edge of Keith’s nose in Daniel’s nose, He was seeing the low almond shaped eyes that Keith had in Daniel, he was seeing the sharp cupids bow that Keith had in Daniel, he was seeing so much things he didn’t want to see, and it was pushing him towards a resolution; a paternity test.

“Daniel? Mi hijo?” Lance caressed Daniel’s soft boyish face.

“Ah?” Daniel answered, looking up at Lance.

“Bring me the pack of ear swabs from the bathroom?”

…

Keith stayed out late that day. He needed time away to think, he needed time away from Daniel. He felt guilty for needing it but he did. When Daniel was around, it made Keith feel things, feel warm and fuzzy and weird inside and he didn’t want Daniel to cloud his judgement. But still, when he thought he thought about Daniel. He thought about the child so much he ended up thinking himself right into Roco’s Taco’s and spending a little bit too much on the child that made him feel weird inside.

When Keith came home, Daniel ran to greet him with Axis not far behind. Keith put down his bags and gathered Daniel up in his arm, giving him the unconditional love, he always gave him. Nothing changed, even though deep down inside there was voice nagging at him to change it- but he wouldn’t.

“Did you miss me?” Keith asked before he kissed Daniel’s crazy head of hair.

“Yes!” Daniel announced. “We supposed to watch bubble guppies!”

“Well, we can watch it now and eat the tacos I got for you.” Keith said warmly as he walked towards the living room with Daniel in his arms. Lance sat on the couch, his legs up against his chest with his eyes trained on the television. He looked up when Keith came into the living room, holding Daniel and a bag from Roco’s Taco’s.

“You got food?” He questioned, standing up and coming over to greet Keith. Lance placed a quick kiss on Keith’s cheek and took the bag from him before going back over to the couch and settling down.

Keith joined him on the couch, letting Daniel sit in his lap as Lance dug in the bag for food. “These are yours, bonito,” Lance said as he took out a container of hot tacos with a small condiment container of guacamole dip and placed it on the coffee table before the t.v. Keith put Daniel on the floor beside the coffee table and cut bubble guppies on, so he could watch.

“Where were you all day?” Lance questioned as he opened another container of tacos, which were neatly packed and smelled great. He glanced at Keith before he took a bite of the first taco. “These are good.”

“I was thinking,” Keith said as he twiddled his fingers in his lap. He watched Lance as he ate, watching the way his jaw moved. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something?”

“What?” Lance dipped the taco into the guacamole and took another bite.

“I want a-“  Keith glanced at Daniel who happily ate and watched bubble guppies with no worries in the world. “I want a paternity test,” He said again, in a quieter voice.

Lance sighed and put the food down on the couch between them. He tucked his legs under himself again and gave Keith a hard look. “Why? So, you can feel better about yourself? Or so you can feel better about denying Daniel?”

Keith raised his brows and fixed his face to show his feelings, confusion. “What? No- I just want a paternity test, so we can clear this up. If he’s mine then I’ll take care of him like I always have and if he isn’t, I still will take care of him- what fuck, Lance?”

“My nigga you don’t know how it feels to think- to know- that your boyfriend had sex with your sister? Had a baby with your sister?” Lance balled his fist up and pushed them into his lap to keep from lashing out. “Look at him, Keith. He looks just like you and you were such a fucking whore you can’t even remember for sure if you fucked my sister- so now we have to get a paternity test.” Lance scoffed and shook his head. “I’m really a clown,”

Keith put his hands together and took in a deep breath before letting it out. “Okay,” he began. “But you’re acting like I actively went out and did this while I was with you, Lance. I didn’t even know you existed in 2015, you can’t blame me for being young and wild and having fun, Lance!” Keith and Lance collectively glanced at Daniel, who sat in earshot, to see if he heard their argument. He didn’t. “Listen, I’m sorry, Lance. If this is true and I actually did have sex with Veronica and father Daniel- I’m sorry, okay? And if I didn’t- oh well. Only the paternity test can tell.”

Lance let out a stressed sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He was quiet for a second. Keith watched him, awaiting his verdict. Lance shook his head and shrugged. “Okay,” He finally spoke. “Alright. But only because I want a paternity test too, Keith.”

Keith nodded. “Thank you, Lance.” He thickly swallowed and sat back, letting out a breath. That was a tense argument. “How are we gonna get Veronica to do it?”

Lance shrugged. “We’re just gonna do it.”

Keith gave Lance a look as if to say ‘How?’

Lance reached over and picked up the pack of ear swabs from the low table beside the couch. “We’ll swab you and him and submit it to a lab that is doing paternity testing, she can know we’re doing it, but she doesn’t have to say yes.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "Treesh" is a hoe, it's New York slang. I don't know where to take this but we're taking it somewhere! -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's playlist:   
> I didn't listen to music to write this. Weird, right?


	49. Chapter 49

“So, I can’t talk to you?” Keith smirked and licked his lips, looking the sweet brown ting up and down. Keith liked his long legs and his brown skin. The way his ocean blue eyes and his white teeth contrasted with his brown skin did something to Keith.

He gave Keith the once-over. He looked at the curly haired Colombian- wait that couldn’t be right. His eyes caught a Puerto Rican flag cape tied over his shoulders and guessed he was Puerto Rican. He was playing Mas for Puerto Rico, dressed in red short shorts with red and white feathers around his wrists and ankles. The brunette’s eyes looked up at the intricate feather headdress made up of red and white feathers on Keith’s head and he couldn’t help but giggle.

“Why do you wanna talk to me?” He questioned as he took a sip from his alcoholic sorrel drink.

“Because I wanna get to know you,” Keith answered as he reached out and gently took the brunette’s hand. “I’m Keith,”

The brunette looked at their hands before looking up to meet Keith’s eyes. “I’m Lance,” introduced himself with a small smile. “And you’re missing the blue feathers from your Mas costume.”

Keith chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe I don’t like the color blue,”

Lance rolled his eyes and took his hand from Keith’s hand. “Boy, bye.” He laughed as he turned away to catch up with his friend. Before he could take another step, Keith caught him by his arm and pulled him in.

“I said maybe,”

…

Lance stared at his cup of hot chocolate, watching the marshmallows slowly decay in the hot environment. He always wondered what would have happened if he had told Keith ‘No.’, if he had simply said ‘No, you can’t talk to me.’ Or ‘No, I’m not interested.’. Maybe Keith would have let him alone to enjoy the parade alone. Or maybe Keith would have kept trying.

Lance was young and he was hot for attention. Who would think that Keith, this older and handsome man would like him? Lance could have cut it off, their budding romance while they were still in the chatting on imessage stage. But the more they talked and texted, Lance found himself growing attached to Keith. It wasn’t just his looks that attracted Lance, it was his money and his stability- He was only what? 21 with his own car and his own crib. Lance loved it,

Lance sighed and pulled the fuzzy blanket tighter around himself. He took a sip of the hot chocolate, letting the sweet molten liquid warm his mouth and his belly. ‘Is it really worth my sanity?’ Lance asked himself over and over again. He couldn’t imagine life without Keith- Keith did lots of things for him like putting him through college and putting a roof over his head. Keith was the only person that he knew in an intimate manner, sexually and romantically. The thought of going without him scared Lance a little bit.

‘But there’s a first time for everything,’ Lance’s consciousness whispered to him.

The kitchen light flickered on, prompting Lance to look up from his hot chocolate cup. Keith yawned as he rubbed his eye. He ambled over to the fridge and pulled it open, glancing back at Lance.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” He questioned as he poured a glass of water.

Lance shrugged. “Because I can’t.”

“Why?” Keith closed the fridge. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Lance shook his head and picked up his cup. He took a sip of hot chocolate. “No,”

“Okay,” Keith went to leave the kitchen, flicking the lights off on his way out.

“The test results are taking too long,” Lance announced, stopping Keith in his tracks. Keith exhaled a bit and then turned around. He flicked on the kitchen lights and went over to the island.

“It’s only been a week,” Keith said as he pulled up his sleeping shorts and sat down on one of the barstools.

Lance shrugged. “So? It shouldn’t take this long,”

“You’re anxious about it,” Keith placed his hand on Lance’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “Relax,”

Lance looked down at their hands and moved his hand away from Keith’s hand. “What are you gonna do if he’s your son?” Lance questioned. He couldn’t meet Keith’s eyes, so he fiddled with the handle of his cup. 

Keith was quiet for a moment, he stared at Lance as he contemplated his answer. He shifted a bit on the barstool and placed his hands on the island. “What I’ve always been doing,” Keith answered. “Taking care of him. Regardless of anything.”

“But what about me?” Lance questioned as he turned to face Keith. He looked into Keith’s sleep riddled eyes and stared him down. “What about how I feel?”

Keith sighed and closed his eyes. He ran a hand through his messy curls. He opened his eyes and reached out, taking Lance’s hands in his own. He gave them a gentle squeeze. “Listen, Lance. I love you, I love you a lot I do. You’re one of the few people in this world I actually care about.” Keith said slowly and carefully, holding Lance’s blue eyes with his own. “But if Daniel is my son, he’s my son. He’s my blood and I’m going to keep taking care of him regardless of how you or anyone feels. He’s my child, and I’m putting him before myself or anyone else because I already missed too much of his life-“

“-Oh,” Lance said quietly as he looked down at his lap, unable to look into Keith’s eyes anymore.

“Lance look at me-“ Keith took Lance’s chin between his thumb and his index finger, forcing Lance to look at him. “You know I’m an orphan and I didn’t have any parents, you know I’ve always wanted children and I know this isn’t the circumstances we had in mind, but I can’t change what happened two years before we met, Lance.”

Lance pulled away from Keith and closed his eyes to hold back the emotions his eyes wanted to give away. He sniffled, trying to keep the snot in his nose and the whimpers from coming. “This is s-so fucked u-up, Keith.” He whispered. “I can’t even be mad at you,”

“Why?” Keith questioned as he cracked his knuckles, watching Lance.

“Because!” Lance exclaimed as if that answered the question. He thickly swallowed and put his hands over his face. He didn’t want Keith to see him like this.

“Because what?” Keith pressed, raising his eyebrows at Lance.

“Because,” Lance stubbornly said once more. “Because it happened before I even knew you existed,” Lance sniffed, pulling snot back up into his nose. “And you want to step up and be his father, too. I can’t get mad at you for that. But I’m not mad, I just feel so sad, so empty and hollow inside, Keith.”

Keith didn’t say anything. He reached out and pulled Lance in, enclosing him in a warm hug. He kissed Lance’s head and closed his eyes. “I understand,”

 

“Ah, It hurts!” Daniel whined out as he twisted his head away from Keith’s grasp.

“Okay, but then your nose is gonna stay dirty, mi hijo,” Keith sighed as he sat back onto the toilet, holding the q-tips in his hand.

“But we’re not going outside today,” Daniel tried to argue wrinkling up his nose.

“You don’t have to be going outside to be clean,” Keith reasoned as he took Daniel’s little foot and looked at his toe nails. They were becoming really long. “If you let me clean your nose, I won’t let Lance clip your toe nails,”

Daniel yanked his foot away from Keith and pulled it up to his face. “Huh? Wha’? My toe nails aren’t-“ He stopped short, seeing that they grew out and were starting to grow inwards, using the curve of his little piglets as a guide. When he looked back up and Keith, Keith raised his eyebrows and smirked a little.

“Come on, tilt your head back,” Keith chuckled as he stood up from the toilet. Daniel groaned and titled his head back to give Keith access to his nostrils. Keith placed his hand gently on Daniel’s face and used his thumb to push up the tip of Daniel’s nose to reveal all of the dried boogers inside. He used his spit to wet the q-tip and then began to gently swab at the boogers until they became gooey and stuck to the cotton. Sometimes, it wouldn’t always work and the boogers would pull one of Daniel’s nose hairs out. This led to another five minutes of negotiating.

After that, Daniel quietly sat while Keith did his hair. This was one of the things he actually looked forward to doing every day, one of the only things he didn’t hassle Keith over. Today, Keith took his curly mess out of the lazy top knot it had been thrown into and sprayed some water and black vanilla conditioner on it to bring some life and definition back to his curls. Then, Keith combed it out with a paddle brush and then styled it in a pineapple bun with some loose curls hanging down into his face. Keith sprayed some more water and conditioner on his hair before stepping back and letting Daniel relish in his reflection.

Daniel touched his cheeks and made kissy faces at the mirror. He glanced at Keith, who watched him with a little smirk on his face.

“You like it?”

Daniel smiled and nodded. “Si!”

“Aii,” Keith picked Daniel up off of the counter and put the child on his hip. “Time to get dressed, we got a lot of stuff to do today.”

Daniel rested his head on Keith’s chest, getting comfortable. “Can I wear my dino onesie?” He asked as they began to move from the bathroom to bedroom. In the hallway, they passed Axis chilling by the linen closet and she lazily flicked her eyes towards them before looking towards the living room where Lance sat once again.

“It’s too cold for that,” Keith pushed open the bedroom door and closed it behind himself. “How about you wear your champion sweat suit? And I’ll wear mine?”

“But then can I wear my flip flops? With socks? Like abeulo? Please?” Daniel pleaded as Keith sat him on the bed. He watched Keith go over to the closet and grab his clothing. When Keith stopped to grab a pair of thick American Eagle black socks, Daniel knew he had won.

When the two had come out into the living room, matching, looking like papi chulo’s, Lance rolled his eyes. “Where y’all going?”

Keith shrugged as he grabbed up his car keys from the coffee table. “To run some errands, why?”

Lance shrugged and pulled his blanket closer around himself. “No reason. You look nice, but why aren’t you guys wearing shoes?”

Keith shrugged and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Well-“

“-We’re wearing it like abuelo!” Daniel cut in as he ran around the table and showed Lance his feet that were clad in black socks and red flip flops.

“Ah,” Lance picked Daniel up and put him on his leg. “But won’t your feet get cold? Mi hijo?”

Daniel shook his head. “No,”

Lance stared at Daniel’s little foot for a minute before he nodded. “Okay,”  He looked up at Keith. “While you’re out can you swing by the lab and ask about the results?”   


Keith awkwardly put his hands in his pocket, his eyes flicking from Lance to Daniel. “Okay, yeah I will. “

Lance smiled and placed Daniel down on the floor, letting him run back over to Keith. “Thanks. Have fun, you two.”

Keith nodded and picked Daniel up, situating the child on his hip. “Yeah, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long. I have lost my passion for writing and I'm currently trying to get back into the groove. I'm sorry if this chapter was dry and boring, I'll work my best to make it better in the next update. Thank you all for sticking with me and making ATK so big! <3 - BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's Playlist:  
> La Modelo By Ozuna Ft Cardi B  
> Secret By Ann Marie Ft YK Osiris   
> Ratchet Pussy By Winter Blanco  
> Tarppers Delight By Tay Money 
> 
> (A Chapter's Playlist Is NOT the musical mood of the chapter, it is the inspiration for the chapter, it's what I listened to, to write the chapter.)


	50. Chapter 50

It had been going on two weeks since they swabbed Daniel and Keith for the paternity test. The results had come and there they sat in a manila envelope on the white marble island in the middle of the kitchen. Lance stared at it in the dreary winter morning light. He reached out and ran his fingers over the envelope, letting them linger on the seal. What was inside this envelope held the key to his future, it dictated where and how his life would go from now. Lance wanted to reminisce and revel in this peace a little bit longer, he didn’t want the storm to come just yet.

So, he pulled his robes closer around his body to shield from the crisp cold air flowing through the kitchen window. Then, he got up and left the Kitchen and went to the bedroom. Sprawled out on the bed was Keith and Daniel, snoring loud and soft. Lance quietly and carefully joined them, wrapping his arms around Keith and resting his head on Keith’s chest. Keith’s heartbeat was slow when Lance carefully listened. Keith smelled good, like cinnamon and old spice when Lance slowly inhaled his scent.

“Keith…”

Keith was no longer his own, Keith no longer solely belonged to Lance. And that scared Lance. It scared Lance that he couldn’t do anything about it. This wasn’t another man or woman that laid claim to Keith, Lance couldn’t just delete and block them, Lance couldn’t just beat them up. It was a child, it was Daniel. To think, a child could come between them like this, it made Lance sad. Lance had love for him, love for Daniel. But that was Familiar love, the love he had for Keith was platonic, romantic love. It sucked.

“Keith…”

But Lance couldn’t be mad. The love he had for them was enough. He would have to get used to it, to Keith being a father. To Keith fully taking care of him and another human being. He would have to get comfortable and accept it.

“Keith,” Lance propped himself up on his elbow and used his other hand to shake Keith awake. Keith’s face crinkled up and he opened his eyes, squinting up at Lance.

“Wha? What?” He moaned, covering his face from the morning light.

Lance stared down at Keith for a second, marveling in his morning beauty before he announced, “The results came. They’re on the island.”

Keith inhaled deeply and exhaled. He rubbed his face and then sat up, forcing Lance to sit up as well. “Well?” He asked, looking at Lance expectantly as he ran a hand through his bed head.

“What?” Lance questioned in turn, raising his eyebrows a little.

Annoyed, Keith rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Well? What did the results say?” He impatiently questioned as he held his hand open.

Lance chewed the inside of his lips. “I didn’t open it. I want us to look at it together.” Lance said. “As a family,” He quickly added, glancing at Daniel.

Keith sighed. His annoyance subsided and he let out another long drawn out breath. He stared at his lap for a very long time before he looked up at Lance. “I almost don’t want to know,” He began. “It determines everything that happens from now, Lance.”

Lance stared at Keith and nodded. He reached out and touched his boyfriend’s arm, giving his soft squeeze. “You got this, we got this.” He gently reassured, looking into Keith’s eyes. “We aren’t doing this for us, we’re doing this so Daniel can have a better future, Keith.”

Keith nodded. “I know. I know. But it’s going to hurt us,” He motioned between himself and Lance. “Our relationship and I know it.”

Lance smiled. “What haven’t we bounced back from, Keith?”

So, the results sat there a little longer. Neither of them wanted to open them up just yet. Keith lay back down, and Lance cuddled him as Daniel continued to sleep. Late morning rolled around and everyone got up. Keith ordered Uber Eats from McDonalds and everyone ate breakfast in the kitchen this morning.

“Slow down, mi hijo,” Keith clucked as he dusted crumbs from Daniel’s clothing. “Here, you want your juice?” Keith stuck a straw in the orange juice and handed it to Daniel.

Lance gently laughed at Daniel’s table manners before he took a bite of his own breakfast sandwich.

“I wanna be a fast eater!” Daniel exclaimed, holding his orange juice in both hands. “Like the man on youtube!”

“Huh?” Keith raised his eyebrows at Daniel.

“A competitive eater, he’s been watching it a lot on the tablet.” Lance cut in, reaching out and tussling Daniel’s hair.

“Well, then you’ll get gordo (fat) and unhealthy,” Keith stuck a straw in his own orange juice and put it to his lips, taking a drink.

Daniel gasped. “Aye! Gordo’s not a nice word!”

Keith chuckled and shrugged. “Neither is being gordo,”

Daniel harrumphed and turned away. “I wanna be a fast eater,” He grumbled. Daniel glanced over at Keith who stood on the other side of the island and his little dark blue eyes caught the manila envelope sitting as the centerpiece of their breakfast.

“Hm?” Daniel turned back to the island and reached out, picking it up. “What’s this?” He curiously asked as he turned the envelope in his hands, looking for a way to open it.

Keith reached over and snatched it from Daniel. “None of your business,” Keith motioned to Daniel’s food. “Eat, you said you wanna be a fast eater.”

Lance let out and exasperated breath. “Keith,” He said lowly, looking up at his boyfriend. “Let’s just…” Lance sighed when Keith looked down at him. Daniel sat there, a mean pout on his face with his arms crossed. He didn’t want to eat anymore. It was Keith’s turn to sigh. Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then, he quickly tore the envelope open. Inside of the envelope was a sheet of white paper. Keith pulled it out and his eyes scanned the paper. It had bold black percentages in accordance to the dna tests. He saw the bold black ‘ **99%** ’ printed under every category and at the very bottom, the sum of everything there was a bold black **’99.99%** ’ printed.

Lance looked at him with a worried expression printed on his pretty face. “Keith?” He softly asked, reaching out and touching Keith’s arm.  Keith hugged the results to his chest and shut his eyes tight. He couldn’t help his breathing, it got hard and labored and his eyes began to sting him.

“Oh, Keith…” Lance reached out and took the paper from Keith’s hands and Keith hunched over, putting his hands on the island for support. Lance read the paper from start to finish and then he read it again once more. He took in that ’ **99.99%** ’ that stung him the most. Daniel stared at his uncle and his father with uncertainty bubbling in his stomach and confusion in his eyes.

“Keef?”

Keith put his hands over his face and then raked them through his hair, unraveling the messy bun atop his head. “She wasn’t lying,” Keith mumbled to himself, “She wasn’t lying,”

Lance pressed his lips together, holding the paper in his lap. He looked at Daniel and Daniel looked at him, their eyes holding for what felt like forever. “El es tu padre, (He is your father,)” Lance chuckled. “El es tu padre, Daniel.” Lance sighed, looking down at his lap.

Daniel squished up his face. “Hah?” Keith was his dad- He did consider Keith his father. What was the big deal about it? Keith reached over the island and picked up Daniel, lifting his small body over the island and bringing Daniel close to him. Keith held him like one would hold a new born baby, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his butt, cradling Daniel close. He walked over to the kitchen window and stared out at the sun rising on the Harlem skyrise.

Lance watched them with a smile on his face, not a happy smile, a sad smile. He stood up and walked over to Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith and putting his face in Keith’s back.

 “You’ll be a great father,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Son. IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO WRITE THIS. Its only 1,39-something words. Yo, Breana, sis wyd???? Anyways, y'all I hope you enjoyed. I really will try to get an update out by friday. I prom- Idk. Thank you all for sticking and riding with me, Ily. -BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This chapter's playlist:  
> Nights Like This - Khelani  
> La modelo - Ozuna Ft Cardi B   
> How you gonna - Sydnee Raye? or Ray? Idk

**Author's Note:**

> This ship just... empowers me. Things are getting heated up and I'm excited to see what my creative mind spills out next. -BreanaTheDoll


End file.
